Conexion Inocente
by Lonely Athena
Summary: Tras la partida de Allen la Orden utilizara una nueva "base" para luchar contra el Conde,convirtiendo a Lenalee en un arma sin corazon, junto a un nuevo exorcista que buscara protegerla hasta de sus sentimientos. Cap 13 up! EN PAUSA
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Prologo**_

La catedral de la orden se encuentra en alboroto, los colaboradores corren de un lado a otro siguiendo multiples ordenes por parte de los jefes de las diferentes ramas que se encuentran en una reunión de emergencia tras la perdida de los mejores exorcistas que tuvo la orden , Allen Walker y dueño del espíritu del catorceavo ; los Bookmen y Kanda Yuu ,el usuario de mugen y segundo exorcista.

Cerca de una gran ventana , golpeada por las gotas de lluvia , se encontraba una exorcista de cabellos cortos y color verde oscuro ; sus ojos están enrojecidos e hinchados por el constante llanto , aun así su expresión cansada denota melancolía y tristeza. Sus manos aprietan con fuerza sus piernas, especialmente aquellas argollas que sentenciaron su vida.

Todo por la inocencia y la materia oscura, sus amigos, su vida había terminado en soledad. Sus amigos más cercanos ya no estaban, la persona en la que mas confiaba, su compañero, la persona a la que ella…amaba…se había ido.

_Han pasado algunos días desde que te has ido y yo…no se qué hacer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¡Porque! No solo has sido tú , Lavi y Kanda ya no están , luego del ataque los Bookmen fueron capturados y no han vuelto. Todos ustedes me han dejado sola, desde ese día me he sentido más sola que nunca. ¿Qué hago? Yo…no tengo idea de que debo hacer…me siento…tan perdida._

-Pelea ¡Tienes que pelear Lenalee Lee!-grito un robusto hombre de uniforme apretado desde la puerta. Su expresión denotaba rencor y furia. Ella se asusto al tenerlo cerca y retrocedió instintivamente del lugar en el que estaba apoyada, a la luz de la luna , cerca a una ventana.-¡Walker nos ha traicionado , los Noah están dominando el mundo y tu …una exorcista esta lamentándose por alguien como él!- le resondro , camino rápido contra ella y la tomo del brazo bruscamente arrastrándola fuera de la habitación.

-¡Deje-déjeme!- pidió ella asustada, siendo arrastrada por el hombre hasta una de las habitaciones donde solía estar la puerta del arca antes de desaparecer misteriosamente tras la desaparición y presunta traición del exorcista Allen Walker.

Abrió la puerta con fuerza y dentro se encontraban los exorcistas restantes, preocupados y decaídos. La jalo del brazo y la empujo dentro, siendo atrapada por Krory antes de caer al suelo. Con ellos estaban los altos miembros de la Orden y algunos personajes del Vaticano, incluyendo al extraño cardenal que sonreía de forma gustosa.

-A partir de hoy se iniciara la guerra definitiva contra el Clan Noah ,todos los exorcistas presentes tienen la máxima prioridad de eliminar inmediatamente a cualquier enemigo incluyendo al reciente traidor Allen Walker- declaro Leverrier. El solo mencionar el nombre del peliblanco causo un sobresalto en la exorcista de inocencia cristal quien se abrazo a si misma en un intento por reconfortarse.

-Lo mejor sería que comenzáramos el entrenamiento intensivo ¿no lo cree supervisor?-pregunto gracioso , mirando a la joven que temblaba ligeramente, sus compañeros estaban decaídos , Mirando tenia mas ojeras y sus ojos estaban hinchados , Timothy parecía irritado , Krory tenía la cabeza gacha y los generales miraban con principal interés a la joven Lee. Komui estaba de pie al lado del escritorio , tenía una expresión de preocupación absoluta.

-Entendido- respondió el supervisor, giro su vista hacia el cardenal que sonrió y camino hacia la joven Lee que parecía ida y no se percato de su acercamiento hasta que este estuvo a un paso suyo.

-Lenalee Lee la única persona con una inocencia tipo cristal y con una gran conexión a la Orden Oscura ¿no es así?- pregunto el "hombre" delante de ella.

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió, dando un paso hacia atrás , unas manos la detuvieron al instante y detrás suyo se encontraba un tercer exorcista con la capucha puesta sin dejarle ver su rostro.

-Tu mundo son tus compañeros ¿verdad? Ahora que has perdido a muchos ¿qué piensas?- interrogo el cardenal, señalándola. Los ojos de Lenalee se abrieron un poco más y se sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

_Lavi…Kanda…¡Allen-kun!_

-No…yo…-tartamudeo, sintiendo pronto un reflejo de la pesadilla que tenía todas las noches. Soledad, era lo único que sentía en ese lugar y …era precisamente lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Para proteger a este mundo, la inocencia se unió a los humanos, se crearon los exorcistas y esta Orden …Dios entrego la inocencia para derrotar a los Noah y detener al Conde. ¿Entiendes que pelear es lo único que queda para ti?- la voz tan bondadosa del cardenal parecía una sentencia cantada por angeles venidos para condenar el alma de la peliverde, ella sintió el nudo más agudo y los aros en sus pies comenzaron a emitir un brillo opaco.

-Los exorcistas somos la esperanza del mundo y tus eres especial entre todos ellos- afirmo, extendiendo su palma hacia ella. Los iris purpuras miraban el suelo con infinito interés, como buscando la respuesta a sus dudas en él, el brillo opaco se intensifico y los demás exorcistas comenzaron a sentir una inmensa tristeza provenir de la chica.- Tu inocencia se conecta a la de Allen Walker ¿me equivoco?- sentencio el cardenal, sonriendo de manera más abierta.

El rostro de la joven se alzo y las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, un grito ahogado salió de sus labios y sintió como alguien la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Deténgase, cardenal- bramo con voz firme el Jefe de la Orden Oscura apretando a su hermana contra su pecho. Leverrier vio con enfado la reacción fraternal de Komui por la situación que se avecinaba.

-Komui Lee debería entender que su hermana es una exorcista y debe cumplir su función , mas aun cuando posee una inocencia tan especial- dijo , con un tono mas calmado y divertido.

De pronto , Timothy cayó al suelo agitado , su rostro estaba sudoroso y sus ojos llorosos , jadeando.

-Duele- murmuro, tocándose el pecho y mirando por sobre su hombro a Tsukikami que se encontraba llorando, sus manos tapaban su rostro y parecía ligeramente desesperado.-Tsukikami…¿estás bien?- pregunto , extendiendo su mano hacia su compañero que lo miro , compartiendo su preocupación y regresando la mirada hacia la joven que se encontraba en brazos del mayor de los Lee. –Detente…Lenalee…basta…-susurro, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Los iris purpuras vieron la expresión de tristeza reflejada en el rostro del niño exorcista, sintiendo empatía , como si compartieran los mismos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Se separo un poco de los bazos de su hermano quien la libero lentamente, dejándola ir al lado del recién integrado exorcista.

-Parece que la conexión con su inocencia y sus emociones han escapado hasta atacar a Hearst Timothy, debe ser porque su inocencia es del tipo parasito y aun es bastante joven.- explico el cardenal , Leverrier lo miro e hizo una seña a todos los terceros exorcistas que rodearon rápidamente a todas las personas en la sala , dejándolos en el centro del circulo que formaron.

Lenalee ajena a la situación llego al lado de Timothy y lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho , intensificando el opaco brillo de las argollas en sus tobillos. El niño la abrazo en respuesta , llorando como un bebe entre sus brazos y gimoteando palabras como " no es tu culpa" y "no estás sola" constantemente.

_Es demasiado sofocante , no puedo aguantarlo sola…por favor..Vuelve conmigo._

-Es hora de que la Orden gane poder y para ello necesitamos usar el poder de la inocencia más fuerte que tenemos y esa es la inocencia de Lenalee Lee-anuncio el cardenal , agachándose hasta ella y tomándola del hombro.

La joven lo miro ida, consumida en su tristeza mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro sin detenerse.

_Yo no tengo fuerzas…Allen-kun…¿Por qué?¿ Porque nosotros …porque todos ustedes se han ido?_

-Y tú que controlas la inocencia cristal serás nuestra base , Lenalee Lee- afirmo , se escucho luego un aplauso y todas las personas dentro de la habitación , exorcistas y terceros , los miembros del Vaticano , el cardenal e incluso Leverrier se arrodillaron ante ella.- Tienes que luchar , ese es el destino de un exorcista.

Los ojos de la exorcista de cristal se abrieron mientras miles de recuerdos azotaron su mente, intensificando el brillo verde esmeralda de las argollas en sus pies , que reaccionaron a los violentos sentimientos de su portadora.

_Si uno de mis amigos muere, una parte de mi mundo se destruye…_

_Aunque el mundo real este a salvo, si todos mis amigos desaparecen yo me destruiré…_

_-Yo creo que eres una mujer fuerte-_

_Así que por favor, te pido que no mueras…_

_-~Lenalee~-canturreo el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca graciosa._

_No desaparezcas nunca más…_

_-Lenalee-se despidió el peliblanco, desapareciendo lentamente en la luz del arca blanca._

_Porque si lo haces yo…yo…no podre soportarlo._

_Allen-kun, no puedo…no soy tan fuerte._

-Entonces hazte mas fuerte por medio de la inocencia- le dijo un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azulados, llevaba el uniforme de un exorcista, en sus dedos tenia enredadas múltiples cadenas que se entrelazaban hasta sus hombros como serpientes, en un brillante color rojizo.

-Has llegado- dijo con voz impaciente el apócrifo, sonriendo al recién llegado que se acercaba hasta la señorita de cabellos verdes.- Kain Knight- lo llamo, al segundo el joven de iris azules se agacho y le extendió la mano a la confundida usuaria cristal, sus ojos violetas vacios y perdidos asociaron esa mano con su antiguo compañero, aumentando el brillo que desprendieron sus argollas, activando las Dark Boots.

-A partir de ahora, juro lealtad a la Inocencia regente- declaro el joven, mirando fijamente el rostro lloroso pero hermoso de la fémina.- Juro jamás separarme de tu lado, Lenalee.

_¿Jamás? No te vayas nunca más._

Lentamente y con temor, extendió su fina mano hacia la del joven quien la recibió y apretó en señal de apoyo.

El cardenal sonrió de forma burlona, los planes de protección habían salido tal y como lo había previsto. Sin la inocencia de Crown Clown, que tenía conexión a las Dark Boots podría haber problemas si la voluntad del usuario fuera contaminada, pero ahora que su carta maestra estaba allí, la seguridad de la victoria sobre la materia oscura estaba más que segura.

_La batalla entre el Conde del Milenio y la Inocencia recién comenzara, Decimocuarto._

…_Un año después…_

En una ciudad casi deshabitada, los pocos residentes caminaban de un lugar a otro sin sentido, como vagando. Dentro de las destartaladas casas se escucha un grotesco sonido como si se estuvieran comiendo diferentes entes entre sí. Varios ojos rojos se ven entre la oscuridad de la noche, riendo de manera tétrica, esperando con ansias el momento de salir para matar.

-Hemos llegado, tenemos sesenta y seis objetivos de nivel tres y quince de nivel cuatro, los niveles inferiores están siendo devorados por sus superiores. ¿Estás lista?- pregunto un hombre entre la oscuridad de los arboles, mirando desde varios kilómetros a lo lejos el lugar. Su larga gabardina negra se mecía con el viento, detrás suyo se encontraba otra persona, sus ojos ensombrecidos destacaron el extraño y enigmático color morado, vestía un chaleco en tonos verdes jade con negro , una falda a juego de color negro y rayas jade a los lados , con algunos cortes para permitirle mejor movimiento. El símbolo de la rosa blanca destaca en la parte derecha del busto, en plata fina, dos pendientes hacen juego y su largo cabello esta suelto, llegando hasta la parte baja de sus muslos.

-Me encargare de los nivel cuatro, luego procederé a la recuperación del objetivo. -Respondió de forma automática dando un paso hacia el borde del risco desde donde ambos observaban. Sus pies desnudos palparon el suelo y antes de dejarse caer al abismo.

-Ten cuidado-le advirtió su compañero, levantando levemente unas largas cadenas que se extendían por sus brazos.

-Entendido-respondió ella, dejándose caer al vacío atemorizante, en mitad de la caída las argollas de sus tobillos brillaron de verde intenso.-Inocencia activada, Dark Boots- recito ella en un murmullo bajo, las botas aparecieron a los largo de sus piernas envolviéndola en un color verde que pronto se perdió como un punto en la oscuridad absoluta.

-Está aquí- afirmo uno de los entes de iris rojos, saliendo seguido por sus semejantes fuera de una de las casa, entre los edificios muchos akumas de nivel tres aparecieron, reaccionando ante el casi imperceptible zumbido que se escucho hacia segundos, entre tantos los nivel cuatro rieron estrepitosamente, liderando el pequeño ejército de demonios que residía en la ciudad.

-Has venido, exorcista.-canturrearon en conjunto, frente a ellos, en la mitad de una de las calles principales, una joven de largo cabello estaba de pie, sin temor y dudas, enfrentándolos. Levanto la vista y su iris morados observaron la amenazante aura de sus oponentes, centrándose en los peligrosos lideres de apariencia semi humana.

-Los akumas deben ser eliminados- respondió ella, desapareciendo en un segundo del lugar , dejando detrás de sí una ligera corriente de viento.

-¡Se ha ido!¿Dónde está?-pregunto un akuma de nivel tres , cegado por la velocidad empleada por la fémina.

-Ese es el deber de los exorcistas- recito una voz detrás suyo , las fuertes corrientes de vientos apresaron a algunos nivel cuatro que se resistían como podían a la presión del aire , sus inferiores no pudieron hacer mucho , emanando materia oscura para contrarrestar la inocencia que circulaba por el torbellino.-Enbu Kirikaze – murmuro , las fuertes corrientes de viento en el torbellino se hicieron mucho más violentas , rompiendo y despedazando a todos los akumas dentro de sí , dejando una tenue lluvia de nieve carmesí a su alrededor.

-¡Malditos Exorcistas!-grito un nivel cuatro, se impulso fuertemente con una esfera de materia oscura en su mano derecha contra la mujer.-¡Muere!- grito , estando a tan solo centímetros de impacto la esfera oscura en el rostro de la joven que sonrió y desapareció de su vista para aparecer detrás del akuma y propinarle una patada horizontal en toda la espalda , enterrándolo en un cráter de unos veinte metros de espesor.

-Cállate- le ordeno ella, poniendo su tacón en la espalda resquebrajada del nivel cuatro que volteo su rostro de manera cínica riendo. El viento soplo y otros dos niveles cuatro aparecieron detrás de la chica, listos para atacarla con sus armas, el primero tenía una ametralladora en su brazo derecho y el segundo tenía el antebrazo lleno de cuchillas.-Te estás demorando Kain- comento la chica , girando el rostro hacia los dos akumas que dejaron de moverse repentinamente en el aire , con sus armas peligrosamente cerca de Lenalee.

-Mis disculpas, me distraje- contesto el joven de cabellos negros, caminando hacia el cráter, de sus manos se extendían múltiples cadenas que se enroscaban en sus dedos y sujetaban fuertemente a ambos nivel cuatro.- No debieron acercarse tanto, sucios akumas-amenazo el chico , jalando de sus cadenas hasta formar una "x" con sus brazos , segundos después , los cuerpos despedazados de los akumas cayeron frente a la chica que seguía con el pie sobre el nivel cuatro restante. La sangre salpico un poco en su rostro, sin inmutarse, giro su vista hacia el akuma que tenia preso de la energía de su inocencia.

-¿Dónde está el Decimocuarto?- le pregunto, cambiando de posición su pie hasta posicionarlo fuertemente sobre la cabeza.-Responde- insistió, al ver la risa retorcida del demonio.

-Púdrete-fue lo último que dijo, antes de tener la cabeza aplastada.

-Bueno parece que aun nos queda un grupo ¿seguimos?- pregunto su compañero, mirando de manera amenazante a la usuaria cristal quien giro y sin responder partió a destruir a sus enemigos.- Estas impaciente.

Pocos minutos después, la nieve carmesí cayo por toda la ciudad, en la lejanía ambos jóvenes de ropas negras y detalles jade caminaban de regreso, con una inocencia recuperada en un pequeño bolso que sostenía la menor de los Lee.

-Hemos acabado con el objetivo de la cuidad de Birmania, regresamos a la base Europea- informo el varón por el intercomunicador de su oreja.

-Entendido, escolta a la señorita Lee de regreso, no permitas que le ocurra nada. -Respondió la voz de manera automática. El ojiazul rio ante las últimas palabras, mirando la espalda de su protegida.

-Regresaremos a dejar la inocencia ¿ estás bien Lenalee?- le pregunto , acercándose hasta ella y pasar su brazo por sobre el hombro de ella , haciendo que recueste su cabeza en su pecho. Ella no se inmuto, como si esa acción fuera algo natural entre ellos. Se quedo así , con la cabeza en el pecho masculino , respondiendo un simple "si".

En la base de la rama Europea se ve un gigantesco mapa, lleno de estrellas en diferentes ciudades del mundo , en algunas se veía un indicador rojo y otro negro. Las estrellas negras con indicador rojo significaban ciudades en proceso de colonización por parte de los akumas, y las negras eran lugares ya colonizados en su totalidad. En tres puntos más se veía un indicador verde, el mayor de los Lee se acerco y lo retiro.

-Inocencia #98 recuperada, misión exitosa, los exorcistas regresaran a la base Americana.-reporto un buscador al alto supervisor de ropa blanca.

-Gracias- le contesto, mirando los dos últimos punto verde que quedaba en el mapa, curiosamente rodeado de múltiples estrellas con indicadores negros.-Regresen a salvo murmuro por lo bajo.

-¡Supervisor Komui! La inocencia de Birmania ha sido recuperada con éxito , Lenalee Lee y Kain Knight estarán en la base Europea en espera de ordenes.-informo otro buscador , llamando la atención del supervisor por la mención de su hermana.

-Es un alivia- susurro para sí , pero su comodidad no duro mucho ,en la puerta apareció Leverrier , quien parecía preocupado.

-La inocencia #54 ¿ ha sido recuperada?-pregunto de manera suspicaz.

-Afirmativo , los exorcistas designados estarán de vuelta en tres días.- le respondió , sintiéndose irritado por la presencia de aquel hombre que con un par de ordenes distorsiono hace año lo que quedaba de su hogar.

-La usuario cristal y su guardián deben volver rápido , tenemos que continuar con las pruebas de asimilación- ordeno el Leverrier , viendo con desapruebo la actitud sobreprotectora que tenia el joven de los lentes para con Lenalee Lee.- Le recomiendo que deje su actitud protectora , conoce perfectamente que su hermana posee el vinculo a la inocencia corazón ,junto a Kain Knight esta designada a hallar los nuevos usuarios compatibles para las inocencias que hemos recolectados.

El supervisor bajo la mirada fustado , era cierto ,su hermana fue escogida por el exorcista de las cadenas y también usuario cristal con el fin de que se le implantase inocencias nuevas en el cuerpo y hallara a los nuevos usuarios sin necesidad de exponerlos a la muerte , gracias a ello ya tenían tres exorcistas compatibles.

Pero ella no se negó , luego de la llegada del que sería "el guardián" de su hermana, ella había cambiado ,su sonrisa dulce se transformo en una expresión falsa y de teatro. Se la pasaba entrenando apenas llegaba y su relación con los demás exorcistas se volvió formal y jerárquica , olvidando aquellos recuerdos tan hermosos cuando ella reía junto a Lavi , Kanda y …Allen. Sabía que su hermana sufría por la pérdida de todos ellos, especialmente por la del peliblanco, aun asi parecía una muñeca movida por simples ordenes que si bien no venían de Leverrier y el cardenal representante del Vaticano , provenían del pelinegro que nunca se separaba de ella.

Ese chico pasaba hasta las noches en su habitación, negándose a dejarla sola por un segundo, y aunque él fuera el supervisor de la orden, el Vaticano ordeno que Knight Kain estuviera con ella en todo momento. Siempre que él quería armar un escándalo por esa cercanía su hermana ponía una cara seria y le decía que parara, pero esa no era su hermana. Su hermana estaba muerta, su alma había muerto, el día en el que su "mundo" se destruyo en pedazos.

-¿Lo entiende? Avísele que le estaremos esperando en la sala de compatibilidad para el experimento de evolución de la inocencia de Timothy Hearst.- ordeno el hombre de ojos rasgados saliendo de la habitación.

En una habitación a oscuras, recostada sobre la cama y tapada por una simple sabana delgada, descansaba una joven de largos cabellos verde oscuro, su respiración era tranquila ,dejando que las largas hebras se esparzan por sobre la almohada. Cerca suyo un joven de cabellos negros , con una sudadera blanca y un pantalón negro la observaba, ella se movió abrazando la almohada y comenzando a llorar , sus gemidos de dolor fueron la melodía de alarma en el pelinegro que se apresuro hacia ella y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Tranquila, solo es una pesadilla.- le susurro, sentándose en el borde la cama para que ella lo sintiera cerca.-Lenalee- la llamo, ella pareció no despertar y un brillo bajo se diviso en la altura de sus tobillos.

-Tsch…debiste decírmelo antes…-murmuro algo molesto, al retirar la sabana de las piernas de ella los aros rojizos brillaron de manera opaca, mientras los estigmas sangraban manchando las sabanas de sangre. El joven miro el fenómeno y acerco su mano hacia los pies de ella , tocando por sobre el cristal de la inocencia ,el paso de sus dedos genero que la sangre se solidificara y se adhiriera a las argollas , brillando de manera más intensa.

Los dedos del chico pasearon por ambos tobillos hasta que el sangrado paro de repente y el brillo de la inocencia ceso , la joven se levanto , con el rostro bañado en lagrimas , su mirada perdida y su cabello desordenado cayendo por sobre su hombro.

-Ya paso , todo está bien Lenalee- le menciono de manera protectora , acariciando suavemente su mejilla, ella alzo su mano y la junto con la de él fuertemente , lanzándose a sus brazos. La chica estrecho fuertemente a su acompañante, apretando su negra sudadera, el se quedo estatico un momento y luego la abrazo en respuesta consolándola.

-No te vayas…no te vayas…_Allen-kun_- susurro a chica en medio de su sueño y la conciencia.

Kain sonrió amargamente , aspirando el olor de sus cabellos mientras dejaba delicados besos en su cuello hasta que ella volvió a dormirse. Así fueron los meses que estuvo con ella , siempre llorando y mencionando el nombre de aquel traidor , hasta que pudo quitarlo de su cabeza y transformarla en lo que _debía _ser.

*Avance*

Las acciones de los ocultos exorcistas son vistas por los Noah , ¿ de qué se tratan las pruebas de asimilación? Y ¿Quiénes son los nuevos exorcistas?

Mi primer fanfic sobre d gray man , tengo dos en Nurarihyon no mago pero tras el manga de la noche 205 surgio esta idea , si les gusta dejen un comentrio y si …Lenalee ya no es la de antes y ¿Kain es bastante cercano no?


	2. Amenaza Silenciosa

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 1: Amenaza Silenciosa**_

Aquel cuerpo delicado descansaba en la espalda de un joven de cabellos negros, su expresión era relajada, sumida en la profundidad de sus sueños. Tenía puesto una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo al igual que una capucha que ocultaba su rostro de la vista de los pobladores que caminaban por la cuidad. La persona que la cargaba vestía igual, unos botines negros era lo único que se veía, pues llevaba puesto una máscara blanca con una línea negra dibujada en el contorno de su ojo derecho. Mucha gente los veía con curiosidad pero al momento de observarlos se alejaban de ellos ,fuera por el aura pesada y amenazante del joven de cabellos cortos negro que sostenía a su compañera o quizás por el sonido que hacían las cadenas que tenía en los brazos.

No muy lejos dos hombres de aspecto sucio y demacrado seguían vigías a los encapuchados, se escondían cada tanto y esperaban pacientes a que sus presas bajaran la guardia. El pelinegro volteo un segundo, ocultando el azul hipnótico de su mirada tras la máscara, captando directamente a los hombres que lo seguían en la oscuridad. Entre la multitud de la gente, que se apartaba dejando una senda para que los ocultos exorcistas caminaran, a tan solo unos diez metros ambos hombres se transformaron en akumas de nivel tres, asustando y llenando de terror a los habitantes. Una fuerte ráfaga los mando lejos, a excepción de ambos exorcista, el varón se quedo de pie, su capucha se hizo para atrás y la joven que llevaba en brazos pareció moverse un poco, siendo retenida por los brazos de su compañero que la acomodo con cuidado de la espalda.

-¡Encontramos a las cucarachas de Birmania! –grito el akuma, sus tres pares de ojos se abrieron y a lo largo de su brazo se formo una filosa punta llena de materia oscura.

-¡EL conde estará de feliz de que matemos a los últimos exorcistas que quedan!- exclamo el otro orgulloso, lanzándose directamente de un salto contra los usuarios de la inocencia.

-¿Los últimos? ¿Qué clase de estupidez estás diciendo?- comento cómico el pelinegro inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha.-

El brazo del akuma paso rozando directamente la mejilla izquierda de Kain, el espacio a sus espaldas destrozo una casa en su totalidad, pero la simpleza de su acción daba cuenta de la gran habilidad de lucha que tenia.

-Me he cansado de ustedes- susurro contra la cabeza del akuma mientras este aun tenía su brazo al lado de su cabeza, soltó la pierna de la durmiente de su compañera dejándola caer sin que ella despertara, puso la palma de su mano contra el rostro estupefacto del akuma y desde sus dedos las puntas filosas de sus cadenas se incrustaron directamente en el cráneo del akuma, manchando de sangre la máscara blanca de su rostro. Sin prisa, antes de que la joven tocara el suelo se giro y la tomo entre sus brazos, dejando expuesto la belleza de sus rostro por segundos ante la mirada del segundo demonio.

-¡Maldito hijo de pe-!- grito el segundo, quedándose a mitad de sus palabras cuando una mano con largas garras traspaso directamente su pecho.

-Guarda silencio que nuestra líder está durmiendo asqueroso demonio.- contesto un chico de rubios y rizados cabellos detrás del akuma que se llenaba de múltiples marcas de inocencia. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y la mano que tenia incrustada en el akuma despezo completamente el cuerpo y salió por sobre el hombro derecho del demonio, acabando con él en instantes.

Kain volteo con lentitud ante los recién llegados, un rubio alto y ojos marrones, su traje era más corto y pegado al cuerpo: su chaqueta tenia cierres en los brazos y se cruzaban por sobre su pecho, su pantalón era suelto y holgado hasta llegar a los borceguís altos de color gris. Sus cabellos cortos le daban un aspecto salvaje junto a un rasguño marcado en rojo en su mejilla derecha, en el cuello lleva un colgante con el símbolo de la orden y un colmillo en tonos jade que se pega a su piel como si se incrustara.

-No recuerdo que hubiera órdenes para que nos siguieran, Haru- expreso mirando a ambos exorcistas que aparecieron, mientras acomodaba a la joven entre sus brazos.

-Fueron ordenes directas del Vaticano, no podemos permitir que los akumas o el Conde den con la existencia de la inocencia Dark Boots – afirmo una chica que se encontraba detrás del rubio, vestía un vestido corto pegado en tonos negros y con finas líneas en jade a los lados, la insignia de la rosa blanca al lado derecho de su busto y un pantalón delgado negro que cubría sus piernas hasta llegar a las botines negros. Su cabello color vino jugaba contra el verde aguamarina de sus pupilas, un rostro fino y un ligero lazo que ataba su cabello en una media cola.

-Amaya y yo fuimos enviados como escolta para protegerla- contesto Haru, señalando directamente a la joven que descansaba en brazos del ojiazul.

-Tengo que revisar si el estado de conexión estará listo para cuando lleguemos a la base Europea para que el usuario del Tsukikami pruebe sus habilidades.- comento Amaya, caminando hacia la joven durmiente, quiso poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Lenalee pero fue su guardián quien la detuvo.

-Entro en trance desde anoche, no la toques a menos que quieras lastimarte, su estado es estable y despertara en algunas horas.- le menciono, soltando la muñeca de la exorcista. – Haru, apresúrate, necesito unos transportes más veloces antes que los humanos regresen a ver qué paso.- ordeno Kain.

-Entendido- contesto automáticamente el rubio, se llevo los dedos a la boca y emitió un fuerte silbido que ocasiono el alboroto de todas las aves en las cercanías.- Esta será- menciono , al ver como un águila se poso sobre su hombro e inclino su cabeza- Inocencia Actívate , Hidden Order.- El colmillo que llevaba en el cuello se incrusto rápidamente en su piel hasta fundirse, los iris azules cambiaron hasta adoptar la similitud de los de un leopardo , envueltos en una oscuridad con pupilas verdes, el rasguño de su rostro se hizo más extenso ,llegando hasta su nariz, sus labios y el contorno de su ojo. La anguila en su hombro emitió un alarido y cayó al suelo. Las plumas se hicieron gigantes al igual que su cuerpo, llegando a ser como de unos tres de metros de alto, en su cabeza, casi escondido estaba un fragmento de inocencia.- Suban- pidió a sus compañeros, desde el lomo del ave transformada.

La joven de cabellos vino no dijo nada y tomo la mano del salvaje exorcista que la ayudo a subir, detrás de ella, de un salto se subió Kain con la menor de los Lee en brazos, la recostó en el lomo del animal y se sentó a su lado.

-En camino a la Rama Europea- ordeno Haru posando su mano sobre la cabeza del animal que automáticamente agito sus alas y emprendió vuelo. La joven usuaria de las Dark Boots se removió en su sueño , balbuceando palabras en un idioma que los exorcistas no entendieron, Kain acaricio su rostro y acomodo un poco sus largos cabellos , en reacción, las piernas de la joven Lee que se encontraban envueltas en diversos sellos y correas emitieron un choque eléctrico.

-¿Tuvo ese sueño de nuevo?- pregunto Amaya, viendo el extremo en la cantidad de sellos que se extendían en las piernas de Lenalee.- ¿Por eso has puesto tantas restricciones y sellos en su inocencia Kain?

-Mi deber es protegerla así que no cuestiones mis acciones- respondió ligeramente molesto el pelinegro.

-No las cuestionamos Kain, pero recuerda que a diferencia de ti para nosotros Lenalee es como nuestra diosa- le contesto el rubio tomándolo del hombro. – Ellas nos ha dado la capacidad de usar la inocencia porque se lo pedimos pese a no haber sido completamente compatibles, nos dio la capacidad de pelear y no podemos ni pensar en que algo la lastime.

-¿Fue acaso que soñó con los exorcistas que traicionaron a la orden?- pregunto suspicaz la fémina, observando como la joven Lee tomaba con fuerza el extremo de la capa de Kain.

-No lo sé, poco después entro en trance y no ha despertado. Tuve que mantener su inocencia en sumisión conectándola con la mía pero aun así no ha despertado.-contesto, tomando la mano de Lenalee contra la suya.

-¿Sera acaso que… sintió una inocencia cerca?- formulo el rubio, sujetando su barbilla y mirando de vuelta a la durmiente que comenzó a hablar más fuerte.

-Todas las inocencias ya han sido halladas y no hay una sola que no tenga conexión directa a la "fuente"- le refuto su compañera.

-Hmm…mm...Cr…Crow…- murmullo entre sueños la peliverde, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sus parpados.

-¿Crow? ¿Un cuervo, que está soñando?- se pregunto el rubio, mirándola curioso.

El pelinegro se mostro más concentrado, sujetando la muñeca de su protegida y quitando los sellos uno a uno con cuidado.

_Una inocencia sin conexión a la fuente no está dentro de la orden oscura, no pertenece a ningún miembro activo o algún general, incluso las últimas conseguidas entra en contacto cuando son encontradas por cualquiera de nosotros. Eso quiere decir que no es de la orden…pero las inocencias perdidas hace un año ya fueron asimiladas, todas son de tipo equipo por lo tanto… ¡Crow!_

-La inocencia del Catorceavo, Crown Clown- murmuro furioso, quitando las correas de las piernas de Lenalee, siendo escuchado por el rubio.

-¡Espera!- grito Lenalee despertando abruptamente de su sueño y extendiendo su mano hacia adelante. – No...-susurro, deteniéndose a observar su entorno, Haru y Amaya la vieron curiosos y sonrieron, Lenalee se calmo y sintió como su guardián removía una fina tira de su pie derecho.- ¿Kain? ¿Haru y Amaya también? ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto confusa.

-Camino a la rama Europea, es un gusto verla Lenalee-san- exclamo feliz el rubio, tomo su mano y dejo un delicado beso en ella.- Me alegra ver que su estado de salud ha mejorado-

-Gracias por preocuparte- le dijo con cariño la menor de los Lee sonriéndole, extendió sus brazos hacia Amaya y esta se le lanzo encima abrazándola.

-No te he visto por un mes entero ¡Te he extrañado Lenalee-san!- le dijo contenta.

-Yo también Amaya, yo también- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Kain permanecía callado, observando la sonrisa falsa en el rostro de la peliverde, cuan perfecta resultaba a veces. Cualquiera que la viera diría que en verdad estaba feliz de ver a ambos chicos pero, la verdad, era que solo fingía. Porque fue él quien le enseño que si necesita la lealtad de sus compañeros para con ella tenía que fingir que se preocupaba por ellos, y así lo hizo. Desde que los conoció o quizás después ella comenzó a mentir de una manera tan perfecta que hasta parecía que en verdad los quería. Y Kain odiaba esa sensación, que ella quisiera a otros, o que mintiera con que lo hacía, igual lo odiaba.

-¿Cómo va el proceso de pre-asimilación?- le pregunto directamente, mirando las argollas rojas de sus tobillos.

-Por ahora solo tengo que entrar en contacto con Timothy, lo demás ya está resuelto- respondió Lenalee con una sonrisa falsa, tomo la inocencia que estaba en un paquete al lado del pelinegro. – Necesito algo de tiempo con él, ¿puedes descender antes de llegar a la base Europea Haru?- pregunto la pelinegra tomando entre sus manos el trozo de inocencia.

-A tu orden- respondió gracioso el muchacho- Vamos compañero- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la gigantesca águila, el trozo pequeño de la inocencia brillo y el ave comenzó su descenso.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella Lenalee-san?- pregunto Amaya, viendo como la Inocencia brillaba entre las manos de la Lee.

-Eso es lo que intento descubrir – contesto la china.

En un pueblo lejano, en la oscuridad de la noche, un par de personas caminan, un anciano de baja estatura al lado de un alto pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo. Sus ropas son formales, ambos en saco y corbata, el pelirrojo se muestra serio y algo aburrido mientras el anciano parece concentrado en el baile que se desarrolla frente a ellos. Entre la multitud de asistentes se puede ver a un destacado grupo liderado por un hombre maduro que lleva un sombrero de copa en la cabeza, a su lado una rubia de figura escultural y un pelinegro rizado bien parecido sonreían a los invitados.

-Los jefes de estado de Estados Unidos, Canadá, Rusia, India y Australia ya acordaron el pacto contra los países bajos y Oriente.- menciono el pelirrojo, señalando uno a uno a los mandatarios desde el segundo piso del lugar.

-Parece que Sudamérica ha sido sometida por Inglaterra , con esto solo quedan las ciudades de Birmania , España y Portugal por venir a la reunión.- le contesto el anciano.- Ya llevan tres horas de retraso.

-Parece que a ustedes les gusta observar todo ¿no es así, Bookmen?-pregunto un hombre de cara alargada con un monóculo.

-Noah, Desire – lo llamo el pelirrojo con cierto desagrado.

-¡Oh vamos Lavi, llámame Sheryl!- le pidió en tono burlón el noah.

-Representante del deseo de Noah ¿que buscas aquí?- pregunto directamente Junior, la expresión graciosa de Desire cambio de pronto a una sádica y seria, observando con enojo al pelirrojo.

-No me hagas enojar Junior – dijo con enojo el Noah, camino hasta el balcón del segundo piso y se apoyo cerca del Bookman mayor. – Parece que los mandatarios de Birmania y Portugal no vendrán- comento con desdén.

-¿A qué te refieres?- menciono el mayor con evidente interés. Lavi giro su vista hacia el Noah y se dispuso a escuchar.

-Fueron asesinados- contesto el Noah, sorprendiendo en grande a ambos Bookmen.

-¿Asesinados?-soltó Bookman, el Noah se giro y vio directamente al pelirrojo, alternando entre él y su maestro.-

-Parece que la inocencia que guardamos para llamar la atención del gobierno de Birmania fue robada y no ha quedado ningún akuma con vida a excepción de uno que llego hace poco a reportar lo sucedido.-menciono tomando una copa de vino de una mesa cercana, meció el contenido en la copa y dio un trago.

-Eso quiere decir que…- susurro Bookman.

-Exorcistas-le corto Desire, dejando caer la copa al suelo a propósito.- Parece que aún quedan algunos con vida y dejaron un lindo mensaje para ustedes- les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lavi se acerco a él en un intento por saber que era lo que dijeron los miembros de la Orden pero fue detenido por Bookman.

-Nosotros ya no pertenecemos a la Orden Oscura así que no nos interesa, vamos Deak- lo llamo el Bookman, haciendo uso del nombre que utilizaban para su misión numero cincuenta. – dice mientras camina alejándose del Noah y siendo seguido por "Deak".

El pelirrojo lo siguió sin responder, pero cuando el mayor se hubo alejado Desire lo tomo del hombro y acerco su cabeza a su oído.

-_"Los que traicionan a Dios serán encontrados y ejecutados, ¿lo has olvidado Lavi?"- _canturreo contra su oído, imitando la voz de la menor de los Lee, soltó a Lavi y se retiro de la habitación, dejándolo de pie sin mencionar mas.

_-"Los que traicionan a Dios serán encontrados y ejecutados"-les dijo un buscador al ver como ingresaban dos cuerpos en un bote. Lenalee tenía quince años y Lavi diecisiete, ambos estaban allí vestidos con sus trajes de exorcistas, con algunas heridas, viendo fijamente las bolsas en las que metieron los cuerpos de los buscadores que los acompañaron a su misión._

_-Lavi- le llamo ella, jalándolo de su chaqueta.-Lavi-_

_-Dime Lenalee- le contesto él, los ojos de la china estaban llorosos y peligraban con dejar ir las lagrimas, ella sujeto su mano y bajo el rostro.- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Ellos…los buscadores…nos traicionaron…traicionaron a la orden…-musito entre sollozos, intentando limpiarse las lagrimas con su manga.- ¿Por qué nos traicionaron?- pregunto inocente, manteniendo el rostro oculto por su largo cabello._

_-No lo sé- respondió el pelirrojo. No sabía, de la nada, mientras realizaban las recolecciones una inocencia aparecieron miles de akumas y los buscadores no hicieron nada para ayudarlos o prevenirlos del inminente ataque. A duras penas lograron acabar con ellos y escapar, cuando encontraron a los buscadores estos tenían la inocencia y estaban dándosela a un akuma como precio por sus vidas. Los traicionaron, a la Orden, al exorcista…a Dios._

_-No lo hagas-susurro, levanto el rostro lleno de la lagrimas y tomo su otro mano entre las suyas.- Jamás…jamás traiciones a la Orden, por favor Lavi. – rogo la chica entre gemidos de dolor y pena._

_El Bookman se quedo estupefacto, su deber era observar nada mas, no involucrarse con los sujetos a observar, no sentir y sobretodo jamás jurar. Pero aquella chica, tan solitaria y fuerte al mismo tiempo esperaba la respuesta no del Bookman, sino de "Lavi", la respuesta de su personalidad número cuarenta y nueve; la respuesta de su amigo._

_-Jamás- respondió él con una sonrisa revolviendo los cabellos de la china._

-Lenalee-susurro al vacio, se dejo caer en el suelo, pensando el porqué de sus actos, el porqué de lo que hacía en ese momento. Allí junto al que se suponía era el enemigo, junto a las personas que su destino como exorcista le imponía aniquilar. Sin embargo, Lavi ya no era exorcista, "Lavi" falleció en batalla y la persona que estaba allí, apoyada en una columna era Deak, una personalidad nueva, una persona nueva que ayudaba a los Noah.

-Perdóname Lenalee- susurro contra la oscuridad dejando caer una lágrima. En el bolsillo del joven, un tenue brillo casi imperceptible en tonos verdes se opaco.

Una vez en tierra los exorcistas armaron una gran carpa de campaña, tenían una fogata y sus bolsas de dormir. En ese momento agradecían al departamento científico que creara cosas tan útiles como esos dispositivos para almacenar cosas. Haru y Ayama descasaban al interior de la tienda, no muy lejos de allí la peliverde sostenía la inocencia entre sus manos, sentada entre la espesura del bosque, oculta de todos sus compañeros, a excepción del pelinegro que la vigilaba en secreto.

-Inocencia Actívate, Dark Boots- susurro contra el viento, las argollas de sus pies pronto se trasformaron en aquellas armas hechas de su propia sangre, tomo nuevamente la inocencia entre sus manos y se puso en pose de meditación. Cruzo las piernas y apoyo sus brazos sobre estas con la inocencia sobre sus piernas. Respiro hondo y lanzo suavemente la inocencia hacia arriba. – Conexión establecida, Heart Innocence- murmuro, el trozo de inocencia detuvo su descenso, flotando frente al rostro de la china, cerró los ojos y respiro de nuevo.

Las Dark Boots comenzaron a brillar de pronto, emitiendo un brillo rojizo hasta separarse por completo de sus piernas. El pelinegro que la vigilaba observo con cuidado cada movimiento que hacía, de pronto una esfera de luz verde rodeo tanto a Lenalee como al trozo de inocencia que se mantenía frente suyo.

-Por favor, busca a tus hermanas- le pidió la china, tomando entre sus manos la inocencia mientras se ponía de pie.

-…No…-susurro el pelinegro, percatándose de las acciones que realizaba la menor de los Lee, salto rápido de la copa del árbol en la que estaba y corrió hacia ella. -¡Lenalee!- grito llamándola. LA peliverde volteo y extendió su palma en su dirección.

-Conexión Desactivada- dijo, al instante el campo de inocencia comenzó a emitir pequeños rayos alrededor, uno de ellos llego directo hacia el pelinegro, dejando tirado en el suelo. –Si desactivo la conexión de tu inocencia el cuerpo tendrá una fatiga extrema, no te acerques mas Kain- ordeno, sus ojos pronto se vieron atrapados por la luz que emito la inocencia frente suyo, emitiendo un brillo que hizo de radar hasta perderse en el horizonte.

-¡Kain!-grito el rubio, entrando entre la maleza junto a Amaya. -¿Qué demonios?- expreso incrédulo, observando el acontecimiento que ocurría ante sus ojos.- ¡Lenalee-san!- la llamo, sin obtener respuesta. Intento caminar hacia ella pero un choque eléctrico sobrevino desde su cuello.- ¡Argh!-

-Haru- lo ayudo Amaya, sosteniéndolo para que no caiga.- Lenalee-san ¿que estas…?- pregunto en un llamado ligeramente asustada por el estado de trance en el que se encontraba.

-No intervengan- pidió la china, su voz se escuchaba alterada por la de algún ente, haciendo más aguda y profunda.

-…Lenalee-san…-susurro la joven de cabellos vino. Giro su vista hacia el pelinegro, viendo su estado de cansancio y preocupación.- ¿Kain-san que está ocurriendo?- le pregunto a lo lejos.

-El maldito del Catorceavo eso está ocurriendo- exclamo furioso, la sola mención del traidor y enemigo número uno de la Orden hizo reaccionar a Amaya en una expresión de preocupación. Lenalee por su parte continuo concentrada en su búsqueda, mientras las ondas de inocencia que despedía comenzaron a hacerse más débiles.

-¡Detenla! ¡Mi conexión no me permite acercarme, si llega a encontrar al Catorceavo correrá peligro!- le grito Kain, mas aun Amaya no movió ni un musculo y solo sostuvo a Haru para evitar que se cayera. -¡Amaya!- le grito de nuevo.

-Las ordenes de la usuaria corazón con absolutas- le contesto, molestando mas al guardián.

-Entones lo hare yo mismo- bramo furioso sobreponiéndose a las descargas que aumentaban conforme se acercaba.- Inocencia Actívate- susurro para sí, las cadenas de sus brazos comenzaron a descender formando un circulo a su alrededor.

De pronto el brillo de la inocencia se detuvo, la inocencia cayó al suelo y el campo que protegía a Lenalee volvió en forma de argollas a sus tobillos.

-¡Lenalee-san!- grito Amaya corriendo en su auxilio, la joven Lee estaba tirada en el suelo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no cerrar los ojos. La ayudo a sentarse y observo con asombro como las marcas producto de una activación máxima de una inocencia retrocedían por su cuello.- ¿Estas bien?

-Lo encontré – susurro feliz con una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro.

-¿Encontraste a Allen Walker, es eso?- pregunto serio Kain acercándose al par de chicas. Lenalee alzo la mirada y se disculpo, se levanto con esfuerzo y señalo en dirección al suroeste. -¿Allí?

-He encontrado…al Crown Clown negro…-susurro antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos del guardián.

En un bar de mala muerte un joven de cabellos negros toma tranquilo una copa de whisky, lleva un sombrero de copa y un largo abrigo negro, su sonrisa se ensancha y pide un vaso más al camarero.

-Bien hecho Lenalee- comenta, mirando el contenido del vaso.

*Avance*

Asimilacion en proceso , Lenalee buscara la forma de partir en búsqueda de Allen encontrándose con una fría sorpresa.

Hola a todos , primero que nada, realmente lamento que no halla publicado después de tanto tiempo, realmente lo siento!. Espero les guste este capitulo y hare algunas aclaraciones , Hidden Order significa orden oculta y es la inocencia de Haru , espero les guste y cualquier cosa dejen un comentario. ¡Ah! Publico cada semana especialmente en sabados y domingos , continuare ese ritmo de ahora en adelante. ¡Hasta la proxima semana.!


	3. Movimientos

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 2:Movimientos**_

Las grandes puertas de la orden se abren en un sonido metálico, una base subterránea, oculta a todo el mundo. Por fuera solo se ve el vasto desierto ardiente, las puertas suenan al confirmar la presencia de una inocencia, el grupo avanza en silencio. La joven peliverde da el primer paso dentro, atrayendo las miradas de muchísimos hombres en capa color crema, todos usando unos pasamontañas para cubrir su rostro. Detrás de ella, en silencio y con seriedad, la siguen un pelinegro de mascara blanca y dos jóvenes con un murciélago en color blanco al lado de cada uno.

El sonido de los tacones de la Lee resuenan junto a los suspiros y exclamaciones de asombro que provoca su paso entre la gran cantidad de varones. Los muchachos que traen a sus murciélagos se miran enfadados entre sí, llevan una máscara negra a diferencia del pelinegro, con un romboide pequeño verde en el centro de su frente. La peliverde se detiene luego de cruzar por dos secciones, al mirar a un lado, varios metros lejos de ella cinco buscadores traían a un sujeto de mascara negra en un camilla, con heridas de gravedad. Se acerca hacia el grupo, pero es detenida por el pelinegro de mascara blanca.

-Morirá- le dice en tono frio, aun así el pelinegro no la suelta.

-No estás en condiciones-le refuto el muchacho, ella le miro fría – Amaya, ven- le llamo. La joven de mascara negra camino a su lado. -¿Está bien ahora?- pregunto al pelinegro que la sostenía.

-Apresúrate- dijo soltándola.

Lenalee camino junto a la peli vino. Los buscadores detuvieron la camilla al verlas acercarse. El joven en ella jadeaba fuerte, su cabello largo de un tono azulado claro estaba húmedo del sudor, las volteo a ver.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien- le dijo de manera reconfortante. El solo cerró los ojos, Amaya descubrió su hombro, donde múltiples estrellas negras comenzaron a aparecer. –Extiende tu mano por la herida, el resto lo hare yo. Acumula de manera lenta tu inocencia en tu mano.

-Entendido-

Amaya respiro profundo, se concentro y un color verde apareció en su mano. Lenalee apoyo su mano sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos.

-Inocencia, Actívate- dijo, sus ojos se tiñeron de un verde esmeralda por unos segundos.- Reflexión- dijo, el brillo en la mano de Amaya se extendió por el tórax del muchacho y las estrellas negras comenzaron a desparecer. Luego de unos segundos la herida se cerró levemente, el sangrado paro y tanto Amaya como el chico peli azul quedaron inconscientes.

-¡Oh! ¡Ha llegado…señorita Lee!- dijo una voz gruesa con un falso tono de emoción. El maduro y altivo Leverrier hacia acto de presencia. Detrás de él venían Komui y Reever, sumidos en silencio. El peli azul líder de la orden oscura se alegro ligeramente al ver a su hermana sin heridas y descansada. Pero la expresión cambio al ver a un pelinegro de mascara blanca a su lado.

-Acabamos de llegar señor Leverrier- informo el pelinegro, tomando la mano de la peliverde. Ella le miro sin emoción y con una expresión estoica, él solo apretó su mano y ella volteo en dirección opuesta, jalándolo consigo.

Cuando la menor de los Lee volteo miro por un segundo a ver a su hermano, Komui tenía la decepción y la tristeza impresas en el rostro.

-¿Ha donde va señorita Lee?- pregunto sarcástico el inspector.

-Descansare por una hora antes de ir a la prueba de asimilación- respondió sin interés y sin mirarlo.-

-¿Con permiso de quien?- reitero molesto-

-Con el mío y deje de molestar Inspector - respondió fastidiada. El mayor se acerco furioso, siendo interceptado por un rubio de expresión salvaje y aura asesina. –Muévete exorcista-

-Hmp…ya escucho viejo. ¿Se larga y deja de joder?- dijo con tono amenazante, enseñando unas filosas garras y el color jade felino en sus ojos por un instante.-

-Tsch- refuto el mayor, alejándose del lugar. La peliverde se dispuso a irse, seguida por Kain.

-Lenalee- llamo en tono bajo su hermano. Ella se detuvo por un momento sin responder.

-Bienvenida a casa- dijo con un tono algo lastimero. Ella oculto la sonrisa que quiso escaparse de sus labios, pero el pelinegro a su lado la vio por completo.

-Estoy en casa- respondió en un susurro. Komui se sorprendió ante la respuesta ¿Cuánto paso desde que ella le dirigía la palabra? ¿Desde que usaba un tono dulce? Sintió una mano en su hombro, giro y Reever le movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. No fue una alucinación, en lo absoluto.- Que descanses- dijo viéndola caminar seguida del pelinegro.

-Oe Komui-san, ya llama a los médicos que Amaya pesa y el baka de Kazuo está dormido, si les dejas seguro se enfermaran y extenderán la peste ¡Haz algo y deja esa expresión boba de tu cara!- le grito al ver las miles de estrellitas, nubes y imágenes de corazones con fondos de Lenalee volando por su cabeza.

-Supervisor- le picaba Reever con un lapicero en la oreja- Vuelva a la tierra- suspiro. Se quedaría allí un buen rato.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en la habitación, con un aroma a jazmines y lilas. Lenalee entro en el baño con una bata que cogió del colgador. Al cerrar la puerta Kain se sentó en la mullida cama, se quito el abrigo negro y dejo la máscara blanca en el velador al lado. Suspiro largo. Se dejo caer cansado, casi una semana era extenuante, y su misión llevaba más de un año en proceso.

La chica que se duchaba en el baño de la habitación seria un reto aun no superado. Revolvió sus cabellos y escucho el sonido del agua de la ducha correr. Se levanto, tomo algo de ropa para cambiarse y se volvió a recostar para esperar que ella terminara.

_Una sonrisa como esas no significa algo bueno… ¿Qué planeas hacer Lenalee?_

Se agoto y cayo dormido segundo después, la puerta del baño se abrió y la pelinegra salió vestida con un polo ancho y un pantalón largo. Seco su cabello con una toalla pequeña y vio con seriedad el cuerpo dormido de su acompañante. Un espectáculo que solo ella podía tener y presenciar. Movió las sabanas y se metió en ellas, el pelinegro se removió al sentirla y estiro un brazo para rodear su cintura.

Se acerco a su oído y susurro.

-No intentes ocultarme nada Lenalee- con un tono tierno, mas sus ojos fríos y la presión en su cintura le transmitió sus intenciones.

-No puedo hacer algo así ¿no? Deja de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido como eso y duerme, estoy muerta de cansancio- refuto cansada. Acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Casi muerta si estas- dijo sarcástico, ella salto de la impresión.-Buenas noches, señorita Lenalee-

La Lee se quedo tiesa, lo sintió moverse hasta quedar abrazando su espalda. Sus ojos se cerraron con un atisbo de tristes.

_Casi muerta ¿eh?_

_Entre la negrura de la noche, bajo unos 10 grados de temperatura, con la blanca nieve ocupando cada espacio posible de la destruida cuidad. Entre ruinas y el silencio sepulcral de ese sueño repitente, con una ligera variable desde las últimas noches. El lago de aguas negras sostiene una gran silla rodeado de cadenas un hombre de cabellos negros sonreía a la chica frente suyo._

_-Te has demorado- le dijo la figura, moviendo sus dedos en el apoyo de los brazos. Pensé que vendrías más rápido-_

_-No tengo razones para venir- explico ella, mirando fijamente el color dorado de sus ojos._

_-¿Enserio? Creí que me extrañabas…Lenalee- le llamo._

_Una gota cayó en el lago, desde la mejilla de la peliverde. Una lagrima involuntaria que disturbio la calma de las aguas negras y convirtió lo negro en blanco. Lo dorado en plata brillante y el gris en un tono rosado pálido._

_-A-Allen-kun- susurro al reconocerlo, el peliblanco sonrió tierno._

_-Escapa de aquí Lenalee, no es seguro- le advirtió, sin moverse. Sentado y con un tono tranquilo._

_-No…no…no quiero dejarte de nuevo…vamos a casa… ¡Volvamos!-le grito. Sus pies corrieron entre los escombros hasta llegar al borde del lago, no vacilo y salto para acercarse al peliblanco que sonreía. -¡Allen-kun!_

_-Déjame aquí- susurro con una sonrisa al ver sus esfuerzos por alcanzarlo. Ella nadaba intentando acercarse a él, pero pronto varias manos esqueléticas y macabras aparecieron para sujetarla.- Nosotros estaremos bien- dijo esta vez el chico, cambiando su apariencia, similar a la familia Noah._

_-¡No! ¡Allen-kun! ¡No te lo lleves! ¡Devuélvemelo!-grito en desesperación, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse. El pelinegro sonrió burlón ante sus palabras.- ¡Catorceavo!_

_-Shhss…no es apropiado de una dama levantar la voz Lenalee- le llamo con risa, liberándose poco a poco de las cadenas que lo sujetan a la silla de mármol frio. Un brillo malicioso y juguetón sale de sus ojos, libera sus brazos y aplaude. Las manos que aprisionan a Lenalee la sueltan y la elevan a la superficie._

_- ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Sin ti… Allen-kun no se habría ido! ¡Noah!- grito ofuscada, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, forcejeo más para liberarse pero no podía. El pelinegro se acerco hasta ella, quedando a solo pasos, sonrió satisfecho._

_-Allen y yo somos uno, si quieres ver a Allen me veras a mi…ven a buscarme Lenalee- deslizo suavemente su mano por la mejilla de ella, la cálida temperatura del guante alerto a la joven que busco liberarse bruscamente, rasgando su piel con los huesos y manos que la sujetan._

_-Quiero verte, ver de que eres capaz con ese odio que sientes-_

_-¡Aléjate de mi!- el ojidorado sonrió, acercando su rostro hacia ella hasta quedar a solo centímetros de sus labios.- Detente-_

_-Estar sola y abandonada, lo entiendo bien y por ello me interesas. Una mujer tan frágil como tú …es demasiado débil- objeto, mirando fijamente los iris purpuras, la menor de los Lee tembló ante su cercanía.- Ven a verme …ven Lenalee-susurro contra sus labios. Se acerco hasta sentir el aliento nervioso de ella contra su rostro, la exorcista susurro algo débilmente y el músico sonrió ante lo dicho. –Nos vemos luego, Lenalee- se despidió, al verla desaparecer dentro del sueño._

_-Nos veremos…muy pronto…mi querido corazón de inocencia…_

-¡Ahhh!- exclamo ella, respirando agitada al levantarse de golpe de la cama ,Kain a su lado la miro curioso. Lenalee se cubrió el rostro entre jadeos y se metió de un golpe al baño. El exorcista podía oír el sonido de las arcadas que ella daba. A los minutos la vio salir, bañada en sudor y nerviosa.

-Leverrier mando por nosotros en tres horas- le dijo sin interés. Ella no le hizo caso y continúo tratando de recuperar su respiración. -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-¿Por qué?...¡¿Por qué me sacaste?- le refuto ella molesta.

-¿Enserio quieres que te responda? Prepárate para la prueba de asimilación, los miembros de crow vendrán en un rato.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- pregunto la chica , recostándose en la cama sin mirar a Kain.

-Una misión, volveré en unos cuatro días. Cerrare la puerta, ellos tienen la llave- respondió con tono neutral, tomo la máscara de la cómoda.

-No te mueras- susurro Lenalee aun de espaldas a él. El ojiazul acaricio los cabellos verdosos, deja un simple beso en su cabeza y la ve dormir.

Dos personas permanecen fuera de la puerta, susurrando divertidos entre risas. Son de pequeña estatura y luego de tocar dos veces deslizan un sobre por debajo de la puerta, ríen y se alejan. El pelinegro deja a la joven descansar un poco más, vuelve a la puerta y levanta el sobre. Lo abre con interés, esa letra era conocida para él.

_Encontramos el objetivo, esperamos en el punto de encuentro._

_ Krory_

Sale de la habitación y camina por los pasillos.

Haru aparece minutos luego, siguiéndolo en silencio. La máscara negra cubre su rostro y tres murciélagos lo acompañan. Bajan las escaleras rápidamente, son recibidos por un buscador , se suben a la balsa y poco a poco desaparecen entre las aguas.

-Tsch-musita fastidioso, recostado a lo largo de un sofá, una copa y un vino adornar la mesa frente a él. La blancura de la habitación es lo más resaltante, el personaje recostado mira con diversión el movimiento que hace el contenido de la copa al mecerla entre sus dedos. Una sonrisa surca sus labios y deja caer la copa contra las baldosas blancas del suelo.

El contenido se esparce en un recorrido lento, similar a pequeñas serpientes que poco a poco llegan hasta chocar con el piano de cola, y posteriormente, contra los pies de alguien. Sus botas parecían no muy gastadas, su ropa era un elegante abrigo de cuero negro, unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca atada por una cinta roja. Sus cabellos blancos lucen relucientes, su rostro algo pálido y sus ojos…indescriptiblemente vacios y fríos.

-Justo cuando nos quitan las cadenas, alguien se interpone .No tenemos suerte.-menciono el pelinegro recostado en el sofá. Levanta su mirada dorada y hechizante en dirección a su compañero, este sonrió sarcástico.

-Parece que el cardenal tomo sus precauciones desde la última vez- respondió, tomando la copa del suelo que rodaba hacia él. Se levanto a tomar el vino de la mesa de centro, se sirvió y bebió un sorbo. –No pertenecía a la orden cuando estaba en ella.

-Habrá que suponer que es nuevo , aunque lo molesto de él es su conexión con el corazón. Sera un problema en el futuro.

-No importa, si es él u otra persona. Las probabilidades no cambian mientras tengamos nuestro as bajo la manga- respondió el peliblanco, lanzando la copa vacio hacia el Noah, el lo recibió y embozo una sonrisa ante la actitud despreocupada de su compañero.

-Nos quedan algunas visitas que hacer , luego podremos buscar a nuestra acompañante … después de todo, se muere por vernos ¿verdad, Allen?-

-Claro , Neah- respondió sonriente ante la imagen distorsionada del pelinegro. Cuando se desvanece el peliblanco se acerca al piano, levanta la tapa de madera y toca una tecla suavemente. Una puerta se dibuja detrás de él con un signo de interrogación en ella. – Es hora de cobrar deudas- musita , poniéndose un sombrero de copa negro que le entrega un pequeño golem dorado. –Vamos, Tim-

Entre las múltiples puertas de la orden subterránea una joven de cabellos azabache camina algo nerviosa, detrás de ella viene un joven corpulento y un pequeño de aparentes diez años, cabello corto celeste al frente y largo atrás. Llegan a una habitación donde las tres personas, con mascaras y capas negras que les cubren, asintieron con la cabeza frente al hombre que las veía.

-Me alegro que su misión fuera exitosa ¿pareció un accidente?- pregunto sarcástico, quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos con un paño.

-Completamente, la edificación se destruyo por la ruptura de unas bases en precarias condiciones , dejamos los documentos falsos que implican la condena de los implicados con el sujeto en cuestión.- respondió rápido el joven corpulento, le extendió un sobre y el mayor de ellos se coloco los lentes y lo chequeo.

Eran muchas fotografías de la desgracia ocurrida a los mandatarios de Portugal. Los cuerpos de tres hombres mayores y corpulentos aplastados y desangrándose , con la mirada perdida hacia los que tomaron la foto, en su caso, a sus asesinos, los de mascara negra.

-Me alegro, han hecho un estupendo trabajo. Necesito las habilidades de la señorita Loto para unas pruebas en el nivel inferior- dijo, cerrando la carpeta y mirando a la única mujer del grupo.

-Iré enseguida- respondió ella, entrego un medallón al hombre de lentes y se retiro.

-Cardenal- llamo el más bajo- ¿están listos los preparativos?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

-Por supuesto, pedí que fueran a recogerla hace poco. Puedes adelantarte.- le dijo con tono amable.

-Esperare cardenal, estaré abajo.- dijo con tono serio, paso por el lado del miembro religioso y se dejo caer a un agujero negro rodeado de múltiples sellos sostenidos por dos miembros de crow.

-Adelante, Han-san debería descansar- le dijo, tomando la carpeta y mirando la profundidad del agujero por el cual paso el joven Hearst.

-¿La misión #65?- pregunto serio, mirando fijamente al hombre de actitud amistosa.

-Ya asigne un equipo a ello, ve a descansar- dijo con un tono más neutral. El muchacho corpulento volteo y se encontró con una joven cubierta por su abrigo de exorcista , con cuatro miembros de crow rodeándola mientras susurraban palabras en una lengua antigua.

-Me alegra ver que estés a salvo Chaoji-san, buen trabajo- dijo la chica en tono alegre, regalándole una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias , Leenalee-san- respondió él, asintió con la cabeza y se retiro.

-¿Todo bien Lenalee-chan? Kain parecía algo perturbado- menciono el hombre mayor , bien al grupo de hombres enmascarados y cubiertos caminar a la par de ella, como una escolta perfectamente alineada.

-Nada que reportar ,Señor. Timothy ya ingreso ¿Cuánto tenemos de tiempo?-pregunto, analizando como los miembros de crow comenzaban a liberar los sellos que rodeaban el agujero.

-Todo el que aguante- respondió simple, se acerco a Lenalee y coloco su crucifijo en ella.- Que Dios te acompañe- dijo, dejándola pasar.

-El que rasga el cielo y deja las garras entrar, que pase las cuerdas y suenen a la par- aclamaron los cuatro miembros de crow separándose de ella, en un paso lento caminaron junto a los otros dos guardias. Se juntaron hasta rodear en un círculo completo , un brillo azulado rodeo la sala, emergiendo desde las profundidades del agujero por el cual entro antes Timothy. Pronto detrás de cada uno de los terceros exorcistas aparecieron entes sin cabeza, con alas en la espalda y silueta femenina.

Las seis siluetas femeninas abrieron los brazos, los alzaron hacia arriba en conjunto y volaron en dirección a Lenalee. Dos de ellas se pusieron a los lados , tomaron sus brazos y los extendieron. Una suave melodía comenzó a sonar.

Un coro profundo y sonoro, similar a un himno antiguo. Una de ella se situó en su espalda, otras dos en cada una de sus piernas y la ultima se puso de pie, sobrevolando por sobre el agujero.

El suelo desapareció de pronto, los miembros de crow sobrevolaron extendiendo alas negras de apariencia animal. El cardenal sonrió, y floto sin ningún problema. Los entes blancos extendieron sus alas sosteniendo a Lenalee, la expresión seria de Lenalee no se borro.

-_Mi dama, mi persona, mi inocencia, mi oscuridad ¿aceptaras?-pregunto el ente con voz agua, extendiendo la mano hacia Lenalee._

-Acepto- respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y abriendo los labios. Un susurro salió de ellos , las alas de los entes crecieron y se extendieron. Un brillo carmín inundo el lugar, los labios del cardenal se formaron en una amplia y maligna sonrisa.

-La inocencia es nuestra- soltó, al ver como los entes desparecían junto a Lenalee, rumbo al agujero que se tiño de un verde esmeralda brillante. –Continúen- ordeno a los seis crow, ellos se situaron cerca del circulo, en el cual refulgía el símbolo de la inocencia.

Un hombre alto y delgado, seguido por dos pequeñas figuras camina a lo largo de un sendero , rodeado por el espesor del bosque y la penumbra de la noche. Los dos pequeños que van tras el sonríen graciosos y entonan una canción pegajosa, toman las manos del mayor y se balancean de sus brazos.

El hombre los jala los pone en sus hombros, continuando el juego. Los tres llevan capas negras y una máscara del mismo tono sobre su rostro , una luz al final del pasillo se abre , y al borde de un peñasco se observan las luces de la ciudad.

-¡Es my brillante!- menciona uno emocionado. Señalando con su dedo la ciudad.

-¿No es demasiado grande para una reunión?- pregunto el otro, con un tono de duda.

-Pasara desapercibido, y bien… hay que buscar un hospedaje sin llamar la atención.- dijo el mayor, extrayendo de la bolsa en su espalda un pequeño objeto triangular.

-¡Hai!- respondieron ambos cantarines , se bajaron de un salto de sus hombros y llegaron al suelo.- ¡Diversión!- cantaron ambos con voz dulce.

-No olviden que es un trabajo, tenemos que esperar hasta que vengan los demás y rodear el área- les explico, recibiendo las capas de cada uno.

-¡Aburrido!-refutaron ambos, con voz molesta.

-¡Además solo son dos objetivos!- refuto el del lado derecho.

-¡Es cierto! Hagámoslo de una vez ¿siii?- dijo el segundo jalando la manga del mayor.

-No, ordenes son ordenes . Ahora busquemos ¿ no tienen hambre?- pregunto , cambiando el tema.

-¡Mucha!- dijeron los dos y corrieron en dirección a la ciudad.

-Serán días duros … al menos la recompensa lo vale- menciono agotado, dejo caer el objeto que sostuvo entre sus manos, y una simple roca apareció en el suelo. El mayor avanzo y a lo lejos se veía , a un hombre de traje citadino junto a dos pequeños con vestimentas casuales, muy similares a las usadas por los residentes del lugar.

El abrigo negro esta algo empolvado y los guantes blancos en sus manos tienen un ligero tono rojo, sus piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento y corta un pedazo de carne para llevárselo a la boca, toma una servilleta, se limpia y vuelve a mirar al grupo de diez hombres todos de rostro duro y avanzada edad.

-Me da gusto saber que estamos de acuerdo señores- expreso en agradecimiento.

-El gusto es nuestro Walker-san- respondió uno de ellos, extendiéndole un sobre sellado con las letras confidencial en el reverso.

-Mas rápido de lo esperado ¿ está todo lo solicitado?- pregunto , tomando el sobre.

-Fueron las ultimas setenta y dos horas de supervisión , poco después no pudimos obtener más información- explico uno de ellos.

-¿No pudieron? Creí que son los mejores en este trabajo- explico el peliblanco, pasando las hojas con rapidez y obvio interés en algunas líneas.

-Eran…los mataron luego de que dieron su último reporte- menciono uno a su derecha.

-Que lastima- explico el jovencito con una mirada algo acongojada. – Pero…hay que seguir…necesitare el próximo en una semana- explico, cambiando su humor rápidamente.

-¡Espere!¡No se puede! El trato esta hecho ,ya no hay quien lo cumpla

-Entonces vayan ustedes, no me interesa- refuto con voz amarga.

-¡Walker-san! ¡Piénselo, como vamos a ir a ese lugar…nos mataran!- dijo uno en angustia levantándose de su asiento.

-Las maneras son su problema, me deben grandes sumas de dinero y aunque los pagaran seguirían bajo mis órdenes. La próxima semana, es todo.- concluyo, levantándose de la mesa y dejando la oscura habitación.

Camino entre las conexiones de pasillos un largo rato, mirando por el rabillo del ojo como tres personas lo seguían "casualmente". Se las ingenio para cruzar en uno de ellos y llegar a un espacio más abierto, un callejón.

Las cuatro personas que exhalaban profundamente y tenían rastros de suciedad y sangre en el rostro se detuvieron al verlo en la profundidad del callejón. Dos de ellos se agazaparon y de un salto arremetieron contra el peliblanco, cayendo sobre el abrigo negro.

-Me sorprende que andes buscándome- menciono al aire, los dos hombres restantes se transformaron en akumas de nivel cuatro en un segundo y apuntaron con sus manos hacia el joven. –Pero ¿no sería mejor una reunión civilizada?

Los akumas dispararon en su posición pero la onda de materia oscura se disipo causando una nube de tierra y humo.

-¡Músico!- grito uno, desplazándose hacia la cortina de humo.

-No grites, hay gente durmiendo- dijo este calmado. El ojiplata estaba de pie, en la salida del callejón. Los cuatro akumas no se percataron de cuando llego allí, voltearon incrédulos y se detuvieron al instante.

En sus tobillos, espalda, pies y manos se tatuó una pequeña marca de estrella negra.

-Tengo mis asuntos ,hermano- dijo antes de las explosiones de los cuatro akumas. Se limpio un rastro de sangre que salpico a su rostro , en su mano izquierda sostuvo el sobre.

-Adiós Tikky y hola…maestro Cross- menciono, observando las fotos que saco del sobre.

Un pelirrojo desgastado y postrado en la oscuridad de una celda sonreía incrédulo hacia la persona que le tomo la foto. La volteo y vio escrito en aquel código similar a las tabla turas de la melodía del piano , una frase.

_Ha nacido_

*Avance*

Kain llega al punto de encuentro, el plan sigue en marcha y el objetivo…es un traidor de la Orden Oscura.

Hola a todos y mil disculpas por lo que creo fueron unos dos meses o más sin actualizar. Esta vez o aseguro la fecha de actualización porque l verdad no sé cuándo será , pero seguro lo hago en un mes. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y ojala les haya gustado esta historia, me inspire a full para escribirla.

Dejen un review!


	4. Atrapados por la Inocencia

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

―Dialogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 3: Atrapados por la "Inocencia"**_

Los cuatro exorcistas caminaron en grupo por entre los callejones, siguiendo con sigilo a su presa indicada. El líder de mascara blanca hizo una seña a los dos pequeños que le seguían, ambos sonrieron por debajo de la máscara negra, asintieron y desaparecieron tras una cortina de aire. El más alto olfateo con cuidado, tomo el hombro de su compañero y también se marcho. Segundos después se escucho el sonido de algo metálico chocar con fuerza, algo cayó por entre la luz de los callejones.

Kain camino hacia la luz, escuchando risas de niños y a alguien jadear. Al llegar al lugar encontró a los exorcistas encapuchados en un semicírculo rodeando a un joven de largo cabello azulado. Sus ropas estaban gastadas y jadeaba continuamente, con algunos golpes y cortes en el cuerpo. Los otros tres se hicieron para atrás al verlo llegar.

―Has hecho de esta persecución algo interesante, Kanda Yuu― exclamo, el peli azul levanto la mirada cabreado, deteniéndose en la figura alta detrás del joven de mascara blanca.

―Krory― identifico rápido, el mayor dio un respingo pero se mantuvo callado.

―Parece que nuestro prisionero es bastante suspicaz. Sin embargo, no te durara mucho― respondió el pelinegro, mostrando su rostro tras la máscara. Los ojos azules miraron con repulsión al ex exorcista, este sonrió altanero y escupió en su dirección. Kain oculto de nuevo su rostro y se mantuvo tranquilo ante Kanda.

―Me estas subestimando, novato― respondió, levantándose con todas las heridas curadas. Kain mantuvo su expresión fría, Kanda dio un paso y giro de improvisto al sentir la presencia de algo detrás de él.

―Creo que tú nos subestimas…Kanda-san― contestó Haru, con los iris esmeraldas por el uso de su inocencia. ― Hidden Orden…activada― susurro despacio.

―Hmph…un nuevo exorcista― exclamo arrogante, preparándose para la batalla.

Detrás de ambos Kain y Krory se miraron, retrocedieron cargando cada uno a un niño, ambos infantes reían apuntando en dirección a la escena de batalla. El vampiro alzo al pequeño sobre su cabeza, cargándolo en sus hombros, el pequeño continuo riendo. Krory alzo la mirada y el niño se acerco a su rostro.

―Ese chico es malo ¿verdad?― pregunto.

―¿Por qué lo dices?― le pregunto Krory.

―Porque Kain-san parece muy molesto con él y a Lenalee-chan no le gusta que hablen de él, ¿a ti también te cae mal, Krory Otou-san?― pregunto el niño, dejando ver tras la capa unos castaños rulos.

Arystar solo se quedo mirando a lo lejos la resistencia que tenia Kanda en su lucha contra Haru, con obvia desventaja por el uso de la inocencia. Se noto la nostalgia y el remordimiento en sus ojos, y al momento de contestar al pequeño dudo por segundos.

―Es un traidor, Al-chan.― respondió. El niño solo vio con curiosidad su respuesta y volvió a ver el encuentro, próximo a su conclusión.

―¡Al!― llamo el otro pequeño niño, lanzándose desde los brazos de Kain hacia Krory, aterrizando entre los brazos del mayor. ―Kain-san dice que juguemos un poco con el otro― dijo divertido, dejando ver tras la oscuridad de su capa un brillo esmeralda en la parte derecha de su cuello. ―¡Vamos!― insistió, jalando las mejillas de Krory.

―¿Kain-san?― pregunto Krory, tomando a cada niño en cada brazo, elevo la mirada hacia el joven exorcista de mascara blanca. El mencionado solo asintió y siguió observando la batalla de Haru con el espadachín, el vampiro aseguro a los pequeños en sus brazos y salió en dirección opuesta.

Kanda por su parte tenía grandes dificultades con Haru, el exorcista de apariencia salvaje tenía una velocidad impresionante, y el solo roce de las garras de su enemigo era como un somnífero que adormecía sus miembros, prueba de ello era la dificultad que tenia para sentir el brazo izquierdo, ahora totalmente adormecido.

―Mis garras tienen veneno Kanda-san, deberías tener cuidado― dijo divertido el rubio, mostrando sus garras con rastros de sangre tras herir la pierna derecha de Kanda. El japonés gruño fastidiado, manteniéndose en pie a duras penas, sin embargo su contrincante no estaba del todo intacto, tenía unos golpes en las manos que se curaban rápidamente, ante el asombro de Yuu.

―¿Eres uno de los terceros, esos asquerosos experimentos de la orden?― pregunto furioso, viendo como desaparecían los moretones en el brazo expuesto del exorcista.

―No― dijo simple, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa de satisfacción.― Nosotros, los que no abandonamos a la orden tenemos nuestros beneficios, supongo que…la materia oscura no es lo único que pueda hacer fuerte a un exorcista, señor sobreviviente de los experimentos de la segunda rama.

―Hmph, eres un cretino ― respondió Kanda, manteniéndose en guardia contra el exorcista.

―Y tu un imbécil traidor― respondió Haru, lanzándose de un zarpazo contra el peli azul, quien abrió los ojos al tenerlo frente, listo para golpearlo, el rubio recibió un golpe de lleno en el rostro, tomó el brazo de Kanda y en el aire se giro para darle un golpe en el costado con su pierna, golpeando el brazo adormecido por el veneno. El impacto envió a Kanda directo contra la pared, siendo detenido por las cadenas de Kain, envolviéndolo desde el cuello hasta las rodillas, antes de golpearse contra el muro, resquebrajándolo al estrellarse.

―Inocencia activada, Judas's Will― susurró por lo bajo, estirando la palma de su mano izquierda en dirección al japonés.― No tenemos mucho tiempo Haru, tómalo y llévatelo a la Rama Australiana.

―Kain-san― le llamó el rubio, desactivando su inocencia y retomando el color natural de sus ojos.― No lo sabe ¿verdad? No le has dicho que estamos capturándolos― indago, tratando de adivinar la expresión tras la máscara blanca del exorcista.

―No la menciones en frente de ellos Haru― reclamo el pelinegro, tocando con sus dedos la superficie de la cuerda que se conectaba al cuerpo de Kanda hasta cortarla.― Asegúrate de que no escape― concluyo, saltando entre los árboles.

―¿De qué mierda hablas? ― pregunto el japonés, escupiendo la sangre de su boca.

―Nada que te interese, Kanda-san.― respondió el rubio.

* * *

><p>―Lenalee…despierta Lenalee― llamo, meciendo el cuerpo de la exorcista que dormía en la cama. ―Lenalee― llamo de nuevo, captando el movimiento en los ojos de ella.<p>

―Uhm… ¿Quién?― pregunto, levantándose de la cama. Al observar solo parpadeo varias veces antes de sentarse en la cama sorprendida.― ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?― pregunto.

El mayor sentado en la cama solo sonrió.

―Pedí permiso al cardenal antes que se marchara, quiero hablar un rato contigo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos― dijo sonriente.

―Sabes que con la guerra no podemos darnos ese lujo― respondió algo fría, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el ventanal de la habitación. Solo podía verse oscuridad, nada mas allá que ese oscuro paisaje.

―Ven conmigo Lenalee― le llamo el mayor de los Lee. Le extendió una mano con la sonrisa más brillante que podía, Lenalee solo miro con expresión neutral el rostro de Komui.

_¿Por qué esos ojos me miran con tanta lastima y dolor?_

―¿A dónde?― pregunto, tomando la mano de su hermano sin mucho interés.

―Veremos a alguien especial― respondió el mayor. La menor de los Lee le miro sorprendida, se levanto con cuidado de la cama, se puso un abrigo negro sobre el largo camisón de dormir y siguió a su hermano fuera de la habitación.

Caminaron por varios minutos entre la oscuridad de los pasillos, Komui sostuvo la mano de su hermana todo el trayecto. Lenalee por su lado, examinaba el camino que seguían.

―Llegamos― concluyo el hermano mayor, abriendo la puerta de una habitación. Dentro, entre una gran cantidad de papeles, robots y herramientas, en una esquina casi escondida, había una mesa rectangular con muchos portarretratos en ella.

―Esas fotos son de cuando naciste, papá y mamá estaban muy felices cuando llegaste, yo también lo estaba. Mi pequeña Lenalee vino al mundo y podría protegerla.

Komui atrajo a su hermana hacia aquella esquina, extendiéndole un brillante cuadro de madera, con una foto algo antigua en el. Los ojos morados delinearon con miedo la imagen, sus dedos se pasearon por la fotografía, rodeando un sonriente rostro de una niña de tres años, sostenida por un hombre de mirada serena y cabello corto.

―Nunca has deseado saber sobre nuestros padres, Lenalee.

Ella continúo delineando la imagen, sobre una mujer hermosa de brillantes ojos morados, con una reluciente juventud y amabilidad en el rostro.

―Quiero contarte de nuestros padres, sobre la feliz infancia que tuviste y la gran felicidad que hubo en nuestra casa en China cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas.

_¿Felicidad?_

_Un exorcista es feliz cuando ha cumplido su deber con el mundo, con Dios. ―le explicó el cardenal, al verla recostada en el frio del suelo, llena de heridas y jadeando por el cansancio._

―Quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, Lenalee― pidió, tomando la mano de su hermana. ―Quiero que sonrías, que seas feliz, que regreses a como eras antes de que…

―Antes de que me traicionaran― concluyo la chica, cerrando los ojos. Soltó la mano de su hermano y dejó caer el cuadro al suelo, quebrando el vidrio por sobre sus pies.

― ¡Lenalee!― le grito sus hermano asustado, el vidrio en el suelo reflejaba el rojo color de las argollas de sus piernas, ella levanto el pie y lo dejo sobre un retazo de vidrio, apretándolo hasta cortarse. ―¡Detente! ¡Te vas a lastimar!― le reclamó, jalándola hacia atrás.

―Relájate hermano, el dolor físico es algo que deje de sentir hace mucho― respondió, levantando el pie para mostrar como la herida se cerraba.

_El único dolor que aun no puedo detener es el de mi alma._

―Deja de hacer eso― recrimino con voz dura el mayor.

― ¿Hacer qué?

― ¡Deja de actuar como si no te importara tu vida!―gritó, la menor de los Lee sonrió triste, camino hacia la entrada y se quedo de pie allí. ― ¡Lenalee!

―Tú lo has dicho… mi vida solo importa para servir a la Orden, para acabar con akumas y cumplir con mi deber como exorcista. No puedo recordar a mamá o a papá por más que quiera, los mataron tan pronto que no puedo saber si era feliz con ellos; estos esfuerzos que haces no sirven, es mejor estar así como ahora. Lamento no complacer tus pedidos, Komui-nii-san.

La voz salió llena de remordimientos y tristeza, pero su rostro seguía impasible a las emociones que expresaba. Abrió despacio la puerta, encontrándose con la relajada mirada de Amaya, está le abrazo de manera fraternal con una sonrisa en los labios. Detrás de ambas chicas, un joven de cabello azulado claro largo, sujeto en una coleta baja las acompaña. Unos ojos color dorado miel chocaron contra Komui, quien mantenía una expresión de fracaso y decepción.

― ¿Has sido tú, Kazuo?― pregunto con voz baja la peliverde, una vez que Amaya la hubiera soltado.

―Lamento interrumpir, presentí algo anormal en ti y vine a ver qué ocurría. También deseo agradecerte por atenderme, de no ser por ti estaría muerto.― dijo en tono informal, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Lenalee. ―He sido salvado de nuevo, muchas gracias.

―No hay nada que agradecer Kazuo, gracias por venir, estaré bien. ¿Hay alguna noticia que han venido a buscarme?― pregunto, viendo el semblante intranquilo que apareció en la peli vino.

―Encontraron a Bookman Junior en Sudamérica, en las costas de Perú.― aseguró la joven, atenta a cualquier expresión que tuviera la Lee.

_Lavi_

― ¿Quién fue designado?

―El General Sokaro y Marie― afirmo Kazuo.

Lenalee mantuvo la expresión fría y salió de la habitación con Amaya, dejando a Kazuo en la puerta, viendo a Komui.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?― pregunto el mayor, viendo los dorados ojos del peli azul.

―No podemos devolvértela Komui―san, Lenalee debe quedarse como esta, es mejor para ella y para ti también.

― ¡Ustedes convirtieron a Lenalee en quien no es! ¡Ella era feliz, era sincera, amigable y gentil!― grito consternado, caminando con furia hasta quedar frente al peli azul.

―No te engañes― afirmo Kazuo, viendo fijamente los ojos de Komui. ―La Lenalee que tanto extraña no volverá, y no podrás hacer nada para cambiarlo.

―Es mentira, traeré a Lenalee de vuelta a como era antes, no permitiré que el cardenal y Kain la conviertan en una pieza de ajedrez.― dijo con voz amarga.

―Me temo que…tu tiempo se agota Komui-san. El proyecto "Eva" iniciara pronto, y Lenalee estará bajo nuestro cuidado a partir de ese momento.

La serenidad de Kazuo caló hondo en el alma de Komui, aquellos ojos dorados intimidaban sus sentidos, le causaba una sensación de vértigo en toda la cabeza. Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, tapando su rostro, confundido, deprimido...solitario.

_Si el proyecto "Eva" comienza, ya no podre proteger a Lenalee…la Inocencia la alejara de mi… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?_

_Mi vida solo importa para servir a la Orden, para acabar con akumas y cumplir con mi deber como exorcista._

…_Lenalee…_

El sonido de los pasos de Kazuo al salir de la habitación dejo a Komui sin fuerzas, dejo algunas lágrimas de impotencia caer por sus ojos, aferrando contra su pecho aquella fotografía de entre los vidrios rotos.

― ¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarte de ellos, Lenalee?

Fuera de la habitación Kazuo se reunía con otros cuatro exorcistas. Miranda, Timothy, Chaoji y Amaya se mantenían serios frente al peli azul. El levanto sus dorados ojos, similares al brillo de la miel.

― ¿Por qué nos has reunido tan tarde, Kazuo-kun?―pregunto Miranda.

―El proyecto "Eva" ha sido aceptado, en los próximos trece días tendremos que cuidar de Lenalee hasta que el Cardenal lo diga.

―El proyecto "Eva" ha sido acelerado ¿Ha ocurrido algo?― indago Timothy.

― ¿Tiene que ver con la misión de Krory-san y su equipo?― sugirió Chaoji. ―Con la captura de Kanda-san…

―Hubo una predicción, Lenalee corre peligro. Debemos protegerla. ―aseguro Kazuo, Amaya se acerco a él y tomo su mano, nerviosa.

― ¿Quién?― pregunto Miranda.

―El Catorceavo― afirmo la peli vino.

El ambiente es tenso, los exorcistas bajaron la mirada y se inclinaron. La reunían tenían un simple propósito. Recibir sus órdenes sin cuestionar y cumplirlas sin objeciones. La jerarquía entre exorcistas no debe romperse, de hacerlo, se correría un grave peligro.

―Kain-san ya dio las órdenes, Lenalee no saldrá en misiones sola, en todas Miranda-san estará con ella. Amaya estará a su lado cuando se quede en la orden, todos los demás debemos observar que nadie de la Orden, repito…nadie se acerque demasiado a ella.

―Entendido― repitieron los cuatro. Amaya dio un paso hacia los tres restantes, con la mirada fija en ellos.

―Hay algo que me inquieta en la predicción, y es referente a ustedes "los anteriores exorcistas".

― ¿Sobre qué?― pregunto tímida Miranda. Timothy y Chaoji mantuvieron fija su mirada en Amaya, algo malo residía en su voz cuando se refirió a ellos.

―"El payaso vendrá vestido de blanco, entre los que resguardan a la protegida de Dios."― recito Amaya, señalando a los tres exorcistas. ― El Catorceavo contactara con algunos de los exorcistas que conoció su huésped, Allen Walker. Les advierto que Kazuo tendrá sus ojos en ustedes, si cometen traición saben que la Inocencia se los cobrara muy caro, es una advertencia.

Kazuo se retiro junto a Amaya, dejando una sensación de incertidumbre en los exorcistas que seguían en el pasillo.

―Esto es inusual, no solo porque el Catorceavo este de repente interesado en la Orden― afirmo Chaoji, viendo de reojo los brazaletes en sus muñecas.

―Debe de ser también porque Kain-san se marcho por orden directa del Cardenal. Escuche que fueron por otros exorcistas…no está mal...ellos fueron por los traidores.― corrigió Timothy.

―Allen-kun… ¿Creen que este con vida? ― dijo la fémina.

―No debemos referirnos al Músico como "Allen Walker", él… ya no existe― aseguro Chaoji, bajando la mirada.

―No podemos cometer errores, Kazuo-kun nos está vigilando. Regresemos a dormir, no sirve de nada preocuparnos por ello. ―dijo nostálgica Miranda.

Timothy miro por sobre su hombro la expresión pensativa de su inocencia. Tsukikami reflexionaba sobre las palabras dichas por la exorcista minutos antes.

―_Tsukikami ¿Pasa algo?― _pregunto mentalmente el joven pequeño. El alter de inocencia le miro preocupado.

―_Tengo la sensación de que no somos los únicos que podemos entrar en la definición de "los que resguardan".― respondió serio._

―_Los buscadores no entran en esa definición ¿no crees? Después de todo el sistema de seguridad se los impide._

―_Aun así…creo que algo se nos escapa._

* * *

><p>Entre la espesura de la selva un joven cubierto por una capa color caqui corre presuroso, evadiendo los múltiples arboles que caen cerca suyo. Una luz azulina se deslumbra a su lado y se tira al suelo, esquivando por poco un tronco lanzado hacia él. El estruendo asusto a las aves de sobremanera, el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado, esquivando un fuerte latigazo que alcanzo raspar su rostro.<p>

Con varios cortes en el cuerpo y retazos de tela atados para detener el sangrado se levanto apenas, observando sobre su cabeza a un animal de gran tamaño que muestra sus filosos colmillos, alrededor de este se juntan muchos primates que mantienen la distancia, acorralando a la presa.

―Eres bueno corriendo Junior― aclaró una rubia imponente que sujeta su látigo entre sus manos.

Frente a ella, Lavi jadea cansado, sosteniendo cómo puede un pequeño cuchillo en su mano izquierda. Vestido en una simple camiseta negra, un pantalón gris y una capa cuya capucha oculta sus rojos cabellos.

_¡Maldición! El general Sokaro casi me mata en la capital y ahora la general Cloud!_

"_Los que traicionan a Dios serán encontrados y ejecutados, ¿lo has olvidado Lavi?"_

―Lau Jiamin― ordeno la rubia. El arma anti-akuma se lanzo veloz contra el Bookman.

_¡No tengo más opciones!_

― ¡Inocencia!―

Lavi extrajo rápido el pequeño martillo oculto en su bolsillo, activando su olvidada inocencia. El martillo crecía a gran velocidad, tomando un brillo verde alrededor, recorriendo el brazo del Bookman. El puño del primate choco contra el martillo, deteniendo el golpe.

― ¡Sello de fuego, Explosión!―

Las llamas se acumularon alrededor del martillo, Lavi sonrió ante la nostalgia del ataque. Llevaba más de un año sin usar su añorada Inocencia.

_Caído_

La voz fría y aguda de una mujer alerto los sentidos de Lavi, lo ojos fríos de Cloud vieron con interés como las llamas del martillo de Lavi se desactivaron.

―Retrocede― ordenó a su arma anti-akuma. El primate retrocedió obediente, ante el asombro del pelirrojo.

_Caído_

Lavi levanto su martillo al ver como las flamas se detuvieron, al mover su brazo derecho un calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo.

― ¡Argh!

El grito ahogado del ex exorcista capto la atención de la general, con un simple movimiento de su látigo desactivo su inocencia, con lo cual el pequeño primate regreso a su hombro.

―Es el pago por traición, Bookman Junior.

El calambre que recorrió su cuerpo lo obligo a caer al suelo, el martillo estallo en pedazos, convirtiéndose en polvo. La nube verdosa mostró el fragmento de inocencia con un brillo opaco volar hasta las manos de Cloud. Lavi veía todo con una expresión de dolor, su propia inocencia lo traiciono. No… él la había traicionado primero y debía cumplir un castigo.

_Caído_

La nube de polvo brillante se acumulo alrededor de Lavi, casándole graves quemaduras en los brazos, cortes y choques eléctricos. Detrás de Cloud, quien permanecía callada, apareció Sokaro, viendo fascinado el dolor del pelirrojo.

―La Inocencia es terrorífica― dijo medio en broma. A su lado Cloud entrecerraba la mirada, viendo como poco a poco Lavi se adormecía.

―Tal y como la vidente lo dijo, tenemos a Bookman Junior y su inocencia de vuelta.

* * *

><p>― ¡Lo tengo!― vitoreo el niño castaño, señalando en una esquina un cuerpo amordazado. Sus brillantes ojos negros siguieron la alta figura del hombre vampiro, que entraba junto a un castaño infante a la habitación.<p>

―Buen trabajo Al-chan ― alago el mayor, dejando al segundo niño en el suelo.

― ¿Podemos jugar con él?― pregunto el segundo niño.

―No…ahora debemos llevarlo a la Orden. Desactiven sus inocencias niños― dijo con voz firme.

― ¡Sí!― contestaron aburridos, tomados de las manos. El cuerpo en la esquina reacciono e intento hablar como pudo.

― ¿Quiénes son?― pregunto, aun con el dolor de las heridas.

―La Orden ordena tu captura por aliarte con el Catorceavo, Johnny.

El científico se removió inquieto, identifico claro la voz de la persona que le hablaba. Un viejo amigo que ahora lo llevaba hacia su muerte.

―Krory― llamo, mirándolo a través de sus rotos lentes.

―Alexander, Eliott― llamo con voz gruesa Krory, los niños asintieron ante la seriedad del vampiro y salieron de la destrozada cabaña.

― ¿Dónde está, Johnny?― pregunto el exorcista.

―No lo sé― respondió el menudo científico.

― ¿Por qué te has aliado a un Noah?

―Es obvio…por qué no abandonare a Allen― afirmo seguro, escupiendo la sangre que se acumulo en su boca.

―Allen está muerto.

―No lo está.

―No te engañes.

― ¡Allen está vivo! ¡El Catorceavo no se ha adueñado de su cuerpo! ¡Allen sigue siendo el mismo!

―Entonces Allen nos ha traicionado. ¿Por qué no volvió a la Orden? ¿Por qué no pidió nuestra ayuda?

― ¡Le matarían! ¡Si Allen vuelve a la orden estoy seguro que lo asesinarían a sangre fría! ¡Es nuestro amigo, nuestro camarada! ¡Debes confiar en mí, Krory! ¡Déjame ir y encontraremos a Allen! ¡Lo veras por ti mismo!

La voz ahogada de Johnny salía llena de esperanza y angustia a la vez. Los ojos de Krory se tensaron al oír pasos detrás de él. Por el hueco de la puerta entro el pelinegro de mascara blanca, con paso firme se agacho hacia Johnny, se quito la máscara y sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la expresión de terror del científico.

―Buen trabajo Krory.

El vampiro bajo la mirada al sentir la acusadora mirada de Johnny sobre él. Le traiciono de manera cruel, lo sabía, lo sentía, pero…ese era su deber.

―Solo cumplo con mi deber Kain-san.

―Ahora Johnny-san, te llevare a la Orden con un amigo que podrá sacarte toda esa información que escondes. Podrás ver a tus amigos de la sección científica por última vez antes de cumplir con tu condena por traición.

― ¿Quién eres?― pregunto Johnny confundido y aterrado por la fría mirada azul que se cernía sobre él.

―El guardián de **la próxima "María"**

* * *

><p>El sonido de ratas comiendo un plato semivacío de comida resuena en la sucia y pequeña celda, al lado de un saco extendido en pedazos sobre el suelo, simulando una cama. Su cabello rojo luce opaco, sucio y su rostro demacrado. En su espalda se en varias heridas cicatrizando, con moretones y golpes que se extienden hasta sus brazos. En su boca esta un cigarrillo ya apagado que mece con impaciencia, sus manos atadas por unas apretadas esposas de acero con sellos hacen juego contra la puerta sellada de piedra , con diversos dibujos y gráficos en ella.<p>

Un suave sonido llama su atención, observa con una sonrisa la puerta y escupe el cigarrillo desgastado. Una bolilla dorada se abre paso en un recién hecho agujero hecho desde fuera. La pequeña esfera brillo intensamente extendiendo sus alas y abriendo su boca donde un brillo blanco aparece.

El brillo se extendió entre un choque eléctrico que emergió desde los sellos, siendo rotos por una energía oscura. Una puerta blanca se abre, dejando salir a un pelinegro de ojos dorados, su saco blanco reluce de limpio, resaltando el tono grisáceo de su piel.

―Buen trabajo Timcampy― agradeció el joven, con una bolsa bajo el brazo. Su mirada cayó en el demacrado hombre que está sentado en medio de la pequeña celda, con una sonrisa burlona le lanza la bolsa y mira alrededor. ―La Orden te trata como todo un rey, Cross -sensei. ―dijo gracioso.

El pelirrojo solo sonreía viéndolo, sin tomar la bolsa que tenia sobre las piernas, el golem dorado se acerco a él y comenzó a acariciar la crecida barba que tenia.

―Te has ablandado, Neah. Mira que perdonarle la vida al inútil de mi pupilo. La reencarnación te ha frito el cerebro. ―dijo burlón, examinando de pies a cabeza al músico.

―Tengo mis razones y no me hagas cambiar de opinión. ― dijo medio fastidiado, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo sus enroscados cabellos negros. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has investigado de la Orden?― pregunto, viendo como el general cambiaba sus ropas por las nuevas que le trajo y se metía un cigarrillo a la boca.

―Lenalee es la conexión al corazón de Inocencia, pero esa mierda de apócrifo la ha resguardado bajo mil llaves.

―Créeme, ya tuve el placer de conocer a uno de ellos. Ese imbécil está poniendo sus manos en cosas que no le pertenecen.

― ¿Celoso? Pareces haber madurado un poco Allen― alego el general, viendo la sorpresa en el rostro del Noah. ― ¿O es que eres muy posesivo con tu corazón de inocencia? Después de todo… ella sigue siendo igual a esa mujer.

―No metas a esa exorcista en esto Cross, ya estas logrando fastidiarme. ―advirtió el Noah, girando la vista hacia aquella pared llena de sellos. ―No olvides que sigo siendo el único capaz de matar al Conde.

― Primero debes adueñarte de ella, antes de que ese apócrifo logre alejarla definitivamente de ti. ― aconsejo el mayor, exhalando el humo del tabaco.

―Y ya tengo a la persona idónea para ello, por ahora, marchémonos antes de que venga alguien.

― ¿Alguien como quien, Neah Walker?― pregunto una fina voz, proveniente del exterior de la puerta totalmente resquebrajada por el poder de la materia oscura.

Frente a ambos hombres la delgada figura de una pequeña niña con una esfera de cristal en sus manos llamo su atención, mas el Noah rio al verla con un simple camisón rosa, como una simple niña de unos once años.

―Una pequeña exorcista.

―Neah― llamo el pelirrojo. El pelinegro giro a verlo curioso, pero la expresión del pelirrojo solo denoto seriedad. ―Entremos al Arca.

La niña de brillante cabello rubio cenizo y mirada verde esmeralda susurro algo por lo bajo y detrás suyo apareció un hombre mayor de lentes grandes; vestido con una bata simple color crema.

― ¡Entra Neah!―exigió el pelirrojo, entrando al arca. El pelinegro vio fijamente al mayor sin mucho interés y dio un paso al frente. ― ¡Olvídalo!― exigió Cross.

―No intentes herirnos más, Allen―respondió el hombre de Tiedoll mantuvo una calmada expresión, causando una sonrisa irónica en el músico. ― ¡Me llevare mi corazón de Inocencia! ¡Más les vale hacerlo divertido, exorcistas!

Tras el anuncio Neah desapareció entre la luz blanca del arca, junto al general Cross Marian.

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunto la peliverde, al ver un grupo aglomerado de buscadores en una de las puertas.

-Han regresado todos los grupos de búsqueda, Kain-san , los generales y el equipo de Krory. – explico uno de los hombres, retrocediendo junto al resto al identificar a la menor de los Lee.

El sonido del nombre provoco que Lenalee apareciera frente al grupo , lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro ojiazul. Este la estrecho contra sí y Lenalee respiro mas tranquila, hasta sentir una extraña sensación detrás de su guardián.

-¡Lenalee!

La voz que la llamo hizo que levantara la mirada con cierto temor, Kain la soltó poco a poco, manteniéndola sujeta por la cintura. Los ojos de Kain vieron con sumo interés como los iris morados de Lenalee permanecían estáticos al reconocer a los prisioneros.

_Kanda, Lavi y Johnny volvieron a la Orden, pero esta vez no como aliados, sino como traidores._

Tras un largo periodo de descanso por así decirlo he vuelto a escribir esta historia, espero que les guste porque e puesto mucho interés en este capítulo y el desarrollo de la trama. Como pueden notar he puesto un nuevo formato de avances y espero decidan cual les gusta más mis queridos lectores. Muchos besos y abrazos y pido paciencia hasta la próxima actualización, que tomara un mes reglamentado para ser escrita. Muchas gracias por los anteriores comentarios, me han subido mucho el animo, jeje…y también no se preocupen … pronto tendremos la esperada reunión de nuestros protagonistas.


	5. Viejos Aliados

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

―Dialogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Voz de la Inocencia**_

_**Cap. 4: Viejos Aliados **_

_Noche tras noche, ese sueño, esas ruinas, esas figuras que desaparecen a lo lejos. Otra vez, estas pronunciando mi nombre mientras te alejas, otra noche más en la que me dejas. Lavi y Kanda también se están marchando, y por más que corro no puedo alcanzarlos, mis pies parecen de plomo y mis gritos jamás llegan a ser escuchados, ustedes no vuelven a verme ni una sola vez._

―_Allen―kun regresa, por favor._

―_Regresa… no puedo más… Lavi…Kanda…se los suplico…vuelvan…_

_El sollozo se hizo más fuerte, se acurruco así misma, estirando cuanto podía el corto vestido que traía, sucio y roto. Las lágrimas caen sin cesar de su rostro, sus ojos ya cansados siguen mirando el vacio y no puedo encontrar una sola mano que la saque de aquel oscuro lugar._

―…_Por favor…no me dejen…_

―_**Lenalee.**_

―…_No me abandonen aquí…se los ruego…_

―_**Lenalee.**_

_Aquella voz fina y lejana insistía en llamar su nombre, pero no era la voz que quería escuchar, no era la voz que esperaba oír. No es la persona que quiere ver. Era la única luz en la oscuridad del sueño, la única luz del aquel cuarto entre las ruinas que serbia de refugio._

―_Aléjate de mi… ya no te me acerques… todo esto es tu culpa…_

―_Deja de lamentarte Lenalee, este no es tu verdadero propósito―_

_El cuerpo de la chica sigue estático, procurando abrazarse lo más fuerte que puede. El frio del suelo es reemplazado por las profundidades de aguas oscuras, la gran habitación se vuelve un océano solitario y ennegrecido. El cuerpo de Lenalee es lo único que emite una muy débil luz, apenas perceptible._

―_Si no fuera por ti… de no ser por ti… ellos no se abrían marchado… mi mundo no se hubiera destruido…― reclamo la exorcista, abrazando con más fuerzas sus rodillas. Las lágrimas se confunden con el agua en la que está sumergida, cayendo cada vez con más fuerza hacia un fondo donde la esperan unas esqueléticas manos y cuerpos grises._

―_**Aun queda un pedazo de aquel mundo destruido, Lenalee. ¿Quieres que destruyan aquellos escombros de tu mundo también? **_

_Los ojos morados de la chica se abrieron ante lo que dijo aquella voz, sabía que tenía razón, que debía levantarse a proteger los últimos pedazos de su preciado mundo, aunque gran parte de él ya hubiera sido destruido. _

_Las pocas piezas que aun podía tener en su corazón, las pocas personas que aun podía proteger._

_Pero… yo no tengo tanto poder… si fuera fuerte, podría haberles protegido. Podría haber protegido a Lavi, a Kanda, podría haber salvado a Allen―kun del Noah._

―_**No te fuerces a todo Lenalee, ven conmigo, protege lo que aun puedes proteger o déjalo desaparecer como gran parte lo ha hecho.**_

―_No quiero tener nada que ver contigo― refuto la chica, tomando con fuerza su cabeza._

―_**Esto no tiene sentido Lenalee, sabes que me necesitas.**_

―_¡Me niego a luchar a tu lado, maldita Inocencia!_

_El grito modifico el lugar, convirtiéndolo en las ruinas silenciosas del final apocalíptico de los sueños de la usuaria de las Dark Boots. Lenalee giro a todos lados buscando una salida, pero solo había más escombros y aquel lago terrorífico que parecía un foso de muerte._

―_¡Sácame de aquí!_

―_**Enfrenta la realidad Lenalee, luchar es el único camino para proteger a tus seres queridos―**_

―_**¿O quieres perder a aquel hombre que tanto quieres?**_

―_**¿Quieres que el Conde y los Noah te arrebaten a tu querido hermano?**_

―_¡Basta!¡No le toques! ¡Es lo único que me queda! ¡No toques a Komui-nii-san!_

_Los ruegos de la chica hicieron eco entre las paredes, proyectando la figura de su amado hermano mayor. Komui estaba apoyado al lado de una pared, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía para recibirla con un abrazo, Lenalee corrió asustado y se lanzo con fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano, secando sus lágrimas en su pecho._

―_**Si no continúas tu camino y desechas las vidas de aquellos que hicieron de todo porque siguieras con vida, tu hermano también te será arrebatado.**_

_Lenalee se apego fuerte al pecho de Komui, sintiendo como este la reconfortaba con dulces palabras y le acariciaba el cabello. El llanto de Lenalee comenzó a descender, dando paso a la calma que es observada por la figura de Inocencia, una mujer igual que Lenalee, pero cuyos ojos tienen un brillante jade. En sus muñecas tiene marcados los estigmas que también están tatuados en sus pies, y su rostro muestra seriedad y frialdad._

_Alrededor de las ruinas la figura de la Inocencia Dark Boots continua viendo como aquel hombre tranquiliza a su usaría, como el brillo de la tristeza de los ojos de la exorcista desaparece poco a poco. La Inocencia resopla un poco y camina despacio hacia ellos, sus pies parecen levitar sobre el suelo y es Lenalee quien recae en su presencia._

_La única persona que ha dado su vida por mí, la persona por la cual lucho con tanta fuerza, mi preciado hermano._

―_**Tu preciado hermano es el hombre que nosotras protegeremos, juntas.**_

_La figura de inocencia alzo una mano hacia el rostro de la imagen de Komui, quien sonrió ante el hecho. Lenalee se mantuvo viendo como el rostro de su arma sonríe con naturalidad, los ojos verdosos de ella se giran a verla, extendiendo su mano en un intento por tocar su rostro. _

―_**Prometí darte poder para protegerle, y tu prometiste seguirme hasta el último de tus días. ¿No vas a traicionarme ahora, o si Lenalee? **_

_Aquella voz sale llena de angustia, con una tristeza inundada en el rostro. Lenalee siente como ella toca su mejilla y lleva su mano hacia ella, sintiendo el extraño calor de la Inocencia al tocarla._

―_Te pedí poder para protegerles, a mis seres queridos, y has sido tú quien los ha alejado a todos de mí. Mi mundo está roto y destruido, las piezas se han perdido y no tengo idea de cómo volver a unirlas. – expreso con temor, dejando las lagrimas correr una vez más. _

―_Pero…_

―_**Pero aun me necesitas para proteger lo poco que te queda. No tengo intención de faltar a mi promesa, soy la Inocencia que pone a prueba tus debilidades y tu fuerza. Ahora te pido una nueva prueba de tu lealtad hacia mí. **_

_Los ojos de Lenalee se abrieron al vislumbrar tras la figura de Komui una sombra negra, con un gran sombrero de copa y un abrigo largo. El visitante toma a su hermano por el cuello y de un movimiento entierra un puñal en su pecho._

_Las manos de Lenalee que intentan llegar al lado de Komui y detener el ataque son detenidas por la proyección de su Inocencia, que la arrastra hacia atrás._

―_¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!_

_El hombre de apariencia oscura gira al oír sus gritos y muestra una sonrisa sádica antes de desvanecerse. La figura de Komui comienza a desaparecer también, hecha pedazos. _

―_¡Hermano!_

_EL grito de Lenalee causa un temblor entre las ruinas y su llanto genera una fuerte corriente de viento. Las Dark Boots la ven con seriedad y la suelta. Lenalee corre al lado de los últimos trozos de lo que simulo ser su hermano, la imagen se resquebraja como vidrio y su llanto se hace más fuerte._

―_**Si no pasas mi prueba Komui morirá y tú estarás tan sola como cuando llegaste a la Orden. ¿Quieres que eso ocurra?**_

_Yo… deseo proteger lo poco que tengo de mi mundo. Deseo el poder y la fortaleza para mantener esas piezas intactas y a salvo. Yo… quiero poder continuar pese a haberlos perdido._

_Lenalee siente que la Inocencia se agacha hacia ella y al levantar la mirada ve en sus ojos el mismo dolor que siente al ver la escena del asesinato de su hermano._

―_**¿Qué quieres? ¿Que deseas?**_

…_Lo que yo mas deseo…_

―_**¿Qué harás a partir de ahora, Lenalee?**_

…_quiero poder y fortaleza, para poder protegerles…_

―_Quiero… proteger mi mundo a toda costa._

_La respuesta causa una sonrisa en la Inocencia, quien junta su frente junto a la de Lenalee, limpiando con delicadeza sus lágrimas._

―_**Te daré poder y fortaleza, reconstruiré tu mundo con nuevas piezas que te servirán de soporte. Pero a cambio, deberás prometer eliminar a mis enemigos, deberás seguir el ideal que tengo y nunca desistir de ello.**_

_El fuerte aire se calma, arremolinándose alrededor de ambas mujeres, el temblor del suelo cesa y el único eco que se escucha es la voz distorsionada de la Inocencia._

―_**Protegeré a todo aquel que deseas proteger, pero… hay grandes precios a pagar. Lenalee, tú serás quien lleve mi voluntad hacia el alto de los cielos, te confiare a ti el poder para ganar esta guerra y al final, a cambio de todo ese poder me llevare algo muy valioso. ¿Estas de acuerdo?**_

_Los ojos de Lenalee están perdidos en el brillo sobrenatural de los ojos de su Inocencia, escuchando cada una de sus palabras con suma atención. _

―_Si los proteges te daré mi vida, te daré lo que desees con tal de que ninguno de ellos quede lastimado. _

―_**Entonces hagamos un trato, yo prometo proteger a tus seres queridos y darte poder para cumplir tus objetivos.**_

―_Yo prometo serte leal, prometo acabar con todos tus enemigos y seguirte hasta el final de mis días, sin vacilar ni un segundo… te seguiré, Inocencia. _

_Lo único que deseo ahora es… ganar esta guerra. Por todos aquellos que cayeron antes, deseo ganar a toda costa, bajo cualquier precio._

_Las palabras de los labios de Lenalee hicieron desaparecer la figura de la Inocencia y un brillo verdoso se alojo en sus tobillos, cuando giro la vista hacia sus pies, aquel brillo trajo un suave susurro a su mente._

―_**Ahora seguirás este pacto y yo te diré que hacer para mantener a los que quieres a salvo, no te preocupes, pronto…muy pronto… aquel que te ayude estará a tu lado.**_

_Luego de esa noche, en la que logre obtener la conexión al corazón de Inocencia, me aleje de mi hermano, me aleje de los demás exorcistas… y me acerque a Kain lo más que pude. La Inocencia me lo dijo y yo lo sabía, si quería proteger a mis seres queridos debía alejarme de ellos, mantenerlos lejos para que la oscuridad no les alcanzara también. _

_Cuando conocí a Kain no entendí su extraña lealtad hacia mí, pero ahora… se que él es el enviado por la Inocencia, mientras le tenga de mi lado significa que podre proteger a mis seres queridos, significa que podre cumplir mi trato con la Inocencia y ella me cumplirá a mí._

_Me destroza hacerle esto a mi hermano, a mis amigos, a mi misma. Pero debo hacerlo por su propio bien y por el mío. No soportare perder a nadie más, no podre manejar una sola perdida mas… por eso… debo mantenerme firme hasta que llegue el momento en el que mi misión acabe._

_Hasta ese momento… debo seguir delante de esta manera._

_Perdónenme todos, perdóname hermano… pero esta es mi manera de protegerte._

_Porque mi verdadero deseo es triunfar en la guerra por todos los que cayeron y que volvamos juntos a salvo a casa._

_Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que restringir mis acciones a solo obedecer órdenes de mis superiores, solo tengo que entrenar y hacerme más fuerte para cumplir con mi pacto. ¡Mil veces más fuerte!_

_**Así es Lenalee, solo debes seguir mis órdenes y las órdenes de aquellos que te protegerán además de mí, y entonces, el final de esta guerra estará en tus manos.**_

_*****_Hace 10 meses*

Un ataque frontal le rompió un par de costillas y la mando a estrellarse contra el suelo fangoso, la lluvia torrencial de la selva tropical caló hondo en el frio de su cuerpo, su uniforme está dañado , su cuerpo está lleno de heridas y la tierra sucio cubre la toda la piel expuesta de su cuerpo.

Se levanta con dificultad, tosiendo el barro que trago al caer. El dolor en sus costillas le impide poder levantarse inmediatamente, siendo atacada por la energía oscura de un nivel tres que la toma del cuello y comienza a estrangularla.

―Nosotros ganamos, mujer― afirmo el demonio, apretando el cuello de la exorcista. Un jadeo sordo escapo de los labios de Lenalee y las Dark Boots se desactivaron. El akuma sonrió al ver la inconsciencia de ella y levanto su mano, dispuesto a atravesar su cuerpo.

Lenalee cerró los ojos y exhalo un suspiro cansada, dos semanas a punta de agua de lluvia y frutas que encontró en la selva agotaron su condición física, sus heridas sangraban, la vista comenzó a nublarse y el sabor metálico para ser ya como en sus labios.

_**Pelea**_

Los iris violetas perdidos en la inconsciencia comenzaron a definir su entorno, un profundo ardor rodeo su cuello al contacto con la materia oscura y levanto la mirada contra su enemigo.

_**Pelea, Lenalee**_

―¿Despertaste? No importa, acabare contigo ahora―

_**¡Pelea, Lenalee!**_

La palma del akuma se dirigió como un cuchillo contra el pecho de la exorcista, cuando una sonrisa burlona recorrió el rostro de Lenalee.

_Al final yo definitivamente ganare ¡Con mi propio poder, decidiré el final de esta guerra!_

― ¡Inocencia! ¡Actívate!― clamo, levantando su mano por sobre su pecho, a solo centímetros de que fuera atravesada.

― ¡¿Qué- que es esto? – exclamo confundido el akuma, al observar que su mano es detenida por cristales que cubren el pecho de la menor de los Lee.

― ¡Por todos aquellos que han caído! ¡Por la paz que deseo y la protección de mi mundo! ¡Yo ganare!

El cristal que atrapo al akuma y lo mantenía unido a Lenalee, se expandió en un segundo por todo el brazo del akuma y genero una violenta explosión.

_**Continúa caminando hacia adelante Lenalee y te podre dar el poder de acabar con el hombre que me fallo y con aquel que condena tu existencia, mis hermanos y yo te daremos la clave para ganar.**_

Un par de akumas de nivel cuatro observaron entre la nube de polvo la figura de la joven Lee, los iris rojizos de los sirvientes del conde recorrieron la figura de la exorcista con interés, se prepararon para el ataque y se lanzaron contra la exorcista.

―Ustedes ya no pueden ganar― susurro la peliverde, mirando al frente a sus dos enemigos.

Poco después ambos akumas estallaron por un brillo verdoso proveniente de la fémina.

―Yo ya no puedo regresar a aquellos días que tanto añoro, lo único que me queda es seguir…sin dudar… para acabar con mi pacto.

_**Esa es la respuesta correcta**_

Lenalee bajo la mirada cansada, las heridas de su abdomen tardarían mucho en sanar en sus condiciones, y de usar su inocencia no llegaría mas de algunos metros antes de caer desmayada. Camino exhausta hacia algunas rocas ocultas en la espesura de la vegetación, se metió con cuidado y se recostó en la tierra, acurrucándose para conservar el calor.

_**No te preocupes, yo te cuidare, solo descansa.**_

_Aunque deba darle mi alma entera a la Inocencia, si puede protegerles... entonces no me arrepentiría de nada._

Sintió unos brazos levantarla, una tela caer sobre sus hombros y una extraña calidez que inundo su pecho. Unas manos sujetarla con cuidado, unos dedos limpiar la sangre de su rostro. Sentía los parpados pesados, el cuerpo entumecido por el dolor, pero… aun cuando sabía que no corría peligro, necesitaba abrir los ojos para ver quién era la persona que le brindaba una extraña sensación de protección.

Tenía una imagen en la mente, un joven de liso cabello plateado y amables ojos grises. El joven cuyo nombre tenia tatuado en la memoria, como un sonido repetitivo que se negó a borrar. Parpadeo con fuerza, evitando cualquier sueño que difuminara su visión, apretó sin querer el cuello del hombre que la cargaba y este volteo a verla.

Un brillante y espeso cabello negro, con algunos risos, unos penetrantes ojos azul cielo y una sonrisa despreocupada.

Todo lo opuesto al platinado cabello y ojos grises del joven Walker que ella tanto extrañaba.

Tan diferentes, y aun así, casi tan atrayentes como la primera vez que lo conoció.

―Descansa, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, Lenalee.

Lenalee se mantuvo en silencio, rodeando con más fuerza el cuello del joven pelinegro. Se acerco casi sin fuerzas a su oído y susurro.

―No me traiciones.

El suspiro casi mudo de la menor de las Lee capto la atención de Kain, se detuvo en medio del camino y volteando a verla, acomodo la capucha para cubrir el rostro de la peliverde.

―Jamás – respondió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>*Actualmente, en la entrada del Cuartel General*<p>

Lenalee está bajando rápido las escaleras, escuchando diversos murmullos por parte de los buscadores de la Orden y miembros del departamento científico. Una tensión se genera en su cuerpo al sentir que todas las inocencias que residen dentro de la Orden están juntas en el mismo punto que los buscadores, alertas y algo alteradas.

Su cuerpo presiente un ligero temblor en el cubo, reaccionando a la situación de tensión con las inocencias de los exorcistas, apresura rápido el paso, resistiéndose a ser uso de su inocencia por precaución. Llega a ver a un gran grupo de personas, bloqueando una entrada.

― ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?― pregunto la peliverde, al ver un grupo aglomerado de buscadores en una de las puertas.

―Han regresado todos los grupos de búsqueda, Kain―san, los generales y el equipo de Krory. – explico uno de los hombres, retrocediendo junto al resto al identificar a la menor de los Lee.

Se abre un espacio, cuando todos los buscadores reconocen el uniforme y el rostro de la menor de los Lee, creando un camino hacia los grupos de búsqueda, todos rodeados en una media luna por los exorcistas que permanecían en la Orden. Todos voltean a verla, pero el sonido del nombre de Kain logra inquietarla.

Lenalee apareció frente al grupo, lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro ojiazul. Este la estrecho contra sí y Lenalee respiro más tranquila, hasta sentir una extraña sensación detrás de su guardián.

―¡Lenalee!

La voz que la llamo hizo que levantara la mirada con cierto temor, Kain la soltó poco a poco, manteniéndola sujeta por la cintura. Los ojos de Kain vieron con sumo interés como los iris morados de Lenalee permanecían estáticos al reconocer a los prisioneros.

_Kanda, Lavi y Johnny volvieron a la Orden, pero esta vez no como aliados, sino como traidores._

Lenalee respiro hondo, analizando el estado de todos los grupos que llegaron. Kanda estaba recuperado de sus heridas, pero apresado por las cadenas rojizas de Kain y vigilado de cerca por Haru. Al lado izquierdo, esta un Lavi inconsciente, lleno de heridas, apresado entre el suelo y el pie del General Sokaro. La general rubia esta sin mucho interés, a un lado de ambos, intercambiando miradas con Timothy. Finalmente, está el equipo de Krory, el vampiro sostiene en sus hombros a un semiconsciente Johnny, sujetos de sus piernas están los pequeños niños exorcistas.

Todos tiene puestas sus mascaras, a excepción de Lenalee y Kain, resguardando cierto estatus y ocultismo en relación a los Buscadores.

Sin embargo, son los ojos furiosos de Kanda los que la llaman a reflexionar la situación, luchando contra sí misma por sobrellevar la gran tensión que cae sobre su cuerpo.

― ¡Guarda silencio!― reclamo Haru, percatándose del intercambio de miradas entre la ojimorada y el espadachín.

―El conejo se está desangrando, ¿vas a dejarle morir?― inquirió perspicaz, con una mirada penetrante contra la joven Lee. –Te estoy hablando – inquiere de nuevo, ignorando la anterior orden de Haru.

Lenalee gira su mirada para ver a Lavi, quien ha despertado y tiene el rostro completamente arrepentido.

―Lenalee…― susurro el pelirrojo, ganándose un golpe de Sokaro.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hago con este?― pregunto el general, alzándolo sin cuidado por el brazo herido.

―Lenalee― la llamo Kain, al sentir un temblor en el cuerpo de la usuaria cristal. Se acerca a ella y percibe un cambio de tono, casi poco perceptible en el color de sus ojos, pasando de un morado a un verdoso jade. –Lenalee―

―Traidor…

La fémina se separa de Kain en una segundo, reapareciendo justo al lado de Kanda.

―Llévenlo a la celda junto con Bookman Junior, atiéndales por ahora, necesitamos la información que puedan tener. – ordeno rápido, mirando al rubio usuario de Hidden Order, este solo sonrió y alzo en peso a Kanda. – Kazuo, tú te encargaras de Johnny, eso es todo― dijo, mirando con frialdad por un segundo al estupefacto Lavi.

―Entendido― respondió el ojimiel, acompañando a Krory y los pequeños en dirección opuesta a la que tomaron Haru y Kanda.

―Parece que no lograste entenderlo del todo, Lavi. Es una pena.

Los ojos fríos de Lenalee regresaron hacia Klaud, quien le extiende un pequeño bolso con la inocencia dentro. Luego, se gira y regresa junto a Kain, desapareciendo entre la muchedumbre de buscadores.

Ya de regreso a la habitación, el caballero observa con mucho interés los movimientos de la menor de los Lee, que camina presurosa hasta el baño de la habitación y se recuesta a un lado del lavado. Su expresión es cansada, contradictoria y preocupada, mirando el techo mientras susurra cosas con voz baja.

Kain toma el bolso con la inocencia de su mano, que débilmente se deja caer al suelo para luego cubrir el rostro de la fémina en una expresión de confusión. El varón extrae el fragmento verde brillante y lo guarda en una caja de acero, dentro de la cómoda grande que hay en un extremo del cuarto. Luego, regresa al lado de Lenalee y se agacha para separar las manos de ella de su rostro y observarla con cuidado.

―¿Qué ocurre Lenalee?― pregunta con voz suave, sosteniendo sus manos en un agarre delicado.

Ella no respondió, agacho el rostro y Kain sintió el temblor violento que afrontaba su cuerpo. Entrecerró la mirada y el abrazo, tratando de confortarla.

―¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Por qué lo hizo?― susurro ella contrariada, levantado su mirada para confrontar la de Kain, con lagrimas en los ojos. –Dile que se detenga, díselo― insistió, soltando sus manos de entre las de Kain para tomarle de los hombros. –No me gusta que lo haga, que aparezca de la nada, no me dijiste que irías por ellos. ¡Me mentiste! ¡Kain!

El ojiazul permaneció en silencio, estudiando la expresión de confusión de la usuaria cristal y cuando intento hablar se cayó de inmediato, bajando la mirada.

―¡Kain!

―Si lo ha hecho debe ser porque es lo correcto, ellos son traidores Lenalee, criminales que van en contra de la Orden.― respondió tranquilo, evitando la mirada de Lenalee.

―¡Te pregunte porque me mentiste y no me dijiste que irías tras Kanda, Lavi y Johnny!― respondió enojada, apretando el agarre en los brazos de Kain. ―¡Responde!

―Detén esto Lenalee, si te lo hubiera dicho el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, ellos deben responder por sus acciones. No tiene sentido perdonarles una traición tan grande.

La exorcista se limpio las lágrimas y respiro hondo, exhalando profundo para calmar un poco el temblor en su cuerpo. La voz serena de Kain no relajo a Lenalee, ella se levanto rápido y salió del baño, se acerco a la cómoda y extrajo la pequeña caja de acero donde estaba la inocencia, siendo seguida por Kain.

―¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

―Quiero salir de la habitación, estar encerrada no me gusta. – refuto la chica, caminando hacia la puerta. –Déjame salir, Kain― pidió, al sentir el agarre del chico sobre su brazo.

―Deberías descansar.

―No lo necesito― exigió la chica, intentando soltarse del agarre. –Kain, suéltame.

―No. Debes descansar, Lenalee. Sabes que cada vez que la inocencia toma tu cuerpo contra tu voluntad te causa un gran cansancio físico y mental, además, no estás en la condición adecuada para salir.

―Necesito salir― pidió la chica, volteando a ver a su compañero. –Si duermo de nuevo, esos sueños no me dejaran tranquila, es lo mismo a no dormir. –respondió, confrontando la mirada serena de Kain.

―¿Otra vez? ¿Has soñado lo mismo? – pregunto.

―Diferente, ha cambiado, pero ahora, ya no quiero ver lo que he visto. No quiero.

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha tenido de diferente esta vez?

―Que no es un sueño nada más. Es real.

La respuesta alerto al guardián exorcista, se mantuvo callado por un momento, observando a simple vista algo que fuera diferente en la peliverde. Se acerco a ella con cierto cuidado le quito el fragmento de inocencia.

―¿Qué ocurre? Dime que ha pasado. –dijo, mirando preocupado a la joven. Ella le miro y no respondió, parpadeando un par de veces, pensando en la respuesta que le daría al pelinegro. –Lenalee, responde.

―Le he visto― respondió simple, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. –He visto a Allen.

La tensión subió de golpe, un sonido seco se escucho cuando la caja de metal golpeo el suelo, y Lenalee retrocedió de forma instantánea, al sentir una onda de inocencia provenir de los brazos de Kain. Pronto su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, y se sostuvo del marco de la puerta, cayendo poco a poco hacia el piso, rechazando las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

―Detente, Kain… no… no quiero…― susurro, intentando no cerrar los ojos ante el sueño. ―…Kain…

Un par de segundos y Lenalee se quedo dormida, el pelinegro la tomo entre sus brazos y la acomodo sobre la cama, recostándose al lado suyo. La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él.

―Inocencia, activada. – susurro. Las cadenas rojizas descendieron de sus brazos, mostrando ligeras cicatrices en ambos, se soltaron totalmente, acumulándose hasta convertirse en una persona de tamaño normal, hecho de cadenas. –Llévate la inocencia al cuarto del cubo, dile a Kazuo que examine el cuerpo de Johnny y los otros dos traidores por seguridad. Quédate vigilando el cubo.

La extraña criatura asintió y tomo la caja de acero del suelo para luego desaparecer en un espectro de luz rojiza. El guardián dejo escapar un suspiro, acercando su rostro al de la Lee, cerro sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos nuevamente, el azul cambio por un verde intenso.

―No te dejare llevártela, Walker.

* * *

><p>Dentro de una habitación de acero, rodeada por multiples sellos, la única entrada es una reja que al igual que las paredes tiene sellos de retención en ella. En el lugar se encuentran Kanda y Lavi, el japonés , en el extremo derecho , solo tiene sellos de restricción en sus muñecas y permanece sentado en posición de meditación . Mientras en el lado contrario, Lavi esta vendado en ambos brazos, con los mismo sellos que Kanda y unas cuantas gasas que cubren las heridas de su rostro. Al contrario de la calmada expresión de Kanda, Lavi tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, repitiendo la misma escena en su cabeza una y otra vez.<p>

―_Traidor._

La simple palabra que menciono la joven Lee le había traspasado el corazón, como una daga envenenada, le había influido una sensación de tristeza y culpa gigantesca que comenzaba a corroer su mente como un virus.

―_Parece que no lograste entenderlo del todo, Lavi. Es una pena._

Dejo escapar un bufido, rindiéndose ante las crueles palabras que su ex compañera le dijo. No era para menos, él había traicionado su confianza, sus palabras y acciones tan leales se convirtieron en un simple numero de actuación, para a la hora de la hora mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

_Registrar la historia desde el bando más conveniente._

―Deja de lamentarte, conejo imbécil― le insulto el espadachín, mirando fijamente al confundido pelirrojo. – Pareces estar lamentándote de irte con los Noah, ¿no te uniste a la orden para seguir registrando la historia oculta y toda esa mierda? Quita la cara de idiota. – reclamo.

―Yuu…

―No me llames por mi primer nombre, conejo raro. – respondió el peli azul , cerrando los ojos y recostándose sobre el suelo.

El pelirrojo se quedo observando a su compañero, reflexionando rápido sobre las palabras que dijo.

_¿Realmente ese era mi objetivo? Mi deber como Bookman, documentar la historia y no interferir. ¿He estado…en la Orden con eso en mente? Entonces porque…¿Por qué me duele tanto saber que les he traicionado?_

_Traidor_

_No lo entendiste Lavi, es una pena._

_No nos traiciones…Lavi…No lo hagas…_

_Mi deber como Bookman…o… ¿Cómo exorcista?_

― ¿Por qué tengo dudas?― susurro en voz baja, bajando la mirada al suelo. –Si he seguido mi sueño…mi ideal de existencia… ¿Por qué?

― ¡Conejo!¡Detrás de ti!― grito Kanda.

El Bookman se alerto y rodo por el suelo a un lado, esquivando una lanza negra que se clavo en el suelo.

―No es divertido si se lo dices, Kanda-san― se quejo la chica, soltando un bufido. Su largo cabello vino se mece al levantar su lanza y hacerla girar entre sus manos, intercambiando la muñeca con la que la sujeta.

― ¿En qué momento?― pregunto Lavi, mirando a la joven que intento empalarlo hacia pocos segundos.

―Amaya, Kazuo se molestara si le matas― replico un rubio, detrás de las rejas de la entrada. Abre la puerta con una extraña llave y entra , acercándose a su compañera. –Me dijo que intentarías hacer algo en contra de Bookman Junior, pero no espere que fuera tan pronto.

―Ese Kazuo siempre de metiche, solo quiero divertirme un poco― se quejo la chica, mirando de manera divertida al pelirrojo. –Ademas, he oído que él conoce a Bookman, podría tener la información que quiero.

― ¿El viejo?

―Amaya, es suficiente, me llevare a Junior conmigo, te quedaras a vigilar a Kanda.―san – le informo, jalando al pelirrojo de su brazo lastimado , levanto su mano izquierda y el brillo de la inocencia en ella convirtió uno de sus dedos en un aguijón, inyectándolo con fuerza en el brazo del joven Bookman.

―Espera… ¿Qué has…―

―Me lo llevare ahora― se apresuro a decir el rubio, levantando a un inconsciente Lavi y sacándolo de la celda.

Kanda siguió con la mirada a Haru, hasta que este se perdió de su ángulo de visión. Luego volteo a ver de mala gana a la peli vino que permanecía de pie en el otro extremo de la habitación, con evidente cara de fastidio.

―Kanda Yuu, exorcista de la segunda rama, único sobreviviente. Escapaste de la Orden hace poco más de un año, junto al cuerpo de Alma Karma, quien aun esta desaparecido, y ahora has sido atrapado. Esa es toda la información que tengo de ti. – explico la chica, girando la lanza entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, y la otra la mantenía en su cintura.

Kanda no se inmuto y se mantuvo callado, Amaya solo entrecerró la mirada fastidiada.

―No quiero que Kazuo te saque la información, suficiente tiene con ese científico cegatón y el pelirrojo. Así que, yo te sacare la información, a toda costa. – exclamo, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano y acercándose a Kanda, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de él, apuntándolo con su lanza. El japonés no se inmuto ante la amenaza y mantuvo su mirada fija, mostrando luego una sonrisa ladina.

―No me das miedo, mocosa― exclamo arrogante.

―Ah… disculpe Kanda-san… creo que olvide decirle algo. – dijo Amaya, acumulando un brillo verdoso en su mano. –Kanda-san era usuario de una inocencia tipo equipo. Pero la dejo en manos de orden, ¿acaso no reconoce su propia arma?― pregunto sarcástica, infundiendo el poder de la inocencia a lo largo de la lanza.

Un estruendo grande se escucho, cuando la lanza se incrusto en la pared , quebrándola. La joven exorcista la extrajo sin esfuerzos de allí y dirigió su mirada a una esquina, donde el peli azul se mantenía agachado después de rodar para evitar el ataque.

―Es imposible― refuto Kanda, analizando el arma de la joven.

―Para nada, el arma que vez aquí es tu tuya. Esta es…Mugen.

* * *

><p>En la blancura de la habitación del piano el pelinegro de saco blanco mira con molestia el suelo. Tomo la costosa botella de vino que tiene y la estrella contra un muro, furioso. Levanta su dorada mirada y contempla el reflejo en el vidrio de las ventanas, viendo a su compañero peliblanco.<p>

―Si no lo haces tú , yo mismo lo matare Allen. – se queja, apretando los puños. –Esa basura ha osado tocar mi corazón de inocencia. Se ha sentenciado.

El sadismo y la furia se reflejan en su mirada y la materia oscura que comienza a acumularse a su alrededor.

―Matare a ese maldito― exclamo, tomando con fuerza sus negros cabellos. ― ¡Solo un poco mas y lo hare trizas!― grita furioso.

El reflejo de un peliblanco se mantiene pensativo , mirando el arrebato de furia que tiene su contraparte.

_Lenalee… resiste… pronto…_

Neah parece calmarse y deja escapar un suspiro, se acerca al piano y toca una tecla del mismo, mostrando una pequeña pantalla donde se ve el interior de la orden oscura.

―Falta muy poco , mi corazón de inocencia, será mío de nuevo.

En un extremo de la habitación, más aislado se encuentra el general Cross, quien observa con interés las reacciones del catorceavo Noah. Exhala el humo de su cigarrillo y sonríe.

―Y pensar que ese chico tendría una idea tan brillante, ese apócrifo no resulto tan idiota al haberle escogido.

―Cállate, Cross. – exclamo con fastidio el ojidorado, observando con interés la pantalla conectada al golem dorado que escondió en su aliado. – Más te vale tener esas cosas listas a tiempo, no te traje para que holgazanees.

―Por supuesto que no Neah, mis juguetes están listos para cuando los necesites. –responde.

_Muy pronto te tendré devuelta en mis brazos, Inocencia._

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

― ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?― pregunto confundido, a la joven de cabellos vino. Al lado de ella, esta Timothy, quien solo mira con reproche a Kanda, y un atisbo de tristeza.

Luego entran Kazuo y Haru, seguidos por Miranda y Krory. Los exorcistas traen consigo a Lavi, quien parece sumamente confundido y exaltado. Los juntan al centro de la extraña sala y los rodean en un círculo.

―Aquí cumplirán su sentencia, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. – respondió un sádico Sokaro, quien trae en su mano la caja de acero, la deja sobre el suelo y Amaya hace lo mismo con su lanza, que regresa a su forma de fragmento.

― ¿Qué está pasando, Yuu?― pregunto por lo bajo Lavi.

―No lo sé―

Los demás exorcistas se marchan tras dos puertas y al cerrarse, la caja de acero se abre, mostrando la inocencia de Lavi, que comienza a palpitar al igual que la de Kanda.

―Ustedes serán juzgados… por sus propias Inocencias…― exclama Komui con pesar , a través del intercomunicador. Kanda y Lavi se miran confundidos, cuando un intenso brillo los ciega y luego, dos voces agudas se dejan escuchar.

―_**Han faltado a nuestro trato, Yuu Kanda, Lavi…**_

* * *

><p>Aquí la actualización, perdónenme , se que les dije que lo pondría el 10 y me he pasado un dia mas. No me gusto como quedo así que lo reescribí, además que ando ocupada con mi mudanza y las energías no me dieron para mas. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo y no se preocupen, el próximo tendremos la tan esperada reunión de los personajes. Jeje… bueno déjenme sus comentarios y aquí yo pondré algunas dudas de curiosidad.<p>

¿Qué le hizo Kain a Lenalee que a hecho enfadar a Neah?

¿Qué trabajos hace Cross para Neah?

¿En qué momento y lugar se escabullo Timcampy?

Por supuesto hay muchas preguntas que surgen a lo largo del capítulo pero las iré resolviendo poco a poco. Besos y cuídense mucho, un abrazo desde Perú.


	6. Compatibilidad

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

―Dialogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Voz de la Inocencia**_

_**Cap. 6: Compatibilidad**_

El pelinegro comienza a recitar unas suaves palabras contra el oído de la joven Lee, quien yace inconsciente a su lado. Los ojos verde brillante miran con suma paciencia el rostro de la exorcista, se levanta de su lado, pronunciando una palabra en voz baja. Luego, sus ojos corren hacia la inocencia en sus tobillos, donde los estigmas han comenzado a extenderse a un mayor tamaño. Toma uno de sus tobillos y sujeta el aro de inocencia, que jamás podía ser quitado de los pies de Lenalee y ahora, es removido con suma facilidad.

―No quiero perderte, Lenalee― dice, removiendo el segundo aro de sus tobillos y sosteniéndolos en su mano. ―No podría perdonarme perderte.

De pronto el sonido del golpe de la puerta alerta a Kain, quien gira, aun con los ojos color verde brillante.

―¿Qué ocurre?― pregunto en voz alta, si dejar de observar el cuerpo tendido de la peliverde sobre la cama.

―Sentimos una anomalía en la inocencia de Lenalee y queremos saber que ocurre. ― exigió la voz grave. El guardián la reconoció rápido, junto a las otras cuatro personas que estaban en la puerta de la habitación esperando ver a la exorcista ojimorada.

_Son los generales, Sokaro y Tiedoll, también están Miranda y Marie._

―Todo se encuentra bien, solo tengo un favor que pedirles. ― respondió el joven, sentándose al lado de la cama, con la inocencia en forma de argollas en su mano.

―¿Podrías dejarnos verla?― pregunto el maestro de Kanda, tocando la cerradura de la puerta. El guardián gruño por lo bajo y removió su cabello, respiro profundo y el color esmeralda de sus ojos se convirtió en un azul profundo.

―Está bien― respondió, abriendo la puerta y ocultando las argollas en el bolsillo de su abrigo de exorcista. Abrió la puerta y regreso a la cama, para tomar a la Lee entre sus brazos y acercarse a la salida, siendo rodeado por los exorcistas generales. ―¿Necesitan algo? Ya vieron que Lenalee está a salvo.

―¿A dónde piensas llevarla? No hay misiones por ahora― explico Marie, detrás de Kain. ―¿Qué has hecho con su inocencia?

―¿Por qué tu como su guardián la haz despojado de su arma?― pregunto Sokaro, acercándose más a Kain, acorralándolo en un circulo.

El ojiazul resoplo y miro a los cuatro exorcistas que lo rodeaban, regreso la mirada a la joven que sostenía entre sus brazos y dio un paso al frente.

―Miranda, ve e infórmale a Komui que iniciaremos la primera fase de la operación. ― respondió, abriéndose paso por la sorpresa entre ambos generales. Siendo detenido por Tiedoll que sujeto su brazo, en un rápido impulso.

―¿Qué has dicho?― dijo contrariado. ― Se supone que aún faltan algunos días para eso, no hemos informado a nadie de esto, es demasiado apresurado.

―La decisión está tomada, llevare a Lenalee al cuarto del cubo, Kazuo ya sabe de esto, no hay necesidad de informar a nadie más allá de los exorcistas. ― informo, retirándose con la joven en sus brazos. Los exorcistas permanecieron en la habitación, asombrados y sumamente preocupados.

―Miranda― llamo Marie, tratando de calmar sus nervios. ―Busca a Komui rápido, quizás el pueda detener a Kain. Realizar la primera fase puede no ser riesgoso para Lenalee pero significa mucho para su relación con Komui.

La exorcista del tiempo le miro algo asustada y salió lo más rápido que pudo, rumbo a la división científica.

―Maestro, ¿Por qué cree que Kain está apresurando las cosas? ―pregunto, al ver la expresión aburrida de Sokaro.

―Lo más seguro es que se deba a la predicción, debe haber algo que le pone muy alerta.

_Los que resguardan a la elegida de Dios somos los exorcistas de la Orden, si estamos siendo fuertemente vigilados. ¿Quién podría hacer un ataque bajo nuestras narices?_

―General Froid Tiedoll, se solicita su presencia en la sección numero quince. ― se escucho por el intercomunicador en forma de pendiente de Sokaro.

―Iré enseguida― responde, volteando a ver a sus compañeros. ―Lo mejor será informar a la sección científica, luego pensaremos en qué hacer.

La respuesta no contenta a los hombres que solo se miran entre ellos y salen de la habitación, rumbo a la búsqueda de sus demás compañeros para informarles del estado de la usuaria de las Dark Boots.

―Es demasiada coincidencia que justo estemos todos reunidos aquí ― analiza el general, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse al lugar solicitado. ― Solo espero que no ocurra nada lamentable.

* * *

><p>El espadachín se mantiene agitado, esquivando cómo puede el arma de la exorcista peli vino que le ataca sin descanso, buscando herirle de cualquier forma posible.<p>

―Desgraciada― dice en voz baja, esquivando un ataque de lado y saltando por detrás para impactar una patada en la espalda de la chica, quien retiene el golpe moviendo hacia atrás la lanza y creando una onda de inocencia que hace de escudo. ―¿Qué rayos?

―La inocencia puede cambiar mucho dependiendo del usuario ¿no crees?― dice con sarcasmo, volteando e iniciando un juego de ataques frontales con la punta, siendo esquivada a penas por el peli azul.

_Mugen es una inocencia equipo, pero cada vez parece que se volviera más fuerte._

―¡Toma esto!― exclamo Amaya, descubriendo un punto vacio en la defensa de Kanda y asestando un golpe con el pie derecho que lo manda a estrellarse contra la pared.

El sonido seco le indica que posiblemente le ha roto una costilla o dos y se dirige con prisa a acabar con él, levantando el arma para cortarlo de forma lateral. El polvo limita la visión del japonés, que presiente el peligro y levanta sus manos atadas para retener el ataque.

Amaya sonríe victoriosa al descender su arma con fuerza, pero esta se borra al sentir un campo que detiene el ataque y al hacer más presión logre romperlo, causando una fuerte brisa que aparta la capa de polvo entre ella y el ex exorcista.

―Caíste― musita Kanda, divertido. Los ojos de Amaya se ensanchan al ver su error. Las ataduras de Kanda fueron el escudo que rompió presa de la euforia del ataque.

―¡Maldición!― exclamo alarmada al recibir un profundo golpe en el estomago. La fuerza la lanzo al suelo y soltó a Mugen. Giro rápido para sostener el arma de nuevo, siendo interceptada por la mano de Kanda, que la alzo en peso y la lanzo contra un extremo de la habitación.

―Si es Mugen entonces no habrá problemas― dijo confiado, levantando el arma. El simple toque con su piel genero una fuerte onda de choque alrededor de su cuerpo, el peli azul resistió los choques, reacio a soltar el arma que por tantos años lo acompaño.

_Si en verdad es Mugen no tengo problemas en empuñar mi arma._

Amaya observo sorprendida, como aquella lanza oscura emitía una fuerte descarga en contra del segundo exorcista que se resistía a soltarla.

_¡No es posible! ¡Una inocencia que pierde a su usuario debería perder su compatibilidad con él! ¡¿Entonces por qué?_

―¡Argh!

―¡Suéltala! ¡Mugen te matara si sigues sosteniéndola!

―¡No jodas!― respondió furioso, comenzando a sentir la sangre en su boca. El electro choque se sintió más fuerte y doloroso, el espadachín cayó de rodillas al piso, resistiéndose a soltar su espada, que comenzaba a emanar unas alas que se enroscaban en su brazo.

―¡Detente Kanda-san! ¡Morirás si continuas! ¡Suelta a Mugen! ¡Ya no eres compatible!

―…

―¡Kanda-san!

_No pienso soltar la única fuente de poder que me queda._

_¡Se matara! ¡Mugen va a matarle!_

―¡Kanda-san! ¡Mugen, regresa!― ordeno la chica, extendiendo su mano en dirección al exorcista en un tenue brillo azulado. ―¡Mugen!

Un fuerte sonido alerto a ambos jóvenes, al sentir una poderosa onda de energía cruzar de golpe por sus cuerpos. Una sensación extrañamente familiar recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, deteniendo el poder que emano de su mano y cruzando un color verdoso en sus ojos.

_Esta sensación es…_

Kanda por su parte se asombro al sentir una calidez peculiar recorrer su cuerpo, los rayos de Mugen se detuvieron, regresando el arma a la simple forma de la lanza oscura. Sus ojos vagaron a su arma, escuchando claramente el sonido de latidos provenir de ella.

―¿Qué fue eso?― se pregunto, al dejar de escuchar el sonido.

―…Lenalee…― susurro Amaya, bajando la mirada al suelo y enfocándola en sus manos.

El espadachín escucho claramente su murmullo e intento levantarse, recayendo en la sensación de dolor que se expandió ni bien intento ponerse de pie.

_No siento mi brazo derecho, no puedo mover mis piernas tampoco. _

―Tenemos que irnos ya― exclamo decidida Amaya, caminando presurosa al lugar donde esta Kanda. ― No podrás moverte, no intentes nada tampoco. ― advirtió serena, arrebatándole a Mugen y dando un rápido vistazo a la puerta, donde aparece un ente rojizo hecho de cadenas. ―Llegas a tiempo, estoy por llevarlo, asegúralo por favor. ―pidió.

Kanda giro a ver a aquel extraño ser, hecho de las mismas cadenas que lo apresaron durante su captura.

_Si mal no recuerdo, son del tipo que andaba con Lenalee._

* * *

><p>Los ojos miel de Kazuo están clavados en el rostro del pelirrojo, que está sentado en una silla, en medio de la sala completamente vacía y blanca. Junior analiza su situación, atado y sin armas frente a un exorcista desconocido, y que podía de cierta manera extraer información.<p>

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?― se anima a preguntar, con una sonrisa divertida.

―Tus engaños no funcionan y no pienso darte más información para tus registros, Bookman Junior. Responde sereno.

―Dime Lavi. No te he visto antes en la Orden, y ayudaría mucho que te quitases esa máscara negra, apenas y reconocí a Kro―chan por su altura y cabello con la máscara ― dijo con un sentido de pena, sonriendo abiertamente al exorcista que lo mira sin mostrar una reacción.

―…

―Anda, estoy seguro que si conversamos un poco cada uno sabrá lo que desea saber. ― dijo con una mirada burlona, esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor.

El silencio continuo por varios segundos, en los cuales Lavi no dejo de mostrar aquella sonrisa infantil y despreocupada. En cambio, Kazuo se mantenía sereno, analizando el rostro de Lavi sin responder.

―Vamos dime, ¿Por qué están con tanto misterio en la Orden?

―Eres patético.

―¿Eh? ¿Q-Que quieres decir?― pregunto, intentando mantener un tono calmado ante la sorpresa por la respuesta.

―Me das pena, Junior. ― sentencio con voz ruda, levantando la mano hacia el rostro del Bookman, quien tenía una expresión de desconcierto. ― Me das tanta pena.

―¡Que dices!― reclamo furioso, intentando liberarse de las esposas que lo mantienen atado a la silla.

―Tanta lastima… ― continuo diciendo Kazuo, posando ligeramente su mano sobre la cabeza de Lavi.

_Lavi… no me traiciones…_

―¿Qué?― musito contrariado el pelirrojo, al escuchar la voz de Lenalee en su cabeza.

_No te involucres Lavi, tus estas aquí solo para registrar lo que sucede._

―¿Q-Que me estás haciendo?― pregunto entre jadeos. El peli azul solo sonrió y continúo.

Lavi podía sentir una gran cantidad de recuerdos apareciendo de la nada, el viejo Bookman recordándole sus deberes y obligaciones, sus compañeros de batalla apoyándolo en el momento de tristeza.

―De-tente…

_¡Eres un tonto, Lavi!_

_Ganaremos y volveremos a casa juntos._

―No… no mires en mis registros…

_¡Esto es una guerra! ¡No podemos ayudar a todos! ¡Levántate y sigue adelante!_

_Definitivamente… ganaremos._

_¡Estúpido conejo!_

―B-Basta… no me hagas recordarles…

Los recuerdos de todas sus misiones como exorcista, de los momentos junto a sus compañeros y aquel viejo que lo crio como si fuera su hijo, la mirada de cariño que recibía por parte de los miembros de la Orden al regresar a "casa"; todo pasaba por su mente a una velocidad rápida y dolorosa.

―Encontrare los secretos de los Noah, en tu prodigiosa memoria, Junior.

―No…no…

_Vivir entre gente y akumas ha contaminado tu corazón._

―Te mostrare que tal débil es tu propia mente.

_¿Lo has olvidado? Los Bookman son aquellos que existen al margen del mundo. No debes sentir apego hacia nada, y debes ver el mundo con ojos imparciales._

―_Lavi ¿Por qué? ¿Nos abandonas? ¿Dices que no somos amigos?_

―¡Basta! ¡No lo digas! ¡No busques!

_Parece que no lograste entenderlo del todo, Lavi. Es una pena._

―¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

―Te hare sufrir tu traición, maldito.― exclamo furioso Kazuo, concentrando una inmensa cantidad de inocencia sobre la cabeza de Lavi. El pelirrojo se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados, las lagrimas cayendo sin cesar de su rostro, pidiendo que dejase de proyectar sus memorias.

_No merezco toda la amabilidad que recibí en la Orden, les he traicionado… para seguir mi camino como Bookman… he matado una parte de mí._

Kazuo abrió rápido los ojos, al observar entre los recuerdos de Lavi una habitación a oscuras, llena de los miembros de la familia Noah. Nombres, imágenes, figuras, algunas habilidades; todo estaba allí.

―Lo encontré…finalmente…

En un segundo un flash pasó rápido por el cuerpo de Kazuo, forzándolo a cerrar los ojos en una muestra de dolor, deteniendo la búsqueda de datos en la cabeza de Lavi.

_¿Qué…es eso? _― se pregunto el ojiverde, al observar entre sus memorias un espacio completamente negro, y a lo lejos la silueta de una persona. Se acerco caminando a verla, escuchando claramente un nombre que le parecía familiar.

Se acerco poco a poco, hasta llegar a la silueta que emitía un destello blanco brillante. Reconoció el largo cabello, la silueta delgada y la mirada esta vez vacía de su antigua compañera.

_¡Lenalee!_

Se percato entonces de los estigmas en sus piernas, en sus manos y uno que se encontraba en medio de su frente, refulgiendo en color rojizo. Las cadenas que aparecieron de pronto y comenzaron a jalarla, rumbo a oscuridad.

_¡Lenalee! ¡Lenalee!_

Y vio… unos brillantes y feroces ojos verdes antes de regresar a la normalidad y ver al joven de mascara negra, tomándose la cabeza algunos metros más lejos de él.

―Tan pronto… no es posible…― susurro Kazuo, intentando calmarse.

_¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que acabo de ver?_

Lavi levanto la mirada, al escuchar unos apresurados pasos llegar a la puerta y derribarla de una patada. Un rubio obviamente agitado, portando la misma máscara negra entro presuroso, sacudiendo al peli azul que seguía sin salir de su asombro.

―¡Reacciona! ¡Tenemos ordenes, imbécil!― le zarandeo Haru, olvidándose de la presencia del aprendiz de los Bookmen. ―¡Ya comenzó! ¡Maldición, reacciona!― dijo frustrado, levantando el puño y golpeando en la cabeza a su compañero.

―¡Te escuche, gilipollas!― respondió el ojimiel, tras recibir el golpe. Giro su vista a un confundido Lavi y regreso a ver al usuario animal. ―¿Qué hacemos con él?

―Tengo órdenes de llevarlo a la sala de entrenamientos, ya conoces el procedimiento.― explico Haru, acercándose a la silla y deteniéndose a observar el rostro de Lavi. ― Parece que te divertiste torturándolo.

―No fastidies y apresúrate, tenemos que verlo antes de que inicie la primera etapa en ella.

El pelirrojo bajo la cabeza, pretendiendo estar agotado. Mientras por dentro, maquinaba las palabras de sus captores con la visión de la Lee.

_¿Verlo? ¿Ella? ¿No será…que hablan de Lenalee?_

―No pienses mucho, Junior. Esos asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. ― exclamo Kazuo sereno. Lavi levanto la mirada asombrado.

_¡Ha leído mis pensamientos!_

―Tenemos que irnos a otro sitio para tu condena. ―afirmo Haru, jalando al pelirrojo aun herido hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>―¿Por qué me han traído aquí?― pregunto confundido, a la joven de cabellos vino. Al lado de ella, esta Timothy, quien solo mira con reproche a Kanda, y un atisbo de tristeza.<p>

Luego entran Kazuo y Haru, seguidos por Miranda y Krory. Los exorcistas traen consigo a Lavi, quien parece sumamente confundido y exaltado. Los juntan al centro de la extraña sala y los rodean en un círculo. Todos los exorcistas, incluidos los generales, con sus mascaras de color blanco.

El campo es una gran sala con varias columnas alrededor, a varios metros de altura esta una habitación donde se encuentran algunos miembros de la rama científica, Komui y el mismísimo Leverrier, observando.

―Aquí cumplirán su sentencia, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber. ― respondió un sádico Sokaro, quien trae en su mano la caja de acero, la deja sobre el suelo y Amaya hace lo mismo con su lanza, que regresa a su forma de fragmento.

― ¿Qué está pasando, Yuu?― pregunto por lo bajo Lavi.

―No lo sé.

Los demás exorcistas se marchan tras dos puertas y al cerrarse, la caja de acero se abre, mostrando la inocencia de Lavi, que comienza a palpitar al igual que la de Kanda.

―Ustedes serán juzgados… por sus propias Inocencias…― exclama Komui con pesar, a través del intercomunicador. Kanda y Lavi se miran confundidos, cuando un intenso brillo los ciega y luego, dos voces agudas se dejan escuchar.

―_**Han faltado a nuestro trato, Yuu Kanda, Lavi…**_

―I-Imposible… esas son…― exclamo Lavi en asombro.

―…nuestras inocencias…― termino de decir Kanda, observando que el campo donde se encuentran ahora está rodeado por una espesa neblina que les impide ver más allá del lugar donde ambas figuras verde brillante se encuentran.

Las figuras parecen mirarse entre sí, cuando una gran ráfaga de aire envuelve a ambos jóvenes y segundos después, se encuentran solos, en un espacio que apenas alcanzan a ver. Kanda pestañea varias veces, mueve las manos y se percata que las cadenas que le pusieron han desaparecido, se pone de pie en silencio y comienza a caminar, buscando a su compañero.

―¡Conejo!― grita, intentando enfocar su vista en algún punto visible.

―_**¿Buscas a Bookman Junior, Yuu?**_

El japonés gira impresionado por la agudeza de aquella voz que muchas veces creyó escuchar en sus sueños y cuando logra ver quien le habla, cae en la figura de aquella mujer que aparecía en sus ilusiones, con la misma sonrisa, el mismo cabello, la misma dulce voz.

―Tú… ¿Cómo es posible?― se pregunta, dando un paso hacia ella. De pronto, se detiene estático, al recaer en el detalle de la mujer que le habla.

Una espada enfundada está entre sus manos, que sostiene contra su pecho, al igual que un símbolo de inocencia sobre su frente.

_No es ella._

―_**Ya te percataste, Yuu. Lo siento, he creado una falsa ilusión en ti.**_

―¿Eres Mugen, verdad?― pregunta desconfiado.

―_**Así es, gusto en hablar contigo, Kanda Yuu. **_― responde amable, mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

―Antes dijiste que he faltado a nuestro trato, pero no recuerdo haber hecho semejante cosa. ― afirma, caminando varios pasos hasta quedar frente a ella. ―¿Dónde está el conejo, y porque vienes a reclamarme?

El tono tranquilo y algo demandante de Kanda causa una sonora risa en Mugen, que intenta parar su risa mientras mira a un ya enfurecido Kanda. Luego, mira a un lado entre la espesa neblina, con un rostro menos juguetón y regresa la mirada a su ex acomodador.

―_**Él estaba molesto con tu amigo, el conejo. Además, yo solo quería charlar contigo. Ven, Yuu. ― **_dice tranquila, extendiendo su mano hacia el japonés.

Kanda tiene aun la mirada desconfiada y se mantiene de pie, sin aceptar la invitación. Mugen sonríe y suelta la espada que está en sus manos, desapareciendo por un instante y reapareciendo detrás de él.

―_**Aun tenemos mucho tiempo, Yuu**_.― contesta, sentando al peli azul en el suelo y arrodillándose hasta sentarse, frente a él.

―No has contestado mi pregunta.

―_**Te dije que él quería hablar con tu amigo ¿no? No sé nada más.**_

―No era eso a lo que me refería y lo sabes. No me vengas con juegos sucios.― dice fastidiado, Mugen vacila por un segundo, dudando en responder, hasta que se relaja y se acerca a acariciar el rostro de Kanda en una muestra maternal. ―¿Qué haces?

―_**Sabes Yuu, no he venido a reclamarte. Sabía que esa noche, la noche que te fuiste con Alma nuestro trato termino… pero… estas aquí de nuevo y no he podido evitar venir a verte. **_

Los ojos esmeraldas de la inocencia miran con profundo cariño a Yuu, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla. La muestra de afecto sorprende al siempre serio y frio exorcista, quien se sonroja levemente y sin querer, toca la mano que le acaricia.

―¿Por qué? Te deje, te odie… y aun así ¿Por qué?

―_**Porque te aprecio. **_

Respondió con simpleza, pero también con inmensa sinceridad. Mugen retrocedió, observando los ojos desorbitados de su compañero de batallas, respiro profundo y prosiguió.

―_**He venido a pedirte disculpas.**_

―¿Disculpas?

―_**Antes, cuando era tu arma, enfoque mi misión de destruir a mis enemigos usándote en el proceso. Yuu, como mi acomodador te quite mucha energía vital a lo largo de los años, y sé que gracias a mi… ahora no tienes mucho tiempo. Pero, quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí antes de irme…**_

―¿Irte? ¡Espera!

―_**Yuu, no tienes nada que hacer en la Orden ahora. Eres libre, ya no eres un exorcista, puedes disfrutar el resto de tu vida como desees.**_

―No puedo ser libre, ellos estarán buscándome hasta matarme. Además, sabes bien que sigo siendo un exorcista.

―_**Te equivocas. ¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando me empuñaste… esa es la prueba de que no somos compatibles.**_

El peli azul recordó entonces, aquella descarga que sintió ni bien empuño a Mugen.

―¿Es esa chica compatible contigo?― pregunto, observando la reacción de sorpresa en el rostro de Mugen.

―_**¿Amaya-chan? No para nada… ella solo cumplió una orden. **_

―¿De quién?

―_**Mía―**_ dijo con una amplia sonrisa divertida. _**―La verdad es que estaba resentida por que te dejaste atrapar, Yuu. Mira que no soy como la inocencia de tu amigo conejo, lo más seguro es que le este matando lentamente.**_ ― dijo sin importancia, haciendo un mohín.

_¿Matando?_

―¡Explica eso ahora mismo!― grito el chico, sujetando por los hombros a su inocencia. ―¡Olvídalo! ¡Muéstrame el camino a donde está el conejo!

―_**Olvídalo**_― respondió serena y fría, adoptando una actitud muy similar a la que Kanda siempre mantenía. ―_**Si vas no serás más que un estorbo, además ya no eres compatible. ¿Cómo piensas luchar? Quédate aquí y resígnate.**_ ― pidió fría, soltándose de las manos del peli azul.

―Hay algo que no me dices― sentencio el varón, mirando fijamente a su inocencia. ―Dilo, Mugen.

―_**Muy perspicaz, Yuu. ¿Sabes por qué los exorcistas no te han matado y te mandaron conmigo?**_

―…

―_**Es porque nosotros como sus inocencias debemos convertirlos en caídos por traicionarnos. Somos nosotros quienes les mataremos por faltar a su promesa. Pero en mi caso, tú cumpliste y mi única tarea es darte a elegir. **_

―¿Elegir qué?

―_**Puedo acabar con tu vida o puedo dejar que vivas lo que queda.**_

―A cambio…

―_**Nada importante ―**_ afirmo, alzando su mano en dirección a Kanda. ―_** Estoy aquí gracias a que alguien me lo permite, todo este tiempo. Desde que te marchaste mi poder ha disminuido, producto de que perdí a mi persona compatible. Luego, cuando finalmente desparezca renaceré sin recuerdos, ese es el destino de una inocencia que ha perdido a su dueño.**_

La explicación asombro al ojinegro, que comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación de familiaridad ante las palabras de su arma.

―Espera… Mugen ¿entonces…?

―_**¡Oh! Nos quedamos sin tiempo― **_exclamo alarmada, mostrando su mano al exorcista, en prueba de que su forma comenzaba a desvanecerse. ―_**No tengo muchas fuerzas ahora Yuu, así que te lo diré sin rodeos. La verdad de la nueva Orden…**_

* * *

><p>En la sala de supervisión, el mayor de los Lee miraba con pesar y ansias la zona de batalla, cubierta por una espesa y oscura neblina. Reever está a su lado, temblando levemente ante los estruendos que se escuchan provenir de la zona donde están ambos jóvenes.<p>

―No podemos detenerlos ― susurro por lo bajo Reever, intentando no ser escuchado por Leverrier, que esta algunos metros más al lado, mirando con suma diversión el espectáculo.

―¿Pudiste sacar a Johnny?― pregunto Komui, mordiendo ligeramente su labio por la frustración.

―Está junto a la hermana de Tap, a duras penas pudimos distraer a Kazuo-kun. Es muy problemático pero tuvimos que dopar a Johnny para que no pudieran saber que lo teníamos resguardado.

―La sala de experimentos es el mejor sitio por ahora, es el único fuera de su rango de búsqueda. ― indico preocupado, manteniendo la vista fija en el campo cubierto por la neblina.

_Kanda-kun y Lavi serán convertidos en caídos y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo._

_¡Maldición! Debe haber algo, algo que sea capaz de hacer._

―¡Supervisor!― grito Miranda, entrando rápido al cuarto, agitada. A su lado los dos pequeños niños intentaban pararla a toda costa.

―¡Espera Miranda-chan! ¡Kazuo dijo que no dijeras nada!― dijo Eliott, tomándola de la mano.

―¡Es verdad! ¡Vámonos de aquí!― se quejo Alexander, intentando hacerla retroceder.

―¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?― pregunto sereno Leverrier, dejando el postre que comía a un lado. Los niños exorcistas se taparon la boca en un reflejo infante, haciendo un puchero. Miranda por su parte se mantuvo callada, dudando entre desafiar las órdenes del exorcista ojimiel o avisar a Komui.

―Miranda ¿Ocurre algo? ― pregunto el Lee, al ver el rostro de angustia con el que ella le miro. ―Miranda dime.

―Komui-san… yo…

―Hable claro Miranda Lotto, ¿para qué ha venido? ― exigió el hombre parecido a Hitler, con una mirada fría, poniéndola más nerviosa.

―Yo… vine… porque…― tartamudeo, bajando a ver al par de niños que le negaban constantemente con la cabeza. ― Yo quería… lo siento… yo…

―_**¡TRAIDOR!**_

El grito ensordecedor de la inocencia capto la atención de todos, que voltearon al ver un espectro rojizo alzarse por entre la neblina en forma de cinco serpientes gigantescas.

―No puede ser… la inocencia de Lavi…― menciono Reever, asustado al ver como las cinco serpientes comenzaron a estrellarse contra los muros, incontrolables.

―Se ha vuelto loca… ― le siguieron en coro los niños, observando asombrados la cantidad de poder que se forma desbordante en el campo de batalla.

Komui trago duro, al ver como la superficie del campo se envuelve en poderosas llamas, quemando los pocos golems que tenían para supervisar el encuentro.

―Lavi…Kanda-kun…

―¡Komui-san! ¡Cuidado!― grito Miranda, activando su inocencia instantemente mientras corre para proteger a Komui, este voltea, observando a la serpiente de fuego dirigirse directamente hacia él, rompiendo el vidrio y el concreto de la pared.

―¡Supervisor!― grito Reever asustado, al verse envuelto en la inocencia de Miranda junto a los niños y Leverrier, sin poder ver a Komui allí. ―¡Supervisor!― exclamo aterrado, intentando ver más allá de la pared de inocencia.

Dentro de un espacio distinto están Komui y Miranda, el primero esta absorto, mientras que Miranda jadea un poco, tratando de calmarse.

―¿Se encuentra bien?― pregunta afligida, buscando quemaduras en su cuerpo. Komui la mira asombrado y niega con la cabeza. Ambos dentro de un segundo espacio creado por el Time Record. ― Me alegro, Reever―san y los demás están a salvo, debemos juntarnos y salir de aquí, es peligroso.

―¿Miranda? ¿Qué querías decirme?― pregunta, saliendo del shock. Miranda balbucea un poco, pero luego resopla, sintiéndose más segura. ― Es algo que Kazuo-kun no quiere que sepa ¿verdad? Dime que ocurre.

―Lenalee―- … ella…

―¿Lenalee? ¡¿Qué ocurre con ella?― pregunta aterrado, Miranda levanta la mirada con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Responde a la pregunta y tras una indicación de Komui le libera del escudo del Time Record, a salvo en una habitación distinta, y este sale corriendo rápido.

―_La llevo al cuarto del cubo… la primera etapa… va a comenzar…_

―_¿Qué? No… eso no es posible, aun faltan días. ¡No puede ser cierto!_

―_Recibimos la orden hace poco, vine a advertirle. Komui-san… si Lenalee-san entra en contacto…― dice acongojada, al ver la expresión de horror en su rostro._

―_Llévame a la sala de experimentos o cerca de allí, voy a rescatar a mi hermana._

―Por favor… que no sea muy tarde…― pide en silencio, aguantando las gruesas lágrimas que están en sus ojos. ―Lenalee-san.

* * *

><p>―Maldición… no siento mi cuerpo…― murmulla adolorido, observando a la persona que camina con evidente furia hacia él. ― me duele todo… y mi vista se nubla… demonios…<p>

―_**Pronto todo se volverá más claro, no te preocupes.**_ ― dice la voz gruesa. Un pelirrojo, de apariencia muy similar a Lavi, a diferencia de que lleva un parche en su ojo izquierdo, mostrando un iris verde inocencia en el derecho.

―Hazlo de una vez… ya no…me importa.

―_**¿Vas a dejar de huir de mi? ¿Te has rendido ya?―**_ pregunta fastidiado, levantando el mazo gigante sin esfuerzo. ―_**Típico de un mentiroso como tú.**_

―Hmph… no es que me haya rendido… es solo que… he comprendido mi error…

―_**Eso no te salvara, no creas que te perdonare. ― **_dice con furia en los ojos, levantando el arma por la base, que toma una forma puntiaguda._** ―Pagaras por engañarme de esa forma, ***.**_

Lavi abrió los ojos sorprendido por la forma en la que fue llamado, aquel sonido, aquel nombre… juraba haberlo escuchado antes de la boca del viejo panda, aunque fue una única ocasión …sabia que el Bookman lo llamo así.

Analizo rápido la mirada enojada de su Inocencia y recayó en el pequeño detalle que entre la neblina y el temor a ser asesinado no pudo notar.

_Esta llorando_

_¿Por qué… mi inocencia…está llorando? ¿Por qué…si me odia tanto…está llorando?_

―¿Por qué… estas llorando?...― pregunto adolorido, al verlo temblar mientras sostiene el arma en su contra.

―_**Te preguntare algo antes de matarte… y dependiendo de tu respuesta, decidiré. **_―dijo sereno, pero con lagrimas surcando su rostro. Lavi sonrió ante sus palabras_** ― La misma pregunta de hace años, cuando tome tu ojo derecho. ¿Bookman o exorcista? Tú decides,***.**_

―No lo has olvidado… mi verdadero nombre…― susurro, perdido entre el dolor de sus heridas y el extraño dolor que sentía al ver a su Inocencia llorar. ― Creí… que había perdido significado…pero tú…lo recordaste… ¿no es irónico, inocencia?

_Pensar que…aunque te traicione y te deje a un lado… aun sigues…recordándome._

―_**Lo prometiste y te creí… esto no es más que tu castigo**_, ***― respondió, enfocando su mirada en Lavi. ―_**Tendrás tu ojo derecho devuelta, ***.**_

―Hmph… sigues diciéndolo… mi verdadero nombre, inocencia…

―…

―Hazlo… me lo merezco…― dijo con burla, cerrando sus ojos ante el inminente final. La inocencia bajo con fuerza la punta de la lanza, dispuesta a atravesar su corazón. ―Y… perdona… espero…que en encuentres un buen dueño…― dijo al final, sintiendo como el arma se enterró en su pecho.

El cuerpo de Inocencia tembló ante sus últimas palabras, derramando gruesas lagrimas y dejándose caer al suelo, desvaneciéndose un poco en el proceso.

―_**¿Este es el final de un humano más?**_― se pregunto, elevando la mirada hacia la neblina que comenzaba a menguar. ― _**¿Estarías de acuerdo con esto, madre? **_

―_**¡Mugen!― **_grito algo aburrido, mirando entre la neblina._** ―Creo que debo quitar la neblina primero― **_analizo meciendo el mazo, la neblina comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco, y regreso sin querer el rostro hacia el cuerpo en el suelo, escuchando el sonido de la sangre caer del borde de la lanza. _**― ¡Mugen! ― **_volvió a llamar, evitando la sensación de muerte que surcaba por sus ojos al ver al pelirrojo caído_**. ―¡Mug―**_

Se cayó de improviso al ver de improviso a un peli azul de largos cabellos abalanzarse en su contra y golpearle directamente con el puño en la cara, mandándole al suelo.

―_**¿Qué rayos?**_

―¡Maldito conejo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!― le grito Kanda, la inocencia parpadeo perpleja.

_**¿Acaso acaba de… golpearme?**_

―_**Yuu Kanda…**_

―¿Qué mierda quieres?― pregunto fastidiado el ojinegro, pero la mirada incrédula en aquel pelirrojo le indico que algo estaba mal.

_Espera… el imbécil tenía el parche en el otro ojo…y esa voz…_

―_**Así que Mugen no pudo acabar contigo, entonces yo tendré que hacerlo por ella. **_― dijo con pesar.

Pero la sentencia de la inocencia no llego a los oídos de Kanda, mientras su mirada se perdía en el cuerpo de Lavi, envuelto en un gran charco de sangre. Sus ojos negros estaban mirando sin poder creerlo a su compañero, la sangre que escapaba de su boca, el charco de sangre , la herida profunda de su pecho y …su mirada siempre viva y juguetona, apagada y perdida.

―…conejo…

―_**¡Detente!**_

El sonoro y preocupado grito de Mugen alerto a Kanda, girando a ver a aquel pelirrojo casi similar a Lavi caer al suelo por una fuerte tacleada de la chica inocencia, evitando un golpe que seguro lo empalaría como lo hizo antes con Junior.

―_**¡Que rayos tienes, Mugen!**_

―_**¡Quisiste matar a Yuu! **_― respondió en un puchero.

―_**¡Te traiciono tonta, estoy haciendo lo correcto! **_― le reclamo, olvidando ambos la presencia del japonés a un par de metros de ambos.

―_**¡Pero Yuu no es malo! ¡Me agrada!**_

―_**¡¿Te volviste loca? **_― grito furioso, zarandeándola. Muge no cambio su expresión y miro por detrás al peli azul, que se acerco a ver al aprendiz Bookman._** ―¡Hazme caso!**_

―_**Tu dueño… sigue con vida… puedo oírlo… su corazón ya casi se detiene…― **_susurro, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos._** ―Aun no es tarde.**_

―_**No tengo dueño, y deja esa tontería, debemos volver, la energía casi se agota. **_― respondió, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo. ―_** No me mires así, Mugen. ¿Y ese? **_― dijo señalando a Kanda_**. ― Creí que ya lo habrías matado.**_

―_**No tengo esa intención. ― **_respondió con una sonrisa. ―_** Pero… aun quiero quedarme con él… un poco mas… quiero pedírselo a ella, que me deje quedarme con Yuu un poco mas**_…― susurro por lo bajo, siendo escuchado por el espectro de inocencia, mas no por el espadachín.

―_**Mugen… no me digas que tú…― **_musito asombrado, mirando a la sonriente inocencia, que se aparto de su lado y corrió donde su dueño._** ― ¿Por qué?― **_pregunto, mirando también el cuerpo de Lavi.

_Espero…que en encuentres un buen dueño…_

―_**No lo entiendo… *****_

Kanda se quedo arrodillado al lado del cuerpo de Lavi, con la mano sobre la herida, escuchando como poco a poco el latido disminuía progresivamente. Sintió los casi desvanecidos brazos de su inocencia rodearle por detrás, con una gran calidez.

―_**Yuu… estas llorando…― **_dijo en voz baja, el japonés bajo la cabeza, ocultando su mirada, mientras Mugen lo reconfortaba por detrás con un suave abrazo. El peli azul se quedo así un rato, en silencio, escuchando el doloroso latido cada vez más pesado y lento del corazón del ojiverde.

_¡Me vale una mierda!_

―_**¿Yuu? **_

El joven se levanto de golpe, mirando de manera retadora al espectro de inocencia que miraba la triste escena absorta. Y se acerco como una furia, levantándolo del cuello con fuerza.

―_**¡Yuu!―**_ llamo por segunda vez Mugen, al ver la peligrosa aura que provenía de él.

―¡Cállate!― grito, asustándola. La inocencia de Lavi no le tomo importancia, con la mirada aun perdida en el cuerpo de Lavi, y concentrada en el pobre sonido de su corazón. ― ¡Regresa con el conejo! ― le grito furioso, mirando fijamente a la asombrada inocencia.

―…

―_**Yuu… detente… él no puede…**_

―¡Se que puedes! ― grito furioso, confrontando la confundida mirada verde de aquel pelirrojo semi transparente. ― ¡Regresa con el conejo! ¡ Eres su inocencia! ¡Él es tu dueño!

―… _**no es tan simple...**_ ― respondió, cabizbajo.

―¡¿Entonces porque mierda le apuñalaste en primer lugar? ¡Se supone que debes pelear como su arma, no matarle! ¡Jodida copia!― le insulto, levantando el puño el alto.

―_**¡Yuu!¡No le lastimes!**_

La advertencia de Mugen no llego a los oídos de Kanda, y este le propino un segundo y doloroso golpe a la inocencia, sin que esta se opusiera.

_**¿Un buen dueño? Tú fuiste uno muy complicado… todos estos años… no es algo simple de encontrar ¿sabes?**_

Y el sonido del corazón de Lavi… se detuvo.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo están lectores? Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los fans de Kanda y Lavi. Me tomo algo de tiempo pensar en que al igual que Tsukikami, todos los fragmentos de inocencia pueden tener una personalidad definida , dependiendo de sus usuarios. Tenemos a las Dark Boots o a Crown Clown que reaccionaron por la determinación de sus usuarios, y dije ¿Que tal si le pongo personalidad a cada una? En este caso, Mugen es lo opuesto a Kanda, prefiere hablar y ser pacifica, aunque tambien es fría cuando debe.<p>

Pero, para Lavi la historia es distinta, su inocencia sí que le guarda rencor y tiene un problemático carácter impulsivo. ¿Que les pareció? ¿Algo OcC? Quise poner a Kanda en una situación donde si le importan sus compañeros y hay lo vemos sacando cara. Cuéntenme que opinan y gracias a quien me comento. Lo agradezco mucho.


	7. Proteger

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

―Dialogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Voz de la Inocencia**_

_**Cap. 7: Proteger **_

Komui continúo corriendo, desesperado hasta la sala de experimentos, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto de las continuas advertencias mentales de Kazuo.

_¡Komui-san deténgase― _advirtió por enésima vez, pero el mayor de los Lee continuo su camino, y al doblar en una esquina se encontró con dos exorcistas.

―No debe seguir por aquí , Komui-san. ― advirtió Haru, removiendo la máscara negra de su rostro. ―Kazuo le dijo que no viniera, este lugar escapa de sus dominios.

―Por favor regrese ― pidió amablemente Amaya, caminando hacia el jadeante y decidido Komui. El golem blanco tipo murciélago a su lado la siguió.

―Salgan de mi camino, quiero ver a Lenalee― ordeno con voz serena, apretando los puños.

―Komui-san no sea necio, sabe bien que esto es lo mejor para ella también. ― dijo aburrido Haru, caminando hacia él detrás de Amaya. ― Ahora vamos al departamento científico ¿ok?

―No lo entienden, ella es …lo más importante… ― susurro por lo bajo, extrayendo del bolsillo de su bata un interruptor. ― ¡Déjenme pasar!― grito, presionándolo.

Ambos exorcistas saltaron hacia atrás cuando un gigantesco estruendo rompió la pared contigua de la sala, un gigantesco Komurin con el numero LXL hizo acto de aparición, logrando hacerlo retroceder.

―¡Ve, Komurin!

―¿Qué rayos?― exclamo Amaya contrariada, retrocediendo ante la imponente figura de un robot de ocho brazos y una gran cabeza. ― ¿De dónde saco fondos y tiempo para hacer esas tonterías?

―Aish… Komui-san…― suspiro Haru, activando por instinto su inocencia, el robot pronto arremetió contra ellos, lanzando un rayo. Haru tomo a Amaya entre sus brazos, saltando de lado sobre una pared y cayendo al extremo contrario de esta.

Sin embargo, Komui aprovecho el momento, corriendo rumbo al vacio callejón en dirección a la dichosa sala de experimentos.

―Te dijimos que regresaras, Komui-san― susurro Haru, parado detrás de Komui de manera sorpresiva. El mayor giro nervioso, sintiendo la pesada pierna del exorcista golpear su espalda en un doloroso golpe, y detrás, el sonido de la explosión de su robot al ser destruido.

―Maldición― respondió, intentando levantarse del suelo , mas el golpe de Haru le arranco una exclamación de dolor.

―Somos exorcistas entrenados. ¿Por qué clase de basura nos tomas, Supervisor?― pregunto Haru, reteniendo al joven contra el suelo.

―Aun no termino― advirtió Komui, extrayendo con dolor de un lado de su bata tres interruptores mas, Haru entrecerró la mirada, golpeando su mano y rompiendo todos los molestos aparatos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

―Me estas aburriendo― se quejo, mirando como por detrás Amaya regresaba. Mas Komui solo le mostro una sonrisa socarrona.

―¡Haru!― grito Amaya. El exorcista presintió el peligro y de un salto esquivo lo que era el pie de un robot similar a un gran gorila, mas el puño de un segundo robot lo obligo a retroceder.

―Así que tenías más juguetes, interesante. ― dijo divertido, aumentando el aura de su inocencia en su cuerpo. Komui sonrió y se subió en el tercer robot, huyendo de la escena. ― Corre cuanto puedas.

_Ya voy ,Lenalee._

―¡Lo veo! ― aviso una pequeña niña, de ondeado cabello rubio cenizo. A su lado apareció Klaud, con una mirada serena.

―General― llamo Komui, viendo como ella se interponía en el único camino viable hacia la salida. ―Déjeme pasar― pidió, aferrándose con un ligero temblor al control del Komurin.

―Lau Jiamin ― llamo en claro la exorcista , el pequeño mono a su lado no tardo mucho en adquirir aquel tamaño monstruoso y furioso. ―¡Ve!

_¡Lenalee!_

Komui presiono un botón de escape de duras penas, saliendo eyectado de la maquina destruida a manos de la inocencia parasito. Unas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, presa de la frustración.

_¡Lenalee!_

―Deténgase ya ― pidió Amaya, llegando al lado de Haru. Los cuatro exorcistas rodearon a Komui, esperando sus acciones. El Lee se mantuvo arrodillado, maquinando en su cabeza alguna posibilidad de escape.

―Ya déjalo, Delia esta aquí. Ella puede ver tu próximo movimiento. ― advirtió Haru. Komui levanto la mirada, confrontando a la pequeña niña que se enfocaba en sus acciones.

_No puede ser… Lenalee…_

_¡Lenalee!_

Sintió como Haru lo tomo del brazo, levantándolo del suelo, las otras tres féminas se pusieron a su lado , vigilando sus movimientos.

_¡Maldición!¡Lenalee!_

―¡Argh!― se quejo la niña, afligiéndose en el suelo. Klaud se agacho a verla, y la niña se tomo la cabeza con fuerza. ―¡Me duele!

―¡Delia! Cálmate, ¿ qué sucede?

―Algo… algo … brillante…― susurro la niña, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Amaya y Haru apresuraron el paso, intentando jalar a un sorprendido Komui.

Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron y levanto la mirada, mirando hacia un oscuro callejón en dirección a la sala de experimentos.

―¡Allí!― indico. Los tres exorcistas restantes miraron con interés la zona. Un punto brillante, como una luz parecía verse. Komui giro confundido, viendo el lugar. Reconoció la figura por un segundo, una esfera dorada con alas.

_¡Timcampy!_

―¡El golem de oro!― grito Haru, corriendo en dirección al lugar.

―¡Timcampy!¡Cuidado!― grito Komui en un reflejo. El golem mostro sus dientes en una sonrisa. Haru llego en un rápido movimiento a unos metros de este, asegurando unas filosas y largas garras.

― ¡Hidden Order! ¡Act―

La voz de Haru se detuvo al ver como detrás del golem una brillante luz blanca se formo, abriendo un rectángulo de luz.

_¡La puerta del Arca!_

Y de esta luz brillante, cientos de akumas salieron despedidos.

― ¡Akumas!― grito Amaya. Giro a ver a Klaud, quien activo su inocencia y resguardo a la pequeña exorcista. ― ¡Kazuo hay akumas!― grito para sí misma, pero cayó en cuenta de un ligero detalle.

_¡La conexión de Kazuo se ha roto!_

― ¡Usa un golem! ― advirtió Haru, luchando contra dos nivel tres al mismo instante.

Amaya giro rápido hacia su golem , intentando hacer una comunicación.

― ¡Conecta con los exorcistas!¡Hay una intrusión de akumas en el ala oeste!― ordeno rápido, más el golem no reprodujo nada. ― ¡Rápido!

―Lamento la demora, el servicio de golems está dañado por el momento, favor de solicitarlo más tarde. ― respondió una voz graciosa por la línea.

Los exorcistas se miraron algo asustados. Alguien había quebrado la seguridad y entrado al único sistema posible después de la conexión de Kazuo.

_¡Johnny!― _ pensó rápido Komui, identificando la graciosa voz.

― ¡Aquí vienen!― grito Klaud, alistándose para el ataque.

Pero la asombrosa cantidad de akumas la atrapo de un momento a otro, rompiendo la pared y lanzándola fuera del corredor. La inocencia y la pequeña niña que este resguardaba se fueron con ella, mas Dalia estaba inconsciente.

― ¡Demonios!― maldijo Amaya, Haru mas adelante comenzaba a tener cierta dificultad por la gran cantidad de akumas y el alto nivel de inteligencia y cooperación entre ellos.

Komui se levanto rápido entre la distracción, intentando no chocar con una akuma y corriendo en dirección a la susodicha sala. Mas el golpe de una furiosa Amaya lo mando de nuevo al suelo.

― ¡Ni se le ocurra!― grito furiosa.

― ¡Aquí exorcista!― se burlo un akuma de aspecto extraño junto a un nivel tres, distrayéndola por un momento. Mientras, otro levanto en peso a Komui, arrastrándolo en dirección a un corredor. ―¡ME LO VAS A PAGAR , JODIDO AKUMA! ―grito frustrada, al ver como el supervisor fue llevado fuera de su campo de visión.

Komui intento quitarse del nivel tres que lo sostenía, pero este solo intentaba mantenerlo quieto.

― ¡Cálmese, Supervisor!― pidió una vocecilla a un lado de Komui. Este giro a ver que era y el golem dorado sonrió.

― ¿Johnny?

― ¡Tenemos prisa! ¡Sabotee el sistema de seguridad con ayuda de un golem que dejaron aquí, los akumas están modificados así que no debe preocuparse!― respondió.

― ¡Espera!¿Modificado? ¡Eso quiere decir que el General Cross esta..!

Y la risa confiada de Johnny le confirmo sus sospechas.

― ¡Lo traeré aquí, tenemos que detener a ese sujeto que me trajo!¡ No logro acceder a las entradas del sistema en una sección, necesito su ayuda!

―Johnny…¿Quién está detrás de esto? ― pregunto desconfiado, mirando fijamente a Timcampy.

―Lo hablaremos después, lo primero es poner a salvo de Lenalee y necesitamos su ayuda. ― contesto el joven científico.

Komui solo enfoco su vista, en los akumas que le seguían y distraían a todos los exorcistas en el camino, sin herir a ningún humano inocente.

_¡Allá voy, Lenalee!_

* * *

><p>Kain está sentado sobre el sello de Inocencia que resplandece en el suelo. Cerca a él, recostada esta Lenalee, que sigue sin tener las argollas en sus pies. Pues, estas están flotando en el aire, resonando con un cubo dorado casi perfecto.<p>

La puerta de la habitación se destruye en un segundo y el guardián abre los ojos, a su lado aparece la inocencia rojiza de cadenas, que se pone frente al invitado que aparece.

―Nunca pensé que la profecía de "él que resguarda" incluyera también a Komui, bien pensando, debo decir. ― dijo sereno. Poniéndose de pie , da un paso y toma a Lenalee entre sus brazos, girando a ver al joven que le mira desafiante.

―Agradezco el alago, pero… es gracias a que tu capturaste a Johnny que todo resulto más sencillo. ― explico, caminando hacia los exorcistas. La luz golpea su figura, rebelando un cabello plata y uno ojos grises. Su saco blanco, una camisa elegante y un pantalón negro a juego con los zapatos.

―Así que era verdad, sigues con vida… Allen Walker― dijo frio, apretando sin querer el cuerpo de Lenalee en contra suyo.

El recién llegado no respondió a sus palabras y enfoco firmemente su mirada en el cuerpo de la Lee, delineando con sus ojos los grandes cambios que aparecían a simple vista. Luego volteo a ver al ojiazul, que permanecía sin mostrar ninguna actitud amenazante en su contra.

― ¿Qué quieres, Walker?― pregunto, analizando los grises ojos de Allen que seguían clavado en la exorcista que sostiene entre sus brazos.

― ¿Qué le has hecho?― pregunto frio, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante. ― ¿Qué le hiciste a Lenalee?― pregunto de nuevo, con un tono más demandante.

Kain bajo la mirada para ver el rostro durmiente de la peliverde y sonrió ampliamente. Estiro la mano hacia un lado , apoyando a Lenalee contra su pecho para no dejarla caer, y la resonancia entre las Dark Boots y el cubo freno, el conjunto de inocencias desapareció de repente, al igual que el sello bajo sus pies, y el fragmento de la inocencia restante se poso sobre su mano.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Allen.

―Solo la estoy protegiendo de ti. ― respondió. El fragmento de inocencia parpadeo de pronto, creando unas poderosas ondas de energía que comenzaron a crear chispas alrededor del peliblanco. ―En verdad eres un Noah, después de todo.― afirmo.

La mirada de Allen se endureció, y atrás suyo Crown Clown apareció. La antes blanca capa se convirtió en un espeso negro, que cambio incluso la apariencia de la máscara. La garra izquierda se movió a un lado, protegiendo a su dueño de la intensa energía de inocencia.

_Esa inocencia esta repeliendo las ondas de las Dark Boots._

― ¡Judas!― ordeno rápido. El espectro de cadenas se desenvolvió en un segundo, rodeando a ambos exorcistas en un espiral de amplias y largas cadenas, protegiéndolo de tres disparos que impactaron en tres sitios distintos. Las ondas de inocencia cedieron, pero la protección de las cadenas se mantuvo intacta. ―Tú también― menciono con fastidio, observando entre las sombras la figura de un pelirrojo. ― Cross Marian .

―Hmph, esto no es tan bueno como Judgement pero funciona. ― dijo interesado, mirando la pequeña pistola en su mano. ― Nada es tan bueno como el original― añadió, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

Kain fijo su mirada en Allen, que seguía de pie varios metros al frente. Con una sonrisa burlona.

―Ya sabes que hacer, maestro― dijo burlón. Kain fijo su mirada, ampliando el rango de ataque de las cadenas por precaución.

― ¡Judas!― ordeno rápido, agachándose para resguardar con fuerza el cuerpo de Lenalee mientras sostenía su inocencia en un mano.

_No les dejare tenerte._

Crown Clown apareció frente a sus ojos, rodeando con la capa totalmente todo el perímetro de las cadenas, logrando hacer el espacio cada vez más pequeño.

―Extiéndete― susurro.

Las cadenas se detuvieron por un segundo y al siguiente, se retrajeron y se convirtieron en filosas puntas a todo su largo, obligando a Crown Clown a retroceder por el ataque. El fluido constante de energía provenía directamente del cuerpo de Kain y la inocencia de Lenalee, ambos al centro, resguardados por una segunda capa de cadenas que seguía girando a su alrededor para protegerlos de las balas de Cross.

―Si eso no funciona entonces…― pensó rápido, cerró los ojos y una puerta blanca se abrió detrás de él, mostrando a tres akumas de nivel tres y uno de nivel cuatro. ― Apunten directamente al suelo. ― ordeno, los akumas se miraron confundidos, al igual que Cross, pero este luego sonrió.

_La primera fase toma demasiada energía de mi cuerpo, debo acabar esto rápido._

El pensamiento de Kain se detuvo al observar como las ondas de la inocencia de Lenalee comenzaban a ser ligeramente menos intensas, entrecerró la mirada y sintió el cansancio arrasarlo.

― ¡Crown Belt!― grito Allen, la capa negra se extendió de pronto, como una gran pantalla que bloqueo la visión frontal de Kain en su totalidad.

_¡No puedo verlos!_

―Ve… Judas… ―jadeo, la fila ofensiva se replegó de nuevo , incrustándose en la capa de Crown Clown con fuerza. Sonrió victorioso, pero al mover su mano para regresar las cadenas están no se movieron. ― No…

― ¡Aquí vamos!― gritaron los akumas nivel tres, golpeando el suelo al mismo tiempo con gran potencia, quebrándolo y rompiendo todo a su paso.

Kain tomo a Lenalee entre sus brazos, protegiéndola con la segunda fila de cadenas a su alrededor. Escucho el sonido de las balas chocar contra la defensa e incluso una logro rozar su mejilla, apego a Lenalee contra si y deshizo las cadenas que Crown Clown retenía , regresando para protegerse asi mismo como a la Lee.

―¡Aquí arriba!― llamo Allen, con una sonrisa burlona, Kain regreso la mirada sobre si, aun en el aire por el gran salto que dio. Abrió los ojos ,furioso, el akuma nivel cuatro preparo un gigantesco disparo de materia oscura en su contra.

― ¡Maldito!― grito , al ver como el ataque se dirigía a ellos. ―Conexión… activada…― anuncio, y la potencia de energía de las Dark Boots se extendió desde su cuerpo hasta sus cadenas, creando una serie de argollas gigantescas a su alrededor que giraban a alta velocidad.

El ataque dio de lleno, siendo repelido por la fuerza de la energía de la inocencia. Kain mantenía su mano extendida, procurando enfocar su atención en la defensa. Vio con asombro un evento que ocurrió a lo largo de su brazo, marcas de la activación de la inocencia se hacían presentes.

Escucho por detrás como sus cadenas repelían los puños y ataques de los tres akumas restantes y las balas de Cross, jadeo agotado, sintiendo la falta de energía que poco a poco cesaba. Una gran explosión estallo dentro del cuarto del cubo, y tras la nube de polvo , las figuras se aclararon poco a poco.

Kain estaba sobre el suelo destruido, su cuerpo no presentaba heridas pero era evidente el fuerte cansancio. La inocencia de Lenalee regreso en la forma de argollas a su cuerpo, permaneciendo en sus tobillos. Las marcas de la activación máxima se extendían por los brazos , su pecho y su cuello, apenas visible gracias al saco de exorcista que tenia puesto, Kain cerró los ojos adolorido.

―Lo hiciste excelente, pero ya tengo lo que quiero.― afirmo Allen, tras suyo apareció el Crown Clown negro, sosteniendo en su brazo izquierdo el cuerpo de la peliverde.

― ¿Qué…como? ― miro confundido, regresando la vista a sus brazos, donde creyó tener a Lenalee. Allen sonrió, y detrás de él la luz del arca apareció. ― ¡Espera!― grito Kain, invocando sus cadenas y saltando para atacarle. Las cadenas se incrustaron con fuerza en el cuerpo de Allen, que se quedo estupefacto ante su velocidad. ―¡Devuélvemela―grito furioso, apretando el movimiento de sus cadenas dentro del cuerpo del Walker.

―Caíste― dijo Allen, dejando las muecas de dolor por una burlona y sarcástica sonrisa. Kain observo aterrado y bajo la mirada, parpadeando fuerte. En el suelo, estaba Lenalee, desprotegida , mientras detrás de él el espectro de Allen desparecía al igual que su inocencia.

_¡Ese desgraciado!_

―Resulto perfecto ― afirmo Cross, apareciendo a un lado del cuerpo de Lenalee, con una mujer a su lado. ―Bien hecho, María. ― alago Cross.

Un fuerte ataque impacto el costado de Kain, lanzándolo contra una pared desgarrando parte de su piel. El Crown Clown negro acababa de atacarlo en su distracción por la joven Lee.

―Grave of María estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, pero no la activamos hasta que bajaras tu guardia. Y dejaste tú mismo indefensa a Lenalee, gracias al Magdala Curtain.― explico con una amplia sonrisa el peliblanco.

―Lenalee― llamo en un susurro, levantándose a duras penas tras el ataque los efectos que tenia la inocencia en su cuerpo. ―… Lenalee…

―Esta partida la gano yo, Kain― dijo con sarcasmo el peliblanco, a su lado Crown Clown se acerco a sostener a Lenalee. Kain alzo la mirada al ver la puerta del arca abrirse y a Cross desaparecer tras ella, la sonrisa de Allen se amplió al verlo levantarse y aproximarse hacia ellos, activando una vez más su inocencia. ― Te los dejare por ahora.― dijo, señalando a los cuatro akumas que le impidieron seguir su camino.

Y poco a poco veía el cuerpo de Lenalee desaparecer a través de la luz del Arca.

―¡LENALEE!― grito en frustración, dejándose caer al suelo. Su mirada seguía enfocada en el lugar donde la puerta poco a poco se cerraba, hasta que vio dos espectros de color verde entrar juntos hasta que se cerró.

―Ahora vamos a divertirnos, exorcista. ― exclamo un akuma, tronando sus dedos.

Kain apretó su puño contra el suelo, furioso.

_Si invoco las cadenas una vez más será mi fin._

― ¡Aléjense de él!― advirtió la grave voz de Krory, cayendo desde lo alto sobre un akuma nivel tres y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

― ¡Inocencia!― ordeno Chaoji, activando su brazo derecho e impactándolo contra otro akuma más.

― ¡¿Cómo se atreven?― grito fastidiado Haru, agazapándose frente al nivel tres restantes. ― ¡Hidden Order!― activo con furia, lanzándose de un zarpazo contra su enemigo y despedazándolo.

― ¡Kain―san!― llamaron los niños a coro, corriendo a ver al herido y exhausto guardián.

― ¡Esta sangrando!― advirtió Eliott, revolviendo nervioso su castaño cabello.

― ¡Amaya-chan!¡Amaya-chan!― llamo en pánico Alexander, intentando calmar a su hermano.

Amaya llego corriendo , con algunas heridas en su cuerpo al lado de ambos, seguida de Tiedoll y Sokaro.

― ¡Kain!― grito la joven al verlo, intento moverlo pero este aparto su mano y se puso de rodillas con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. ― ¡Estas herido!

― ¡Eso no importa!― respondió molesto, viendo como Marie y Klaud acababan con el akuma nivel cuatro. ― ¿Qué ha pasado? ― pregunto molesto.

―Kain…― susurro Amaya al verlo.

― ¡Responde!― grito de nuevo. El maestro de Kanda se acerco a él, con una mirada serena.

―Kazuo-kun esta inconsciente, parece que fue atacado con materia oscura y no reacciona, según vimos su vida no corre peligro. Al parecer el ataque logro colapsar a Dalia―chan también, en estos momentos Miranda y Timothy están buscando a Yuu y Lavi.

― ¿Desaparecieron?― pregunto Kain, recordando el espectro de dos luces verdes cruzar la puerta.

―Junto a Johnny, él saboteo la sala de maquinas y los golem para impedir la comunicación, no hay ningún civil herido, los akumas que invadieron solo se enfocaron en los exorcistas. ― continuo Klaud, acercándose.

― ¿El Supervisor?― pregunto Kain, sosteniendo su cabeza.

―Inconsciente, parece que usaron un control mental en él para que desactivara la seguridad de este cuarto. ― informo Amaya.

Haru se acerco luego, con sangre entre sus manos, producto de algunas heridas menores.

―Kain― llamo, mirando fijamente al guardián. Este levanto la mirada con la misma fuerza, conociendo bien la pregunta que le haría. ― ¿Dónde está Lenalee?― pregunto sereno.

―Se la llevo, el catorceavo se la llevo junto con Cross Marian ― respondió, recibiendo el golpe del puño de Haru.

― ¡Haru!― reclamo Amaya, deteniendo su mano cuando intento volver a atacar.

―Cálmate, Lenalee estará bien, solo tenemos que ver la forma de traerla de vuelta a la orden. ― dijo con la voz más clara que pudo, levantando su azul mirada hacia Chaoji. ― Necesito que vayas a buscar al Cardenal junto con Krory y Miranda.

― ¿El cardenal?― preguntaron los niños a coro, sorprendidos por la inusual calma de Kain.

― ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que ella está a salvo?― pregunto Sokaro. ― Se supone que debes protegerla.

―Lo sé porque la primera fase ya está completa ― se limito a responder, levantándose con ayuda de Tiedoll del suelo. ― Solo hagan lo que les digo, por favor. ― pidió, los exorcistas solo bajaron la mirada y asintieron.

Minutos después en el corredor, Tiedoll se mantenía en silencio, conduciendo al pelinegro a la habitación que él compartía con la hermana del Supervisor.

― ¿Estás bien? Las marcas están muy fuertes todavía, deberías ver a la enfermera. ― sugirió, pero el ojiazul solo rio ante su comentario.

―Estaré bien, no te preocupes… solo debo descansar. ― respondió, llegaron a la puerta y tras recostarse el general procedió a retirarse.

―Tiedoll― llamo Kain, cuando este estaba ya saliendo.

―Dime.

―Tu aprendiz está vivo, alégrate. ― dijo con sarcasmo. Mas el General asintió y cerró la puerta.

Ya en el pasillo una sonrisa surco sus labios, producto de la alegría de saber que Kanda seguía con vida. Mientras en la habitación, Kain esta recostado contra las almohadas, aspirando el aroma que dejo su compañera en ellas.

_Ahora, será tu hora de cuidarla… Dark Boots._

* * *

><p>― ¡Ah! ¡Tykki no es divertido!― exclamo en un puchero el Noah Jasdero, caminando junto a su hermano Debbito.<p>

― ¡Eres aguafiestas!― le reclamo.

―Ya cállense, molestan. ―se quejo el pelinegro de mirada elegante, entrando a un callejón seguido de sus dos hermanos.

― ¿Es aquí?― pregunto al usonimo Jasdebi. Tykki solo soltó un bufido y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta. Toco un par de veces y un anciano de aspecto asustado salió.

― ¡Es usted! ¡Noah-sama!― dijo algo aterrado, lanzándose al suelo en continuas reverencias.

― ¿Qué tal? Vengo a preguntarle por este hombre. ― indico, extendiendo una foto al asustado humano. Este recibió la foto y titubeo, hecho un manojo de nervios.

―B―Bueno… yo… Noah―sama…

― ¡Hable claro!― gritaron en orden ambos mellizos, apuntando con sus armas de juguete al nervioso anciano.

― ¡Sí!― respondió asustado. ― Este hombre… estaba entre los datos que nos solicito una persona…― respondió dubitativo.

― ¿Quién?― pregunto directamente Tykki.

―No puedo decirlo― respondió aterrado, bajando la mirada.

―Ya veo― dijo en un suspiro, se arreglo el pelo y en un segundo, con una expresión sádica levanto del cuello al anciano y atravesó su pecho, haciendo uso de su habilidad como Noah. ―Si no me lo dice le arrancare el corazón directamente ¿Qué le parece? ― pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

―Ah…Ah… lo hare… solo…por favor…― pidió temblando, aterrado por la mano del Noah en su pecho y las pistolas de los otros dos. ―Hace unas semanas… nos pidieron buscar a ese hombre… no se por qué…

― ¡Ya dijiste eso! ¡Quien!― interrogo el pelinegro mellizo.

― ¡Un joven… parecido a usted!― grito aterrado, señalando a Tykki.

―Entonces si era él― susurro el representante del placer, analizando la expresión de terror del anciano. ― Buen chico― dijo gracioso, retirando la mano de su pecho. ― Ahora me dirás que más te pidió esa persona. ― ordeno, mas el anciano se quedo estático y con la mirada perdida.

― ¡Tykki algo sale de su espalda!― exclamo asustado Debbito, viendo con asco una negra serpiente salir de golpe de la espalda del anciano, matándolo rápido.

― ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?― pregunto el otro mellizo, viendo el cuerpo caído del anciano que apenas lograron interrogar.

―Es obra del catorceavo, parece que no logramos encontrar mucha información aparte de esta. ― analizo, mirando los ojos dorados en la serpiente negra que se erguía frente a los Noah mientras se desvanecía en marcas de inocencia.

―Pero dijiste que eran varios humanos ― se quejo Jasdebi.

―Y este era el último vivo, los otros ya estaban muertos cuando los encontré. ―respondió con asco, regresando hacia la salida del callejón, seguido en silencio por los asombrados mellizos.

_Esto va mal, Conde del Milenio. No podemos hallar más información sobre el músico._

* * *

><p>La calma se respiro en toda la blanca habitación, el joven de cabellos plateados tiene una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, mientras ve a la joven exorcista recostada en el amplio sofá blanco del cuarto. Esta sentado en una silla, sosteniendo su mano , detallando el suave compas que hace su pecho al respirar. Ambos solos, acompañados únicamente de la amplia blancura de la habitación.<p>

Ella se remueve nerviosa, levantando las piernas , causando un leve sonido al chocar sus tobillos contra la suave superficie en la que esta recostada. El brillo jade de los detalles del uniforme se realza contra el verde largo y sedoso de su cabello, sus piernas apenas cubiertas por la falda que lleva puesta parecen sentir frio y se gira en busca de la fuente de calor que sostiene su mano derecha con delicadeza.

El joven a su lado sonríe, se levanta de la silla y se quita el saco blanco, cubriéndola con sumo cuidado. La joven presiente el nuevo peso en su cuerpo y lleva una mano hacia su rostro, cubriéndolo de la luz. Se tapa los ojos ,algo cansada y se sienta en el sofá, sin recaer en la verdadera persona que ha dejado de sostener su mano , sentada de nuevo a su lado y se dedica a observar sus movimientos.

―¿Kain?― pregunta en voz baja, sobándose los ojos y la cabeza, sin girar a verlo. ― Esta no es nuestra habitación― señala , abriendo los ojos al sentir que toman su mano en un agarre delicado.

Y ahoga un suspiro de sorpresa al corresponder el agarre e identificar la mano que sostiene. Sus dedos se detienen, lleva su otra mano al lado del sofá , manteniéndose sentada en este, sin alzar la mirada.

_No es posible_― se dice a sí misma, juntando el valor para alzar la vista, que sigue pegada en la mano que sujeto por error.

―Lenalee ― la llama con voz suave, entrelazando su dedos con ella al verla presa de la confusión.

Y con el simple sonido de su voz gira el rostro, para ver a aquel peliblanco que le sonríe amable y dulcemente. Allen se acerca, acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla, por donde las lagrimas caen sin previo aviso.

―Ha pasado tanto tiempo, disculpa la demora …Lenalee― le dice, borrando el rastro de lágrimas de su mejilla en una caricia delicada e intima.

―…Allen…― susurro la peliverde.

―Al fin nos vemos de nuevo, Lenalee― dice con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, apretando el agarre entre su mano y posando su otra mano en su espalda. La exorcista aun no sale de su asombro, temblando ligeramente ante la cercanía entre ellos.

Ambos mantienen la vista en el otro, sin despegar sus ojos de su acompañante por un segundo. Allen la empuja hacia él con su mano, pasando un brazo por su espalda en un cálido abrazo, y manteniendo la unión de sus manos en la otra. Una sensación familiar arraso sus cuerpos, un sentimiento de protección y cariño que ambos tuvieron cuando eran compañeros.

―Te extrañe tanto― susurro el peliblanco contra su oído, ocultando su rostro en su cuello lentamente. ― Todo este tiempo, Lenalee.― confiesa, deslizando su mano por su espalda para apretarla más contra su pecho.

Pero… en los oídos de la exorcista, sus palabras hallaron un significado muy diferente.

― ¿Lenalee?― pregunto, al sentir como ella posicionaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

_Estabas vivo… Allen…_

― ¡Suéltame!― grito, empujándolo con fuerza. El peliblanco se sorprendió y cayó de la silla , con la expresión confundida en la peliverde. Lenalee se levanto de golpe, tirando el saco blanco de sus piernas a un lado y corriendo en dirección a una pared opuesta, lejos del inglés.

― ¿Lenalee?― llamo sorprendido. Levantándose del suelo para acercarse a ella. ― ¿Lenalee, que ocurre? Soy yo, Allen. ― dijo en tono calmado.

― ¡No te me acerques!― grito ella en respuesta, levantando la mirada en una expresión confundida. ― ¡No te me acerques, Noah!― grito, viendo por la ventana el reflejo negro de Neah en contraste al cuerpo de Allen.

Allen se mantuvo callado, estupefacto por sus palabras.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! ¡Este es mi presente de Navidad y Año Nuevo para ustedes! ¡Doble capitulo! Me tome mi tiempo para hacer este capítulo, porque al igual que ustedes queridos lectores, el reencuentro Allen x Lenalee debía salir bien y creo que … ¿esta bueno? Con una sorpresiva actitud de Lena al final.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este combo de capítulos, de aquí los veré de nuevo después de año nuevo, les deseo unas felices fiestas navideñas y un estupendo Año Nuevo =9 , con todo mi cariño.

Además, aunque supongo me querrán matar por esto, no hay avance xD Ya lo verán cuando salga el nuevo cap. Y vamos con algunas aclaraciones , Allen/Neah escondió a Timcampy con Johnny , pero como Komui y Reever no permitieron que Kazuo lo inspeccionara no fue descubierto. Los akumas fueron modificados por Marian , a eso se refería con juguetes, y finalmente vemos a nuestra pareja junta.

Ahora preguntas de curiosidad.

¿Qué paso con Lavi y Kanda?

¿Jhonny escapo? ¿Qué harán con Komui?

¿Y que plan tendrán los Noah ahora que no tienen pistas del músico?

Y la mas importante ¿ Que ocurrirá con nuestra pareja ahora?

Un beso y espero les haya gustado el cap ¡ Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Gracias por los comentarios!


	8. Oposición Jade

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

―Dialogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Voz de la Inocencia**_

_**Cap. 8: Oposición Jade**_

― ¿Lenalee?― llamó sorprendido. Levantándose del suelo para acercarse a ella. ― ¿Lenalee, que ocurre? Soy yo, Allen. ― dijo en tono calmado.

― ¡No te me acerques!― gritó ella en respuesta, levantando la mirada en una expresión confundida. ― ¡No te me acerques, Noah!― gritó, viendo por la ventana el reflejo negro de Neah en contraste al cuerpo de Allen.

Allen se mantuvo callado, estupefacto por sus palabras.

-Lenalee…

-_**Libérame-**_ ordenó con fuerza. Se apoyo en la pared, sosteniéndose con la palma de sus manos para no caer, levantó la mirada y confrontó al asombrado exorcista, mostrando el color violeta de sus ojos mezclados con el verde de la inocencia. – _**No me dejare engañar de nuevo por tus trucos, Neah Walker. No cometeré el error de la anterior guerra.**_

-Tú no eres Lenalee.- afirmó, analizando de manera profunda la rencorosa mirada verdosa en los ojos femeninos.

-_**No soy la persona que conociste hace tanto, ahora… ¡Abre una salida!**_- exigió, acercando su mano derecha al borde de su pierna.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo- refutó el peliblanco, dando unos pasos hacia ella. – Debes dejar a Lenalee, es riesgoso para su cuerpo sostener tu poder. – dijo, mas la peliverde rio ante su ocurrencia.

-_**No creas que lo he olvidado, querido músico**_.- alago, con un tono suave. – _**Nosotros**_ _**no olvidamos lo ocurrió en la guerra santa**_. – aseguró, viendo el rostro asustado del ojigris. –_**Los recuerdos de tus actos, todos están dentro de ella, le he mostrado a Lenalee todo… para protegerla de ti.**_

-¿Los recuerdos de la guerra, dijiste?- exclamó Walker, enfadado. Mostrando una mueca de enfado igual a la que hizo en una ocasión a su maestro, la primera vez que entro al Arca.

_Si Lenalee… si en verdad ha ocurrido lo que Neah temía…_

_¡Esa Inocencia ha…!_

-No te dejare ir- afirmó. El cuerpo de Allen comenzó a emitir una tenue aura oscura, que pinto su piel en un gris profundo y en su frente la marca de estigmas sangrantes. –No te lo permito. – aclaro de nuevo, con una voz más grave y peligrosa.

Lenalee sonrió ante la nueva apariencia. Acerco sus manos ligeramente a los lados de sus piernas y respondió.

-_**Ya lo veremos…-**_ retó.

Allen abrió los ojos, esquivando el filoso cuchillo que cruzo a un lado de su rostro, extraído directamente de un cinto en la pierna de la joven.

_**-Maldito traidor…-**_ murmuro la chica, lanzando el segundo cuchillo a los pies del Walker, obligándolo a retroceder de un salto hacia tras.

-Clown Crown… ve… - ordeno el peliblanco, en medio del salto. El arma negra apareció detrás de él en aquel cuerpo independiente con el imponente brazo izquierdo.

_Debo atraparla a toda costa._

El cuerpo azabache de la inocencia armadura se desplazo rápido contra la usuaria cristal, rodeándola en el manto del Crown Belt, mientras ella susurro una palabra por lo bajo. Allen se levanto, jadeando ligeramente por el fluido de materia oscura en su cuerpo.

-Bien hecho, sujétala por ahora…- susurro a su arma, al no ser capaz de ver la figura de la chica.

_**-Ingenuo… ¿no sabes que controlo inocencias a mi voluntad?**_

La voz de la fémina alerto al pianista, viendo como su inocencia se replegó de hacia un lado, ignorando sus órdenes. La imagen de la fuerte exorcista y el color verde en sus ojos le advirtió rápido que la Lee delante suyo distancia mucho de su vieja amiga.

_**-Puedo abrir una puerta con mi propio poder**_- afirmo ella.

Y tras su espalda la pared comenzó a resquebrajarse, iniciando una grieta desde el tacón de las Dark Boots, activado y apoyado en la pared.

_**-Esta vez, no tendrás ningún tipo de control.**_ – dijo con voz ruda, dejándose caer hacia atrás, envuelta en la luz blanca del espacio del arca.

-¡Espera!- gritó el varón, levándose y corriendo en dirección a ella. Mas el susurro de los labios de la peliverde lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo.

_**-Uno… cero…-**_ contó ella, despareciendo en la luz blanca de la distorsión del cuarto.

Los cuchillos clavados en el suelo de la habitación explotaron, ocultando la visión del discípulo de Marian y la inocencia evolucionada.

_Inocencia… espera… ese sujeto podría ser…_

-_**No confíes en él, ¿ya lo visto, verdad? Te he dado mis memorias para que te decidas, lo único que podemos hacer es buscar una salida de este lugar. **_– respondió a su usuaria, aterrizando sobre la estructura de una de las casas en el Arca.

_Este lugar era tu hogar, no podemos marcharnos así nada mas… debemos buscar una solución._

_**-Nuestro hogar, Lenalee. Tu y yo somos una sola, en este lugar no hay soluciones, solo tenemos que regresar a la Orden. Este lugar no es seguro.- **_refutó, girando para ver los alrededores del arca.

La nostalgia y pena invadió su rostro, mientras buscaba una salida. Imágenes de recuerdos corren una tras otra, simulando en el lugar la figura de niños, jóvenes y algunos pocos ancianos, todos dentro del arca; sonriendo de felicidad.

Y entre la multitud, entre todas las risas y exclamaciones había dos jóvenes niños de cabello negro y apariencia similar. Dos mellizos, dos hermanos, los únicos humanos en el lugar. Uno de ellos tocando un piano de cola blanco, siendo aplaudido por su hermano.

A ellos dos se unieron las 109 existencias en el lugar, cantando, festejando, divirtiéndose en conjunto por la suave alegría. No obstante, la imagen comienza a distorsionarse en un trágico escenario, envuelto en sombras negras que comienzan a tragarse uno a uno a todos allí, a excepción de esos dos hermanos. Se escuchan gritos de auxilio, llantos, lágrimas, destrucción pura. Los colores blancos se vuelven rojo y finalmente el negro cubre todo. Casi al final del campo de visión, apenas se puede ver a uno de los niños, el pianista, extendiendo su mano envuelta en un poder oscuro, sosteniendo a su hermano inconsciente entre sus brazos.

_**-Este lugar… solo renace mi odio…-**_expresó, apretando los puños y dando un salto para caer en uno de los miles de corredores del arca. Sus pies generan un suave sonido al aterrizar y comienza a caminar mirando a los lados, buscando una salida.

Siente la presencia de aquel peliblanco cerca suyo, vigilándola, acechándola sin pudor. Continúa corriendo, sin descansar por un segundo, sintiendo poco a poco el extremo cansancio.

_**La primera fase ha tomado demasiada energía de mi cuerpo, si sigo así…**_

Tras pasar un callejón, ve una sombra oscura algunos metros más adelante, identifica rápido la silueta y tras golpear un par de paredes en el camino da un saltó a gran distancia, escapando unos cincuenta metros en solo segundos.

_**-Debo darme prisa…-**_ jadea, apoyándose sobre el suelo para poder tomar aire. Visualiza el piso de mármol blanco y un flash de imágenes recorrió su mente, confundiendo su juicio. Se mantuvo allí un par de segundos, tomando su cabeza con fuerza, pero el sonido de tierra moverse le alerto de algo.

_**-¡!**_

Abrió los ojos al ver tres extensiones negras salir como raíces del suelo justo frente a ella, se apoyo en sus manos y dio un salto de espaldas, esquivando a través de suaves movimientos con los brazos la serie de extensiones de Crown Belt que salían una tras otra del suelo, buscando atraparla en el aire.

_**-¡Enbu Kirikaze!**_- clamó, despertando las mariposas de sus botas en un movimiento grácil y poderoso. El viento se acumulo en un remolino de cuchillas verdosas, destrozando el suelo y descubriendo la oculta figura del Crown Clown negro.

Aterrizo varios metros más apartada de la inocencia, agachándose para preparar un gran salto de ataque, las alas de las mariposas en sus botas comenzaron a batirse más rápido, mostrando el aro creado por la expulsión de energía verde contra el suelo.

_**-¡¿Lo has olvidado? ¡La traición de hace 35 años!-**_ reclamó en un grito, sintiendo las corrientes de poder mecer su largo cabello.

_**Debo acabar esto rápido, si continuo el cuerpo comenzara a resentirse.**_

Crown Clown se mostro indiferente a sus palabras, abalanzándose en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra la exorcista. La garra izquierda impacto contra la patada de lado de la joven, apresando el miembro entre sus garras, la exorcista dio un giro sobre sí misma, golpeando con la punta del pie el centro de la inocencia oscura.

_**-¡¿Cómo te atreves a olvidar**_?- le replicó acumulando una vastica de viento a lo largo de su pierna derecha. La ventisca se convirtió en un torbellino que obligo a la inocencia armadura a soltarla. Salió despedido varios metros, deteniendo la fuerza del ataque al enterrar las garras en el suelo.

La máscara plateada visualizo al frente para buscar a su oponente, descubriendo que esta no se encontraba allí.

_**-¡Un traidor de nuestra sangre!-**_ gritó la joven, cayendo directamente sobre el cuerpo de la inocencia con los dos pies juntos, generando una gigantesca explosión de energía verde en el impacto que daño todas las estructuras a unos treinta metros a la redonda.

_**-Crown Clown**_- musito con enfado, notando como la garra izquierda se detuvo a solo centímetros de su cabeza. – _**Debes descansar y reflexionar por ahora.**_ –dijo, al ver como las partículas de inocencia se desvanecían y desaparecían de su vista. El fluir de poder en sus tobillos se hizo más lento y al no ver más a su enemigo volteo, caminando lentamente.

Un fuerte hincón en la pierna izquierda la hizo detenerse y tambalear, y al regresar la vista al herido miembro, la estructura rojiza de la bota comenzaba a presentar choques de energía y gruesas grietas.

_**-No siento la pierna, debo apresurarme…**_

Camino varios pasos, apoyándose en el muro de las casas, y un dolor agudo en el pecho el obligo a arrodillarse en el suelo, tosiendo con fuerza. Quito la mano de su boca al dejar de toser, y la sangre en su mano fue la clara muestra de su estado.

_**-Solo un poco mas…**_

Se levanto a duras penas, saboreando en su boca el salado sabor de la sangre, dos pasos y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

_**-No siento ninguna de mis extremidades…**_

La inocencia se desactivo y el color verde en el iris cedió hasta regresar a un morado apagado.

-Inocencia… -susurro, al ver una sombra grande acercarse a su posición, para luego caer en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

><p><em>-¿La historia de la Orden?- pregunto confundido el samurái, viendo la expresión preocupada en su inocencia.<em>

_-__**La razón de los cambios en la Orden Oscura, los movimientos de la Familia Noah, los nuevos status de poder dentro de los exorcistas, los aliados y enemigos. Todo, Yuu.**__ – explico, extendiendo sus manos hacia adelante._

_-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Lenalee?- pregunto, recordando el extraño incidente con los exorcistas mientras estuvo prisionero. –Antes, cuando te empuñe, estoy seguro de escuchar a Lenalee. Y no solo ella, estoy seguro de que varios de los exorcistas comenzaron a llamarla de un momento a otro._

_Los ojos de Mugen se ensombrecieron ligeramente y bajo la mirada, dudando entre sus palabras sobre qué respuesta darle a Kanda. El peli azul capto rápido su actitud y presintió que algo muy malo debía pasar con su inocencia._

_-Habla, ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Que ocurrió con ella?- pregunto ligeramente irritado._

_**-Yuu, ¿recuerdas la historia del cubo de inocencia?-**__ pregunto. Su compañero le miro confundido._

_**-Hace 7000 años, tus antepasados pelearon contra el Conde del Milenio, y Dios les entrego el Cubo de Inocencia como arma. Yo era parte de ese cubo.**__ – explico, llevando sus manos a su pecho._

_-Pero perdieron…- completo el japonés, con los brazos cruzados._

_-__**Y ese día, el Conde de Milenio nos separo. Nosotros, que éramos uno solo, una sola entidad, fuimos separados en fragmentos y ocultados bajo la presencia de la materia oscura en el lugar donde solo una persona cercana al Conde nos encontraría…**_

_El tono de voz de Mugen sonó nostálgico, temeroso, incluso podría decirse que por momentos sonaba aterrado. Su voz, tan misteriosa y aguda, lograba escuchar grave y afligida a la sola mención del Conde del Milenio._

_-__**El cubo fue escondido dentro del cuerpo del Conde del Milenio. – **_afirmó, viendo fijamente a los ojos a Kanda. –_** El lugar más oculto, donde ningún humano común podría ingresar… era dentro del cuerpo del primer apóstol, "Adán".**_

_Los ojos de Kanda presintieron la sensación de miedo y terror en los ojos de Mugen, y solo pudo cerrar la boca, al no saber que decirle a la proyección femenina de inocencia._

_**-El cubo estuvo allí por miles de años, hasta que hace treinta y cinco años… nació un apóstol especial en la familia Noam.**_

_-El Decimocuarto. _

_-__**Así es, Yuu. Era un niño huérfano, acompañado de su hermano mellizo, humanos acogidos por la bondad de otras personas, un niño que rechazo desde el fondo de su corazón la existencia de su Noé interior**__.- dijo, con un tono maternal._

_Yuu se mantuvo callado, a espera de que continuara._

_-__**Ser miembro de la familia Noah significa que debes cortar todo lazo con los humanos que conociste, tus recuerdos sobre ellos se borran. Tu nueva familia son aquellos que comparten la misma sangre súper humana, nadie más.**_

_-¿Mana Walker?- susurro, recordando el nombre del padre adoptivo del peliblanco._

_-__**Así es, Neah Walker, el Noé que jamás debió existir tenía un poder equiparable al Conde, pero más allá de ello, Neah jamás deseo dejar su vida humana, rechazando día a día los poderes naturales de su cuerpo. Hasta que… el Noah de su interior se salió de control… **_

_El recuerdo del poder del Noah en la pelea contra Skin Boric afloro en su mente, recordando la densidad de emociones alojadas por el poder de la sangre del Noé._

_-__**En una sola noche, Neah Walker asesino a muchas personas, niños, jóvenes, ancianos… todos asesinados por el poder destructivo del Catorceavo.**_

_-__**Y nosotros vimos en esas almas nuestra ruta de escape. **_– aclaró con voz firme, viendo como sus manos se desvanecían en un polvo verdoso._** – El cubo que formábamos, que estuvo tanto tiempo vigilado por el Conde creó una ruta de escape. Los 109 pedazos de inocencia son realmente las almas de las personas que Neah Walker mato esa noche.**_

_-¿Eso quiere decir que los fragmentos son…?_

_-__**Somos almas. Al igual que los akumas, que están hechos de una maquina, un alma y desesperación. Nosotros estamos hechos del poder de hace 7000 años, un alma y rencor. No somos muy diferentes, la inocencia no es muy diferente a la materia oscura. **_

_-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Lenalee?- preguntó, viendo la expresión nostálgica de Mugen._

_**-En esa guerra, nos aliamos al músico contra el Conde, hicimos el juramento de darle poder a cambio de que vengara la muerte de las 109 almas que representamos, y de los antepasados que perdieron en la primera guerra. Tardo mucho, mucho tiempo llevarlo a cabo, y al final él nos traiciono. **_

_-Esa parte de la historia la conozco, pero no me dices que tiene que ver con la orden ahora.- replicó el japonés, impaciente._

_-__**Al traicionarnos fue el Decimocuarto quien nos separo alrededor del mundo, y creo un dispositivo para su próxima reencarnación. Ese dispositivo esta aliado a Lenalee Lee y Allen Walker.**_

Se despertó algo aturdido, escuchando el susurro de su nombre de forma continua. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz del lugar y se sentó, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-_**Yuu ¿estas bien?**_

Kanda levanto la vista, buscando la imagen de su inocencia en algún lugar, pero no la encontró.

_**-Estoy en tu mente, Yuu. He vuelto a ser tu inocencia.**_

Kanda parpadeo sorprendido, detallando en el ligero peso en su mano derecha, encontrando una katana de funda negra, muy al estilo japonés.

_Ya recuerdo, estábamos hablando y fuimos a ver al conejo…_

_Luego, luego las inocencias parecían asustadas y Mugen entro en mi cuerpo._

_**-Me sincronice con tu cuerpo a la fuerza, y te he traído porque hay algo de suma importancia que debes hacer**_.- explico. Kanda miro alrededor, recordando las blancas paredes del lugar en donde estaba.

-¿Por qué el Arca?

_**-El catorceavo ha secuestrado a Lenalee Lee y la mantiene aquí, debes sacarla, en su estado es muy peligroso que utilice su inocencia. Apresúrate.**_ – ordenó rápido la inocencia.

Kanda comenzó a buscar, siguiendo un extraño presentimiento que le indicaba una camino, como una especie de calidez que se esparcía por su cuerpo. Casi similar a la sensación de Mugen en su mano derecha, pero más fuerte.

_Este calor es…familiar._

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar una fuerte explosión varios metros a su derecha, giro para ver en dicha dirección y dos manchas de diferente color captaron su visión. Una brillante luz verde contra y profundo negro.

_¡Allí esta!_

_**-¡Rápido Yuu, pronto va a perder la conexión, estará en peligro!**__ - _ gritó la voz de inocencia, con una profunda preocupación por la joven peliverde.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, escuchando el sonido de los escombros caer con más fuerza a cada momento. Llego a penas a la mitad del camino cuando al ver el cielo, pudo distinguir el cuerpo de la exorcista, girando con gracia en el aire, pero un dolor agudo a la altura del pecho le impidió seguir, y se apoyo en una pared cercana.

-¿Qué me sucede?- pregunto.

_**-Soy yo, la nueva compatibilidad crea una conexión de pensamientos y emociones entre el fragmento y el usuario. Lo que sientes no es más que la angustia que yo tengo, es mi necesidad por protegerla**__.- explico con voz preocupada. __**-¡Apresúrate! ¡Ella está en peligro! ¡Alcanzara el límite en menos de cinco minutos!**_

El peli azul respiro profundo, se tranquilizo y volvió a retomar el camino, y tras apenas un minuto el temblor del piso y el agudo dolor que regreso a su pecho le alerto de la gravedad de la situación, en el cielo, un tenue halo de luz comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando a su paso una gran ráfaga de viento que meció su suelto cabello.

_Algo malo sucede con ella, puedo sentirlo._

-¿Mugen?- exclamó, al sentir un jalón provenir de su mano derecha, donde sostenía a la espada.

A su lado, con una expresión angustiada y evidente cansancio, el pelirrojo Bookman sostiene su mano. El iris verde se encontró con la seriedad de los de Kanda, mas unas pocas palabras lograron salir de su boca, antes de caer desplomado al suelo.

_**-Debemos protegerla… a nuestra madre…**_ - susurro, antes de caer inconsciente.

El japonés no se movió, aun confundido por la presencia del pelirrojo que creyó muerto. Regreso a verlo en el suelo, lo levanto en peso y sintió el calor de la fiebre en su cuerpo, la herida de su pecho había dejado de sangrar, incluso parecía ligeramente cicatrizada.

_¿Sus heridas se han curado? ¿Regeneración? Imposible… los únicos que…_

― _Nosotros, los que no abandonamos a la orden tenemos nuestros beneficios, supongo que…la materia oscura no es lo único que pueda hacer fuerte a un exorcista, señor sobreviviente de los experimentos de la segunda rama._

_Entonces esto es cosa de su inocencia._

Se agacho, lo apoyo sobre su hombro y tras asegurarse de que no se caería, continuo caminando rumbo a donde el haz de luz que había desaparecido.

A cada paso que daba una sensación de angustia y preocupación se extendía en su cuerpo, como si aquello que su alama sentía no le perteneciera, como si algo intentase adherirse a sus emociones y transformarlas en unas distintas. Llego al lugar del encuentro, y se sorprendió de ver un inmenso agujero en el piso, rodeado por calles destruidas.

Escucho unos pasos no muy lejos de allí, sonaban pesados y bastantes irregulares, como si cojeara. La extraña sensación de calor aumento al cruzar un pasaje del Arca, y al voltear pudo ver el cuerpo delgado de la joven Lee sobre el suelo.

Se acerco a verla, su respiración era agitada, sus piernas temblaban y emitían unas descargas pequeñas de electricidad, agravando el estado de la exorcista. Recostó al pelirrojo sobre el suelo para poder ver el estado de salud de la ojimorada, su largo cabello verde cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo, contrastando con el oscuro color de su uniforme, removió su cabello a un lado, buscando a simple vista alguna herida superficial, pero no había ningún rastro de estas.

-_Has venido por mí, me alegro que estés bien…_

La suave voz que salió de los labios de Lenalee confundió al espadachín, era como si ella le hubiera hablado, y al mismo tiempo, como si alguien más lo hubiera hecho. Se inclino a su lado para poder ver su rostro, el cual estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

-Ha colapsado por el uso de inocencia, menuda tonta. – exclamo con cierto fastidio. La acurruco ligeramente en su pecho, tras sentir una extraña necesidad por asegurarse de que estuviera realmente entre sus brazos.

_¿Qué me está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué…?_

-Debemos salir de aquí. Ese payaso negro nos vendrá a buscar, debemos ocultarnos. – expreso con voz cansada, Kanda giro a verlo al escuchar su voz. El pelirrojo detrás de él era sin duda Lavi, pero… algo le decía que estaba en una clase de error. – Lavi volverá en si en algunas horas, estar muerto por segundos no es sencillo de superar ¿sabes? Hasta entonces, me asegurare de que cuides bien de ella.

La mirada verdosa del pelirrojo se dirigió directamente al cuerpo de la Lee, expresando una sensación de protección y cierto regocijo. Se levanto algo tambaleante, mirando alrededor en busca de un lugar seguro.

-Por aquí. – le indico a Kanda. Este le miro algo dudoso, y segundos después tomo a Lenalee en sus brazos, siguiendo el lugar por el cual se había marchado Junior.

Caminaron por un buen rato, a la par que el pelirrojo miraba y tanteaba la textura de las puertas en los alrededores, buscando una en particular. Se detuvo entonces frente a una puerta, removió el cerrojo con un suave golpe de su puño y entro a la desconocida habitación.

Kanda le siguió en silencio, la puerta de madera algo apolillada cambio por dentro, reemplazando una fuerte y densa puerta de cedro finamente diseñada, por el interior la habitación tenia las paredes pintadas en un blanco brillante, unas pinturas de tonalidades negras contrastan contra el blanco, figuras de personas, arboles, flores, siluetas de la naturaleza y el mundo mismo. Los zócalos de un color gris, contra un piso de porcelana en tono verde lima. Hay un conjuntos de estantes de madera, llenos de libros, repisas con cuadros de fotos en blanco, y al centro, una amplia cama de sabanas y colchas crema, con diversas almohadas de todas formas y tamaños, de un verde oscuro.

De las cuatro puntas de la cama se extienden bases, que forman un cuadro sobre la misma, en donde están atadas telas de seda color blanco, cayendo en un estilo imperial y adornado sobre los lados de la cama.

-Recuéstala, estará débil por unas horas. – recomendó, removiendo algunas almohadas para abrirle espacio a la joven.

Kanda se mantuvo de pie en la habitación, sin acatar la petición del pelirrojo.

-Es seguro, contestare algunas dudas tuyas en un momento. Ahora, recuéstala. – dijo con voz calmada. El japonés dudo por un momento, pero luego accedió y la recostó en la cama.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo a su lado, sentándose en un pequeño sitio sobre la cama, cerca de ella. Kanda por su parte, tomo una silla y se sentó, dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo.

El joven Junior acomodo a Lenalee, removiendo algunas almohadas más para darle comodidad, y se abstuvo por un momento, mirándola con suma paciencia, casi como si viera la reliquia más hermosa del mundo.

-Al igual que Mugen, quien forzó la sincronización para traerte aquí, yo he entrado al cuerpo de Lavi para poder seguirles. – explico, mostrando el agujero del corte sobre la camisa que llevaba puesta. – Me ha costado regenerar sus heridas, pero he logrado estabilizarle.

El peli azul mantuvo su fría mirada sobre él, atento a las atenciones y el interés que parecía tener sobre la Lee.

_Su voz ya no suena distinta a la del conejo._

-Entonces has aceptado ser la inocencia del conejo – afirmo, viendo la sonrisa nostálgica que se asomo por segundos en el rostro del Bookman.

-Lavi tiene suerte, si ese sujeto no hubiere interferido, quizás ahora estaría muerto y yo no tendría ningún recuerdo de que fue mi acomodador. – contesto, removiendo algunas hebras de cabello de la frente de la joven.

-¿Te refieres al 14th?- pregunto, con un tono serio y tranquilo.

-Su simple presencia representa un riesgo de contaminación, es por ello que nosotros los trajimos, ustedes deben cuidar de Lenalee y buscar una salida de este lugar.

El tono ligeramente rencoroso de su voz capto rápido la atención de Kanda.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba este cuarto? ¿Por qué Lenalee es tan importante para vosotros? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué sientes que ella es algo que debes proteger más allá de tu compañerismo?- dijo el joven pelirrojo, completando su frase. Kanda gruño ante la risa de confidencia que este le dedico, y le dejo continuar. – Hubo un tiempo, cuando nosotros, las almas de los fragmentos vivimos aquí en el Arca. Este lugar fue construido para que residiéramos como una familia, ya que en el mundo de los vivos nuestra existencia es efímera. – dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Y qué hay acerca de Lenalee? Recuerdo que la llamaste madre ¿Qué significa?- pregunto, mirando a la joven sobre la cama.

-Exactamente eso, Lenalee es la portadora de la conexión al corazón, es la nueva María. – dijo, con una sonrisa al verla durmiendo en la cama.

-¿María?- murmuro confundido.

-Al igual que la María de la Biblia, una persona es bendecida con un poder especial, una capacidad que no debe tener le hez concedida. Lenalee Lee ha sido escogida por nuestra hermana mayor para convertirse en la María que regirá nuestro poder contra el Conde. – explico, removiendo ligeramente sus cabellos.

-Entonces si tenía al corazón- musito el japonés pensativo.

-No es del todo cierto. – aclaro el ojiverde. – El corazón en realidad no existe, es una leyenda creada para distraer al Conde.

Kanda se levanto rápido de la silla, confundido.

-Entonces ¿Cómo?

-El corazón no es más que una unión de inocencias, es la conexión. Esa es la verdad. Y la belleza aquí presente es la conexión bendecida, en si misma ella puede crear una puerta a lo que tú llamarías "el corazón".

-¿Qué hay con esas sensaciones? – interrogo, manteniendo su mirada en el cuerpo de la Lee.

-La sincronización adquirida, tal y como Mugen te dijo le transmite su conciencia a tu mente. Tal y como puedes notar, para nosotros, los fragmentos, la existencia de esta conexión es importante, y su seguridad representa nuestra máxima prioridad.

-¿Y por qué crees que puede contaminarse?

-El músico pudo ser nuestro aliado, pero él posee cierto control sobre la conexión que reside en Lenalee, y hasta que no podamos terminar de restringir dicho poder, debemos alejarle de ella. – explico, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia Kanda.

Le extendió la mano y sonrió.

-Las preguntas llegan hasta aquí, estoy confiando en tu lealtad porque Mugen te ha aceptado como portador, y para su extraño carácter supongo que has de ser merecedor de confianza. – dijo con calma. – Entrégame a Mugen, estará mejor mientras se mantenga más cerca de la conexión de inocencia.

Kanda le miro con desconfianza y enfado.

-Vamos, Yuu. – dijo con un tono semi juguetón. – No has escuchado su voz desde hace rato ¿verdad? Significa que su compatibilidad aun es débil, es mejor para ambos.

-Tsch

Con esa simple respuesta el espadachín le entrego la katana y camino presuroso rumbo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-No te interesa. – contesto gélido el peli azul, abrió la puerta y se marcho.

El pelirrojo se quedo callado, deposito la espada al lado derecho de la joven, justo en el extremo donde ella reposaba, y se acomodo a la izquierda, con una expresión serena en el rostro.

-Tranquila Madre, Mugen y yo te protegeremos. – afirmo, cerrando los ojos y atrayendo ligeramente a la joven al poner su brazo sobre ella.

_Pero… algo me dice que Kanda Yuu me esconde algo…_

* * *

><p>Se entretuvo jugando cartas sobre la superficie del mármol blanco de la mea de piedra, alejado en el punto más alto del Arca. Desde la pequeña cúpula, rodeado por las columnas estilo griego, sentado en una silla blanca, mientras observa curioso el orden de sus cartas, lanza una y busca sacar otra del mazo, encontrando una interesante figura en esta.<p>

La carta del joker, un payaso con una hoz en la mano, riendo de manera maquiavélica.

-Te tomo tiempo, por poco creí que de verdad habías muerto en la Orden. – expreso con cierta diversión. Levanto en su mano la carta y giro sobre la silla, mirando por el borde de la figura del payaso al recién llegado. - ¿Y bien, BaKanda?

El insulto lejos de molestar al joven de largos cabellos, le confirmo el estado de ánimo del peliblanco frente suyo.

-Creí que estarías más impaciente, Moyashi. – replico, acercando algunos pasos hacia él.

-Es Allen, idiota. En realidad estoy sorprendido, no creí que Lavi y tú llegaran aquí. Pensaba enviar a Johnny por ustedes. – dijo algo aburrido, dejando la carta sobre la mesa y guardándolo en su caja.

-¿O será que estas cabreado porque Lenalee no corrió directo a tus brazos como creías?- inquirió perspicaz, observando con gusto como el peliblanco detuvo sus acciones y respiro profundo.

-Cierra la boca – musito algo enfadado.

-¿Cuándo volverá a estar disponible esa extraña inocencia tuya? – pregunto interesado.

-El poder de la inocencia de Lenalee se ha incrementado demasiado, incluso puedo decir que es extraño. Con los daños tardara unos días en recuperarse por completo. ¿Por qué?

-Te doy diez días, si en diez días no logras explicarle lo que ocurre con tu cuerpo, la sacare de aquí. – exclamo con seriedad, volteando para salir del lugar. Mas la mano firme del peliblanco en su hombro, le detuvo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir? Somos cómplices ¡¿Qué rayos piensas hacer sacándola cuando me costó tanto liberarla de la Orden?- le reclamo con furia.

-Hare lo que me plazca, ya te he advertido. – respondió simple, quitando la mano del peliblanco de su hombro y caminando hacia el borde de la cúpula.

-¡Kanda!- le llamo el peliblanco. -¡Espera como un demonio!

-¡Sin tu inocencia eres débil!- le aclaro el peli azul, girando a ver al enfurecido peliblanco. –No pienso exponer a Lenalee a ese espectro de Noah. Eso es todo.

Las palabras de Kanda resonaron en la mente del Walker, deteniendo sus pasos para llegar al espadachín.

_Por eso quiere saber cuánto tardara Crown Clown es recuperarse. _

-No pienso exponerla, creí que te lo había dejado claro. – dijo, apretando ligeramente los puños por la frustración. Kanda giro a verlo sereno.

-No te creo.

Y tras su respuesta, se marcho del lugar.

Allen bajo la mirada, mirando sus manos cubiertas por los guantes blancos.

-Se suponía que una vez dentro del Arca todo seria más fácil, y al contrario, todo está mucho más complicado. – expreso con fastidio, observando al llegar al borde toda la extensión del Arca. A los pocos segundos una puerta se abrió frente suyo, y entro, con un solo pensamiento en su mente.

_No es solo la inocencia lo que te ha cambiado, son las personas quienes te han hecho ser otra persona…Lenalee._

* * *

><p><em>*Avance*<em>

-¿Kanda?- exclamó, al verlo sentado en la silla, al lado de la cama donde estaba echada.

-Al fin despiertas, llevas un dia entero durmiendo. -respondio al verla despierta, sin embargo, al volver a mirar se sorprendio de sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Me alegro que estes a salvo. No crei que Mugen te aceptara asi de rapido. - dijo con alegria. Solto a su amigo y se mantuvo de pie frente a él. -¿Donde esta la inocencia?

-Salio a buscar un desayuno- respondio. -¿Que?- pregunto, al verla con la mirada seria, fijandose directamente en sus ojos.

-Es Allen ¿verdad?. Allen esta vivo, y tú ya lo sabias. - afirmo, sin despegar su mirada del rostro sorprendido de su compañero.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, espero este capitulo les haya gustado. ¡En serio me esforze!. Con decir que escribí tres veces este capitulo, esta version es la tercera, que por fin me gusto ¬¬. Tuve que botar a la papelera las otras 22 paginas que tmb escribi pero que al final dije... ahh no creo que le agrade a los lectores. Espero cumplir con sus espectativas. Un saludo a todos y hasta dentro de una semana y media :D<p> 


	9. Confesión

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

―Dialogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Voz de la Inocencia**_

_**Cap. 9: Confesión**_

La durmiente se remueve inquieta sobre la cama, aparta algunos mechones de su rostro y deja su brazo por encima de su frente, cubriendo sus ojos de la luz blanca que emite la habitación. Intenta levantarse un momento, pero el leve entumecimiento en su cuerpo le trae a la memoria lo acontecido antes de que se desmayara.

_Intente escapar._

Escucha una respiración leve a un lado de la cama y por el rabillo del ojo logra ver el color oscuro de un pantalón desgastado. Su corazón da un ligero vuelvo al reconocer la procedencia de la ropa y se sienta sobre la cama, insegura por la presencia de quien espera ver.

― ¿Kanda?― exclamó, al verlo sentado en una silla, al lado derecho de la cama.

―Al fin despiertas, llevas un día entero durmiendo. ―respondió al verla despierta.

Lenalee miro al japonés por unos segundos, captando sus ropas rotas y se levanta en un pestañeo de la cama. Kanda se sorprendió, y se mantuvo quieto al sentir como los brazos de su compañera rodearon su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

―Me alegro que estés a salvo. No creí que Mugen te aceptara así de rápido. ― dijo con alegría. Volteó ligeramente la mirada hacia la cama y una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios al ver la nueva forma de la espada, a un lado de donde ella dormía. Soltó a su amigo y se mantuvo de pie frente a él, miro alrededor curiosa y preguntó. ― ¿Dónde está la otra inocencia?

―Salió a buscar un desayuno― contestó ― ¿Qué?― preguntó, al verla con la mirada seria, fijándose directamente en sus ojos.

Nota la concentración en los iris morados y por un segundo se siente cohibido ante su presencia. La sensación de extrañeza por el comportamiento tan bipolar de la Lee lo confunde, puede recordar con claridad su actitud fría cuando la volvió a ver en la orden, pero la calidez en su abrazo y su sonrisa actual incrementan su cuestionamiento.

_¿Por qué actúa tan distinto?_

―Es Allen ¿verdad? Allen está vivo, y tú ya lo sabías. ― afirmó, sin despegar su mirada del rostro sorprendido de su compañero.

El rostro de Kanda se torna pálido de la impresión, confirmando las sospechas de la Lee. Lenalee nota el temblor ligero, casi inexistente en los ojos de Kanda, sabe que ha dado en el blanco, que ha tocado una fibra sensible en el espadachín, y su rostro retoma esa tonalidad fría y serena.

Kanda dudo en responder, incrementando esa sensación de que la personalidad cambiante en la hermana de Komui resulta totalmente nueva y alarmante para todo lo que esconde, escrudiña sus ojos, su postura, sus facciones, y la amigable personalidad ha sido reemplazada por la vieja actitud que tenía en la orden.

―Contesta, Kanda.

El japonés no encuentra una mentira eficiente para decir, incapaz de mentirle directo a la cara. Sabe que no funcionara, que Lenalee le conoce demasiado bien como para tragarse un engaño, y aun así no puede dejar de pensar que la niña asustadiza de hacia años ha cambiado drásticamente.

―Allen Walker está con vida y te has mantenido en contacto con él todo este tiempo.― dijo, con un tono frio.

Kanda no dice palabra alguna y mira de reojo la espada sobre la cama.

― ¡Mírame a los ojos, Yuu! ― gritó.

Un tono demandante, furioso y rencoroso escapo de los labios de Lenalee al ver como el espadachín ignora sus preguntas. Kanda por su lado se inquieta, recordando el uso de su primer nombre, la peliverde solo lo haría si estaba realmente enfadada con él, y el apelativo ahora le traía una malísima espina.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?― preguntó, ligeramente nervioso.

― ¡Que estas evadiendo verme a la cara y no respondes! ¡Imbécil!― respondió.

El insulto de Lenalee crispo los nervios de Kanda , quien se levanto de golpe de la silla, dispuesto a confrontarla.

― ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, mujer?― grito en respuesta.

― ¡Que eres un imbécil incapaz de responder con la verdad! ― gritó.

Kanda está a punto de responder, cuando el dolor de un punta pie directo en la ingle lo hace encogerse de dolor. Levanta la mirada, dispuesto a detener los movimientos de Lenalee con una llave a la espalda, pero el golpe del codo de la feminal sobre su tórax lo deja caer a un lado de la cama, luchando por respirar.

―Te has vuelto blando, Kanda. ― dijo, mirando al peli azul, agazapado con dolor en el suelo. ― Necesito que se queden aquí por ahora, debo hablar con el Decimocuarto. ― ordenó, mirando tras suyo la figura de un pelirrojo, apoyado de espaldas a la pared, con una bolsa en la mano.

―Preferiría que comiera algo primero, Madre. Su cuerpo aun esta débil, luego iré con gusto a escoltarla. ― responde, acercándose con una sonrisa de superioridad a la Lee.

Kanda observa todo con ojos expectantes, confundido por lo acontecido entre Lenalee y la inocencia de Lavi. Observa los orbes morados, fríos y calculadores.

―Maldito… ¿En qué momento…?― preguntó.

―Deje a Mugen en la cama por una razón, ¿no te dije? Mientras más cerca estés de la elegida, los fragmentos tienen una conexión mayor, eso incluye también al usuario. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ti desde el principio, parece que no me equivoque. ― dijo, altivo y sonriente.

El japonés tose e intenta ponerse de pie, pero un dolor profundo se extiende por sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse.

― ¿Qué me hiciste?― preguntó molesto, mirando a la exorcista.

El cuerpo poseído de la inocencia obstruye la visión de Kanda, se acerca y con un rápido movimiento golpea su nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Voltea a ver a la fémina, que espera impaciente de pie, viendo el cuerpo de Kanda en el suelo.

Los iris verdosos del pelirrojo captan la actitud reflejada en los ojos de la exorcista, vuelve a ver el cuerpo de Kanda tendido en el suelo y lo levanta, le acuesta en la cama y regresa a ver a la Lee, con una expresión de comprensión y calma.

― ¿Ocurre algo?― preguntó ella.

―Debes comer, Madre. Luego podrás ir a ver a ese sujeto, por ahora, ¿Te parece si vamos a otro sitio?― pregunto, extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Lenalee le mira por un segundo, sorprendida por la reciente petición. Extiende la mano y por un segundo duda en ir, pero la varonil mano del pelirrojo atrapa la suya, y la jala consigo a una puerta pintada de gris, que aparece a un lado de los libreros.

― ¡E-Espera!

Las palabras de Lenalee no fueron escuchadas, y se dejo arrastrar por el pelirrojo al interior de la nueva habitación. Abrió la vista al encontrar una habitación neutral, mucho mas sencilla que la primera. No hay libros, solo una cama doble junto a una mesa de noche, y a un lado , una ventana cerrada con cortinas blancas.

Observo el amarillo maíz de la pared hacer contraste con el color cedro de la madera de la cama y la mesa de noche, el blanco de las mantas y el azul brillante en las almohadas. A una extremo puede ver un espejo alto, que se extiende desde el suelo hasta el techo, y al frente ahí una silla de color gris, algo vieja. Una brisa salada entra por la ventana y se acerca a intentar abrirla , jala la tira de las cortinas y frente a ella se abre una vista de una playa, y al extender su mano la imagen se diluye en un espectro blanco.

―Esa vista fue el único recuerdo que poseo de mi vida humana. ―dijo con nostalgia. Se acercó a la chica y le quitó la bolsa de papel. ―Deberíamos comer primero.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? No tiene sentido― dijo, mirando fijamente los iris verdes del pelirrojo.

― ¿Tú crees? La verdad es que quisiera charlar muchas cosas contigo, Madre. Considerando que es la única de hablar "realmente" con Lenalee Lee.

―Lo notaste― dijo seria, relajando los hombros y acercándose a la cama. ―Está bien, luego debes llevarme con el catorceavo.

El pelirrojo asintió, ella se sentó sobre la silla frente al gran espejo y él se puso de pie detrás de ella, ofreciéndole un sándwich y una botella de jugo como desayuno. Lenalee come en silencio, sintiendo la intensa mirada del hombre al lado suyo. Termino de comer y se mantuvo quieta, levanto la vista y vio la mirada juguetona de la inocencia.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― preguntó, inquieta por la profundidad en los ojos verdosos.

―No hay necesidad de pretender más, Madre. Puedo ver el dolor reflejado en tus ojos a kilómetros de distancia, no necesitas enmascarar tus emociones porque te hacen débil. ―dijo.

El tono gentil, amable y reconfortante asombro a Lenalee, haciéndola temblar por breves segundos ante la facilidad de ser descubierta.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?― pregunto, girando el rostro para no ver la mirada del pelirrojo.

―Por que te conocemos, te conozco. ― respondió.

La simple y sabia respuesta le erizo la piel, intentó levantarse de la silla pero la presión sobre sus hombros no le permitió tal acción, incitándola a quedarse sentada de frente al espejo. Una sensación de temor y timidez recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la mano del joven tomar la suya y volvió a intentar separarse, sin éxito alguno. Enfocó sus ojos en el espejo vagamente, notando que el reflejo ponía al pelirrojo en una posición de superioridad y poder contra ella, y eso solo conseguía traerle pésimos recuerdos.

―Detén esto y llévame con el catorceavo, inocencia. ― ordenó, con nerviosismo.

―Basta de mentiras, madre. Puedes pretender frente a los demás para protegerte, puedes mentir y decir que no te importa para aparentar fortaleza, pero nada de eso es necesario en este momento.

Su respuesta se enfocó claramente en el reflejo de Lenalee, quien miró a los lados, inquieta.

―Basta, te has vuelto loco. Déjame ir ahora. ― dijo, comenzando a desesperarse.

―No te dejare marchar a ver al Catorceavo con esa debilidad mental. ¡Vamos, reconoce que tienes miedo! ¡Te dolió golpear a Yuu y dejarlo allí! ¡No querías que pensara que lo estabas traicionando!

― ¡Basta! ¡Nada de lo que hablas tiene sentido! ― gritó, forcejeando por liberarse. El pelirrojo ejerció presión en su hombro y de una manera algo tosca tomo su rostro, manteniendo la mirada morada sobre el reflejo del espejo.

― ¡Claro que lo tiene! Dime, ¿Por qué crees que te escogimos para ser la portadora?

― ¡No fueron ustedes, fue ella! ¡Ella me escogió!― gritó de nuevo, exasperada.

―Pero ella y nosotros somos iguales. ¡La elección fue conjunta! ¡Te escogimos por la fortaleza que tienes en el interior! ¡Debes recordar eso!

Lenalee continúo jalando su brazo, luchando por soltarse. Sentía pánico, terror, miedo, desesperación ante las palabras del pelirrojo. No quería admitirlo, no quería saber, no quería reconocer lo que ya sabía, solo quería ocultarse y olvidar. El reflejo en el espejo le mostro su miedo, la desesperación de su rostro, y ello la hacía sentir débil, desesperada. El pelirrojo se quedo callado, examinando las reacciones en la exorcista, ella no dijo nada, y dejo de forcejear.

― ¿Por qué ahora?― preguntó, sin mirar al muchacho.

―Por que ahora sabes lo que te espera después. ― respondió. ― Nuestra hermana te lo ha mostrado ¿no? Lo que puede ocurrir contigo si continúas este camino.

Lenalee se quedo muda, incapaz de responder sinceramente. Sentía un escozor fuerte en la garganta a la mención del tema y al enfocarse en su reflejo noto la razón.

― ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! ¡Sabia que sería difícil cuando acepte seguir la voluntad de la inocencia! ¡Pero no tenia alternativa, debía protegerles!

Los gritos de impotencia de Lenalee salen acompañados de cristalinas lágrimas, llenas de angustia y resignación.

― ¡No puedo engañar a los que me conocen! ¡No sabía qué hacer cuando supe que Lavi y Kanda volvieron, y tampoco supe que decir cuando vi a Allen con vida!

―Y por eso dejaste que nuestra hermana poseyera tu cuerpo, sabes que cada vez que lo hace tu cuerpo se resiente y…

―Lo sé, se que en cada ocasión las células de mi cuerpo mueren y se regeneran al mismo tiempo. No necesito que me lo digas.

―Pero no todas se regeneran totalmente. Ya te lo habíamos advertido antes durante las asimilaciones para que dejases de hacerlo, pero no escuchaste. Has seguido invocando a nuestra hermana a la fuerza.

El regaño del pelirrojo causo una sonrisa burlona y decaída en Lenalee, quien se rio , aun manteniendo contacto visual por medio del reflejo.

― ¡Qué quieres que diga! ¡Qué quieres que haga! ¡Dímelo! ¡Estoy harta de que intentes atormentarme de esta forma!

―Estoy cansada de pelear contra mi misma… solo quiero que ellos estén a salvo y volver a casa… ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

El pelirrojo la miro comprensivo, sintiendo las lagrimas de la peliverde caer en sus rostro y deslizarse por sus propias mejillas, alzo la mano hacia ella y la atrajo sin problemas a su pecho. La ojidorada se mantuvo quieta, cansada de resistirse a las acciones de su compañero.

―No hay nada de malo. Solo queremos de protegerte, a ti y a tu frágil corazón. Estamos preocupados, deseamos protegerte, pero ni siquiera con todo nuestro poder podemos liberarte del dolor que representa seguir a nuestro lado.

―Sabemos cuánto sacrificio significa para ti seguir nuestras indicaciones, cuanto te has alejado de tus seres amados, y aun así… no estamos dispuestos a dejarte ir de nuestro lado.

Lenalee se dejo abrazar, sintiendo la extraña calidez de una luz verdosa provenir del pecho del muchacho. Brillante, envolvente y atrayente. Aquella calidez que podía sentir al lado de las inocencias y que la alejaban del mundo exterior, a un mundo habitado por ella y todas aquellas almas de los fragmentos, conviviendo juntos. El joven se apoyo en sus hombros, ocultando su mirada en su cuello, mientras ella lloraba.

―No puedo olvidar, me siento traicionada, partida… contra todos los que me mintieron… los que me abandonaron…

―Tranquila, solo tienes que seguir a nuestro lado. Quédate muy cerca, y así jamás tendrás que sufrir por ellos, nosotros nos libraremos de tu odio por completo. Porque te amamos.― respondió, acariciando el cabello de la joven. Se acerco a su oído y susurro. ― Porque te amo, Lenalee.

― ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que has tomado tus propias decisiones? ― se aventuro a preguntar, dejando que la señorita se acomodara a su lado.

―Mucho tiempo…

― ¿Has pensado en que le dirás a Komui Lee cuando regresemos a la Orden?

―No hay mucho que decir ¿no? Para cuando haya vuelto el cardenal tendrá todo listo.

― ¿No quieres despedirte?

―No es una despedida, después de todo… de alguna manera seguiré estando allí para protegerle.

La joven Lee se dejo consolar por el pelirrojo, y acomodo ligeramente su cabeza contra su hombro, liberando su llanto. El oji esmeralda se quedo a su lado, abrazándola.

― ¿Estas asustada?

―No… ya no tengo miedo.

― ¿Entonces?

―Siento que estoy cometiendo un error, uno muy grande. Y al mismo tiempo, me convenzo de que no es así.

― ¿Qué te diría tu caballero de brillante armadura ahora? ― preguntó, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Lenalee. Ella dudo por un momento.

―Que no debo preocuparme, que él esté conmigo para protegerme, al igual que ustedes. ― respondió, embozando una ligera sonrisa. ― Kain siempre es así, siempre está a mi lado desde que lo conozco, y no está dispuesto a apartarse.

―Ese Kain, el caballero que te otorgamos… ¿Te agrada?

― ¿Kain? Por supuesto, al igual que los demás en la orden.

El pelirrojo la miro por un momento y concluyo con su estudio. Lenalee era sumamente débil y frágil emocionalmente, incluso más de lo que su cuerpo se encontraba después de todas aquellas sesiones de asimilación. Tenía curiosidad, demasiada como para soportar y quedarse callado. Quería saber que tan lejos llego aquel guardián, que tan buena era la relación entre él y la joven exorcista. Algo en ambos era seguro, Lenalee necesitaba al pelinegro a su lado a todas horas, lo necesitaba para mantener la fachada de frialdad y poder ante los demás integrantes de la Orden. Y sin él a su lado, la fachada caería en un instante tan rápido como una torre de naipes ante el viento.

Lenalee Lee, la humana escogida como candidata para la nueva María seguía siendo indiscutiblemente delicada en todo sentido. El mensaje de sus hermanos era claro y conciso: "Asegura la estabilidad de nuestra madre, haz lo necesario para cumplirlo. Tu misión concluye cuando ella vuelva a estar bajo la seguridad de su guardia y el Apócrifo. No te permitas fallar, interferiremos bajo cualquier aspecto para que se cumplan tus ordenes, confiamos en ti, hermano."

Sus hermanos no eran tontos, mucho menos eran confiados. Le conocían tan bien que parecía que jugaban con el destino para que le fuera encargada la misión de vigilar a la elegida, pues, gracias a su vasto conocimiento, se permitiría armar una estrategia bien calculada, y apenas estaba empezando.

―Pero… ¿Lo amas?

―…

Lenalee se mantuvo en silencio, dejando mas lagrimas caer de sus ojos ante la pregunta del muchacho a su lado. Medito la respuesta y se volteo, mirando un extremo de la habitación, dispuesta a dar por concluida la conversación.

―Recuerda esto Madre, Allen Walker no es mas quien dice ser… no puedes confiar en él o serás nuevamente traicionada.

Lenalee se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que acataría la orden. Su acompañante suspiro ante su acción. El parche que tenía colgado al cuello se lo llevó de vuelta a su rostro, cubriendo su ojo y se alejo unos pasos , quedándose de pie al centro de la habitación.

Se sentó sobre la cama y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Lenalee con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

"_Lo has hecho bien, Lavi. Ni siquiera ha notado que has sido tú quien ha hablado con ella."_

― ¿Era necesario que lo hiciera yo? ― susurro en voz baja, evitando no se escuchado por la exorcista.

"_**Tienes que dejar ir ese sentimiento por ella, después de todo. Ella ha tomado un camino en el cual ningún humano será capaz de interponerse."**_

_Me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado, y ahora… por nuestra culpa… has elegido ese maldito camino, Lenalee._

No puede evitar pensar en la duda reflejada en los ojos de Lenalee cuando le pregunto por el pelinegro que vio en la orden. No podía evitar sentir celos y tristeza al pensar que quizás, quizás su amiga no estaba dispuesta a volver atrás y buscar otras alternativas. Se levantó de golpe, y se acerco a una pared cercana, tocó la superficie y susurro unas palabras en latín, sintiendo como la textura de la pared se resquebrajaba rápidamente, mostrando diversos agujeros de espacios blancos, con accesos a diversas habitaciones.

_El primer paso es… crear un señuelo._

Las palabras conformaron un rápido conjuro, desgarrando toda la superficie de la pared en un completo espacio vacío, lleno de diversos agujeros inter dimensionales con accesos al arca. Las paredes contiguas, todas se desmoronan a una velocidad considerable, tragándose todos los objetos dentro, a diferencia de un centro circular donde la Lee sige sentada, ajena a lo que ocurre a su alrededor, casi como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

Lavi se enfoca en ver como su inocencia lo mantiene estable, cobre todo los alrededores destruidos por el conjuro, puede ver las múltiples habitaciones, incluida donde está el espadachín, quien parece recuperar la conciencia.

En la habitación del músico, el estado de ánimo de Allen está lejos de lo usual. Su rostro refleja preocupación y sorpresa. Esta parado delante del piano, observando cómo alrededor de la habitación cientos de ventanas aparecen , quebrándose, en pedazos. Intenta mantener a calma como puede, tocando tan rápido como puede las teclas del piano para restablecer las múltiples habitaciones del Arca. El sonido de muros caerse lo perturba, casi tanto como las dos grandes muestras de dos habitaciones en particular.

En la primera puede ver que Kanda intenta recuperar la conciencia, levantándose de a pocos del suelo. Mientras, en la segunda, la imagen se enfoca en un pelirrojo que recita diversas palabras frente a un muro, de espaldas a la silla donde Lenalee se mantiene en silencio.

― ¡¿Por qué está rompiendo las dimensiones del Arca?― grito confundido.

Detrás de él la transparente figura de Neah lo mira con similar preocupación, mirando fijamente la imagen de la exorcista .Pasa su vista y ve al pelirrojo de pie, frente a un muro que ha perdido su consistencia y ha convertido todo a su alrededor en una masa plomiza, violácea y por momentos verdosa; alternando colores por momentos críticos.

―Intenta reparar solo las puertas que conectan al exterior, luego tendremos tiempo de reparar las habitaciones. Lo más seguro es que intente crear una grieta dimensional que le permita salir al mundo exterior.

―Bien.

Allen respiró profundo, y comenzó a tocar las teclas en una melodía diferente, más pasiva, más pausada, mucho más calculada que la melodía ocasional del Arca Blanca.

Las cientos de ventanas que rodean al peliblanco se cierran una a una, de manera lenta, pero pronto otras nuevas aparecen. Sin embargo, el peliblanco continua tocando, sin prestar atención al estridente sonido de las dimensiones romperse y desquebrajarse a su alrededor. La habitación del piano sigue intacta, pero sabe que si da un solo paso fuera, todo lo que encontrara son trozos de los corredores del Arca hundidos en el agua.

― ¡Lavi! ¡Detente!

Allen volteo rápido, deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las teclas del Arca. Volteo inseguro, nervioso a ver una de las ventanas, aquella de donde escucho el grito de la única mujer dentro del Arca. La voz de Lenalee.

― ¿Qué está haciendo?― exclamó sorprendido.

A su lado, la imagen de Neah se encuentra igual de dudoso, acercándose mas para ver lo que ocurre dentro de esa habitación. El pelirrojo volteó sorprendido al escucharla, la puede ver aun sentada sobre la silla, con intenciones de acercarse a él. Pero algo le impide levantarse.

La sorpresa se la llevo al escuchar su voz decir su nombre con tanta claridad y preocupación. Giró la vista, enfocándose en la expresión asustada de ella, quien extiende su brazo hacia él, en un pedido para que se acerque.

― ¡Detente! ¡Si rompes las dimensiones del Arca Kanda y tú pueden resultar heridos! ¡Sus inocencias aun no están completas! ¡Debes detener el encantamiento ahora!

La voz se escapa ahogada, preocupada hasta cierto punto dolido.

―Lenalee…

― ¡Para ya, Lavi! ¡Se que eres tú! ¡Necesito decirte muchas cosas! ¡A ti y ha Kanda! ¡Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste! ¡Les he mentido! ¡Así que por favor…No te vayas! ― grito.

_No ahora que he logrado recordar un poco de aquella promesa, no ahora. ¡Por favor!_

El ruego de su voz rompe la firmeza del Bookman, quien da un paso hacia ella, dejando de lado la labor emprendida minutos antes.

_**Es tarde, Lavi. No tenemos vuelta atrás.**_

Escucho claramente la voz de su inocencia en su mente, y la afirmación que dio ensombreció su mirada, bajo la cabeza y volteo, dispuesto a terminar su tarea.

― ¡Lavi!― gritó ella.

―Dejad a aquellos no vivos salir de nuevo a la efímera existencia de los egoístas que rodean el cielo ennegrecido de pecados…

La pesadez en su voz al pronunciar las palabras se asemeja tanto como al temblor que surge en sus manos, fuertemente apretadas por el gran esfuerzo en mantenerse concentrado en su objetivo. Lenalee se intento levantar de la silla, dudando entre bajar y dejarse suspender entre aquel espacio distorsionado al igual que Lavi.

_No puedo, no puedo… sin la inocencia yo…_

_¡No puedo lograrlo!_

Lavi no se movió, viendo como la exorcista no se levanta , sin moverse en algún intento por alcanzarle.

_¿Por qué no… porque no vienes hacia mí? ¿Por qué no corres hacia mí si no quieres quedarte aquí? _

_¡¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo y te alejas de aquí entonces? ¡Lenalee!_

El grito que ahogo en su mente se convirtió en una mirada confundida, casi rencorosa. No despego sus ojos de ella, observando la confusión en los ojos morados de ella. Y de pronto, tan fácil como el elaboro el conjuro para romper las dimensiones del arca, unas manos grises se desprender desde el espejo, extendiéndose hacia Lenalee, quien está de espaldas hacia el objeto.

― ¡Lenalee!

Dentro de la habitación del piano, ambos jóvenes miran asombrados la escena, completamente absortos en lo que acaba de ocurrir. Hacia seguros escucharon las suplicas de la joven Lenalee, y esperaban con total hermetismo que ella corriera hacia Lavi en búsqueda de refugio o una alternativa de escape. No obstante, la exorcista no se movió ni un centímetro, casi como si algo la retuviera, y luego… aquellas manos toscas la habían atraído hacia el espejo, tragándola de golpe.

― ¡Ábrete!― gritó.

La desesperación era tangible en la voz de Allen. Neah volteó a verlo y una puerta blanca ya se había abierto a un lado, lista para ser usada.

― ¡Detente, Allen! ¡Puede ser una trampa, deja que la inocencia valla por ella! ¡Tú no―

Pero el peliblanco ya había desaparecido dentro de la puerta blanca, sin prestar atención a sus advertencias. Dentro del espacio oscuro, Lenalee abre desmesuradamente los ojos, e intenta librarse de las manos que la jalan hacia un hoyo profundo. Siente el dolor de su cuerpo entumecer su propia mente, y recuerda vagamente una situación similar. Alguien que la arrastra hacia un lugar al que no desea ir, y como sus esperanzas se diluyen conforme se hunde más y más. Las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, incapaces de detenerse, y deja de forcejear, susurrando ligeras palabras mientras siente que presionan su piel más fuerte.

Sentía desesperanza y desolación, soledad y tristeza, pero ya nada le impulsaba a salir de aquel lugar, solo quería… detenerse y pensar que era un simple sueño pasajero, que las pesadillas siempre terminan y solo son eso, ilusiones de su mente.

―_Desaparece esas emociones de tu entorno, no dejare que sufras, Lenalee. Yo te cuidare, yo voy a protegerte, yo estaré a tu lado de ahora en adelante._

― _¡No quiero eso! Soy una exorcista, soy capaz de luchar por mi cuenta. Kain-san, no necesito un guardaespaldas. Puede que el Cardenal lo haya pedido, pero ustedes exageran demasiado, no soy tan especial como dicen. ― respondió algo incomoda, se levantó y él joven a su lado la tomó de la mano, sentándola de nuevo. ― ¿Kain-san?_

―_Quédate un rato, tenemos que conocernos más, después de todo, no pienso despegarme de ti ni un segundo. ― expresó, con burla._

_Lenalee le miró nerviosa, el joven pelinegro venía diciendo esas cosas desde hacía una semana que lo conoció, y por momentos, su presencia resultaba muy sobrecogedora y fuerte, por lo que intentaba evadirle. Su simple presencia a su lado lograba inquietarla, confundir sus emociones, su manera de pensar, y sabia que aquello era en definitiva; una treta del Cardenal y de Leverrier._

― _¿Por qué el interés? La información que nos dio el Cardenal puede estar en un error, puede que no sea como él dice y estemos caminando en la dirección equivocada._

― _¿Por qué tienes esas dudas sobre tu capacidad? ― preguntó, acercándose más hacia ella. La Lee retrocedió ligeramente, ante la invasión de su espacio individual._

―_No tienes nada que ver con esto. Son imaginaciones tuyas, solo creo que se están dejando llevar por una remota posibilidad. Deberíamos estar buscando a Kanda, Lavi y Allen-kun, no esperanzarnos en una creencia antigua._

―_Olvídate de ellos._

― _¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¡Son nuestros compañeros, no podemos abandonarles!― exclamó enfadada, intentando que el pelinegro soltara su brazo._

―_Pues deberías, esos chicos a los que llamas tus compañeros han traicionado a la Orden. Por tu propio bien deberías pensar en que ellos no podrían volver._

_Sintió el corazón quebrarse en diversas piezas, su mundo partirse en escombros ante las crueles palabras que el exorcista le decía, y algo muy dentro le atormenta… la sensación de que es muy posible que aquello sea verdad. Que sus amigos la han traicionado._

―_Mentira, conozco a Lavi y a Kanda por años, y también a Allen-kun… ellos no son traidores ¡Eso no es cierto!_

―_¿Quieres probar que estas en un error?― le preguntó, jalando a la joven directamente hacia sus brazos, apoyo su frente junto a la de la peliverde y esta se sonrojo, al sentir el tenue aliento fresco de su acompañante a centímetros del suyo._

_Aquellos profundos ojos azules le miraron con tanta intensidad que sintió el alma cohibida, tímida, presa de la fuerte determinación del hombre a su lado._

―_No quiero que vivas engañada, déjame mostraste la realidad…_

_Y fue en ese momento en el cual sus esperanzas se resquebrajaron completamente, vio la figura de Kanda, huyendo junto a Alma Karma; a Lavi, junto al viejo Bookman, estrechando manos con los Noé. Y al final, la figura de su querido Walker, al lado de un Noé joven de cabellos negros, tocando el piano del Arca._

_No supo cuando ni como, pues para cuando lo noto, ya estaba envuelta con una cobija en su habitación, acurrucada sobre el colchón y a un lado de su cama, Kain deja un té caliente sobre la mesa y la ve removerse._

―_Toma, te hará sentir un poco mejor. ― le tendió la bebida. Lenalee le miró y recibió la taza, asombrándose de lo tembloroso que estaba su cuerpo. ― El shock es fuerte, tomate tu tiempo para procesarlo, te dejare a solas. _

_Lenalee observó en silencio como el ojiazul camino hacia la puerta, como paso por su cama y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, un impulso doloroso la hizo correr y abrazar con fuerza a Kain, lo apresó entre sus brazos, y él se mantuvo en la puerta, sin moverse._

― _¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, por ahora… no me dejes sola!_

_En aquella ocasión lloró tanto que parecía que lo hacía para no volver a lamentarse por el resto de su vida. Kain no dijo nada, solo la consoló con tenues caricias en el cabello, ambos echados sobre su cama, y desde entonces, ella dependía de Kain mas que cualquier otra cosa. Se volvió más ajena a los demás exorcistas por temor, temor a ser nuevamente traicionada, y después, se cambio a si misma tras un trágico incidente, que incremento su determinación hacia la inocencia._

―_Si es tu deseo, entonces jamás me apartare de tu lado._

_Es verdad, desde entonces… Kain ha sido mi soporte, y no he aprendido a volver a estar por mi cuenta mucho tiempo. Aunque conocía perfectamente que amaba a Allen―kun con toda mi alma, la única cosa que me mantenía con esperanzas era el hecho de saber que podía contar con alguien, que podía contar con Kain._

Volteó a ver a la figura que la sujeta hacia el vacio, encontrándose con una sorpresiva y añorante figura, que hacia muchísimos meses dejo de ver. Desde la destrucción del Arca, y la pregunta surgió de pronto.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, la figura la soltó de forma delicada, y sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia arriba, aclarando el tétrico escenario a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos con más claridad, sintió los brazos masculinos soltar su cintura y escucho que dio un paso hacia un lado, se mantuvo en silencio y volteó con una mirada agotada y serena.

Tal y como lo esperaba, aquel calor corporal tan inconfundible, aquel aroma tan envolvente, aquella alma tan bondadosa de la que se enamoro estaba frente a ella, casi exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Allen le miró de la misma forma, nervioso por la actitud que tomaría su compañera, ambos sumidos en el mutismo y sin decir palabra.

Para él, Lenalee había recuperado aquel hermoso cabello largo y lustroso, su físico envidiable seguía resaltando tras un año sin verla, sus facciones eran ligeramente más finas, pero su dulce mirada parecía apagada y perdida. Para ella, el peliblanco era una figura diferente. Su cabello está más largo, mas rebelde, sus ojos muestran una madurez más profunda y su figura es mucho más alta de como recuerda.

Aun así, el aguijón profundo del recuerdo de la traición le impide embozar una sonrisa sincera. No puede permitirse una hipocresía, no puede fingir frente a él, y prefiere mantener la quietud del silencio, esperando que su cuerpo olvide la calidez de los brazos del Walker. Recuerda claramente las acciones de su inocencia en contra de Allen, y se siente una tonta por permitir sentir lástima y dolor al querer dejar el Arca en un primer momento, mas el recuerdo de las revelaciones de Kain le dijo hacia mucho trajeron de vuelta su convicción y determinación.

No era una reunión amigable, mucho menos una situación de reencuentro entre viejos amigos. Era tal y como le dijo hacia un año, cuando se marcho lejos de la Orden, ambos se volverían enemigos y lucharían el uno contra el otro. No existe marcha atrás, mucho menos una segunda opción, se lo grabó con fuego en el corazón, lista para el momento en el que volviera a verlo… pero ni la preparación más dura podría disminuir el dolor en su pecho.

_Después de todo, no he podido lograr olvidarlo en su totalidad…_

Allen aprieta los puños, incapaz de decir algo. No tiene palabras, no sabe que decir para mitigar el nerviosismo y el temor ante la nueva actitud de su gran amiga, su mente se ha quedado en blanco, presa de la estupefacción.

― ¡Ah! ¿Qué ocurrió? Timcampy apenas y pudo abrir una puerta a tiempo…― dijo.

La voz de Johnny interrumpe el silencio de ambos jóvenes, quienes giran su mirada al recién llegado, que atraviesa una puerta junto a un pelirrojo de cabello largo, ambos con sus ropas llenas de polvo y tierra. El científico alza la mirada, pasando del peliblanco a la joven peliverde que se mantiene estática, algunos metros más adelante. Un sudor frío recorre su nuca al ver la frialdad en su mirada y traga duro, juntando algo de valor. El general Cross por su parte, observa con interés a la Lee, pasando su mirada de arriba abajo en su figura.

―Deja de hacer eso. ― le advierte el peliblanco. Cross ve la mirada enojada de su alumno, quien se acerca incomodo al percibir la inquietante mirada de su mentor en la muchacha.

Lenalee por su parte observa con interés a ambos recién llegados, pasando un tiempo largo en la figura de Cross. Entrecierra de forma ligera la vista, y puede ver con un poco de esfuerzo, la figura trasparente de la figura de la inocencia de Marian. La mujer de inocencia, Grave of María, la voltea a ver, y esta se lleva el dedo a los labios, en señal de silencio. Lenalee se sorprende un poco ante el hecho, y poco después, la figura de la inocencia desaparece.

― ¿Qué rayos paso con el Arca?― preguntó enfadado el pelirrojo.

―La inocencia de Lavi está intentando abrir dimensiones en ella para escapar. ― explicó el peliblanco, mirando por sobre su hombro a Lenalee.

― ¿Kanda no estaba con ellos?― inquirió, Johnny.

―Sí, pero cayó en una de las dimensiones de las habitaciones, no puedo estar seguro de donde este con exactitud.

Johnny le ve preocupado y regresa a ver a Lenalee, quien no ha dicho palabra alguna. Cross por su parte deja la habitación en silencio. El científico ve al peliblanco, que le sonríe de manera despreocupada, tratando de decirle que todo estará bien, pero mientras más permanece en la habitación, siente que la tensión se incremente a gran escala. Esta dispuesto a marcharse, ve que el peliblanco se acerca al piano y comienza a tocar la melodía, cerrando diversas ventanas de habitaciones destruidas y recuperando la perfecta estructura del Arca con evidente facilidad, aprovecha y se acerca unos pasos a Lenalee, quién no dice nada al acercarse.

Con la música del piano de fondo el castaño extiende un aparato en forma de circulo a la Lee, en un gesto amigable.

―Komui-san me dio esto, dijo que era para ti.― dijo. Lenalee bajo la vista al objeto, y un ligero brillo de duda atravesó su mirada. Tendió su mano y tomó el objeto, mirando fijamente el color obscuro de artefacto. ― Komui-san dijo que sabrías que hacer con él en el momento adecuado.

_Acaso Komui-nii-san…_

Lenalee apretó el objeto con el pulgar, un pequeño escáner confirmo la huella dactilar y el objeto se abrió, mostrando un pequeño golem compacto de color plateado.

― ¿Un golem?― musitó sorprendido el científico. Lenalee por su parte entrecerró los ojos, reconociendo la figura del invento compacto sobrevolando al frente de su rostro. Regresó a ver a Johnny, quien está sorprendido y sin previo aviso da un paso hacia él, logrando asustarlo por el rápido movimiento.

― ¿Lenalee?

Allen se adelanta rápido, al ver como la ojimorada se acera desafiante a su compañero, deja la reparación del Arca a un lado y al ver a los ojos a Lenalee, reconoce que algo está mal, terriblemente mal.

― ¡Johnny, cuidado!― gritó en advertencia.

El científico no tiene tiempo ni de replicar, Lenalee le ha tomado por los hombros, con su pie derecho lo saca de balance y le propina una certera patada en el estomago, sacándole el aire del cuerpo. Allen da unos pasos hacia ellos, y la exorcista toma por el brazo al cientifio, antes de dejarlo caer, lo devuelve hacia ella y lo empuja con el pie directamente hacia el peliblanco, brindándole unos segundos para realizar su siguiente jugada.

― ¡Código 7! ¡Ahora!― ordena rápido, y el golem plateado emite un sonido afirmativo.

_Ahora entiendo porque esa inocencia actuó tan extraña, ¡Se estaba burlando de mi al mostrarme cuan débil soy sin Kain a mi lado!_

― ¡Estado de Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Un Noé a infringido la seguridad!¡Kain Knight ha sido herido durante el enfrentamiento!¡ Repito: Kain Knight ha sido herido, solicitamos refuerzos! ¡A todos los exorcistas se soli―

Y la voz mecánica del golem se apaga en un explosión ligera, producto del impacto de un objeto pequeño que se ha estrellado contra el artefacto. Lenalee baja la mirada aun nerviosa por la información que el golem ha revelado, y ve en las mano derecha del Walker , una certera pistola plateada pequeña.

―Allen… ― susurró Johnny, al ver la determinación y velocidad con la que el peliblanco sacó el arma y apunto directo al golem, ni bien escucho la información que fue dicha. El Walker observa como el artefacto emite ligeros sonidos y sin esperar más dispara dos veces más, reduciendo el golem a pequeños restos, que son tragados por Timcampy.

―Llévate a Timcampy, quiero que examines esos restos para asegurarnos de que no dio nuestra ubicación. ― dijo sereno, bajando el arma. El golem de oro sonrió divertido abrió una puerta , esperando al científico.

―Pero… Allen…

―No hay tiempo, ve de una vez, Johnny. ― dijo, empujando ligeramente del hombro a su compañero. Vio la mirada dudosa en sus ojos al ver la figura de la Lee estática y el dueño de Crown Clown le dio una sonrisa ligera. ―Tranquilo, yo me encargo de ella.

Johnny balbuceó intranquilo, desapareciendo tras la puerta del Arca. Lenalee se mantiene quieta, procesando la información sobre el ataque a la Orden. Recuerda vagamente los acontecimientos antes de caer dormida, la presencia de Kain en su habitación, que la llevo al cuarto del cubo y luego, solo el estridente sonido de muchos llantos y gritos antes de despertar en el Arca y ser poseída por su inocencia.

_La primera fase se completó a tiempo, y eso debió reducir considerablemente la conexión de Kain con su inocencia. Acaso… ¿Fueron los gritos y llantos las voces de las inocencias en la Orden?_

Levanta la mirada y confronta la del Walker, quién espera paciente las preguntas de su compañera. Lenalee aprieta los puños, captando rápido lo que quiso decir el golem antes de ser destruido.

Un Noé en la Orden, el hecho de ver a Allen.

_Allen atacó a la Orden._

Kain herido. Su guardián posiblemente se resistió cuando el peliblanco quiso sacarla de la Orden.

_Allen hirió a Kain._

Y en ese momento, su mirada se lleno de furia y rencor.

― ¿Con que propósito has atacado la orden? ― preguntó, con un tono amargo.

Allen confrontó su mirada y respondió con tranquilidad.

―Lo que la Orden planea hacer contigo es algo que no puedo permitir.

― ¿Qué tanto sabes tú como para juzgar? Además, lo que ocurre conmigo es algo con lo que solo yo debo de lidiar.

―Se lo suficiente como para entender que tu vida está en peligro, Lenalee. ¿Por qué estas permitiendo esto? Incluso Komui-san está preocupado…

― ¡Mi hermano no lo comprende! ― respondió en automático. ― No tienes derecho a alterar la Orden o a intervenir con nuestros actos. ¡Tú nos has traicionado!

Su voz salió tan llena de ira que asombró a Allen, ella dio varios pasos hacia él y lo confrontó de frente, envuelta en furia.

― ¡Te aliaste con un Noé! ¡Te rendiste ante él, eres el enemigo!

―No lo entiendes, Lenalee. No es como dices yo…

― ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Déjame libre! ¡Debo volver con ellos!― exigió, apretando la chaqueta del Walker con sus manos.

― ¡¿Estás loca? ¡Podrían matarte! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?

―Yo tomó esa decisión, no tú, Allen. ― respondió fría. ―Ahora déjame ir, no tengo razones para quedarme aquí.

Allen la observó confundido, enojado, triste. Su gran amiga había perdido la razón, envenenada por ese maldito Apócrifo y aquel pelinegro que se hacía llamar su guardián. La habían contaminado tan profundo que incluso ella creía hacer lo correcto, pero él no. Él tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y si ella no deseaba entender, él la haría comprender a la fuerza si era necesario. Todo con tal de protegerla, de hacer caso a su promesa de cuidarla.

―No pienso dejarte ir hasta que recapacites. ― contestó, sujetando las muñecas de la peliverde. Dejó el arma a un lado, sobre la superficie del piano, y miró fijamente a Lenalee. ― Si es necesario encerrarte en el Arca, lo hare. No importa cuánto tarde, no pienso dejarte volver al lado del Apócrifo y de ese tipo que dice protegerte. ¡No hay forma en que te deje desperdiciar tu vida de esa manera!

Lenalee refuto su mirada con furia, no le comprendía, está confundida, entre aquello que cree y lo que el Walker le confiesa con tanta rudeza y convencimiento. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico de negar las creencias de la Orden? ¿De meterse de nuevo en su vida como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Qué sabia Allen de todo el sufrimiento que paso por su culpa?

― ¿Qué podrías entender tú… si te marchaste? ― preguntó, en un tono amargo. Deslizó suavemente sus manos hacia sus cabellos blancos y tiró de ellos hacia atrás, haciéndolo retroceder. ― No tienes derecho… ¡No tienes derecho alguno de hablar así de Kain!

Allen observó el rencor en su mirada, y retrocedió de nuevo, chocando con la punta del piano, la peliverde está pegada hacia él, apretando ligeramente su cabello, y él suelta sus muñecas, indeciso.

―Ese sujeto va a matarte.

―Seré libre, esa es la verdad. Una verdad en la que no debes interferir.

_Allen Walker es un recuerdo de mi pasado, un pasado que debo sacrificar…_

Pasó apenas unos pocos segundos, en los que ambos se miraron el uno al otro, y Lenalee descendió sus manos hacia los costados del ojiplata. Este no se movió, hipnotizado por su profunda mirada violeta, sumido en la mezcla de emociones.

―Ya no hay vuelta atrás… ―dijo con remordimiento. ― No existe otra salida.

―Lenalee…

―No podemos volver a ser lo que éramos… nunca más…

_Has llegado demasiado tarde, ya no podemos salvar nuestro pasado._

Y levanto la muñeca izquierda, reluciendo el plateado color del artefacto entre sus manos.

_Nuestro presente es tan doloroso, ¿no lo crees, Allen?_

―Tú eres el enemigo ahora, Allen.

Mostrando el revólver que tomo de la superficie del piano, cargado directamente contra el pecho del joven.

_Lo lamento tanto, Allen._

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

―Se la ha llevado al Arca, o al menos esa fue la información del golem que hicimos llegar. ― dijo el serio sacerdote.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ― pregunto el pelinegro sobre la cama.

―Una semana, no podremos esperar más.

―Entonces… ¿Iremos a hacer un intercambio?

―Una entrada al Arca blanca por el secreto de Neah Walker.― aseguró.

* * *

><p>Hola lectores, me he pasado de exámenes a trabajo a exámenes y mas trabajos. Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que este capítulo largo lo compense. En el siguiente, como creo que muchos querrán matarme con el final de este, les tengo una sorpresa. =) Ojala les guste. La siguiente publicación será en dos semanas, que ya acaba mi ciclo de verano y entro a mi única semana de vacaciones. Un abrazo a todos y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y comentarla, tengan un gran día, se despide LonelyAthena.<p> 


	10. Efectos Colaterales

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

―Dialogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Voz de la Inocencia**_

_**Cap. 10: Efectos Colaterales**_

Lenalee parpadeó fuerte, rechazando el escozor por sobre sus ojos al apuntar hacia Allen con el arma. Se repetía mentalmente que Allen hirió a sus compañeros, que su familia estuvo en peligro, que sus esfuerzos durante todo ese año, todos sus sacrificios, estaban a punto de perderse por el capricho del Walker.

_No hay salidas, no existen… debo hacerlo._

Podía sentir el ardor en el cuello, aquel nudo doloroso proveniente de sus recuerdos. La sonrisa amable de Allen desde que lo conoció, sus discusiones, sus abrazos, su amistad, su… amor por él. Tantos recuerdos, tanto cariño, tanta confianza… reducidos a una tétrica escena de traición contra él. Sentía como diversas miradas sobre ella, diciéndole que disparara, que le asesinara, que acabara con él para siempre. Asfixiante. Era la palabra exacta para su situación, su cuerpo no lo mostro, pero estaba segura de que sus ojos la delatarían, con una sola mirada, un solo segundo, bajaría su guardia contra él.

_Debo apresurarme…_

**_¡Dispárale! ¡Dispara! ¡Mátalo! ¡Destrúyelo!_**

Removió el seguro del arma, apuntando ligeramente hacia el hombro del peliblanco. No tenía experiencia con armas de fuego, pero tenía la suficiente confianza como para hacer una herida no mortal. No quería matarle. No podría.

_**¡Hazlo, dispara! ¡Mátalo! ¡Destrúyelo!**_

Tomo una bocanada de aire, reduciendo en un intento, las profundas y rencorosas voces en su cabeza. Los gritos la aterran, la hacen dudar, tiene miedo. Allen le dedico una mirada triste, casi decepcionada. Su querida Lenalee, su compañera había cambiado tanto que le era difícil reconocerla tras ese caparazón de frialdad y rencor que armó contra él, una muralla que él mismo ayudo a construir tras abandonarla.

_Yo… la abandone a su suerte._

Dio un paso, y el sonido seco del seguro le alertó. Seguir avanzando era caminar por la cuerda floja, ella podría disparar, o bien no hacerlo. Y dio un segundo paso.

― ¡No te acerques! ―gritó ella.

Allen hizo caso omiso y avanzo de nuevo. Lenalee retrocedió, aun apuntándole.

_No quiero dispararte, Allen._

―Hazlo. ―dijo, dando un paso nuevamente, para quedar con el pecho pegado a la punta del arma. ―Dispara, Lenalee.

_Los recuerdos son demasiado fuertes todavía, Allen._

_**¡Destrúyelo! ¡A esta distancia le mataras!**_

_¡Cállense!_

― ¿Q-Que estás diciendo? ¡No es un juego! ―respondió, nerviosa por el riesgo de tener el arma a milímetros del corazón del ex exorcista.

―Si realmente soy tu enemigo… ― dijo, tomó ligeramente la superficie del arma y aseguró directamente la trayectoria de la bala a la altura de su corazón. ―Entonces, dispara.

― ¿Crees que no lo hare? ¡Deja de decirme que hacer! ¡Guarda silencio!

―Tienes el derecho, hazlo. Dispárame, Lenalee. ― contestó, ignorando las palabras de la Lee.

Sus ojos morados confrontaron a la plata del Walker, expresando su temor y su duda. Su cuerpo tiembla por los nervios, y el gatillo esta ligeramente presionado. La Lee no lo comprende, no entiende porque Allen está dispuesto a dejarse matar con tanta facilidad, si apenas hacia unos segundo se mostro reacio a dejarla marchar y que ella desperdiciara su vida.

_¡¿Por qué?_

Él por su lado, no puede evitar ver con claridad el temor en los ojos de su compañera. Una ligera alegría inunda su corazón, él lo sabe, la conoce. Aun puede reconocer a su vieja amiga tras de su fachada, solo basta una mirada, un segundo, para verla tal cual la recuerda. Su Lenalee puede haber cambiado, pero muy en el fondo, él podía reconocerla… tal y como los viejos tiempos.

―No puedes disparar, Lenalee. Yo te conozco, y sé que… tú no deseas realmente hacerlo.

Apartó el arma con delicadeza, estrechó su mano con su muñeca y apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella.

― ¿C-Como?― preguntó dudosa.

―Lenalee es Lenalee, y nadie cambiara eso jamás.

Ella levantó la mirada, cansada, temerosa, encontrando el rostro de Allen algunos centímetros alejado del suyo. Aquellos ojos plateados que la consolaron tanto tiempo, el calor de sus manos sobre sus hombros, el aroma suave que la reconforto en tiempos de dolor.

―Eres la misma Lenalee de hace un año, la misma cuyas palabras me ayudaron a seguir con vida… ― confesó, acercando su rostro más hacia ella, hasta sentir el cosquilleo de su respiración contra sus mejillas.

―…Allen…

―No has cambiado, sigues siendo… la misma mujer de la que me enamore ― susurró en voz baja.

_¡No lo digas!_

El grito de las voces la aterró y un alarido agudo lleno su cabeza. La pistola se ha disparado, en contra del Walker.

_¡No! ¡No!_

_**¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! ¡Desaparécelo de este mundo!**_

* * *

><p>La respiración agitada, la fuerza con la que aprieta su cabeza y las sabanas, la voz ahogada entre jadeos desesperados y el salino sabor en su boca le aclaran la situación.<p>

―Veo que has despertado, aunque no de la manera que quisieras. ―dijo una voz, mientras la sombra cierra la puerta.

Los ojos azules encuentran una mueca seria en el impávido rostro del cardenal, quién ha entrado en la habitación con un aire sanguinario, su respiración sigue siendo errática, su pecho, cubierto por unas vendas en el costado, esta sudado y llenos de leves marcas de forma octogonal, juntas todas alrededor de la herida tratada. Sus puños se cierran con fuerza sobre las delgadas sabanas, llenos de remordimiento, su rostro deja ver las marcas de un reciente llanto y el brillo de sus ojos se muestra confundido e indeciso.

―Está confundida, solo es eso… ella… Lenalee no va a cede.― menciono con voz cansada.

―Lamento decirte que tu conexión te ha probado totalmente lo contrario. Lenalee Lee, nuestra candidata, ha cedido ante sus emociones humanas y ahora está bajo el cuidado de Allen Walker, nuestro peor enemigo y la persona de la cual se suponía debías mantenerla alejada. ¿No ves lo grave de la situación? ―pregunto con frivolidad, acercándose a un lado de la cama.

Kain levantó la mirada, intranquilo, encontrando el rostro serio del cardenal. Sus ojos se llenaron de las imágenes del rostro de la Lee y sus experiencias vividas al lado del traidor Allen Walker, podía verla, podía sentirla, casi como si estuviera a su lado. Y todas esas imágenes se resumían en el último pensamiento de la ojimorada.

_Si no sabes que hacer yo lo hare por ti, yo pensare por ti. Solo aguanta, te lo suplico. Lenalee, no dejes que te contamine, si lo haces… tu sueño se quebrara en pedazos y no podre protegerte._

―Has fallado, debo decir que estoy algo decepcionado, pero era comprensible en tu estado. La primera etapa ha sido concluida con éxito, solo falta esperar unos pocos minutos y Lenalee Lee será ya nuestra aliada incondicional. ―explicó, rodeando la cama del de cabellos negros.

―Ya no te sirvo, ¿piensas acabar conmigo?― preguntó, cubriendo el costado herido con su mano.

―Forzaste la sincronización con las Dark Boots para poder luchar contra el Catorceavo, pese a que sabias que nuestra intención era que él viniera por ella. ―alegó, fijando su mirada en la dañada piel de Kain.

―Esa intención fue solo tuya, Apócrifo. Los otros fragmentos rechazaron tu teoría por los riesgos. ¡Aun así tú desapareciste! ― le gritó con enfado. Su rostro, perlado por el sudor, se contrae en una muestra dolorosa.

― Kain… sin duda has pasado mucho tiempo con Lenalee, sus emociones humanas parecen afectar tu juicio. Lo que ocurre ahora es un buen escenario para nosotros. Se la ha llevado al Arca, o al menos esa fue la información del golem que hicimos llegar. ― dijo el serio sacerdote.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ― pregunto el pelinegro sobre la cama. ― ¡¿Cuánto tiempo planeas exponerla a ese desgraciado!

―Una semana, no podremos esperar más.― respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

―Entonces… ¿Qué? Planeas usar mas inocencias para infiltrarte o quizás… me dirás porqué fuiste a ver a uno de los Noé ― preguntó con un tono afilado. Apócrifo poso su mano con rudeza sobre la herida del guardián, apretando hasta hacerle sangrar. Un quejido de dolor escapó de los labios del de ojos azules, quién le golpeo con su puño por sobre la nuca, apartándolo de sí.

―En tu estado aun puedes pegar un duro golpe, estoy sorprendido de tu inusual resistencia. ― dijo con burla. ― Entonces hagamos un trato.

― ¿Qué mierda intentas hacer?

―Te advertimos que esas emociones prohibidas que tienes podían nublarte en tu tarea, así que ahora, como te muestras tan reacio a dejarlas ir te propondré algo. Si Lenalee Lee logra volver a la Orden antes de siete días puede que nos resignemos y obviemos la tercera fase, pero si no lo hace, y somos nosotros quienes intervenimos entonces haremos un intercambio con los Noé.

― ¿Iremos a hacer un intercambio?

―Una entrada al Arca blanca por el secreto de Neah Walker.― aseguró.

― ¡Los Noé no son de fiar! ¡La lastimarían! ― gritó.

El cardenal obvio sus palabras y con una sonrisa se acercó a la puerta de la habitación. ― En el momento en el que pasen los siete días, no solo empezaremos con la tercera fase, sino también, que tú anhelada vida en este mundo desparecerá. Le he dado a Lenalee el crucifijo de protección que tú creaste, a cada día que pase, mientras esté más cerca del músico te contaminaras hasta morir.

― ¿No es esa una buena manera de morir?, ¿a manos de tu amada?― expresó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kain se encogió sobre la cama, viendo por sobre las vendas, como la sangre pinta de nuevo su piel con un tétrico color rojizo. Una serie de imágenes recogen su mente y sin importarle el entumecimiento de sus miembros, producto de la activación de la inocencia, se levanta a rastras de la cama. Se arrastra por el suelo, dejando una marca ligera de sangre hasta llegar a la base de la puerta. Se impulsa con los brazos para poder tomar la cerradura y lograr salir.

_¡Tengo que salir! ¡Tengo que decirle a alguien! ¡Lenalee! ¡Lenalee!_

―Por favor, Dios… Dios… déjame escucharla una vez más ― rogó entre jadeos, estirando su mano hasta poder tomar la cerradura. ― Dios… si ella es la elegida… te lo suplico… déjame solo unos segundos…

Hizo presión sobre la cerradura, pero esta no se abrió. Esta encerrado en la habitación. Cae de vuelta al suelo, incapaz de moverse por los profundos calambres de la activación máxima, la sangre se ha detenido pero el dolor se ha vuelto aun más agudo. Tendido a la base de la puerta, la vista se vuelve borrosa, difícil, y apenas logra escuchar el incesante sonido de unas cadenas, ajustándose alrededor de un objeto. El tacto en sus extremidades es cada vez más lejano, y para cuando recupera la consciencia de sus actos, su cuerpo está completamente apresado por las gruesas cadenas rojizas, que se deslizan por todo su cuerpo.

El frío metal carmesí estruja su piel como si el fueran serpientes asfixiando a su presa, un ligero y lento jalón en el cuello le hace levantar la cabeza, encontrando la borrosa figura de una sombra frente suyo. Escucha el goteo de la sangre contra el suelo, entonces nota que su cuerpo esta elevado sobre el suelo, y los alrededores, oscuros como un abismo, y la única luz brillante en el lugar proviene de quién parece torturarlo.

Una sombra, similar a un velo, quién está frente suyo extiende la mano hacia adelante y la presión en su cuerpo se incrementa, convirtiéndose en un quejido de dolor apenas audible. Las cadenas en su cuello cambian de dirección, permitiéndole respirar mejor. Levanta el rostro, mostrando una burlona sonrisa.

―Bonito lugar el que has escogido, ¿Están los demás por aquí? Seguro quieren burlarse también. ― dijo, escupiendo a un lado la sangre que se acumulo en su boca.

La sombra levanta su mano, mostrando una envejecida piel, Kain entrecierra la mirada al notarlo y lee las letras escritas en la palma de la mano. Un "No" tatuado.

―Déjame salir, necesito ir a verla. ― pidió. La sombra levantó su mano derecha, donde resalta de nuevo la palabra "No". La presión en su cuello vuelve, esta vez más suave, y la sombra se acerca hasta él. La capucha cae y Kain reconoce el rostro que se le presenta, asiente con la cabeza y la sombra se aleja nuevamente, quedándose a unos metros de distancia.

―Por favor, tengo un pedido que hacerte. ¿Lo harías? ― preguntó, esforzándose para poder hablar con tranquilidad. El espectro levanto su mano izquierda. Un "Si" esperanzador se reflejo en los ojos azules del guardián.

―Llévale un mensaje, luego hagan lo que deseen conmigo. Dile… que recuerde lo que me dijo la noche que me pidió entrenar a su lado. ― expresó.

La sombra levantó su cabeza, sorprendida, quizás, por la radiante luz de los ojos azules al momento de decir el preciado mensaje. Luego, el sonido profundo de las cadenas lleno el infinito vacio oscuro. El cuerpo de Kain se perdió entre la oscuridad, la sombra volteo hacia otra dirección, acompañándose de muchas otras que se le unieron en el camino. Una de ellas se acercó a preguntar.

― ¿Le dirás?

La sombra alzo ambos brazos, mostrando ambas palmas en un "Si" y "No". Para luego desvanecerse en un tenue brillo opaco.

El grupo restante se acercó a aquella que hablo, y esta simplemente bajó la cabeza.

―No lo sabe, no sabe si lo hará.

* * *

><p>―Esa es la historia, ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer? ― preguntó, meciendo con aburrimiento el pequeño mazo color carmín entre sus dedos.<p>

El japonés frente suyo parece meditar sus palabras, regresa a ver la katana que descansa sobre su regazo y vuelve a ver al Bookman frente suyo. Toda la información que le dijo parecía tener mucho sentido, demasiado incluso si lo analiza con cuidado, pero lo alarmante de todo ello, era la realidad de trasfondo tras toda la verdad.

―Él dice que Mugen piensa igual, y personalmente, yo creo que lo mismo, Yuu. ― le dijo, notando la inquietud en el espadachín.

―Me importa un rábano lo que piense ese tipejo, además, no es como si tuvieses otra opción. O aceptas o estás muerto. ― le regaño, ganándose una risa por parte del pelirrojo.

―Es verdad. ― contestó, viendo las cicatrices de estigmas sobre sus manos, justo debajo de los nudillos. Las mismas cicatrices que Kanda posee en los antebrazos y Lenalee en los tobillos. El pequeño martillo de color carmín tiene ligeras cruses en la base, y unos extraños símbolos alrededor de uno de los lados, similares a las escrituras de la melodía del Arca blanca.

― ¿Qué hacemos ahora entonces? ― preguntó Kanda, el pelirrojo golpeo con su mano una de las paredes de la extraña y oscura habitación en la que se encuentran.

―Iremos de excursión, según las indicaciones debemos recoger algunas cosas antes de poder continuar.

―Hmph, muévete entonces, no tenemos tiempo. ― le regaño, tomando la espada y caminando hacia la puerta recién abierta. ― Mueve el cuelo, conejo imbécil.

― ¡Vamos, Yuu! ¡Solo estas celoso de que puedo oír a mi inocencia y tú no!

―Cierra la boca.

― ¡Es la primera vez que salimos juntos en mucho tiempo! ― dijo alegre el pelirrojo, fastidiando a su compañero. Ambos cruzaron la puerta, reluciendo tras la entrada, una ruidosa calle llena de gente, con ellos ocultos tras un callejón.

―Parece que hemos llegado, nos reuniremos con algunos otros en un rato. ― informó el pelirrojo.

―Más bien ahora mismo, conejo. ― contesto Kanda, llevando su mano a la empuñadura de Mugen. Cerca de ambos jóvenes, tres sombras se acercan, cubiertas por capas negras de cuerpo entero. Sus pasos se detienen a pocos metros y se quitan las capuchas, mostrando sus rostros cubiertos por mascaras negras.

Las mascaras apenas dejan ver las pupilas, adornadas únicamente por una piedra verdosa que resalta en la frente, un jade en apariencia. Los tres desconocidos se miran entre ellos, y el más corpulento se acerca ligeramente, con un maletín entre sus manos.

―Bienvenidos de vuelta, hermanos. ― exclama, refiriéndose al los dos jóvenes. Kanda y Lavi se miran entre sí, reconociendo al joven que les habla.

―Chaoji, ¿Son ustedes con quienes nos vamos a reunir?― pregunta Lavi.

―Faltan otros más. ― dijo aburrido el segundo miembro, a los lados de su máscara se puede ver unos rebeldes mechones rubios. ― Y yo pensé poder matarlos cuando se escaparon, tienen suerte. ― alegó, acercándose a la tercera persona.

―Eres el idiota con aspecto de animal, menuda sorpresa. ― respondió Kanda, recibiendo el maletín por parte Chaoji.

―No estamos para insultos ahora, Kanda-san. Como un usuario de inocencia te has convertido en nuestro hermano, un exorcista al servicio de Dios, tu batalla ya no es contra nosotros. ― explico Amaya, desenredando su largo cabello color vino.

―Es difícil cuando hacía solo unos días nosotros éramos los cazados ¿No, Amaya-chan?― dijo con gracia el pelirrojo. Haru volteó a verlo, inquieto, mas la mano de Amaya sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

― ¿Cómo tienes esa información?― preguntó la fémina del grupo.

―He tenido una muy larga charla con mi inocencia, recuerden que el don que yo poseo es mi memoria. ― respondió, acercándose al peli azul para observar el contenido de la dichosa maleta.

Dentro hay dos nuevos y relucientes uniformes de exorcistas, del mismo estilo que ellos solían usar dentro de la Orden, también, hay dos pequeñas esferas plateadas encima de cada uniforme, junto a dos mascarás negras , iguales a las usadas por los tres exorcistas.

―Acompáñennos, Miranda-san abrirá una entrada no muy lejos. ― informó Chaoji. Kanda cerró la maleta y volteó a ver al pelirrojo, quién solo asintió e manera serena.

―Vamos, ya hay un grupo de akumas buscándolos no muy lejos, puedo olerlos.

― ¿Deberíamos de encargarnos de ellos, Haru?― dijo la peli vino. El acomodador del Hidden Order negó con la cabeza y camino hacia los recién ingresados exorcistas. ― ¿Haru?

―Tendremos mucho de qué hablar cuando estemos en la Orden, deberían ponerse las mascarás por ahora. ― les dijo.

― ¿Nos reuniremos con Apócrifo en la sede?― preguntó Lavi, clavando su mirada en el rubio. Este solo hizo un gesto de fastidio. Chaoji se alejó con Amaya a su lado, seguidos por Kanda. Lavi y Haru se quedaron rezagados apenas por un momento.

― ¿Y bien? No has respondido mi pregunta. ― insistió el junior.

―No sabemos a donde fue, dio la orden de recogerlos a ustedes aquí y luego que tú darías las ordenes para recuperarla. Dejó un mensaje para ti en la Orden, solo tú podrás leerlo.

― ¿Y el guardián? ¿Kain Knight?

Haru volteó sin responder, elevó la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno y tras un suspiro respondió.

―Está desaparecido.

* * *

><p>El aburrimiento en su rostro es la diversión más grande para los mellizos que le observan mientras juegan entre ellos, burlándose de la expresión ida de su familiar. La gran habitación, repleta de juguetes y grandes peluches coloridos, con velas en forma de dulces que iluminan el lugar acoge a la mayor de los Noé en una mullida cama de estilo victoriano, repleta de telas ondeadas y brillante seda rosa fuerte.<p>

La piel grisácea de la Noé se mece en una suave respiración, bajo la suave melodía de un jazz. El Noé del placer se acerca aburrido al tocadiscos y lo apaga, sorprendiendo a los mellizos que le miran confundidos.

―El Conde dijo que no molestáramos el sueño de Road ― le advierto Jasdero. El pelinegro no les contesta.

― ¿Tykki? ― le llaman ambos mellizos.

―Iré a dar una vuelta, ya me aburrí. ― dijo, se acercó a la cama, depositando una mariposa por sobre la mano de la durmiente. Deja un suave beso en su frente y repone de nuevo la música, sale de la habitación y se encuentra con la inquisitoria mirada de los tres ojos de Wisely. El traje suelto y de estilo oriental del Noé de la sabiduría está ligeramente manchado con sangre en algunas partes, al igual que sus manos.

― ¿Qué quieres?― dijo, llevándose un cigarro a la boca. ― Si visitas a Road sigue igual yo me voy…

― ¿A dónde vas? El Conde dio la orden estricta de que no dejemos el Arca. ― respondió el quinto apóstol, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse las manos.

―A diferencia tuya no me gusta jugar con akumas, prefiero los humanos para eso. ― arremetió el ojidorado, alejándose unos pasos de la habitación.

― ¡Tykki! ― le llamó, captando la atención del Mikk. ―Si vas a ir de caza, conozco un lugar que podría interesarte.

― ¿Qué te hace creer que me interesa?― preguntó, volteando a ver a Wisely.

―Porque dicen haber visto a un chico muy parecido a ti rondando.

Una sonrisa sádica y divertida se asomo por el rostro de Tykki. Su hermano sí que sabía como animarle el día. Tanto tiempo buscando y al fin tenía una pizca del odiado catorceavo.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?― dijo, girando hacia su hermano.

―Quiero a la mujer que perturba los sueños de Road, quiero lo que protege el Apócrifo que lastimo a nuestra hermana. ― dio con voz fría.

―Creíste en un rumor, Wisely. Yo no creo que ella esté viva, después de todo, yo la mate esa noche ¿no?

―¿Te parece? ― inquirió el de tres ojos. ― Si de verdad la mataste, ¿quién será la chica que los akumas mencionaron? Yo tengo esos recuerdos, se lo que vi. Lenalee Lee, la exorcista que tú asesinaste, yo la vi.― insistió, señalando su tercer ojo con uno de sus dedos.

Tykki se volteo, esta vez con un notable interés en las palabras de Wisely. ¿Lenalee Lee? La mujer que él mismo asesino ¿viva? Tenía que ser una gran mentira.

―Wisely, yo tuve su cuerpo muerto por más de tres días, la persona que tú dices ver debió ser una ilusión y si en caso fuera real, esa persona no es la verdadera Lenalee Lee ¿Entendido? ― dijo, con una voz entre fría y divertida.

Wisely asintió con la cabeza, indiferente en volver a contradecir a su hermano, lo observo irse por los pasillos y tras meditar en entrar a la habitación de Road, se animo a abrir la puerta, encontrando la infantil pelea entre Jasdero y Debbito con peluches gigantes de felpa.

―Creí que el que estaba molestando el sueño de Road era Tykki.― les regaño. Jasdevi guardo los muñecos al instante, sentándose uno al lado del otro en un extremo de la habitación, en un gran sofá rojizo.

― ¿Dónde está Tykki? ― pregunto el rubio de boca cosida, meciendo su pistola de juguete entre sus dedos.

―Salió a hacer una visita― le respondió el recién llegado, acercándose hasta la cama de Road.

― ¿El Conde lo sabe? ― pregunto el pelinegro mellizo.

―No, aunque supongo que se dará cuenta en un rato.

― ¡Vamos a acusarlo!― gritaron entusiastas los gemelos, parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero al disponerse a salir voltearon a ver a Wisely, preguntándose porque el Noé no dijo nada respecto a su jugarreta, generalmente los animaría en sus travesuras. Pero al volver para ver al joven británico, se asombraron de verlo tendido sobre la cama, a los pies de Road, completamente dormido.

― ¿Wisely?― le llamaron ambos, acercándose hasta los dos durmientes. Debbito lo meció por el brazo, pero el Noé parecía no despertar. ― ¡¿Wisely?― llamaron ambos en un grito, a sabiendas de que ningún ruido sería capaz de despertar del sueño a la Noé mayor. Mas el súper humano de tres ojos ni siquiera parpadeo.

― ¿Qué hacemos Jasdero?― pregunto a su mellizo.

―Vamos con el Conde, él sabrá que hacer.― aconsejó, jalando a su hermano para salir de la habitación. El sonido del cerrojo les llamó la atención, y apenas segundos más tarde, Lulubell entra seguida de Sheryl, mirando el cuerpo de Wisely tendido a los pies de Road.

―Llegamos tarde― dijo con pesar la Noé de la lujuria.

―Jasdero, Debbito, será mejor que salgan de aquí, el Conde quiere enviarlos a una nueva misión. ― les informo Sheryl, acercándose a la cama para acomodar las mantas sobre su preciada "hija".

― ¡Pero acabamos de llegar de una con Tykki recién hace dos días!― se quejaron en coro, mas la fría y seca sonrisa de Sheryl le hizo callar sus quejas.

―Vallan, nosotros nos quedaremos con ellos. ― dijo Lulubell, abriendo la puerta para permitirles salir. Los mellizos se miraron aburridos, chistaron y salieron a paso pesado de la habitación, dejándolos a solas. ― ¿Crees que Wisely logre sacar a Road del sueño? ― preguntó.

―El problema ahora es ver si él podrá salir. Road―chan lleva así desde que ese Apócrifo la atacó, y ahora, si Wisely no logra salvarse siquiera a sí mismo, el Conde enfurecerá. ― dijo, trayendo una almohada de entre un cumulo de peluches, la puso debajo de la cabeza de Wisely y movió las sabanas para cubrirlo también.

―Wisely estaba convencido de que el catorceavo podría levantarla, después de todo, es el único entre nosotros que puede manejar la inocencia.

―Con Inocencia obstruyendo los sueños de Road no puede despertar, Wisely dijo que podría intentar pero era riesgoso y todo lo que hemos intentado no la ha despertado. Tendremos que esperar a ver qué tal les va a los demás con sus misiones.

― Eso o que el Conde encuentre la pieza clave― murmuro Lulubell, tomando una silla y sentándose al lado de la cama donde los dos Noé duermen.

* * *

><p>Su cuerpo esta tendido sobre el suelo, con uno más encima suyo. Su respiración es agitada, a unos metros esta la pistola con la atacó al Walker y siente un ligero dolor en su muñeca. Escucha el jadeo de quién está sobre suyo por sobre su costado derecho, pero no se atreve a levantarse.<p>

― ¡Walker-san! ¿Está herido? ― pregunto alarmada la joven de anteojos. Frente a ella, Shifu se ha lanzado contra el peliblanco, mientras que Rikei ha tacleado a Lenalee en solo segundos ni bien cruzaron el Arca.

El trió de la rama asiática utilizo un dispositivo de emergencia para entrar al Arca, y apenas cruzaron se percataron que habían entrado a una habitación completamente desconocida para ellos, una habitación blanca, en la cual solo hay dos figuras juntas. Pudieron reconocer el platinado cabello del Walker, y Lou Fa estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacia este, de no ser porque los dos hombres la detuvieron y nota a la segunda persona, una mujer, de largo cabello verde, Lenalee Lee, muy cerca del Walker. Con la mínima diferencia de que ella, sostiene un arma contra él y parece estar dispuesta a disparar.

Rikei y Shifu se lanzaron contra ambos, buscando impedir el ataque, pero la pistola se ha disparado en medio de la interrupción. Rikei golpea rápido la mano de la fémina contra el suelo, estando él sobre ella, y logra apartar el arma de sus dedos. Sin notar claro, la verdadera identidad de la mujer que tiene debajo suyo.

Allen esta debajo se Shifu, confundido por lo que acaba de pasar. Mira a Lou Fa tras escuchar su grito, y mira alrededor para analizar la situación, vuelve a ver a Lou Fa y niega con la cabeza, la bala no le ha dado a él.

―Estoy bien, gracias. ― dijo, aun meditabundo sobre la inesperada y de cierto modo, indeseada sorpresa del trió de científicos. Shifu se levanta de él, sosteniéndose el hombro. ― ¿Shifu?

―La bala me ha rozado― contesta el pelinegro, mostrando el rasguño sobre su brazo. ― ¿Está usted bien, Walker-san?

Allen desvía la mirada, viendo a Rikei que sostiene ambas manos de Lenalee por su espalda, impidiéndole moverse. La exorcista no se ha movido, él se levanta, con Shifu y Lou Fa al lado, acercándose hasta donde esta Rikei.

―Rikei, suelta, está bien. ― le dice, mas el científico le mira extrañado.

―Tranquilo Walker-san, yo me encargo de ella, no pasa nada, estuve aprendiendo artes marciales. ― menciona gracioso.

―Walker-san, ¿Quién es ella?― pregunta Lou Fa, sin poder ver bien a la mujer que Rikei mantiene bajo suyo. Allen le voltea a ver, notando la confusión en los ojos de los tres. ― ¿Walker-san?

―Es Lenalee― responde tranquilo. La mirada en los ojos de Lou Fa y Shifu cambia drásticamente a una expresión aterrada, apartándose a grandes pasos de la exorcista. ― ¿Chicos?

― ¿Lenalee-san?― murmura nervioso Rikei, soltando rápidamente a la joven. En ese momento los tres científicos reconocen el color verdoso en el largo cabello de la chica, el uniforme de exorcista y la extraña aura que irradia de ellos.

Lenalee se mantiene en el suelo, ocultando su rostro tras sus largos cabellos. El trió comienza a gritar nervioso, buscando una solución a su terrible situación.

― ¡Yo no traje! ¡Estábamos huyendo! ¡¿Recuerdas?― grita frustrado Rikei. Lou Fa tiene la misma expresión, mientras Shifu parece meditar en silencio.

― ¡¿Qué hacemos? ¡Necesitamos las máscaras ahora!― grita la chica, remeciendo a Rikei con fuerza.

Allen se acerca a Lenalee, ignorando el pequeño escándalo de los otros, quiere ayudarla a levantarse pero la Lee niega con la cabeza.

―No puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices― le dijo, tomando una de sus manos. Lenalee no levantó la mirada, se arrodillo sobre el suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, intentando no ser vista por los de la rama asiática. Allen los volvió a ver, notando las palabras mascara y otras cosas en los científicos.

Lenalee enmudeció totalmente, sintió el abrigo de Allen sobre su cabeza y este la ayudo a levantarse, acercando su cabeza hacia su pecho, para cubrir su rostro. La Lee levantó la mirada, aun oculta bajo el abrigo del Walker y este le sonrió a manera de confianza, abrió de nuevo los ojos, y con cierta vergüenza pasó sus brazos alrededor de Allen. Lou Fa les vio de reojo, mas aliviada, pero sin dejar de notar la sonrisa que cruzó por el rostro del peliblanco, en una clara muestra de felicidad.

―Intentemos esto― sugirió el pelinegro de ojos rasgados. Minutos después, los tres científicos se han vendado los ojos con los retazos de sus batas blancas, asegurándose de no poder ver nada a través de la tela.

― ¿Ven algo?― preguntó Rikei.

―No, ¿estaremos bien así?― inquirió la de anteojos.

―No tenemos de otra. Walker-san, creo que estamos listos. ― dijo Rikei.

Allen volvió a ver a su compañera, esta asintió por sobre su pecho. El músico volvió a ver a los tres científicos y con un chasquido de dedos, todos en la sala se trasportaron a una gran sala de estar. Lenalee removió el abrigo, apreciando el exquisito decorado del nuevo lugar, camino un poco, mientras Allen ayuda a los demás a sentarse en un largo sofá. Había pinturas antiguas, toda la casa reluce en madera brillante, los pisos hacen un combinado perfecto con el color verde de los muebles y los pocos estantes de libros en los extremos de la habitación.

― ¿Qué acaba de pasar allá? Creí decirles que no entraran al Arca a menos que fuera de excesiva importancia.

―Lo sabemos, pero las cosas se han salido de control en la Orden. ― respondió Shifu.

―Además ningún humano puede ver a los ojos a Lenalee-san, ni siquiera su rostro.

Lenalee volteó a ver a los tres jóvenes ni bien mencionaron la Orden, era cierto, esos tres también burlaron el sistema de seguridad y al igual que Kanda, mantenían una comunicación con Allen, se acerco a pasos rápidos hacia el grupo, viendo la atenta mirada del ojiplata sobre ella. De ninguna manera la dejaría escapar. Obvio el tema de que no podía mirar hacia humanos, era ya una costumbre usar una máscara especial y permanecer únicamente rodeada de exorcistas y un grupo especial de humanos, como su hermano. Poco importaba decírselo a alguien más, después de todo igual se daría cuenta de ello.

―Tal y como pensamos, usted fue el Noé que se llevo a Lenalee-san. La Orden entera está siendo sometida a una inspección para ubicar quién le dio información sobre la Orden y el paradero del General Cross. ― informo Rikei.

―Apenas y logramos escapar de los miembros de Crow, apenas y conseguimos la información que Johnny―san nos solicito durante tu intromisión a la Orden. ― dijo nerviosa la de anteojos.

Allen entrecerró la mirada, todo iba bien, y con muchísima suerte, descubriría a que se refería Komui cuando le pidió que salvara a Lenalee de la Orden.

― ¿Descubrieron algo?― preguntó, notando a Lenalee parada cerca de los tres jóvenes, atenta a la conversación.

―El proyecto "Eva" es a lo que el líder de la Orden tenía tanto miedo. ― respondió Rikei.

La expresión de Lenalee cambió a asombro puro. ¿Cómo era posible? El proyecto "Eva" era un profundo secreto dentro de los mismos exorcistas, pensar que alguno de ellos pudo abrir la boca. Se acercó apenas unos pasos, y se detuvo enseguida.

―Sabes que si hablas en el estado que estás ahora podrías ponerlos en peligro, solo alguien que maneje inocencia podría escucharte en tu estado actual. ― dijo a sus espaldas. La joven volteó, encontrándose con la seria mirada del General Cross Marian, atrás suyo están Johnny, quién tiene los ojos vendados, y Timcampy. ―Tuviste suerte de que cuando Johnny estaba allí tu inocencia no había madurado lo suficiente, aunque ahora sí.

―General― musitó, dio un paso al frente, notando un ligero campo azulado a su alrededor. Intento salir de este pero la señal del general y la figura de Grave of María tras del pelirrojo le indico lo ocurrido. Estaba bajo los efectos de las técnicas de la inocencia del ex general. ―Sácame de aquí, ustedes no deben saber sobre eso. ― exigió, golpeando la superficie del campo.

―Maestro― le llamó Allen, y ella no volteó. ― ¿Lenalee puede escucharnos?

―No, ni siquiera puede vernos. ― resaltó el pelirrojo. Lenalee levantó la mirada, enfocándose en el espectro del Grave of María.

_¿Acaso el General no lo sabe? No sabe que yo…puedo escucharlos y verlos. _

Regresó a ver a la inocencia de largo vestido, esta le sonrió, acercándose hacia ella. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Se suponía que un general posee total control sobre su inocencia? La sincronización sobrepasa el punto límite, debería conocer las limitaciones, la inocencia no le desobedecería.

_Tuviste suerte de que tu inocencia no había madurado lo suficiente._

Regreso a ver los aros en sus tobillos, no había usado su inocencia en apenas un par de días, gracias a la primera etapa su conexión con las Dark Boots se vería reducida en gran mayoría, entonces… ¿Qué parte había madurado? Se sentó sobre el suelo, a sabiendas de que los demás estaban observándola, y muy posiblemente, no notaban que la dama de inocencia que posee conexión con Marian, esta tras suyo. Agachó la cabeza, como si entrara en trance y cerró los ojos.

Con mucha suerte ellos no lo notarían.

― ¿Qué fue ese sonido?― preguntó Lou Fa, moviendo la cabeza alrededor debido a la ceguera que le causa las vendas.

―He puesto a Lenalee en trance, continúen con lo suyo. ― respondió el general, sentándose en otro sofá dentro de la sala de estar. Timcampy enredo su cola en la mano de Johnny, guiándolo hasta lograr sentarlo al lado del General.

― ¿Qué es ese proyecto "Eva" de que hablaron? ―pregunto el albino, manteniendo aún sus ojos en la figura "hipnotizada" de Lenalee.

―Komui―san me dijo que la información que tenía era limitada, al parecer los promotores del proyecto eran Apócrifos y algo llamado el "Consejo de Creyentes". ― mencionó Johnny.

―Conseguimos la información jaqueando la base de datos de vanguardia del sistema de seguridad, por alguna razón la mayoría de los virus de protección no estaban funcionando. ― dijo Rikei.

Lenalee escucho atenta, el sistema de seguridad se refería sin duda a Kazuo. Pero, ¿Por qué estaría apagado?

―El Proyecto "Eva" es un antiguo ritual que crearon los primeros usuarios de inocencia en su primera batalla contra el Conde en caso de que el cubo fuese destruido. ― dijo Lou Fa.

_El cubo de inocencia en la guerra de hace 7000 años, entonces Neah tenía razón cuando dijo que algo extraño sucedía entre las inocencias de la Orden. ―_pensó el peliblanco, escuchando atento la información.

―El apócrifo llego a la Orden y dio a conocer a todos su verdadera naturaleza tras la partida de Walker-san y los otros exorcistas, estableció el "Consejo de Creyentes" y tras cuatro meses puso en marcha el proyecto.

― ¿Saben porque tardo tanto?― pregunto el pelirrojo.

―Al parecer hubo complicaciones, aunque la información no lo especifica. ― interrumpió Shifu.

―El proyecto consiste en solo dos fases, aunque se necesitan requerimientos para la primera. ―dijo Rikei.

― ¿Requerimientos? ¿Son esas asimilaciones?― pregunto Johnny.

―Así es― confirmo Shifu. ― Las asimilaciones se realizan mediante la conexión de inocencia, existente dentro del cuerpo de Lenalee Lee-san, y un usuario compatible.

― ¿Saben porque es Lenalee la escogida? ―pregunto Allen, levantándose del asiento para caminar alrededor de la sala.

―Los datos dicen que es la escogida, pero no dicen porque, solo hay un nombre indicado entre los informes. ― recordó el pelinegro, con una mano en la barbilla.

Allen camina lentamente por el salón, analizando toda la información que los científicos le dan. El proyecto "Eva" debería tener un trasfondo, algo detrás que hiciera que Komui le confiara a su hermana pese a la situación. Debía haber algo, algo en específico.

―El nombre Kain Knight se repite en todos los informes del proyecto.

La voz de Lou Fa trajo toda la atención de Allen en pocos segundos, el nombre de aquel pelinegro tan cercano a Lenalee, su existencia sin duda tendría la llave para sus respuestas.

― ¿Qué saben de él? ― dijo con voz algo ruda, envuelto en la ansiedad por saber sobre el ojiazul.

―Es extraño, pero los informes están en blanco, no hay datos, lo único que se sabe es que fue entrenado por el Apócrifo y la inocencia que utiliza es la que el General Yeegar solía tener antes de su muerte.

―Eso es imposible, Yeegar fue destruido y su inocencia también, no hay forma de que esta exista. Menos aún que otro exorcista pueda usarla. ― dijo presuroso Cross, dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

_La inocencia del general Yeegar sin duda es la misma que la de ese sujeto, pero si esa inocencia ha sido destruida por los Noé entonces… ¿Cómo la han regresado de su estado?_

Regreso a ver de nuevo la figura de Lenalee, y la memoria de la transferencia de poderes entre la sincronización de las Dark Boots y que usaba el ojiazul lo azoto de pronto. Y una alternativa surcó por su cabeza.

―Ese proyecto, ¿no será por casualidad para regresar inocencias destruidas a su estado natural?― preguntó, sorprendiendo a los asiáticos científicos.

― ¿Cómo lo sabía, Walker-san?― preguntó Lou Fa.

―Me pareció extraña la conexión que utilizo ese sujeto junto a la inocencia de Lenalee.

―No es solo eso, también logra llevar la sincronización más allá del punto de quiebre, todos los exorcistas ya han pasado por eso y poseen ahora una Inocencia tipo cristal. ― dijo el castaño.

―Por casualidad, la última inocencia en ser sincronizada no fue la de Timothy. ― dijo Cross, dándole los restos del cigarrillo a Timcampy. ― Cuando eso paso escuche a uno de los buscadores que me alimento decir que finalmente nació "aquello" que les daría la victoria.

―Los requisitos que se necesitan para la primera fase es que las inocencias cercanas a la elegida puedan tener una sincronización mas allá del 100%, además dicen que hay objetos de intercambio en cada sesión de asimilación pero no sabemos que son. ― informo Rikei.

―Más callejones sin salida.

Allen se acercó hacia Lenalee, agachándose para poder ver más de cerca a la peliverde, cuantos secretos escondería la joven Lee, cuantas cosas habían ocurrido, cuanto más la había alejado de él.

―Según los últimos datos que llegaron el día que Walker-san sacó a Lenalee-san de la Orden, la primera fase ya se había completado. ― mencionó Shifu. El ambiente se tensó ante sus palabras, sumiendo a todos en un silencio sepulcral. ―Y fue llevado a cabo por el guardián, Kain Knight.

Allen apretó los puños, molesto por la afirmación del grupo. Entonces por eso era que el susodicho exorcista llevo a Lenalee a aquella habitación, para lograr la primera fase.

―Perdona, llegue muy tarde. ―se disculpo el Walker, tomando la mano de Lenalee. ― ¿Qué sigue en la segunda etapa?

―No hay más información al respecto, los únicos informados son Lenalee-san, su guardián y el Apócrifo. ― afirmo Rikei.

―Debe haber algo tras esos requerimientos y la segunda etapa que es a lo que Komui le teme tanto. Tendremos que sacarle esa información a Lenalee después de todo. ― finalizó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie.

Lenalee dio un ligero respingo ante las palabras de Cross, sin duda ya gran parte de la información sobre el proyecto "Eva" había sido revelada, pero los aspectos más meticulosos seguían ocultos. La situación ahora era confesar o no.

―Maestro, pueden dejarme a Lenalee, ustedes deben ocultarse, su estadía aquí no puede ser prolongada. ―aconsejó el Walker. Cross le miró desconfiado, se acercó al par de jóvenes y respondió.

―Dudo que un idiota como tú le saque información. Dejare que María lo haga, tú ni te entrometas.

Una fría corriente recorrió la espalda de Lenalee, en realidad, ¿podría el Grave of María hacer eso? Si la inocencia traiciona aun sin querer a sus hermanos sería juzgada bajo una ley marcial, los otros fragmentos borrarían todo recuerdo en ella, incluso su nucleó mismo.

_Grave of María es una inocencia controlada por magia._

―_**Ayúdame, Madre. **_― susurro la mujer de inocencia al oído de la Lee.

_¿Qué?_

―Maestro yo puedo hacerlo, no hace falta. ―insistió el albino, pero la fría mirada rubí de Cross no cesó. ― No quiero que hipnotices a Lenalee.

―Tarde alumno idiota― contestó el pelirrojo. Un círculo de magia se extiende debajo de los pies del grupo, extrayendo el ataúd de inocencia. Las cadenas se liberan rápidamente, y la mujer sale reluciente, dispuesta a las órdenes de su maestro.

―Maestro, no es necesario.

―María, hazlo. ― ordenó con voz dura. Lenalee se mantuvo quieta, nerviosa, indecisa. La mujer de inocencia se acerco a ella, tomo suavemente su cabeza y levantó su rostro. Un suave canto, diferente al usual salió de los labios del Grave of María, enfocándose directamente en la exorcista.

El continuo canto de magia de Cross se oye como una sentencia ante Lenalee, quién no puede moverse, presa de la inocencia femenina.

―…No…― susurró muy bajo.

El temor la hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la dolida figura de María. Puede verlo, puede entender, puede sentir tan dentro la cruel magia en María. Las palabras de Cross se transforman en las mismas cadenas doradas que cierra el ataúd, pero esta vez se atan feroces alrededor de la mujer de inocencia, apretándola.

Las mismas cadenas la mantienen inmóvil hacia el suelo, y el rostro de Grave of María destruye por completo su calma. La mujer de inocencia llora lágrimas de sangre a cada segundo, mientras canta la canción que a sus oídos, suenan como gritos y alaridos de ayuda.

―…No…

_**¡Ayúdame! ¡Madre! ¡Detenlo! ¡Madre, sálvame!**_

―Detente― susurra, esta vez con más claridad. Cross regresa a verla, pronunciando a mayor rapidez el conjuro.

―Necesitamos esos secretos para salvarte Lenalee, es por tu bien. ― le dice, continuando en lo suyo.

―…Basta… no… no lo hagas… ― musita la ojimorada.

El cantico del Grave of María es más tétrico, las lágrimas de sangre caen sobre las manos de Lenalee, y aquella grácil figura femenina comienza a cuartearse ante sus ojos. Ni Cross ni Allen pueden verlo, solo ella, solo por ser la elegida.

_**Adiós, Grave of María. Tu sufrimiento acaba ahora. ―**_ dijeron en coro otras voces dentro de la cabeza de Lenalee.

―_**¡Madre! ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Madre! ―**_grita a todo pulmón la mujer de inocencia entre su cantico, con Lenalee como única mediadora para ayudarla.

La Lee intenta moverse, pero las pesadas cadenas de oro se lo impiden, se remueve más nerviosa, más inquieta, más desesperada. Grave of María comienza a desvanecerse ante sus ojos, desapareciendo en un polvo verdoso. Falta tan poco.

_No… no otro más… ¡Detente! ¡Basta! ¡La mataras!_

―_**Adiós… querida Madre… lo lamento tanto…**_

― ¡Nooooo! ― grita finalmente la Lee, liberándose de las cadenas doradas de golpe.

― ¡Lenalee!― grita Allen, intentando sujetarla. Pero la Lee se ha movido, casi a una sobrenatural velocidad detrás de Cross, justo frente al ataúd.

Una helada brisa verdosa se acumula a su alrededor, en una fuerte ventisca. Parpadea, la mujer de inocencia se ha ido, y lo unió que queda es el polvo restante. Cross tiene la misma expresión confundida, pasmada que él.

―Grave of María se ha…

―Destruido― dice Cross. Detrás de ellos, el ataúd comienza a convertirse en polvo también, entre las manos de Lenalee. Los científicos están como aislados de la situación, sin capacidad de escuchar o sentir los acontecimientos cerca a ellos.

_Debe ser porque no son usuarios de inocencia. ―_piensa el Walker.

― ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Grave of María! ¡Perdonadla!― grita Lenalee, sosteniendo el polvo entre sus dedos. Las lágrimas de impotencia corren por sus ojos, el dolor se extiende por su pecho mientras golpea una y otra vez el suelo lleno de polvo brillante.

― ¡No lo hagan! ¡Se los suplico! ¡Ella no lo controla! ¡Devolvédmela! ¡Les daré lo que sea! ¡No asesinen a su hermana! ― grito, removiendo el polvo en busca de alguna reacción.

Allen se acerca presuroso a ella, la sujeta por los hombros y la obliga a voltear a verlo, intentando calmarla.

― ¡Lenalee! ¡¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó, tratando de no soltar a su compañera. Lenalee se removió inquieta, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. ― ¡Lenalee!

_**Adiós, Madre.**_

Un dolor agudo en el pecho de Lenalee apareció tras escuchar las palabras finales de Grave of María.

―No… ¡No lo hagan!― gritó, sujetándose la cabeza.

― ¡Lenalee!

― ¡Se los daré! ¡Pueden tomarlos! ¡Solo devuélvanmela! ¡No maten a esa pequeña! ― rogó por última vez.

La fuerte ventisca de inocencia que se remueve por entre los compatibles se detiene, juntándose alrededor de Lenalee. Allen la soltó, adolorido por la fricción del polvo contra su piel, producto del rechazo de la materia oscura en su cuerpo.

― ¡Mis recuerdos a cambió de su alma! ― suplicó la peliverde.

―_**Madre… ¡Madre!**_

La exclamación de muchas y diferentes voces asombro a Allen y a Cross, el remolino de polvo se reunió entre las manos de Lenalee, formando un perfecto fragmento de inocencia. Allen observó por entre la fricción del polvo, la nueva figura oculta entre la inocencia.

Su ojo izquierdo se activa, tras mucho tiempo sin usarlo, mostrándole la figura de la exorcista. La piel de Lenalee se marca como si estuviese en una activación máxima, una capa blanco puro parece cubrir su espalda, y alrededor de la fémina, muchas miradas de almas diferentes la ven con fervor y anhelo, todas de un color verde esmeralda.

El ambiente vuelve a la normalidad, el ojo izquierdo del Walker se desactiva, desapareciendo la marca del pentaculo sobre su piel. Allen se acerca hacia la peliverde, asustado por lo que sus ojos han visto.

Ella sostiene entre sus manos el fragmento, temblando. Allen la sujeta, antes de que ella caiga al suelo, la piel de la exorcista vuelve lentamente a su estado natural, Lenalee lo ve de manera vaga, y susurra apenas unas palabras, antes de caer inconsciente.

―… Yo te lo diré… Allen…solo a ti...

―Lenalee― musita el peliblanco. El fragmento de inocencia entre las manos de la Lee se incrusta de pronto en el cuerpo de la exorcista, sorprendiendo al peliblanco.

―Llévate a todos de aquí, no quiero a nadie aquí en menos de siete días, bajo ninguna circunstancia. ― exclama molesto el Walker, ordenando rápidamente a su maestro. Cross aun no sale del asombro, y ve como Allen se lleva en brazos a Lenalee hacia las escaleras del lugar.

En su subida a las escaleras pudo escuchar las interrogantes de los científicos, y las ordenes de Cross para que salieran del lugar. Llegó al segundo piso y tras pasar varias puertas, abrió una y entró. Depositó a Lenalee sobre la cama, la arropo con cuidado y salió de la habitación.

Entró a un estudio, tirando todos los libros y objetos sobre las repisas y el escritorio, presa de la frustración. Botó todo objeto a su alcance, rompió algunos cristales y tras dar vuelta al escritorio se lanzo al suelo.

―Muchachos― llamó. A su lado, seis sombras aparecieron, centrando sus tétricas figuras en el Walker, tendido en el suelo. ― Hagan un campo de fuerza, me quedaré aquí una temporada. ― afirmo.

―A sus órdenes, Walker―sama. ― dijeron al usonimo los sirvientes.

―Y algo mas, no se acerquen a Lenalee, no a menos que este yo presente. ¿Entendido?

―Por supuesto― respondieron, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Allen se cubrió el rostro con el brazo, sumido en la oscuridad y la poco luz de luna que entra por la ventana del estudio.

―Kain Knight… descubriré que le hiciste a Lenalee, lo juro. ― afirmó, con una voz rencorosa.

_Traeré a la Lenalee que conozco de vuelta, y me asegurare de que tú y el Apócrifo sufran por lo que le han hecho._

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga?― preguntó, mirando el desayuno que está encima de sus piernas a medio terminar.

―Todo, quiero saber todo. – le respondió el peliblanco. Ella le volvió a ver, esta vez, directo a los ojos.

― ¿Podre confiar de vuelta en ti?

―Por supuesto. Lo único que deseo es terminar esta guerra, tanto como tú, Lenalee.

* * *

><p>¡Y Fin! Este es el final de este capítulo, tras mucho tiempo sin publicar, espero valga la pena. Queridos lectores, lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve estrés gracias a que mi universidad cree que uno puede estar tranquilo en sus únicas dos semanas de vacaciones cuando debe estar traumado haciendo los tramites de su matrícula y sus horarios. Juro que eso casi me da migraña. u.u<p>

Con mucho agrado les traigo este capítulo, muchas respuestas y otras preguntas que surgen por ahí, ojala les guste y si asi fue, dejen un review y háganme saber todo lo que les desagrado o les gusto del fic. Saludos a Kurrouusagi y Diana Lizeht Tique Cuevas, que lindas por dejarme esos emotivos reviews, se agradece.

¡Hasta pronto! Se despide su fiel escritora, LonelyAthena


	11. Juntos y Separados

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

―Dialogo de los personajes―

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Voz de la Inocencia**_

_**Cap. 11: Juntos y Separados**_

Escucha el tenue pero recurrente sonido de algo arrastrarse por el suelo, lentamente más cerca hacia donde ella está. No sabe lo que es, pero aun así se niega a dejar de escucharlo incesante a cada momento. Es familiar, es frío y al mismo tiempo cálido, como cuando comes algo agridulce y no estás seguro de que sentiste más, si fue el amargo o el dulce.

Aunque la combinación de ambos es lo que te anima a seguir intentando descifrar el sabor más fuerte y negar al segundo. Como un color gris, no te gusta el gris, quieres clasificarlo como claro u oscuro, como un color pálido o uno fuerte.

Porque quieres que sea o más negro, o más blanco. No te agrada el intermedio.

Y pese a todo, quieres descifrar el provenir del sonido que te llama de la manera más extraña y bizarra. Es el susurro de un sueño, el susurro de que algo está cerca y vendrá por ti cuando menos lo esperas. Se levanta casi por inercia, con la mirada perdida en el techo del lugar. Sus iris violeta pasean por el techo perfectamente pintado de un melón color pastel, lleva una mano hacia arriba y la extiende, casi como queriendo sujetar el techo o el aire que la separa de lo más alto de la habitación.

Pero por más que extiende la mano no va alcanzarlo, son dos metros más de separación entre su mano y el frío tacto de la pintura melón. Aunque conoce que esa ridícula parodia de pensamientos esconde algo muchísimo más significativo.

_Esconde el hecho de que aún no he logrado alcanzar mi verdadero deseo. _―pensó, cerrando de nuevo los ojos para rememorar lo acontecido el día anterior.

Abre los ojos, esta vez con más pesadez, se sienta sobre el mullido colchón y mira las palmas de sus manos con aburrimiento.

― ¿Cuál de todos fue? ― se pregunta.

Remueve las sabanas y se pone de pie, acostumbrándose a la sensación de pesadez recorrer sus piernas por momentos. Camina descalza hacia el ventanal de la habitación, corre las delgadas cortinas blancas, notando el tenue color violeta oscuro mezclarse con un celeste claro, producto del amanecer inminente tras los vidrios. Toma el seguro de la puerta, mira hacia afuera y se anima a probar. Esta abierto.

El frío viento mañanero azoto la fragilidad de su cuerpo, tiembla un poco y sale al balcón. El escenario del amanecer la conmueve. La abundancia de arboles en la lejanía le asegura que está en un lugar apartado, oculto, pero también hermoso a la vista.

―Igual a aquellos días en los techos de la Orden― dijo, alzando los brazos para sentir la brisa extenderse por su cuerpo.

Es el mismo viento, la misma luz mañanera, el mismo amanecer. Solo son diferentes lugares.

―Puede ser similar, pero el gris no es blanco ni negro.― rememorara. Aquellas palabras le sonaron algo duras al principio, pero… en la situación actual sería lo más indicado a seguir. Apoya sus brazos por sobre el filo del balcón y con total calma da varios respiros. Necesita pensar con claridad y sin sesgos de juicio.

La sensación del uniforme de exorcista sobre su piel trae una vieja rutina, tan odiada como apreciada. Da media vuelta, dejando la luz entrar tras su espalda, el amanecer está comenzando. Cierra las puertas y aún con las cortinas abiertas se asoma hasta la cama. Se sienta y extrae un pequeño trozo de papel. Una hoja redoblada escondida justo debajo del símbolo de plata de la rosa blanca.

El papel arrugado es abierto, mostrando una serie de cosas enlistadas, algunas de ellas tachadas. Lenalee aprieta con fuerza la mano sobre las sabanas al confirmar que ahora la rutina se ha vuelto dolorosa.

―Estaré bien, es solo… solo algo sin mayor importancia. ― se dice a sí misma, en un intento por reconfortarse sin ceder ante el dolor. Redobla de nuevo el papel y se dispone a investigar la habitación en donde está. Hay una gran cama, a un lado un velador de noche, cerca al ventanal esta un gran armario. Al otro extremo hay una ventana más pequeña, justo bajo la cual hay un cómodo sitio para recostarse bajo la caricia de la luz del día. También hay dos puertas, una de las cuales supone debe de ser la salida. Camina hasta la desconocida puerta, dejando el papel dentro de la cómoda al lado de la cama, abre la puerta y descubre un pulcro baño de porcelanita crema.

Nota las toallas perfectamente acomodadas a un extremo, los útiles de aseo personal y tras ver su rostro algo cansado a través del espejo sobre el lavado, decide darse un baño. Sale del baño y va directamente al armario, tal y como supone, hay una gran variedad de atuendos femeninos, verifica todo y son de su talla. Capta entonces una nota pegada sobre el interior de la puerta del armario.

"_Le pedí a Lou Fa que comprara ropa para ti, espero sea de tu agrado"_

La caballerosa forma de expresarse es sin duda del Walker. Lenalee no puede evitar sonreír por unos segundos, deja la nota en el mismo lugar donde la encontró y tras sacar algunas prendas se dirigió al baño. Se quitó el uniforme de exorcista, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se relajó bajo la corriente de agua.

Los pensamientos la inundan bajo el caliente chorro. Cierra los ojos y tras un largo suspiro deja que el agua de directamente en su rostro. Tras lo que le dijo al peliblanco habría que asumir las consecuencias. Le había dicho que le diría todo lo que quisiera saber, pero, ¿en realidad podría hacer eso?

Se cubría su rostro y tras un rato bajo el agua caliente miró de vuelta a sus pes, tras escuchar un sonido de algo quebrarse. La sorpresa al ver sus tobillos la deja muda.

― ¿Es esto parte de mi "madurez"?― preguntó.

Los aros de inocencia se quiebran lentamente, desasiéndose bajo el agua caliente como sangre liquida. Pedazo a pedazo los aros desparecen de sus piernas, ante un tenue brillo de los estigmas en sus pies.

La Lee se sujeta los tobillos, asustada por lo que puede venir tras el extraño suceso. Lo sabía, ya había pasado antes. Y lo que está por venir es un dolor agudo que recorre todos sus nervios.

―… Kain… ― murmuró, recordando como en cada uno de esos altercados el de ojos azules la ayuda y mitiga su dolor. El agua caliente sigue cayendo, Lenalee aumenta la presión de caída del agua, intentando hacer el mayor ruido para que sus gemidos de dolor no logren ser escuchados.

_Te necesito, Kain._

Pero tras caer el último pedazo de cristal entre el agua y deshacerse, el aterrorizante dolor no llega a su cuerpo.

_Tu inocencia ha madurado._

― ¿Me quieren decir que… no necesito mis Dark Boots? ― preguntó al aire, esperando una respuesta. El agua rojiza de entre sus tobillos desaparece poco a poco, mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se asomo por los labios de Lenalee.

Tras unos minutos el baño termina, Lenalee sale del baño con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una atada a su cabello. Se seca con cuidado y comienza a vestirse. Una sudadera pegada de color blanco, una falda blanca no muy corta y termina con unas largas medias grises. La peliverde se observa con cuidado, notando que la ultima marca de la activación completa aun sigue en su cuerpo, a lo largo de la parte posterior de su pierna izquierda hasta su rodilla.

El silencio que envuelve la habitación tiene un ligero terror oculto a la simple vista, un temor que es palpable en la piel de la joven Lee. Aun así, se anima a levantar la mirada hacia el techo y estira nuevamente su brazo.

―Tranquila, Lenalee. Aún puedo hacerlo, todavía… puedo hacerlo. ― se animó. Los ojos se cristalizaron, queriendo dejar las gruesas lágrimas caer. Trago fuerte, buscando calmar su desolado corazón, pero el sonido del golpe de la puerta la alertó.

―Lenalee, soy yo, Allen. ¿Puedo pasar? ― preguntó el peliblanco, tras la puerta.

La exorcista se mantuvo callada por unos segundos, indecisa sobre la respuesta.

_¿Allen?_

_Allen Walker…es solo… Allen Walker._

― ¿Lenalee, estás despierta?― preguntó el joven, al no escucharla responder.

―Pasa.

Sus labios pronunciaron la respuesta casi como si ya lo hubiera dicho antes, y del solo hecho, la joven se atemorizó. Se llevo una mano a la boca, indecisa por no saber si fue la decisión más correcta. El cerrojo se abrió, mostrando al Walker entrar de espaldas, vestido en una lustrosa camisa blanca con un chaleco negro encima; unos pantalones de vestir negro y unas botas cortas de igual color. En sus manos trae una bandeja con un apetitoso desayuno que consiste en un jugo de naranja, un café, y dos tostadas perfectamente acomodados al lado de un huevo revuelto.

―Buenos días, Lenalee. Te traje el desayuno. ― dijo, con una amable sonrisa en los labios.

Lenalee se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con cuidado la pulcra figura de su compañero. Algo dentro de su pecho, se quebró al hacerlo.

―Buenos días. ― responde.

_Es solo…Allen Walker. _

―Debes estar agotada, podrás descansar luego de desayunar si quieres. ― Le aconsejo, observando la cautelosa mirada de su compañera. Aún no está del todo segura de cómo debe proceder con el Walker, y quizás, tardaría mucho en averiguarlo.

―Lo pensare.

Se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama, apoyando su espalda por sobre el cabezal. Allen deposita la bandeja sobre el velador junto a ella, para luego quedarse de pie un momento.

―Esperare por ti, no quiero incomodarte ahora. ― dijo, con un tono galante.

Lenalee le observó, entrecerrando la mirada ante el tono tan amable y cuidadoso que tiene hacia ella. Puede notarlo, no quiere presionarla.

_Su voz, me recuerda tantas cosas._

―Quédate ― pidió, ni bien el Walker dio un paso lejos de ella. Allen volteó asombrado. ―Quédate, Allen.

_Quiero entender que eres realmente, Allen._

― ¿Estás segura?

―Solo quédate.― insistió. Una sonrisa esperanzadora se asomo por el rostro del Walker. Miró alrededor de la habitación y al no divisar una silla alzó su mano derecha en un gesto vago. Lenalee le observó curiosa, un simple movimiento y, en apenas un segundo, casi como magia, una silla aparece a su lado.

_Son varias cosas las que has aprendido, pero también son muchas las que desconoces._

El Walker se sentó a su lado, mientras ella come en silencio. No dicen nada, o tienen temor de mencionar una palabra, sumidos en el silencio que estruja sus mentes llevándolos a la inquieta inseguridad. Lenalee bebió el último trago del jugo, mirando por sobre sus piernas el plato casi vacío donde estaban las tostadas y los huevos revueltos.

_Es ahora o nunca._

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga?― preguntó, mirando el desayuno que está encima de sus piernas a medio terminar. Su pregunta es tan directa que por un momento saca de balance el estado mental de su compañero, quién se repone y mira la seria expresión de la joven.

―Todo, quiero saber todo. ― le respondió el peliblanco. Ella le volvió a ver, esta vez, directo a los ojos.

_El todo es demasiado para ti, Allen._

― ¿Podre confiar de vuelta en ti? ― Le pregunta, notando la tenue duda en los ojos grises.

―Por supuesto. Lo único que deseo es terminar esta guerra, tanto como tú, Lenalee.

La respuesta parece demasiado buena para ser real, Lenalee deja el plato sobre la bandeja, ya aún con el vaso en su mano, se levanta de la cama, separándose del Walker hasta llegar al gran ventanal de la habitación. Observa con cuidado el borroso paisaje tras las cortinas blancas, tras ella, Allen se levanta de su asiento, decidido a seguir la conversación con su compañera.

― ¿De qué manera piensas terminar la guerra, Allen? ― pregunta, perdiendo la vista por el borroso paisaje.

―Derrotare al Conde y al Noé, a los enemigos de la Orden Oscura. Yo sigo siendo un exorcista, no pienso traicionarlos. Te lo dije esa noche, ustedes son mi familia.

La sinceridad en sus palabras causa un agudo dolor en el pecho de Lenalee, puede verlo, retazos de aquel trágico día en el cual su mundo termino desquebrajado e irreparable. El día que su vida se condeno a estar vacía.

―Quiero trabajar junto a la Orden para ganar esta guerra, no busco ir en su contra. ― explicó.

La Lee no voltea, y cierra unas más gruesas y grandes cortinas crema que tapan toda la luz de la habitación, sumiéndolos apenas por un tenue brillo amarillento que se cola por entre las telas. Se gira, directamente hacia el joven, debe probar muchas cosas y mentir por otras.

―Lamento que… yo ya no pueda confiar en ti. ― dijo, soltando el vaso.

El crujido del vidrio roto contra el suelo es el sonido de alerta para las emociones del Walker, quién aguardo una pizca quebradiza de esperanza para con su compañera. Lenalee le muestra una sonrisa triste, agachándose a tomar un fragmento de vidrio roto del suelo.

―No me está permitido, quizás si hubieras llegado antes, podríamos volver a como éramos. ― comentó, con los ojos cristalizados por la tristeza. ―Somos diferentes ahora, Allen.

―…Lenalee…

―Déjame explicarte, Allen. La realidad en la que vivimos ahora. ― expresó, fijando su vista en el vidrio que sostiene. ―Quizás así si lo comprendas mejor.

Y con fuerza, corta su muñeca izquierda, justo sobre su vena. La sangre salpica con fuerza, ante la estupefacta expresión del Walker.

― ¡Lenalee! ― grita, dando un paso hacia ella.

― ¡No vengas!― musita la Lee, soltando el vidrio para sujetar su muñeca con una mueca de dolor. ― Es peligroso.

Su voz sale infundida por el tenue y creciente dolor que corre por su mano izquierda, la sangre sigue cayendo, casi como un torrente. El Walker da más pasos hacia ella, dispuesto a ayudarla.

― ¡No te acerques!

― _**¡Madre!**_

El grito agudo de múltiples voces llena la habitación, causando un dolor profundo en la cabeza del Walker. Levanta la vista, sosteniendo su cabeza, y allí frente suyo, están las mismas almas que observó la noche anterior con su ojo izquierdo.

La marca maldita reaparece sobre su piel, al igual que el color negro en su pupila izquierda, ahoga el gemido de sorpresa, notando como la piel en su brazo derecho comienza a teñirse de un color gris, expandiéndose hasta detenerse a la altura de su cuello.

―Es necesario para que lo comprendas.― le dijo, al notar como los rastros de materia oscura se alojan en el cuerpo del peliblanco.

― _**¡Madre!**_

El grito de las voces se repite, mientras la sangre que corre por la muñeca de la Lee se detiene, cubriendo su piel con una capa verdosa. Lenalee extiende su brazo, mostrándole al ex exorcista como la herida se cierra automáticamente.

―Lenalee… tú…

―Tal y como te lo contaron, me he convertido en la "Conexión de Inocencia". Soy el puente entre los fragmentos del cubo y los exorcistas compatibles. Allen, observa con cuidado. ― le aconsejó. ― Las almas que puedes ver, son los fragmentos que residen en mi cuerpo.

―Los fragmentos de… inocencia. ― musito asombrado, se mantuvo más calmado, una vez su cuerpo se acostumbro a la fuerte presencia de Inocencia ante él. El escenario ante sus ojos es más que deslumbrante, una capa traslucida pero brillante se cierne por sobre los hombros de Lenalee, y a su alrededor, puede observar muchísimas más personas, todas vestidas de blanco y con una capucha sobre la cabeza. Diferentes personas, de diferentes edades, diferentes rasgos y géneros, todos juntos a su alrededor, irradiando la misma luz verdosa por la piel. ― ¿Quiénes?

―Ellos son las almas de los fragmentos de inocencia. Son cada fragmento, y yo soy quién tiene un contrato con cada uno. ― mencionó, mirando a sus lados con una sonrisa. Las personas a su lado, entre la mayoría, los más pequeños ríen y se acercan corriendo hacia ella, sosteniéndose de sus piernas. Los demás por su parte, mantienen una mirada fría contra Allen.

― _**¡Por fin, Madre! ¡Estamos juntos! ― **_gritaron emocionados los siete niños que la rodearon, envueltos en sus brillantes capas blancas. ―_** ¡Hemos esperado tanto! ¡Madre! ¡Madre!**_

Lenalee sonrió a los pequeños, acariciando sus cabezas suavemente mientras se mantiene atenta a las acciones de los mayores, que la resguardan a la espera de cualquier acción del Walker.

―Calma, niños, podremos celebrar todo lo que deseen después. Ahora, yo…

―_**Madre**_― le llamó uno de los del grupo, bajando su capucha para mostrar un rostro de piel oscura y mirada miel. ―_**Este sujeto… conoces las reglas, sabes bien quién es.**_

Lenalee trago duro, apartando a los niños de su lado. Los pequeños insistieron y negaron con la cabeza, a lo que Lenalee solo les sonrió y volvió a apartarse, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Walker.

―Lo sé, pero… quiero hacer un pedido.

―…Lenalee…― le llamó el Walker, la simple mención de su nombre puso a los entes de inocencia en alerta.

La misma alma de rostro oscuro se dirigió nuevamente a Lenalee, esta vez, con un tono más sereno y frío.

―_**Este hombre representa el odio que albergamos, nosotros no cederemos, tu pedido no tiene fundamentos aquí. Madre, tú deber para con nosotros es matarle. **_

―Ustedes son los que buscan matarla, no yo. ― respondió el Walker, con la mirada fija en todos los fragmentos que se mantienen furiosos ante él. ― Son ustedes quienes quieren lastimarla, Inocencias.

―Allen…

La voz salió tan llena de rencor que por un momento la hizo dudar, sin embargo, la fuerza en su mirada regresó al ver la expresión preocupada de Allen, y se adelanto hacia él.

_¿Por qué Allen? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso por mi salud? Tú… me dejaste… por ti es que yo…_

_Pero… aun así… tú… ¡¿Por qué?_

― _**¡Madre! ¡Aléjate de ese hombre! **_― Le llamaron los pequeños, corriendo hacia ella hasta ser detenidos por una mujer joven.

―_No has cambiado, sigues siendo… la misma mujer de la que me enamore._

―He tomado una decisión. ― manifestó, quedando apenas a un par de pasos de Allen, se giró, enfrentando las confundidas expresiones de las inocencias. ― Pude comprenderlo cuando mi propia inocencia me fue arrebatada. ― dijo con nostalgia.

Allen bajo la mirada hacia sus tobillos, notando que las argollas rojizas no están más en sus piernas.

―_**Es por tu propio bien, Madre. Nosotros solo…**_

―Lo sé, se que hacen todo por mi seguridad. Pero esta vez, yo haré algo más por la seguridad de ustedes. ― dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. ― Esta vez, yo escogeré que seguir.

Las inocencias se miraron entre irritadas y angustiadas, con pleno conocimiento de la petición de su contratista. Los niños más pequeños negaron con su cabeza, clamando a gritos que reconsiderara la opinión.

― _**¡Madre! ¡No! ¡Nosotros te protegeremos! ¡Es un Noé! ¡Nuestro enemigo!**_

―_**No podemos estar de acuerdo con tu locura. **_

―_**Tu petición es denegada, no consentiremos este plan sin el consentimiento de los demás, nuestro deber es protegerte.**_

―_**Y además, la tarea aquí es… asesinarlo. ― **_mencionó una de ellas. Lenalee mantuvo la mirada firme contra ellos, escuchando como dan la mayoría un par de pasos hacia ellos.

_Es mi decisión._

―Lenalee, retrocede, es peligroso ellos vienen tras de mí, puedo manejarlo. ― dijo el peliblanco, tomando el hombro de la fémina. Lenalee le volteó a ver, con el rostro tranquilo.

―Es más que solo tu seguridad, Allen. ― Respondió― Esto es mi voluntad contra la de ellos.

― _**¿Madre?**_

Abrió los brazos, mostrando una posición firme de defensa para el peliblanco que está detrás de él.

―Mi petición es aliarme con Allen Walker, el músico y poseedor del espíritu del 14th Noé, sin importar si ustedes están de acuerdo, inocencias.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos, mientras las almas se observan, buscando una solución al hecho. No pueden herirla, es su salvación, su madre, su esperanza; pero ceder es… ponerla en peligro.

― _**¿Estas consciente de lo que implica? Sabes que puede traicionarte de nuevo.**_

Lenalee asintió con la cabeza, lo sabe, y le aterra de sobremanera que ocurra. Que el hombre al que decide aliarse la apuñale por la espalda en cualquier momento.

―Lo sé.

―…Lenalee… tú…

Las inocencias asienten en silencio, dejando un susurro vagar por la mente de la Lee.

_**Este deseo tuyo te será concedido, bajo un gran costo.**_

―Entendido― se limitó a responder. Las inocencias se mantienen firmes, y comienzan a desvanecerse en un polvo verdoso hasta retomar las formas de fragmentos. Lenalee sonríe ante el juicio ganado, y voltea a tomar la mano del peliblanco.

―Deberías alejarte un poco. ― le pide. Allen retrocede, notando como los fragmentos se arremolinan alrededor de la exorcista y una a uno se adentra bajo su piel.

Cada fragmento parece causar dolor en la joven, cada fragmento que entra a su cuerpo simula ser una espada que se clava y el cuerpo de la Lee se resiente de sobremanera a cada golpe, hasta dejarla arrodillada sobre el suelo. El brillo de la capa traslucida se desvanece, dejando su silueta algo cansada sobre el suelo. Allen se acerca, tomando a Lenalee por los hombros. Un dolor se extiende por su corazón tras su reciente descubrimiento.

― ¿Es esto la primera fase del Proyecto "Eva"? ― pregunta.

Lenalee agacha la vista, incapaz de encontrar la fuerza para ser sincera. Allen toma su mano, apretándola, quiere saber la verdad. La mirada morada se cristaliza un poco, debe de ser sincera al menos en una parte.

―…Si…― confiesa. Allen apoya su cabeza contra la de ella, nervioso y asustado.

―Treinta y ocho… treinta ocho inocencias en tu cuerpo. Lenalee, ¿Por qué tú? ― expresa, abrazando el cuerpo de su compañera contra su pecho.

El calor del pecho del Walker le impide ser mas especifica, no quiere decir más, no quiere herirlo más. No importa cuando él le haya lastimado, solo desea que el temblor que recorre a Allen se detenga y la preocupación que invade cada poro de su cuerpo se extinga.

_Lenalee… ¿Qué te han hecho? Lenalee… quiero salvarte…_

_No deseo esto para ti, Allen. Porque a mi manera… yo también quiero protegerte._

―Debes dejarme volver, Allen. ―dijo, juntando sus brazos alrededor de él. Allen se sorprendió al principio, dejando que su compañera le abrazara sin responder aún ante las palabras mencionadas. Sintió sus cálidas manos acomodarse en su espalda, en una caricia materna y azorante.

―No puedo hacerlo― le respondió, alejando su cuerpo del de ella. Lenalee llevo sus manos hacia el rostro del Walker hasta dejarlas sobre sus mejillas. Mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, sin soltarse. ―No te dejaré volver.

―Debes. ― insiste. Acerca su rostro al del ojigris, dejándole ver las leves marcas que comienzan a extenderse por su cuello. ― Estoy dispuesta a hacer un trato contigo. Fue por esa razón que he silenciado a las inocencias que residen en mí.

_Debo cumplir mi misión. _

― ¿Qué clase de trato?― preguntó, notando la seriedad en los ojos de Lenalee.

―Confesión por confesión. Yo responderé tus preguntas sobre la Orden, y tú me dirás todos los secretos que ocultaste tras tu partida.

Una sonrisa sorpresiva se expandió por el rostro de Allen. Sin duda Lenalee había adquirido una personalidad más irónica y agresiva tras su marcha de la Orden.

― ¿Secretos? ¿Cómo qué? ― preguntó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente entre ellos.

Lenalee se acerco más hacia él, pasando los brazos por su espalda hasta posicionar su rostro a solo centímetros del suyo. La respiración de ambos se mezcla en un afrodisiaco aliento que causa unos profundos sonrojos en ambos.

_Mi misión es…descubrir tu verdadero yo de nuevo._

La mano pálida de la fémina se estira por la espalda, en una caricia tentadora. Su palma gira, señalando directamente a la puerta de salida por la que vino el peliblanco con el desayuno. El iris violeta muestra una fiereza inquebrantable, mientras un residuo verdoso se filtra por ellos―

―Dime Allen…

Allen siente como ella se apoya contra él, su mano intenta sujetar el brazo de su compañera para detenerla, algo no está bien y puede sentirlo en ese brillo verde opaco que se asoma por los ojos de Lenalee.

―Espera.― musita, más la Lee lo jala hacia atrás, posicionándose sobre él.

Entonces puede notar como en la muñeca de su compañera un brillo azulado se acumula.

― ¿Por qué?― susurra ella, acercando su rostro al de su compañero.

La energía materializada en su mano se dispara contra la puerta, creando una explosión que descubre tras la madera destrozada la figura de un hombre de cabellos rubios.

― ¿Por qué estás colaborando con Link en nuestra contra? ― preguntó, dejando un tono dolido escapar de sus labios.

* * *

><p>El grupo está reunido no muy lejos de su punto de encuentro, dentro de una iglesia con apenas un sacerdote y una monja haciéndoles compañía. Todos llevan unas gabardinas negras, y debajo los lustrosos uniformes de exorcistas. Separados en dos notorios grupos, a un lado está la pareja de Haru y Amaya, mientras en el otro extremo están Kanda, Lavi y Chaoji.<p>

―Ya está todo listo, la puerta se abrirá en unos segundos. ―menciona el padre, acercándose al grupo.

― ¿Cómo es que se transportan ahora de país a país?― pregunta Lavi a Chaoji con una mirada curiosa.

― ¿No lo sabes? ― exclama Chaoji asombrado. ―Creí que inocencia le contó sobre eso.

―Ah, no, apenas y me conto varios detalles sobre los miembros, necesitare mas información. ― dijo con desgano Lavi. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se transportan?

Chaoji extiende una sonrisa y nota como tras pocos segundos una grieta se abre en el aire. Lavi y Kanda mantienen una expresión de sorpresa ante el hecho.

―Ya es hora, debemos volver rápido a la Orden. ― dijo Haru, acercando con Amaya hacia la grieta. ― Deben activar sus inocencias para poder entrar. ― menciona, mirando a los dos re integrados exorcistas.

―Kanda-san, Lavi-san esta es la nueva habilidad que obtuvo Miranda Lotto cuando el Time Record evoluciono al tipo cristal. ― afirmó Chaoji, descubriendo la túnica negra de sus brazos.

La grieta se alarga en el aire, como si fuera vidrio quebrado, pronto se abre dejando ver un espacio dorado a través de la grieta que se expande hacia los lados. Finalmente el espacio deja ver una gran puerta con un fondo dorado y negro antes los ojos asombrados del japonés y junior.

―Dimension Gate― le llamó Amaya.

―Esta es la puerta dimensional similar a las entradas del Arca que Miranda-san desarrollo para la Orden. ― afirmó el ex marinero con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara negra. ― Bien, deben activar sus inocencias para entrar.

Lavi y Kanda intercambian miradas, dudosos sobre el consejo de su ex compañero de batallas. Haru y Amaya son los primeros en acercarse, bajo la atenta mirada de los otros tres exorcistas.

―Parece que aún dudan de nosotros, hermanos. ―menciono con gracia Amaya. ―Haru, vámonos, quiero ver cómo está Kazuo.

El rubio asintió ante su petición y bajo su capucha para mostrar los rizos rubios mecerse ante la activación de su inocencia. El brillo verdoso de sus pupilas y en su pecho se volvió intenso por un par de segundos, hasta que el fragmento de inocencia terminó de expandirse ligeramente sobre su piel.

―Hidden Order, activada. ― susurró Haru, levantando la mirada hacia arriba ante la nueva sensación de poder. Amaya remeció su hombro, invitándolo a seguirla dentro de la puerta dimensional, y ambos pasaron ante la analizadora presencia de Kanda y Lavi.

― ¿Sentiste eso? ― pregunto el pelirrojo a su compañero. Kanda asintió.

―Una nueva corriente de inocencia, es más fuerte que las ves que peleamos.

Chaoji voltea hacia ellos, con la mirada algo confusa tras escuchar sus comentarios.

―Es verdad, ustedes aún no han sido conectados― susurro.

― ¿Conectados? ¿Qué quieres decir? ― preguntó el Bookman.

― ¡ah! Disculpen, creo que lo mejor sería esperar a regresar, estoy seguro que en la Orden les explicaran mejor que yo. Vamos, rápido o la puerta se cerrara.

Chaoji se acerco a la puerta, jalando al par tras suyo hasta detenerse frente al portal.

― ¡Brazos del Bautismo! ― exclama, sintiendo la misma onda de poder recorrer sus manos hasta convertirse en un par de guantes con círculos sobre los nudillos. En ese momento tanto Lavi y Kanda notan el par de estigmas que sobresalen justo debajo de sus muñecas, sobre sus venas. ― ¡Vamos, Kanda-san, Lavi-san, de vuelta!

Ambos se miran entre entusiasmados y confundidos. Han escogido volver a la Orden que apenas hacía varios días intento asesinarlos y ahora, regresan para salvarlos y ser parte de ellos.

―Vamos Yuu, no tenemos de otra. Además, mi posición es mas incomoda que la tuya. ― dice gracioso. ― Tenemos que seguir.

Kanda hace un gesto de fastidio y dirige su mirada al impaciente Chaoji.

―Como digas, estúpido conejo.

* * *

><p>Los pasos aburridos sobre el sendero de tierra dan fin al descubrir el final del camino, los ojos dorados de quién da el paseo miran alrededor en busca de alguna pista, pero lo único que encuentra es el vasto paisaje de arboles y mas naturaleza.<p>

―Ese estúpido de Wisely, hacerme venir hasta a aquí. ― dijo con molestia. ―Bien, deben estar más ocultos a la vista, por ahora tomare un descanso.

Lleva sus manos a su cabello negro y con un chasquido de dedos un ejército de entes oscuros y ojos rojizos aparece detrás de él con una brillante marca negra de estrella sobre sus frentes.

―Revisen todo, quiero que encuentren a esa mujer. ― ordenó.

La risa de los akumas se torna oscura, pero antes de su partida la rápida intervención de su amo los detiene.

―Llévense a las Tease con ustedes, y recuerden… ― dijo, dejando las mariposas de materia oscura escapar de sus manos en gran cantidad. ― La quiero con vida.

Y tras la última orden, todos los akumas se dispersan con una mariposa oscura cada uno, llenando el ambiente de naturaleza en un terreno de maldad y oscuridad pura. Tykki toma la cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su saco, se lleva uno a la boca y lo prende. Inspira profundo dejando el humo llenar sus sentidos. Exhala el humo y tras observar el brillante amanecer que se muestra en el cielo, sus ojos recuerdan una macabra escena a plena luz de la noche.

_Siente la sangre sobre sus manos, el sonido de los golpes que caen sobre el cuerpo y los gritos que llenan el pequeño campo cercado. Se limita a observar a la mujer que ahora está siendo torturada por dos de sus parientes, mientras él se desase de los buscadores que tenía como compañía. Liquida al último arrancado el corazón aún latiente de su pecho y se lo entrega a sus mascotas mariposa como comida. _

― _¡Argh! _

―_Que frágil es el cuerpo humano, mira que sin usar mucha fuerza ya te herimos bastante.― menciona el hombre del monóculo, observando el cuerpo herido y ensangrentado de la mujer frente suyo. A su lado, Lulubell detiene el ataque del látigo que sostiene. _

―_Deberíamos llevarla con el maestro._

― _¡Lulubell!― le llama Tykki, acercándose a ver el cruel entretenimiento de sus hermanos. ― Le diremos al Conde después. Yo me hare cargo de ella por ahora. _

_La extraña solicitud del Mikk causa una cara graciosa en Dessire, quién se acerca con una expresión coqueta hacia él._

― _¿Qué ocurre, Tykki? ¿Por qué quieres a esta exorcista? ― pregunta._

―_No es tu asunto― respondió, quitándose a su hermano de encima y caminando hacia el frágil cuerpo que se encuentra en el suelo. _

_Envuelta entre la tierra y la sangre, el uniforme roto por los ataques del Noé y con heridas dolorosas por su piel. Su cuerpo se cubre como puede, tratando de evitar los latigazos que se ensañaron sobre su espalda. Tykki camina lento, escuchando la partida de sus hermanos y se deja ganar por la curiosidad. _

_Se agacha al lado del cuerpo, notando tras los cortos cabellos verdosos la expresión semi consciente de ella. Sus ojos morados lucen desorbitados y opacos, sus mejillas muestran el rastro de las lágrimas y sus labios resecos por el sabor metálico de la sangre se abren al notar la presencia del Noé a su lado._

―_I…no…cen…cia ― musita y un brillo rojizo se nota por sus tobillos. _

―_Eso que haces es peligroso, ojou-san. _

―_Ino…cencia…_

_Pero el brillo se convierte pronto en un agudo grito de dolor. Pues, las antes argollas en sus tobillos son ahora polvo y los estigmas sangran en exceso. Su inocencia ya ha sido destruida, pero aún así ella sigue intentando invocarla._

―_Este es el final, exorcista. ― sentencia el pelinegro, materializando una mariposa en su mano para posarla sobre el pecho de la joven. _

_El cuerpo encogido de lado se estremece al sentir la mariposa adentrarse lento en su pecho, un quejido de dolor escapa de sus labios, siendo observando por Tykki._

―_Nosotros ganamos, tú eres la última exorcista, la Orden ha sido derrotada._

_Lenalee escucha de manera vaga las palabras del Noé. Este mantiene una expresión serena mientras ve como su mascota se adentra en la piel de la fémina, tras unos minutos la mariposa emerge del pecho de la mujer, envuelta en sangre. _

―_Ya acabo, estás muerta._

_Nota el cuerpo en el suelo y la sensación de culpa recorre su mente, no puede evitar sentir pena por ella. Levanta el cuerpo entre sus brazos y casi al instante puede sentir el cosquilleo de una mano apretar su traje blanco. Baja la mirada sorprendido, y nota entonces que el agujero de las Tease se cierra de a pocos, dejando a la exorcista unos atisbos de conciencia._

―_Sálvate… Allen-kun…― susurra, antes de caer de vuelta a la inocencia total._

_La puerta del Arca negra se abre ante el Noé, pero decide que mejor será declinar por un tiempo. Después de todo, tiene una fuente de diversión más interesante con la que tratar._

―_Cuidare de ti por un rato, aunque… deberás de morir luego._

El recuerdo le trae la sensación de la sangre gotear sobre sus dedos, al igual que el rostro adolorido de aquella jovencita. Necesita saber sobre la "inmortal" jovencita que hacía ya bastante no había visto. Después de todo, el último recuerdo que consiguió de su partida definitiva fue verla caer por un acantilado.

― ¿En verdad estás viva, Lenalee-chan?

* * *

><p>― ¿A dónde va, Inspector?<p>

La pregunta resuena en el aire, mientras la figura del descorazonado Leverrier se estremece al escuchar la profunda voz del espectro tras suyo. Voltea y nota la pulcra y altiva figura del "cardenal" a su espalda. La puerta de su hospedaje secreto es cerrada por las manos del apócrifo, acabando con la única ruta de escape del lugar.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste?

―Siempre creí que nunca se pondría bajo mi mando tan dócilmente como lo hizo. Su personalidad no se lo permite, y no me equivoque. ― responde con una sonrisa. ― Ahora, cuénteme, ¿esta su subordinado cuidando bien del 14th?

El tono sarcástico causa una mueca de sorpresa en Leverrier, quién intenta mantener su mente lo más calmada posible.

― ¿Crees que te lo diré?

―Sería lo más sensato en su situación, recuerde que tengo el control de los miembros humanos en la Orden. ― aconsejó.

―Ha, lamento decepcionarte pero no me sometí a tu experimento de lealtad. No tengo pensado morir en tus manos, Apócrifo.

La respuesta es acompañada por la aparición de cinco miembros de Crow a espaldas del supervisor, todos con poses amenazadoras hacia el ente de inocencia. El apócrifo emite una sonrisa amable, divertido por la situación en la que se encuentra.

―Ahora preguntare yo, Inspector. ― exclama, observando con los ojos completamente negros a los miembros de Crow que se lanzan sobre él. ― ¿Cree que dejaría a humanos tontos manipular materia oscura a su gusto?

― ¡¿Qué quieres decir? ― gritó el humano, observando como los de Crow emiten la materia oscura contaminando la piel del cardenal de estrellas negras. ― ¡Yo gano! ¡Yo tengo el control de esta guerra santa! ¡No los Noé ni la Inocencia! ¡Soy yo, un humano!

Los gritos frenéticos del Inspector llenan la sala mientras los miembros de Crow engullen al Apócrifo como si se tratara de comida, el veneno de la materia oscura se expande rápidamente por su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en el escenario del asesinato del Cardenal, todo frente a los ojos extasiados de Leverrier.

―Humano arrogante.

El sonido de la voz proviene del cuerpo despedazado del Apócrifo, quién se levanta del suelo rodeado de los miembros de Crow, todos ellos inmóviles ante su presencia.

―Creer que puedes controlar a Dios y a los demonios, que locura la tuya. ― dijo.

― ¡¿Qué esperan? ¡Mátenlo! ― ordena a gritos, observando a los miembros de Crow sin moverse. Una risa escapa de los labios del ser sagrado y con un simple susurro los cuerpos de Crown se ven envueltos en una luz brillante verdosa que termina por hacerlos explotar ante Leverrier.

―Deje un poco de polvo de inocencia en todos los miembros de Crow, puedo hacerlos volar cuando quiera. Con sus cuerpos llenos de materia oscura, una simple partícula de inocencia los acaba al acto. Ahora, ¿Qué decías sobre el control de esta guerra? ― dijo con gracia, dejando ver su verdadera figura.

El ambiente cargado de intenciones asesinas envolvió por completo el cuerpo de Leverrier, sumiéndolo bajo el control completo del poderío del Apócrifo.

―Bien, Inspector. Hable ahora, antes de que acabe con su vida.

―Es inútil, no sé de que hablas. ― responde, tratando de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo.

― ¿Intentas negar todo en tus últimos minutos? Muy mal, pero creo que lo que te diré hará que confieses. ― musita, señalando a Leverrier.

―No hay nada lo suficientemente valioso. ― refuta con firmeza.

―Quizás, déjeme intentar. ¿No es Howard Link alguien importante para usted?

― ¡Él está muerto!

― ¿De verdad? Extraño, ahora tengo a Lenalee Lee cerca de un Howard Link que está con vida. ― menciona con gracia, acercándose hasta él. Su voz se torna fría y peligrosa mientras con total hermetismo le susurra al oído. ―Puedo hacer que lo mate cuando quiera. Si eso pasara, todo sería como debería ser, Howard Link estaría muerto en verdad.

―Lenalee Lee es incapaz de algo así, no puede herir a sus camaradas, va contra su naturaleza. ¡Además ella está siendo resguardada por los exorcistas!

―Si hubiera estado más tiempo en la Orden en vez de huir se hubiera enterado, el 14 th se la llevó, pero supongo que eso estaba en su plan. Aunque… eso también significa que Link y Lenalee han hecho contacto. Se imagina que pasara… ella estará muy asombrada cuando lea las verdaderas intenciones de Howard Likn y su conexión con el 14th.

El profundo y oscuro aliento del Apócrifo se torna pronto en una sensación de peligro. Leverrier saca el arma de su cinturón, disparando repetidas veces contra el Apócrifo, mas las balas son expulsadas del cuerpo sin hacer daño alguno.

―Lenalee Lee es la escogida, nuestra conexión, yo soy el protector. Con el proyecto en marcha nuestros poderes aumentan, y las habilidades de ella… también.

― ¿Q-Quieres decir que esa niña…?

―En esencia, ha obtenido la habilidad para distinguir quién es peligroso para la Inocencia y quién no. Lo que pone a tu subordinado… como un candidato a ser asesinado por traición.

* * *

><p>La expresión de terror en los ojos de Link no tiene paga alguna, esta infundido del terror tras observar los iris esmeralda de los ojos de la Lee. Podía sentirlo, como su alma se estruja en pánico, desosiego y soledad. Es como si miles de manos te jalaran directo a un abismo de agonía eterna.<p>

_¡Qué me ha hecho!_

Su cuerpo tiembla de manera violenta sobre el suelo, con los retazos de la puerta a sus lados, producto de la violenta explosión que casi le impacto de no ser porque se aparto. Fue lo más cauteloso posible, solo por precaución anulo cualquier sonido que pudiera ser escuchado, cualquier rastro que confesara su intromisión cerca de la habitación. Su misión estaba en juego, y saber los datos que la Lee podía traer a su beneficio serian de gran ayuda.

Pero… todo salió mal.

Escucho los murmullos de ambos y luego solo el murmullo de la Lee en su cabeza.

_Te encontré, Link._

Y casi al instante se aparto de la puerta antes de que esta explotara. Sus ojos encontraron el extraño y enigmático esmeralda en la peliverde, y asombrado mantuvo la mirada con ella. Cuanto se arrepentía en esos momentos por hacerlo, por esa causa, su alma ahora se estremece en la tortura más agobiante que jamás imagino.

Los iris esmeralda se concentran en las facciones aterradas de Link, Allen nota pronto el hecho y recuerda la advertencia de los científicos respecto al contacto con Lenalee. Jala la muñeca de su compañera trayendo toda su atención hacia él y cubre sus ojos con la otra mano.

―Detente, Lenalee. Lo estás lastimando.

Allen sostiene a su compañera, se voltea a ver al aterrado Link y pregunta.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

Link sale de su asombro y gira el rostro. Por unos largos segundos, parecía que lo único en la gran habitación eran los amenazantes iris esmeralda.

―Estoy… bien. Solo… sus ojos por un momento…olvídalo. ―se resigno, levantándose del suelo. ― Estaré abajo, ten cuidado con ella. ― aconseja, retirándose por el corredor.

Los pasos se vuelven más lejanos, Allen regresa su atención a la joven que tiene sujeta y puede notar que ella no se ha movido ni un milímetro. Remueve su mano con cuidado y Lenalee parpadea suave, recuperando el color morado en sus ojos.

―No tenías que ser tan agresiva, bastaba con pedirme que Link se fuera de aquí.

―No lo hubiese sido si tú no hubieras mentido en primer lugar. Además no es algo que pueda controlar, los pensamientos de Link eran demasiado fuertes y terminaron por despertar el instinto de juicio de las inocencias. ― musito, levantados del Walker.

― ¿Leíste los pensamientos de Link? ― pregunta asombrado. Lenalee lo ve con aburrimiento, como si la pregunta fuera demasiado obvia.

―Las máscaras que se utilizan dentro de la Orden, la razón por la que no me ven a los ojos es esa. Cuando me convertí en la Conexión de inocencia el instinto de juicio se activa, juzga a cualquier ser vivo cerca, busca saber si va o no en contra de las ordenanzas de Dios. ― explicó, mirando el lugar donde antes estaba la puerta y ahora solo quedan retazos. ―Ahora, con las inocencias silenciadas ese instinto es menos manejable.

― ¿Eso incluye también a Kain Knight?

La mención del nombre de su guardián remece los sentidos de Lenalee, quién voltea a ver como Allen se levanta del suelo y muestra una mirada serena y demandante ante ella. No quiere responder, su corazón le dice que no lo haga, que no hable de Kain.

Porque si lo hace… podría sentir la debilidad de su ser de nuevo.

―Respóndeme, Lenalee.

―No diré nada sobre él o la Orden, tú me estás ocultando cosas, no puedo confiar en ti.

― ¿Me responderías si te las dijera?

Lenalee mantuvo la vista fija en él. Cuanto detesta tener que intercambiar cosas de esa forma, cuanto odia no tener el valor de abrazarlo y olvidar los viejos dolores.

_Cuánto quisiera poder regresar en el tiempo._

―De acuerdo. ― responde. ― Hagamos un trato, yo responderé tus preguntas y tú las mías. Sin mentiras.

Y al mismo tiempo que mantiene la oferta levanta la mano, lista para estrechar la de su compañero. Allen toma su mano, aceptando sus condiciones.

―De acuerdo.

Sujeta su mano con firmeza, atrayéndola para que le siga, ella duda un poco y se deja llevar por él, hasta dejar la habitación y caminar por el corredor.

_La calidez de las manos de Allen, me es tan… agradable. _

_Allen, quiero contarte mucho. Quiero preguntar mucho, yo… quiero seguir a tu lado un poco más._

―Allen― llamó, captando la atención del joven. ―Es enserio… lo que te dije hace rato.

―Tranquila, no pienso mentirte. ― contesta, con una sonrisa de aquellas despreocupadas.

―No es eso.

― ¿Entonces?

―No puedes tenerme aquí por siempre, en algún momento yo debo regresar a la Orden.

_No importa cuánto anhele estar a tu lado, estar juntos está prohibido._

―Lo resolveremos cuando sea el momento, por ahora solo quiero saber todo sobre ti.

El sonrojo invadió rápido las mejillas de la Lee, mientras ambos reanudan su caminata hacia el primer piso de la gran mansión.

_Yo también quiero saber sobre ti, Allen._

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

La llegada de Kanda y Lavi a la orden trae múltiples sorpresas tanto a los miembros de la Orden como a los exorcistas, ahora con un nuevo líder el plan debe iniciar. Mientras para Lenalee, los secretos de Allen pueden llegar a ser demasiados para soportar.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, ha pasado tiempo. =)<p>

Como siempre yo me demoro un montón en actualizar pero créanme cuando les digo que intento hacerlo cuando estoy inspirada y posee el tiempo para ello. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, aunque está ligeramente más corto con referencia al anterior, aun así, espero sea de su completo agrado. Un gran abrazo a todos aquellos que comentan y son tan amables de agregar este fic a sus favoritos, me alegra que este trabajo les guste.

Todos disfruten de una buena semana santa y también esfuércense al máximo cada día. ¡Yo también lo hago! ¡Ya supere dos exámenes y se me vienen tres en una semana! ¡Me esforzare! Cuídense muchísimo queridos lectores :3


	12. Encuentros Agridulces

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes _

_**Voz de la Inocencia**_

_**Cap. 12: **_Encuentros Agridulces_****_

Bajan juntos las escaleras del lugar, en una secuencia de caracol hecho de cedro puro. La joven se deja llevar por su acompañante con total calma, algo extrañada por la ausencia de los aros en sus tobillos y la sensación de las sandalias chinas que se ha puesto. Pronto llegan al primer piso del lugar, a aquella sala donde el día anterior recordó ver a la inocencia del general Cross.

―Link, ¿te sientes mejor? ― preguntó el Walker, al verlo de pie en una de las esquinas de la sala.

El ex miembro de Crow mantiene una mirada fastidiada y asiente, mirando de reojo la figura femenina de la exorcista detrás de Allen.

―Johnny está por llegar ― dijo, volteando de vuelta su mirada hacia el exterior de la mansión, distrayéndose un poco la vista en una de las ventanas. Aunque su verdadero objetivo es evitar la mirada de la Lee a toda costa.

Lenalee aparta la vista de él también, controlando las ansias que el poder de la inocencia comienza a crear, casi como un león hambriento por tragarse a su presa, una presa con el nombre de Link grabado. Una sonrisa vaga apareció en su rostro al pensarlo, ser engullida por el instinto ¿sería también su caso? ¿Engullida por la voluntad de la Inocencia?

_Haru me matara si se entera de que lo pensé solamente._

―Parece que recordaste algo gracioso. ― mencionó Allen, con una sonrisa alegre. Lenalee levantó la mirada hacia él, borrando su sonrisa casi al instante. Su boca se abrió para responder, y se cerró de nuevo.

Con Link allí, un humano corriente podría matarlo de solo decir "Sí". Aún se sorprendía de haber fallado la primera vez, era improbable, imposible sobrevivir a uno de los ataques del sentido de juicio de la inocencia, y Link salió ileso del ataque.

_No puedo herirlo, Link es compañero de Allen. Si lo lastimo, Allen…_

_Espera,… ¿lastimar? ¿Herir? ¿Debo de… lastimar a Link?_

―Lenalee ¿ocurre algo? ― preguntó preocupado al verla perderse al mirarlo. Sujeto la mano de ella con más fuerza, y acarició su mejilla con cuidado. ― ¿Te sientes bien?

Los iris violetas se concentraron de vuelta en el rostro de Allen al sentir la caricia, y en un flash un pensamiento cruzo su cabeza.

_¿Haru? Los demás exorcistas, mi familia. ¿Qué les ha ocurrido?_

La sensación de temor la azotó de pronto al darse cuenta de su olvido, su presencia en la aquella enigmática mansión significa que la Orden debe de estar buscándola, sus compañeros de batallas deben de estar preocupados por ella, su hermano, los miembros de la rama científica… Kain deben de estarla buscando por cielo, mar y tierra.

Se separó de Allen un poco, tratando de acomodar sus ideas y que acción tomar. Él no lo tomó tan bien, percatándose por la simple apariencia de los ojos de su amiga se podía dar cuenta de sus pensamientos, después de todo, Lenalee siempre fue un libro abierto para él.

―Cálmate, te lo explicaremos cuando Johnny llegue. ― le dijo, rehusándose a separarse mucho de ella, Lenalee bajó la mirada. ¿Qué podría hacer Johnny como para tener que esperarlo?

―Ya llego― musito Link.

En medio de la habitación una de las puertas del Arca Blanca se abre de pronto, mostrando el signo de pregunta en la parte superior. Entre la luz blanca, la figura del científico cegatón aparece, sosteniendo con orgullo un paquete envuelto entre sus manos, a su lado, el mujeriego ex general le empuja con fuerza, con Timcampy sobre su cabeza.

Johnny aparece con su típica bata de aquellas que usaba en la orden, su imagen se ve demacrada y muy cansada, casi como si se hubiera trasnochado. Por otro lado, el General viste un largo saco marrón, una camisa holgada y unos pantalones con tirantes hacia arriba, fumando un cigarrillo con actitud despreocupada.

― ¡Ah! ¡Por favor, no me empuje, General! ― Se queja Johnny, luchando contra el cansancio para poder caminar correctamente.

―No me da la gana, ahora apresúrate, mientras más te demores es peor.

―Sí, sí. ― respondió con desgano. ― Buenos días, Allen, Link. ― saludo, los dos chicos asintieron. ― Buenas, Lenalee.

La Lee asintió a forma de saludo, entrecerrando la vista ante el recuerdo de haber lastimado al chico durante su corta estancia en el Arca.

― ¿Cómo les fue? ― preguntó Allen.

―Bastante bien, logramos hacer una copia con tus especificaciones, solo necesita un poco de materia oscura para funcionar, del resto ya nos hemos ocupado. Rikei y los demás trajeron los demás implementos. ― respondió el científico.

―Está bien, puedo manejarlo.― contestó, acercándose a Johnny para tomar el objeto envuelto. ― Déjame verlo.

Lenalee observa desde atrás el novedoso objeto que Johnny ha traído consigo, envuelto en una tela con el más mínimo cuidado esta un collar con una cadena muy fina, dejando el dije de diamante puro lucirse en todo su esplendor. Cross da una calada a su cigarrillo, fijando su vista también en el pequeño objeto.

―Es un reemplazo― dijo Allen, levantando la joya hacia arriba para observarla mejor. ― Con esto podrás hablar sin necesidad de cubrir tu rostro.

Lenalee apretó las manos confundida. ¿Un reemplazo para su máscara? Mientras, el chico ya se había acercado, rodeándola para poner su "obsequio" en su lugar, con una sonrisa radiante.

―Tu cabello, Lenalee. ― susurró por detrás.

Sus propias manos removieron su cabello con duda, nerviosa por la cercanía que se formaba entre el Walker y ella desde que se volvieron a ver. Tomarse de las manos, abrazarse, acercarse el uno al otro se sentía… muy natural.

Se gritó a sí misma para controlarse, para calmarse y poder pensar con la cabeza un poco más fría. El cosquilleo de los dedos de Allen por sobre su cuello la tensionó, podía sentir un frió helado provenir de aquella joya que adornara su cuerpo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y en lo personal, esperaba que fuera por muy poco. Desde que lo escucho no le agrado, la máscara que siempre usó fue parte del muro que construía día a día entre ella misma y los demás; un muro que apenas una única persona aparte de ella misma podía atravesar y quedarse a su lado, y sin parte de ese muro … su corazón tiembla de temor.

Temor porque el resto de su barrera caiga en pedazos y deje su alma frágil ante el daño de la realidad.

El obsequio ya está puesto en su cuello.

―Casi― dijo Allen, poniéndose delante de ella. Sujetó el dije del collar y respiro profundo. ― No te muevas. ―advirtió.

Lenalee se enfoco en los ojos grises del pianista, podía sentirlo, algo oscuro en el fondo del alma del caballero Walker parecía emerger con los segundos, algo completamente cubierto de negro puro, oscuro y aterrador.

Su mente solo podía procesar aquel color dorado que tiño las pupilas de Allen y fundió el dije con materia oscura.

El alma del 14th Noé, Neah Walker acercándose a ella por medio de su preciado amigo, Allen.

―Listo, podrás hablar sin que el poder de la inocencia intercepte tus sentidos ahora. ― sonrió, con una tranquilidad abrumadora. Lenalee vaciló al verlo, recordando ese atemorizante color dorado en sus pupilas.

Tanteo el objeto con cierto recelo, la sensación era peculiar. Sentía como si el peso de las inocencias en su interior fuera extraído de su cuerpo por la fuerza y la dejara expuesta. Es como desconectarse de aquello que la une a su destino como exorcista, de su propia inocencia.

― ¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias? Si entraron a la orden solo tenias que sacar una de las mascaras del lugar. ― preguntó.

Allen sonrió relajado. ― Si te pones una máscara no se qué expresión tienes, y eso es más importante mientras hablamos de asuntos tan delicados como los que han ocurrido estos dos años.

Su corazón salto de golpe, adolorido por aquellas dulces y simples palabras.

_Es una tontería… ¿mi expresión? ¿Qué tiene de importante mi expresión? Solo son gestos… solo eso. ―_pensó, dando una respiración profunda.

_Asegúrate de recordar esto, Lenalee. Las mascaras son una manera de protegerte, tanto como la inocencia, son parte de tu propia armadura. No lo olvides, sin una máscara, estarás expuesta a aquellos temores que tanto has pedido olvidar._

Esas fueron las palabras de Kain cuando él mismo le dio una máscara.

_El color blanco de la pureza que debe adquirir tu alma, hecha puramente de un cristal capaz de retener la inocencia que reside en tu cuerpo. Lenalee, como tú guardián hay cosas en este mundo de las que soy incapaz de protegerte, y la más riesgosa es de ti misma. _

Sí, le había desequilibrado bastante escucharlo decir eso. Ella misma era su máximo enemigo. Por esa razón se enfoco en sí misma, en el alma que luchaba por traicionarla y ceder ante todo aquel sufrimiento.

― ¿Empezamos?― preguntó Marian, recostándose en uno de los sofás. Allen asintió igual y le pidió a Johnny que tomara asiento también, el científico se acomodo al lado del ex general y el peliblanco le ofreció a Lenalee tomar asiento en un sofá de dos. Timcampy voló al hombro de Allen y este se mantuvo de pie en medio de la sala.

― Necesitamos saber que ha ocurrido en la Orden. Todo lo que ha ocurrido estos dos años. ― dijo Allen.

Las manos de Lenalee se aferraron al sofá.

―El Apócrifo se rebeló tras tu partida, tomó el mando de la Orden y con la situación de la reducción de exorcistas detuvimos cualquier tipo de búsqueda de inocencias por cerca de cuatro meses. ― explicó, rememorando aquellos dolorosos días.

Sus iris morados se endurecieron en búsqueda de fortaleza, su rostro se mostro sereno pero su alma se rasgo de solo expresar aquellos duros días.

―Es sorprendente que ese rarito lo confesara como si nada. ― expresó fastidiado Cross. ― Debió de cansarse de buscarte, alumno idiota.

―No es eso― interrumpió Lenalee. ― Se pidió explícitamente detener la búsqueda del… residente del 14th Noé. ― dijo, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras.

Sus labios querían soltar el nombre del peliblanco con mucha confianza, pero su mente le freno en el acto. El caballero de piel pálida no era su "viejo amigo", era un enemigo de alta peligrosidad.

― ¿Quién pidió tal cosa? ― intervino curioso Johnny. ― Sabia que estaban intentando no hacer mucho alboroto por Allen, Komui-san dijo que lo mejor era buscarlo y aclarar todo cuanto antes.

Los labios de la chica pronunciaron con cuidado el nombre del autor, dejando escapar un tono alegre.

―Kain.

En ese momento, el ex general no pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación de rabia proveniente de su alumno. Giró su cabeza a un lado, concentrándose un poco para distinguir la oscura y elegante figura del hermano de Mana, con una expresión incomoda ante la mención de aquel nuevo exorcista.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Allen, aguantando su rabia hacia aquel hombre. Lenalee alzó la vista con suma calma.

―Por mí.

El general alzó una ceja sorprendido. La tierna e inocente Lenalee daba señales de haber desaparecido hace mucho, o al menos, de haber logrado ocultarse tras un grueso muro de mentiras, pero la seguridad con la que había dado a conocer tal información le descolo por completo.

―Será mejor que expliques eso en más detalle, Lenalee. ―dijo, dejando los restos de su cigarrillo en un depósito en la mesa de al lado del sofá. ― Se puede interpretar de muchas maneras. Como que decidieran enfocarse en tu inocencia, que tu estado como exorcista hubiera puesto en riesgo tu salud o incluso, que tú se lo hayas pedido.

Los iris morados se encontraron con la mirada gris de Allen.

Lo que dijo había penetrado muy hondo en su compañero de batallas.

―Yo lo pedí. Le pedí explícitamente a Kain para que intercediera con el Apócrifo y dieran por terminada la búsqueda de Allen Walker… definitivamente.― afirmó.

El peliblanco cerró los puños y preguntó con toda la calma que su alma logro juntar. ― ¿Por qué pediste tal cosa?

Lenalee vaciló en responder. El tono de Allen sin duda reflejo dolor ante las palabras de su amiga, y aún así, el sufrimiento que ella vio reflejado en los espejos grises era la punta de todo aquel que ella tuvo que sentir en aquellos dos cortos años.

―Porque te di por muerto.

La sangre de Allen se helo por completo.

―Cuando el Apócrifo nos conto sobre el incidente con los otros Noé dijo que incrustó parte de su cuerpo purificado en el tuyo por medio de una herida, y te hallaría hasta en el rincón más inhóspito gracias a él, pero cuando se armó un escuadrón para dar contigo ese fragmento ya no estaba. ― afirmó. ― Eso solo podía significar dos cosas: Habías muerto por el desbalance entre la materia oscuro y el fragmento de inocencia incrustado en tu cuerpo o… te habías desecho de la inocencia con materia oscura. Y por lo visto, estoy casi segura de que la segunda opción se hizo realidad, o ¿me equivoco?

Allen entrecerró la mirada. ― No, estás en lo cierto. ―respondió.

Ella bajo la cabeza. ― Kain tenía razón. Si estabas vivo, el 14th debió de hacer un acuerdo contigo, aunque no estoy segura de si eso cambia el hecho que me has alejado de la Orden en contra de mi voluntad.

―Te trajimos porque estás poniendo en riesgo tu vida sin razón. ― refutó Allen, mostrando cierto tono enojado.

―Hay una razón― respondió Lenalee, adoptando la misma aptitud retadora de su amigo. ― Es lo mejor que puedo hacer para ganar esta guerra.

― Exponer a su adorada hermanita a un chiquillo del cuál no sabía nada, además de no saber cuáles serían los efectos secundarios. Dudo mucho que Komui estuviera de acuerdo. ¿Qué mentira le dijiste para que diera su permiso?

―Se opuso por mucho tiempo, pero al final termino por aceptar el hecho de que la decisión ya estaba hecha y debía aceptar lo ocurrido, después de todo, soy una exorcista , mi vida estará en peligro hasta que el Conde desaparezca de este mundo.

―Ya veo, entonces ese Kain es algo así como tu escudo, alejándote de tu hermano y los otros exorcistas, entiendo porque has cambiado tanto, Lenalee- chan ― dijo con gracia, observando la reacción molesta de ella. Marian la miró por el rabillo del ojo.―Cuando me capturaron tuve una pequeña reunión con ese chiquillo, Kain. Fue una sorpresa que alguien tan celoso como el Apócrifo le confiara a otro su objeto más preciado, la conexión de inocencia, pero aún con eso no parecen tener el mismo punto de vista en todo. Ese mocoso ¿qué tanto sabes de él, Lenalee-chan?

―Kain es alumno del Apócrifo, vino después y se reincorporó a la Orden como un exorcista. ― contestó, con cierta duda. ― Fue designado a entrenarme y se convirtió en mi guardián.

― ¿Se reincorporó? ― musitó el científico. ― ¿Significa que él ya trabajaba para la Orden?

―Bajo el mando del Apócrifo estuvo investigando la conexión entre el Conde y diversos hombres de poder en varios países, posibles vendedores de almas para los akumas. ― contestó rápido.

Marian rió un poco, y con una sonrisa se puso de pie para caminar por la sala.

― ¿Estás segura? ― preguntó.

― ¿A qué se refiere?

―Es muy sospechoso que un exorcista salga de la nada y sea designado a protegerte, si necesitan a alguien fuerte pudieron pedírselo a alguno de los otros tres generales. Sokaro hubiera hecho un papel si soportas su sadismo. ― sugirió, poniéndose de pie al lado del peliblanco. ― ¿Tú qué crees, Allen?

El peliblanco volvió a ver a Lenalee y recordó su batalla con aquel pelinegro tan misterioso. Una razón para que el mismísimo Apócrifo confiara a otro exorcista la conexión de Inocencia, ¿qué podría ser?

La memoria de su encuentro le trajo la respuesta. Aquella resonancia entre las Dark Boots y la inocencia en forma de cadenas de aquel sujeto.

―Bingo― dijo convencido Marian, empujando un poco a Allen hacia adelante. ― Lenalee, tú le diste acceso a la conexión a ese tipo, ¿verdad? Acceso al cuerpo y al alma. ―aclaró.

Lenalee se abrazo a sí misma, tratando de calmarse y volteó el rostro a un lado, mordiéndose los labios inquieta.

_Eso es algo que quería ocultar hasta el final._

―Yo…―dudó― Era la única manera para poder poner en marcha el proyecto. Con el fin de resucitar las inocencias ya destruidas, conseguir nuevos exorcistas compatibles y lograr evolucionar todas las demás inocencias… el intercambio es necesario.

Allen se acercó más hacia ella. ― ¿Y qué has intercambiado entonces? ― preguntó, en un tono serio y demandante.

Los ojos de Lenalee se ocultaron tras su flequillo. ― Tengo prohibido decirlo. Parte del intercambio exige que sea mantenido en secreto, es similar a un contrato entre un exorcista y su inocencia. ―explicó.

―Si no puedes decirnos sobre ese contrato, puedes explicarnos las fases del proyecto que están llevando a cabo en la orden. ― exigió Allen, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Lenalee asintió, moviendo sus pies de atrás hacia adelante para quitar el hormigueo que recorre sus piernas.

―Tras el ataque de los Noé y todo el incidente con Alma Karma todos ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de que… no había forma de ganar contra el Conde. ―dijo, cerrando los ojos. ― Como exorcistas sabíamos que la esperanza estaba pérdida, nuestra victoria no era más que una mentira idealizada a la cual nos llevábamos aferrando por mucho tiempo.

Su tono de voz se lleno de seriedad y frivolidad mientras hablaba, su mismo cuerpo le pedía a gritos callar, su pecho se cerraba con cada palabra. Su alma pedía silencio puro para reforzar la muralla que se creó tras no soportar tanto dolor hacia dos años. Su mente regresaba a aquellos momentos en los que su corazón se destruyó por completo, y se mantuvo muerto por varios días.

―Kanda, Lavi y Allen estaban desaparecidos, todos los demás habíamos sido heridos en nuestras batallas contra los Noé, y ni siquiera los generales fueron capaces de salir victoriosos ante sus oponentes… ni siquiera ellos que eran los más fuertes entre todos. ― musitó hundiendo sus uñas en el sofá.

Aquellos que por tanto tiempo alabó por su gran poder y destreza eran poco contra el poder del Conde y su familia.

―Chaoji estaba enfermo y no podía entrenar, los demás tenían heridas muy similares y no podían salir en misiones. Marie y yo fuimos los únicos que salimos en misiones hasta que el Cardenal llegó. Incluso mi hermano, que insistió en que saldríamos de esa situación, repitiendo cada día palabras de ánimo… se rindió ante la realidad. ― dijo, dejando escapar una risa agotada.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, recordando que en momentos como ese era cuando las lagrimas rodeaban sus ojos, pero aún así, las gotas no salieron por sus ojos. Río aún más fuerte, ya ni las lágrimas querían mostrarse. Su cabeza estaba perdida entre la memoria de la desesperanza, de la incertidumbre por un futuro oscuro y lleno de muerte. Recordaba claramente sus pasos silenciosos por los pasillos de la orden, caminando sin rumbo en busca de algún amigo en el cuál apoyarse, pero cada noche, veía las figuras de aquellos valientes exorcistas convertidas en figuras resignadas a un cruel destino.

Cada día, su mundo se teñía de tinieblas que se acercaban peligrosamente a ella. Listas para engullirla entera.

Allen observó en silencio, sintiendo aquella inmensa soledad entrar por su piel. La figura de su amiga, de la cariñosa Lenalee destrozada conforme va hablando, y transformándose en una muñeca vacía de emociones.

_Me pregunto si podré ayudarte, cuando ni siquiera se la profundidad de mis actos._

Y la risa de Lenalee cesó.

―Lo peor no fueron aquellos días, sin duda el Conde quería acabar con la Orden rápido. ― dijo, quitando la mano de su rostro.

Cross sacó un nuevo cigarrillo, encendiéndolo para mitigar el ardor que comenzaba a carcomer su pecho. Esa intensa sensación de depresión, casi podía sentir como garras jalando su alma de su cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― preguntó, dando una calada al cigarro.

Lenalee le giró a ver, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

―Una noche, mientras todos dormíamos entraron akumas a la Orden, cientos de ellos listos para destruirnos. ― dijo, poniéndose de pie. ― Todas las entradas estaban abiertas, todos los sellos fueron desactivamos, todo trampa que hubiera sido creada estaba desecha dejándonos completamente expuestos, el grupo científico que estaba encargado de esa información no había soltado una palabra al respecto, no existía manera de que la información se filtrara, a menos claro que alguien de afuera con el pleno conocimiento lo dijera. ―fijando su mirada en Johnny.

Los lentes de botella se empañaron ante el jadeo repentino de su propietario.

― ¡No es verdad! ¡Nadie haría algo como eso! ¡Solo Reever-san y Komui-san sabían de los códigos! ―gritó conmocionado. ― ¡Ellos no harían algo como eso a su propia familia!

―Y estás en lo cierto― contestó la Lee, cerrando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. ― Pero había más gente que lo sabía, dos personas más que sabían cada pequeño detalle intimo de la Orden.

Los ojos grises de Allen se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Hacer algo así a su propia familia. Debía ser una broma.

―Lenalee, ellos no…―musitó.

― ¡Ellos no harían algo así a la Orden! ¡Jamás! ¡Debe haber algún error, Lenalee! ¡Tú les conoces! ― exclamó consternado Johnny, corriendo hasta ponerse frente a la exorcista. ― ¡Ellos no podrían...!

― ¡Pero lo hicieron!― reclamó Lenalee, en un tono fuerte y enfurecido. El científico retrocedió asustado, temeroso de aquellos furiosos iris violetas que lo confrontaron. No podía evitarlo, aquellos ojos lo miraron con un sentimiento más profundo que la ira, haciéndolo temblar de solo verlos. ― La "familia" como la llamas fue destruida, no tienes ni idea de cómo fue esa noche porque te habías marchado ya, así que no intentes justificarlos. Jamás. ―dijo, usando un tono más autoritario. Estaba molesta, molesta por aquella justificación sin sentido.

Y estaba más furiosa consigo misma.

_¡Yo también me dije me lo mismo y termine estrellándome contra una pared de ilusiones! ¡Atacada por aquellos a quienes confié mi vida! _―se gritó mentalmente, caminando lejos del asustado científico, respiro profundo y se calmo, limitándose a observar una gran pintura de una mujer de cabellos negros que había en la sala. Casi podría jurar que esa mujer se le hacía conocida.

―Con que los Bookmen los traicionaron, no me sorprende mucho por su filosofía de vida, deben estar del lado ganador para hacer sus registros. ― concluyó el pelirrojo, sin prestar mucha atención a la violenta reacción que tuvo Lenalee hacia solo segundos, para él, lo anormal hubiera sido que no gritará. ― Pero estaba el Cardenal y tu guardián ¿no? Ellos podrían defender la Orden con ayuda de los exorcistas.

La peliverde paso una mano por sobre la superficie de la pintura, cerrando los ojos para poder contestar a la pregunta del ex general.

― El Cardenal fue a buscar a Kanda, teníamos la esperanzas de encontrarlo y que volviera antes de que Mugen ya no le fuera compatible. Menos exorcistas solo empeoraría nuestra situación. ― respondió, controlando el tono de su voz. ― Kain se había marchado también. Los demás teníamos heridas menores, los únicos que fuimos capaces de luchar fuimos Timothy, Krory Marie y yo. Los generales estaban protegiendo las inocencias, enfrentándose a decenas de nivel 4 n por toda la noche, apenas y logramos escapar. ― contó, eligiendo cada palabra con cuidado excesivo. ― Luego, los sobrevivientes tuvimos que separarnos para ocultarnos de los Noé y el Conde, dispersos en diferentes partes del mundo, entrenando en secreto y buscando algunas inocencias en el camino sin poder vernos más.

Los iris violeta se oscurecieron, ella se mordió nuevamente los labios, recuperando la compostura.

Podía sentir aquel frió de soledad recorrer su piel a cada paso, viendo fragmentos de la vida en aquel tortuoso año.

―Estuvimos así el primer año, hasta que nos reunimos nuevamente para poner en marcha el proyecto que había sido ideado por el Cardenal y la sección científica. El proyecto en sí mismo es nuestro último recurso, ideado en base a intercambios que nos permitan recuperar el cubo de inocencia. El proyecto es llamado "Eva" por estar diseñado para utilizar a una mujer con la conexión suficiente como para llamar a las almas residentes de los fragmentos y unirlos para reconfigurar el cubo. ― afirmó, volteándose a ver al grupo. ― Es el último recurso que tenemos para luchar en esta guerra santa. ― dijo, con un tono más bajo. ― Nuestra única salida.

Su voz se rompió en el último segundo, obligándola a tomar un respiro aún más profundo.

Podía sentirlo, aquel grupo de almas en su cuerpo retorciéndose para ganar el control de su cuerpo. Quizás se había convencido de que estaban quietas gracias a su trato y a ese extraño pendiente, pero ahora, podía jurar que se removían para advertirle que seguían allí, escuchando y vigilando cada acto.

― ¿Estás bien?― preguntó Allen, acercándose hasta su lado. La mano pálida se poso sobre su hombro, aumentando la sensación de revoltijo en la cabeza de Lenalee.

―Estoy bien― se apresuró a decir, apartando la mano de Allen con la suya propia. ― Solo no te me acerques ― pidió, respirando más profundo para calmarse.

―Podemos continuar esto en otra ocasión, son las inocencias ¿verdad? Te van a lastimar, debes de descansar por ahora. ― insistió el Walker, tomándola por los hombros.

_Recuerda que las inocencias en tu cuerpo son tu mejor defensa, Lenalee._

Esas palabras habían resonado en su cabeza aún en contra de su voluntad.

― ¡No me toques!― gritó, apartándose de Allen rápido. Su respiración se agito de nuevo, y tuvo que llevar sus manos a su cabeza, cerrar con fuerza los ojos y tratar de calmarse para poder hablar con coherencia.

―Lenalee― llamó el peliblanco, indeciso por la repentina acción de su amiga.

―Los estás alertando, lo mejor será que mantengas distancia, aún con esta cosa en el cuello ellos son más, estaré bien, solo terminemos esta interrogación… quiero hacer mis preguntas también.― dijo rápido, parpadeando para enfocar mejor su vista. ― No importa si has ganado control sobre la materia oscura, la inocencia no puedo evitar rechazarla, además, no se supone que les diga nada de este asunto, se supone que debería estar buscando la salida y largarme de aquí. Es temporal, pronto… se callarán.

El general se puso de pie, inquieto por la repentina interacción que había entre su alumno y la chica, desde un principio no entendía nada. ¿Quiénes eran esos ellos que Lenalee decía? Lo que fuera no parecía estar dispuesto a colaborar con su curiosidad y por ende, no aclararía sus dudas.

Se acercó hasta Lenalee y tomó el rostro de la joven con rapidez, acercándolo al suyo.

― ¡Maestro!

― ¡General Cross!

― ¡Oiga qué está-! ―reclamó Lenalee, ante el súbito acercamiento del hombre. El pelirrojo la miró intensamente, escupió el cigarrillo de su boca y acercó a un más su rostro al de ella, estudiando el rubor de ira que se apodero de Lenalee. ― ¡Suélteme! ¡¿Qué cree que está hacien-?

―Tienes un código, úsalo. ― ordenó el pelirrojo, soltando a la chica. ― Rápido. ― insistió.

Lenalee parpadeó confusa y asintió. Se concentro un poco y una palabra llegó a su cabeza.

―_Sera―_ musitó.

Y tras decirlo, una sensación de calma invadió su pecho. Levantó la mirada, buscando una respuesta en el rostro del enigmático Cross, pero este solo sonrió con autosuficiencia, justo antes de recibir un sonoro golpe por parte de su alumno.

― ¡Oye alumno idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?― reclamó agachado, sobando su cabeza justo sobre el gigantesco chinchón que latía producto del golpe.

― ¡Acércate otra vez con esas intenciones y lo hare de nuevo! ¡Dios! ¡Es Lenalee, no una de tus chicas de una noche, maldito viejo pervertido!― gritó, con un aura de furia alrededor.

― ¡La estaba ayudando, cerebro de haba!― refutó el mayor, tomando con ambas manos la camisa de su alumno. ― ¡¿Y qué es eso de viejo pervertido? ¡Me debes respeto, mocoso! ¡Respeto!

Un ligero par de cuernos salió de la cabeza de Allen. ¿Acaso dijo respeto?

― ¿¡RESPETO! ¡Es un cínico! ¡Cínico! ¡Cómo podría respetar a un pervertido, majadero, bueno para nada, apostador, gigoló como usted! ¡Yo he pagado sus deudas por años, y no sabe cuán grandes eran! ― reclamó de vuelta el chico, tomando también la camisa del pelirrojo.

Lenalee se mantuvo apartada, observando como maestro y alumno discutían a diestra y siniestra sin prestarle atención, incluso Tim estaba volando allí, como animando a ambos a seguir con la riña.

Se tocó el pecho, extrañada por la sensación de silencio que volvía a su cuerpo. Era como cuando se puso aquel collar, solo que ahora el silencio era más prolongado y tranquilizador. No era como esa sensación de desconexión de antes, ahora simplemente sabía que ellas estaban allí, pero al mismo tiempo era como si se hubieran dormido profundamente.

Extraño, podía decir que por algunos segundos, aunque pocos, sintió una gran paz interna.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa ante la palabra. Paz. Simple Paz.

―Si la vez así, ¿No es como cuando estábamos en la Orden hace tiempo? ― se animó a preguntar Johnny, acercándose algo tímido a ella. ― Lo siento, reaccioné por impulso yo no… no sabía que habías pasado por cosas tan horribles . En verdad, lo siento mucho.

Lenalee levantó la mirada hacia él. ― Esta… bien. ― contestó, volviendo a ver la escena de pelea entre Allen y Cross.

_Como hacía tiempo, y aún yo no…_

―Estaré en la habitación, creo que es mejor hablar de esto… más tarde. ― dijo, deteniendo con su voz la pelea de ambos varones. ― Pueden preguntar más tarde. ―dijo, caminando rápido hacia las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso.

Allen y Cross no dijeron nada, limitándose a asentir ante lo dicho. Detrás de ellos, el joven de cabello castaño cerró los ojos entristecido, podía verlo, el gran mural que la Lee ponía incluso en sus respuestas mientras hablaba. Una muralla que la mantenía alejada de todos, y la limitaba a sí misma.

Timcampy se acercó volando, rozando su cuerpo contra la mejilla del científico en un intento por reanimarlo.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó una voz seria a su espalda. Johnny volteó, recayendo en la silenciosa y para nada percibida figura de Link. ― Te ves preocupado.

―Eh, bueno, pues algo. ― dijo. ― Es solo que… Lenalee… no sé cómo decirlo pero creo que hay algo que nos oculta. Lo noté un poco mientras hablaba, siempre dice lo justo o hace énfasis en otras cosas como si quisiera distraernos de lo que nos interesa, puede que sea solo yo pero… creo que aún cuando le preguntemos lo que queremos saber, siempre habrá información que no nos dirá. ― expresó, acariciando a la bolilla dorada con pesadez. ― Ella, es muy diferente, y eso…me abruma.

Link asintió ante sus palabras, por su parte, él sentía algo similar en cada acción de la exorcista. Ella ocultaba muchísimos detalles, podría ser porque no quisiera rememorar cosas dolorosas, o porque tal y como decía Johnny, estaba ocultando algo incluso más grande que el proyecto que tramó el Cardenal.

―Tengo que ausentarme un momento, dile a Allen que fui al mercado del pueblo por provisiones. ― dijo, dejando la habitación en completo silencio.

―Ah, sí― musitó el científico, volviendo a observar como ambos exorcistas seguían con la discusión, esta vez, replicando que era culpa del otro que Lenalee se fuera de vuelta a su habitación.

Arriba de las escaleras, apoyada sobre la puerta de su habitación, Lenalee observa confundida el pasillo.

Apretó sus manos sobre sus tobillos, sintiendo la marca de los estigmas aún en su piel. Encogida sobre el suelo, con la espalda dando a la puerta de una habitación que se convertiría en su prisión por quién sabe cuántos días.

― ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ― se preguntó. ― Debería estar buscando la manera de escapar de aquí, y estoy ayudando a quiénes se infiltraron en la orden, sin saber si los demás están heridos o si siquiera están con vida. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ― musito agobiada, revolviendo su cabello.

Sus ojos se perdieron en sus tobillos y tocó con cuidado la superficie del pendiente que recibió de Allen.

―Sin mis Dark Boots en este momento, no hay forma de que salga con ellos aquí. ¿Qué es que debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer? Maldición… ― balbuceó aún más confundida.

Quería quedarse, quedarse y vivir allí como si nada pasara, quería despertar con la caricia del sol sobre su rostro y ver la sonrisa de aquel peliblanco cada día, comer un rico desayuno y caminar por aquel bosque verde y espeso que rodea toda la mansión. Quería… quería vivir otra vida, lejos de la Orden y de los akumas, lejos de un dios que imponía tal crueldad de vida en sus hijos.

―Mi deseo…solo deseo algo normal. Y aún así, tú me obligas a pasar por todas estas torturas y pruebas. ― expresó con cansancio, mirando el techo sin ganas. ― Me obligas a ahogarme en todo este sufrimiento e incertidumbre una y otra vez, seguro lo haces porque te odie todos esos años. Incluso he llegado a pensar que ya no me amas… Dios.

Un cosquilleo movió sus pies, casi como respuesta a sus palabras. Pero no dejo de usar un tono cargado de resentimiento y culpa.

― ¿O me equivoco? ¿Cómo podrías tú amar a una hija que te ha odiado por tantos años? Por eso ahora, a esta hija la castigas con los peores dolores de su vida, arrebatándole todo… a cambio de un deseo tan miserable.― dijo, apretando su pecho con la palma de su mano. ― Dios rencoroso. ―insultó, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza.

―No deberías hablar así de él, Lenalee.

La Lee volteó la cabeza en dirección al pasillo, impresionada por la súbita voz que ha escuchado. En una esquina, antes de llegar al final del pasillo, puede ver el final de una silueta que camina hacia la izquierda, perdiéndose entre los corredores.

Se levantó de golpe, sin ser capaz de reconocer la amable voz que ha intervenido en su conversación personal.

― ¿Quién? ― musitó, corriendo en dirección al pasillo por el cual lo vio desparecer.

Estaba segura, segurísima de que quien quiera que fuera no era ninguna de los cuatros hombres con los que se vio en el primer piso. ¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién más podría estar en esa casa?

_Es imposible que sea Neah, Allen está abajo entonces Neah debería de estarlo también. ¿Quién? ¿Quién más me conoce? ¿Quién más sabe sobre mi y la Orden? ¡¿Quién?_

Corrió en dirección a donde vio aquella silueta, llegó al corredor y lo vio desparecer hacia la derecha, otras vez en dirección a otros corredores. No podía gritar, le avisaría a los otros que no estaba en su habitación y además, quería hallar por su cuenta quién la había pillado sin hacerse notar.

Se enrumbo de nuevo en dirección a los corredores, siguiendo por otros tres corredores a la extraña figura de sastre blanco que parecía huir de ella. Finalmente, lo vio por un corredor, y al llegar, se encontró con otras seis puertas.

― ¿Cuál?

Mirando de reojo, una de ella estaba semi abierta.

Se adentró en silencio, esperando encontrar a quién buscaba, cerró la puerta tras de sí sin dejarle opción a escapar pero por arte de magia. La habitación está vacía.

―Estoy segura que yo lo vi entrar.

Entonces se concentró en buscar alguna puerta o pasaje que no estuviera visible a simple vista, ya tenía algo de experiencia en ese aspecto, buscando archivos o personas que se ocultaban de ella, entonces recayó en cuenta del lugar.

―Esta debe de ser la familia que vivió en esta casa.

El amplio cuarto está rodeado de diversos retratos y pinturas elegantes, siguiendo un orden cronológico hasta recaer en la última pintura de tamaño real que se exhibía justo al medio del salón, rodeada por un marco dorado está el retrato de una familia completa. Un hombre alto y fornido de cabello castaño, de pie con bastón en una mano. Al lado de una mujer que está sentada sobre una silla, el cabello negro recogido en un moño y con un pomposo vestido verde alga.

―Es la misma mujer que el recuadro de la sala.― añadió, reconociéndola por aquella adorable mirada oscura.

Sobre su regazo hay un pequeño de unos aparentes dos años, de espeso cabello negro ondeado y vestido con camisa blanca, short con tirantes negros y unos zapatos a juego.

―Ese niño…

Se concentró por unos segundos en el rostro sonriente de aquel pequeño, pero pronto notó como sujetaba con fuerza la mano de un segundo niño, algunos años mayor que él. Este tenía el mismo espeso cabello negro, aunque lacio, llevaba una camisa mucho más larga y suelta, con un short negro que apenas se lograba ver por entre la camisa y unos zapatos de color gris y medias largas blancas.

A diferencia del más pequeño, el mayor parecía mucho tranquilo y relajado. Su rostro es sin duda más apacible que el del juguetón infante de dos años.

Siguió pasando su vista, mirando varios recuadros que adornan desde el techo hasta el piso, todo con un hermoso acabado y de gran sutileza artística. Aparte de ellos solo hay un juego de sillones y sofás, una mesa de centro y un escritorio algo apartado, con una silla simple y un librero pequeño al lado.

La poca luz que se cola por entre las cortinas de color purpura oscuro apenas y le deja ver los cuadros que están más alto. En contraste con la blanca pintura de las paredes y el gris mullido de la alfombra del lugar, la habitación no recibe la luz que un normal cuarto de cuadro debería. Casi como si la hubiesen ocultado.

Puede notar que han quitado el polvo de los muebles, a excepción del librero y los cuadros más apartados de la pared que está al lado de la puerta.

―Debería dejar entre un poco más de luz, sino no podre buscar donde se escondió. ― dijo, caminando hacia las cortinas cerradas. Tomó la superficie de una y la corrió un poco.

―No las abras.

Lenalee se volteó sorprendida, girando para encontrar la figura alta de un hombre joven de lacio cabello negro.

― ¿De dónde saliste?― preguntó rápido, mirando de reojo algún lugar de donde aquel sujeto podría haber aparecido.

Él le sonrió en respuesta, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo saco banco.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me conoces? ―preguntó ella, manteniendo una pose serena. ―Responde.

―Perdona, no quería incomodarte, es solo que necesito hablar contigo. Nosotros ya nos conocemos, o al menos ya sabes quién soy, Lenalee. ― contestó, manteniendo un tono educado.

Lenalee meneó la cabeza. ― No te conozco, yo jamás…te he…

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de la familiaridad que tenía ese educado y gentil rostro.

―…visto. ― musitó.

El sonrió. ― ¿Ya te diste cuenta… ― preguntó, poniéndose a un lado para permitirle ver con facilidad. ― …de quién soy?

Lenalee cerró la boca, mirando fijamente la pintura central de la habitación.

―Tú… eres ese niño. ― musitó, señalando la pintura. ― El mayor.

―Exacto― dijo alegre, dando una ojeada a la pintura. ― Ahora que ya lo sabes, quizás debemos pasar a lo importante.

El tono de voz del pelinegro se torno serio. Se acercó un paso hacia Lenalee, observando como ella levantó el brazo en una pose defensiva.

―Lenalee, por favor. ― dijo, tomando con delicadeza la mano de la chica. ― Necesito que hagas algo.

―¿Yo? Pero… espera yo todavía n-

―Escúchame, no hay tiempo―la interrumpió. ― Lamento tener que conocerte bajo estas circunstancias pero es ahora el único momento en el que puedo mostrarme. ―dijo, apretando un poco la mano de la chica. ― Lenalee, escúchame, debes de salir de aquí.

―¿Qué?

―Debes salir de aquí rápido, debes de huir de este lugar, debes alejarte de Allen lo más rápido posible. ―dijo apresurado, apretando la mano de la chica. ― Debes volver con los tuyos, tu lugar no es aquí… si te quedas, si te quedas algo terrible pasará. Por favor , Lenalee. Vete tan pronto tengas la oportunidad.

El pelinegro tenía un tono muy preocupado, sonaba angustiado. Lenalee le siguió mirando, sin comprender del todo las palabras del hombre, pero sin duda, su rostro se veía demasiado preocupado como para que fuera una simple tontería.

―Dices que te conozco pero yo no…no te recuerdo. No sé quién eres. ― respondió Lenalee, tomando con cuidado la mano del hombre. ― Lo siento, no sé qué ocurre pero yo no recuerdo haberte conocido.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos, sin soltar su mano.

―No necesitas conocerme para saber quién soy. Basta con que recuerdes donde me has visto, no ha mi yo de ahora, pero si al de haces décadas. Por favor, debes escapar de aquí, lejos de Allen, lejos de Marian, lejos de él.

―Espera, yo no… no entiendo. ¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Por qué debo de irme? ¿Qué pasa? ― se apresuró a preguntar, tomando la mano del hombre. ―Dime, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza. ― Deberás de descubrirlo sola. Mi tiempo se ha acabado, por favor, haz lo que te digo y sal de esta mansión. Aléjate de este pueblo y de su historia, le pedí unos minutos, pero ya no tengo más tiempo, debes de correr Lenalee. Tu inocencia, como la hija favorita de Dios, ese al que odias tanto, es especial. Tú las tienes, la verdad de esta guerra. ― respondió, soltando a la chica. ― En tu inocencia están las alas a la libertad que tanto ansias. ― enfatizo, pasando por el lado de la chica.

―Espera― musitó Lenalee. ― Yo aún no sé…

Y al tomar el brazo del varón, su mano lo traspasó como aire.

―¿Eh?

―Tu deseo ha llegado a oídos de Dios, Lenalee. Por el bien de tu deseo, debes salir de este lugar.

Lenalee lo vio tomar el filo de las cortinas, las jaló de lado a lado, dejando entrar toda la luz de golpe. Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo ante la molestia de la luz.

―Espera ¿quién…― musito, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz. Pero al ver bien, el varón ya no está más en la habitación. ― …eres?

La sensación de haberlo traspasado le recordó la primera vez que sintió a Hevlaska tocarla. Esa misma sensación, la de un cuerpo puro tocar el suyo.

Se cubrió la boca por la sorpresa, aún sin comprender él porque de aquel bizarro encuentro. Escucho pronto el sonido de algo romperse, y se asomo para ver que uno de los cajones del viejo escritorio se ha abierto, mostrando lo que parece ser una antigua libreta de cuero negro. La sostuvo por un extremo, notando un nombre grabado en el extremo inferior derecho de la portada.

_Walker _

Pasó la primera página mientras cerraba de vuelta el cajón, leyó rápido el contenido de la primera hoja y su mirada vaciló en volver al gran recuadro del salón. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

―Te he visto en los recuerdos de las inocencias, así fue como yo te vi por primera vez… Mana-san. ― musitó, sosteniendo del diario contra su pecho. Su mirada se concentro entonces en la cortina semi abierta, y la cerró con cuidado.

Ahora entendía la sensación al tocarlo, la familiaridad de su tono de voz, el rostro del recuadro.

Estaba en la casa de Mana Walker, el padre adoptivo de Allen.

La mansión era nada menos que el lugar donde comenzó toda la trágica historia de los Walker y su relación con el Conde del Milenio.

―Entonces porque, si sé supone que tu eres aliado de Neah… ¿Por qué has venido hasta este mundo para pedirme que escape de este lugar? ¿Por qué quieres ir en contra de los planes de tu propio hermano, Mana-san?

Sus manos se cerraron en torno a aquel diario. Tras leer las primeras páginas lo supo, era el diario de Neah Walker, el 14th Noé, el músico traidor del Clan Noé. Aún así, su mente no estaba preparada para aguantar la realidad que le espera en las siguientes líneas, oculta en palabras…la verdadera identidad del payaso de Dios se escabullía.

Guardó el cuaderno bajo su polo y salió de la habitación, corriendo rápido de regreso a la suya. Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y corrió las cortinas, sumiéndose en la total oscuridad. Se sentó al borde de la cama, leyendo con la ayuda de la lámpara de noche del cuarto, leyendo rápido las privadas letras del diario.

―Esto… no puede ser. ―murmuró, mientras pasa de nuevo la página.

En un extremo de la habitación, oculta entre las sombras, la mascará obscurecida del payaso de inocencia parece sonreír mientras la observa.

* * *

><p>―¡Ah! ¡Ya déjame! ¡No me toques! ― gritó fastidiado el pelirrojo. ― ¡No tengo nada! ¡Nada! ― exclamó, haciendo un puchero. ―¡Yuu dile a este que me suelte! ― reclamó, mirando en dirección al otro extremo del cuarto donde está el espadachín.<p>

Kanda alza una ceja sin mostrar interés, dejándose examinar por dos miembros de Crow. Tampoco le hacía gracia ser tan toqueteado por los helados dedos del par de miembros femeninos de Crow, pero no tenían de otra, era regla que los "ajenos al vinculo" fueran examinados meticulosamente.

―Kanda-san parece más relajado que Lavi-kun ― dijo entusiasta Miranda, observando en compañía de Krory al par de re integrados exorcistas. ―¿Krory-san?

El vampiro no dijo nada, limitándose a observar fijamente al joven Bookman. No podía olvidarlo, aquella noche tan horrenda que pasó, todos esos gritos, todos esos rostros corrompidos entre el pánico y el terror.

―Krory-san ― llamó de nuevo la alemana, meciéndolo por el hombro. ― ¿Sucede algo? Esta algo pálido. ¿Has bebido suficiente sangre de akuma? Quizás deberías ir a la enfermería y pedir un poco.

―No, no te preocupes… yo… no es nada. ― respondió. ― Ya han terminado, vamos. ―informó, caminando en dirección a ambos exorcistas.

Miranda le siguió desde atrás, ambos traían puestos sus uniformes, el de Krory seguía consistiendo de una larga capa, aunque ahora tenía adiciones color plata en las puntas y extremos. Ella tampoco había cambiado mucho, a diferencia de que ahora ya no usaba aquel aparato de forma circular en el hombro, por el contrario, su uniforme solo consistía en un chaleco corto y un pantalón pegado de color negro con aplicaciones jade. La diferencia estaba que en su mano derecha hay un pequeño agujero con forma de cruz, mostrando el cristal de inocencia rojiza sobresalir ligeramente por sobre su piel.

Ambos se acercaron al final de la habitación, rodeados a lo lejos por diversos buscadores y miembros del equipo científico, Lavi y Kanda tuvieron que pasar por el ojo de Crow en busca de algún residuo de materia oscura que pudiera ser ocultado en sus cuerpos.

―Eso fue muy molesto ― reclamó el pelirrojo, apartándose disgustado del miembro de Crow que lo revisó. ― Lo hubiera sido menos si me hubieran revisado chicas como a Yuu.

―Cállate conejo, no es mi culpa que te asignará un chico. ― respondió Kanda, cerrando de vuelta su uniforme. Tomo su espada del lado de la silla donde se sentó y encaró de vuelta a Krory y Miranda. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué? ― preguntó de mala gana.

Los ojos de Krory se tiñeron de rabia ante el tonito. Miranda lo notó rápido y alzo el brazo para que los miembros del grupo científico se acercaran. De entre el grupo, Reever se acercó sereno hacia ellos.

―Ya que han pasado la limpieza debemos de pasar a la siguiente fase. Ambos conocen la conexión de inocencia así que me ahorrare la explicación, por ahora, antes de que la inocencia de Lavi nos cuente el plan es necesario pasar algunas pruebas de compatibilidad. ― informó, tomando los brazos de Krory y Miranda. ― Chicos, necesito que ustedes vayan y preparen el campo, esto será un poco intenso así que refuércenlo lo más posible.

―Entendido― respondieron ambos. Miranda hizo una leve reverencia de despedida a Kanda y Lavi.

―Nos veremos cuando su encuentro acabe, den su mejor esfuerzo. ― dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.

Las orejas de conejo de Lavi se pararon ante las palabras de Miranda. ―¿Encuentro? ¿Vamos a pelear? Creí que iríamos directo a lo del plan.― dijo confundido.

―Eso no― interrumpió Reever, golpeando levemente la cabeza del pelirrojo con su puño. ― Lo primero es estabilizar las nuevas habilidades de sus inocencias, sino es posible que sufran de un ataque interno en el campo.

Kanda alzó la mirada. ¿Había dicho ataque interno? ¿Qué rayos era eso? Reever le volteó a ver, adivinando su pregunta.

―La inocencia se desestabiliza e intenta escapar del cuerpo de su usuario, es algo así como que te extraigan un órgano mientras estás vivo. Los síntomas son dolores leves, pero pueden empeorar de un momento a otro y matarte desde adentro. ― explico, mirando de vuelta el informe en sus manos.

―Eso no sería mala idea― añadió furioso Krory, causando una reacción de sorpresa en Kanda y Lavi. ― Ustedes… ya no son bien recibidos aquí.

Sus ojos destellaron en una mueca macabra y rabiosa, confrontando la mala cara de Kanda y el gesto de sorpresa de Lavi. Reever se pasó un brazo por la nuca, leyendo los papeles que traía, no quería entrar en discusión, pues sin duda los que saldrían mal parados serían Lavi y el japonés.

―Oh, Krory no veo quiénes serán los oponentes, ¿se han decidido ya?― preguntó, pasando las hojas en busca de los nombres.

―Están allá, esperando. ― respondió. ― Vamos Miranda, la segunda sala debe de estar lista. ― afirmó, tomando el brazo de la exorcista para empujarla con él.

―S-Sí

Lavi entrecerró la mirada, era obvio, no solo Krory, sino también Chaoji le había dado esa mirada llena de enojo y resentimiento contenido la primera vez que lo volvió a ver. Incluso los generales lo hicieron al encarcelarlo. Sin duda sus viejos "compañeros" estaban enojados con él y con Kanda.

― ¿Qué mierda tiene ese imbécil? ― escupió Kanda, apretando el mango de su espada por el fastidio.

―Pregúntale luego, ahora síganme, tenemos que ir a ver quiénes serán sus oponentes. Una vez terminada la prueba, los demás exorcistas estarán dispuestos a escucharlos sin protestar. Es parte de la jerarquía que hay ahora. ― intervino Reever, comenzando a caminar por delante de ellos. ― Síganme.

Ambos exorcistas siguieron sin mucho interés al varón, pasando por entre el grupo de buscadores que se abrían ni bien se acercaban, todos con la misma mascará que cubre sus rostros.

―Traidores.

Lavi se volteó al grupo de buscadores de su derecha, buscando la voz de quién acaba de murmurar aquella palabra. Sin embargo, las mascarás le impiden si quiera reconocer los rostros.

―Camina, no les hagas caso. ― le llamó Yuu, sin prestar atención a la intensa aura de repulsión que despiden los buscadores mientras pasan por entre ellos.

―Pero…― musitó, Kanda le volteó a ver. ― Esta bien. ― se limitó a decir.

Volteó algo frustrado y tras dar el primer paso lo volvió a escuchar.

―Traidor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pasando la mano por el costado para sujetar el mango de su inocencia.

―Pecador.

―Mentiroso.

―Aliado del Noé.

Se contuvo a sí mismo por no ir a regresar un par de golpes a todos aquellos buscadores. ¿Qué rayos podrían saber ellos? Como serían capaces de entender por todo lo que pasó.

―Caído.

―Traidor.

―Falso.

―Aquí es, pasen chicos. ― indicó Reever, señalando el interior de una nueva habitación.

Lavi asintió, entrando primero a la gran habitación. Detrás suyo Kanda volteó a ver discretamente al grupo de buscadores que se amontan manteniendo su distancia, todos con esas mascarás sombrías que ocultan sus rostros.

―Métanse de nuevo conmigo y les cortare cada miembro en su cuerpo, "buscadores" ― advirtió, con un tono enojado y una expresión terrorífica.

Y entró a la habitación. Detrás de él Reever negó con la cabeza. A ambos chicos les costaría demasiado poder reintegrarse a la Orden después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

―Tú también lo crees por lo que veo. ― dijo una voz a su espalda.

―Supervisor― respondió el científico, asintiendo ante la compresiva mirada del Lee. ― No puedo evitarlo, al menos un 30% de los que están aquí somos sobrevivientes de aquel incidente, sin duda hay mucho… "sentimiento" guardado aún.

―Eso es cierto, solo nos queda esperar que puedan sobrellevarlo. Ven conmigo, tenemos unos puestos de observación con los miembros de Crow.

―Uhm.― contestó, siguiendo al Lee por entre los corredores.

Dentro de la habitación sellada, Lavi y Kanda se mantienen a la espera de la reacción del grupo de exorcistas que están delante suyo. Rodeados por una media luna de exorcistas, en medio de una gran habitación con cúpula y decenas de golems oscuros sobrevolando, los demás exorcistas están vestidos en sus trajes de batalla, listos para la confrontación.

―Delia-chan ― llamó Tiedoll, dándole pasó a la niña rubia para avanzar caminando hasta Kanda y Lavi. ―Su prueba es una batalla, Delia-chan escogerá a sus oponentes.― informó.

La exorcista menor alzó la mirada, enfocando sus ojos esmeraldas en ambos chicos.

― ¿Estás segura Delia?― preguntó Kazuo, mirando fijamente a la pequeña. Está asintió. ―Bien, los demás nos retiramos.

Lavi y Kanda se miraron entre ellos, sin entender.

―Sus oponentes ya fueron elegidos, el juego es simple. Deben resistir mínimo diez minutos por pelea. Individualmente. ― informó Kazuo. ― Miranda, por favor.

―Entendido. Dalia, ven con nosotros. ― le pidió, estirando la mano para llamarla. Una vez la rubia se hubiera alejado, Mirando junto las manos. ― Inocencia activada.

Un par de segundos después, Kanda y Lavi habían sido tragados por el suelo de manera súbita.

―**_Sacred Labyrinth_** ― aclamó la castaña alemana, poniendo ambas palmas sobre el suelo.

Por otro lado, Kanda y Lavi se encuentran recuperándose de la extraña caída.

― ¿Dónde estamos?― preguntó Lavi, observando las extrañas paredes de piedra envueltas en gruesas enredaderas.

El lugar es un amplio recuadro de sietes paredes perfectamente anexadas la una a la otra, resaltando no solo los muros de piedra, sino también el gran sello de la cruz que está marcado en el suelo.

―Este es el Laberinto Sagrado creado por Miranda-san, una dimensión separada del mundo real, especial para batallas. ― contestó el joven, emergiendo desde el suelo rocoso. ― ¿Alguna otra pregunta, Bookman Junior? ― musitó, con un claro tono de enfado.

El iris esmeralda de Lavi se sorprendió al reconocer la antes risueña voz del exorcista.

―Nosotros seremos sus oponentes, espero divertirme, aprendiz de Tiedoll. ―dijo emocionado el segundo rival, emergiendo por detrás del primero. ― Tu maestro me ha pedido que te de una buena golpiza por atreverte a regresar. ―dijo, con un tono de sarcasmo.

El japonés apretó el mando de su espada, sin duda la pelea no sería sencilla.

― ¿Empezamos? ― preguntaron ambos contrincantes.

Lavi tomó el mango de su martillo, aumentando el tamaño de su arma en un santiamén. A su lado, Kanda lo imitó.

― ¡Inocencia actívate!

* * *

><p>En medio de una gran sala, los líderes de las diferentes ramas de la Orden observan el espectáculo a través de un proyector, teniendo detrás de ellos a todos los exorcistas de la Orden con rostro impaciente.<p>

―Menuda elección, seguro que fue bueno decirle eso, podría matarlo. ― dijo la rubia Klaud, mirando de reojo al general de anteojos.

―Yuu estará bien, además… es mejor que ponga los pies en la tierra de una buena vez. Las cosas son muy diferentes de como solían ser hace dos años, la brecha de poder es miles de veces más grande.

Más adelante, los líderes de las respectivas ramas parecen tener la misma expresión de sorpresa al descubrir la identidad de los adversarios de Lavi y Kanda.

―Lavi podría tener una opción de ganar. ―mencionó, dándole una mirada discreta a Komui.

―No lo creo. Ahora el rango no es algo que separe las posibilidades de poder de cada exorcista, a excepción de Lenalee y Kain, los demás poseen un nivel similar. Las posibilidades de ganar de Kanda-kun y Lavi son iguales. ― respondió Komui. ― La única diferencia podría ser el tiempo que les tomé ser derrotados.

Bak alzó una ceja ante la respuesta. Era verdad, a uno de ellos le gustaba jugar más que al segundo.

―Lavi contra Timothy Hearst y Kanda Yuu contra Sokaro. Ambas peleas serán muy particulares. ―murmuró interesado.

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

_Los humanos se han convertido en títeres de esta guerra. Los exorcistas debemos de mirar a cada uno de ellos como un enemigos, pues no diferenciamos a los akumas de ninguno de ellos, eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado luego de tantas sesiones con mi maestra._

_Pero había olvidado que incluso nosotros mismos, los exorcistas, éramos humanos igual de volátiles a los demás._

_Había olvidado que incluso un exorcista podía vender su alma al diablo._

―Es hora de mi venganza, Bookman Junior. Te haré pagar cada maldito segundo, cada uno, lentamente. – dijo, meciendo el mazo de inocencia en su palma. - ¿Recuerdas ahora? – preguntó, apuntando el filo de la parte superior del martillo en contra del pelirrojo.

―No se dé que hablas.

El peli azul sonrió. ― ¿No sabes? Entonces te hare recordar… la noche en que abriste tu maldita boca y nos marcaste. ¡Te haré recordar como tuve que asesinar a mis amigos y ver morir a cientos de otros sin poder hacer nada! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

El suelo se tiño de una horrorosa mancha rojiza mientras se escucha el resonar del grito de Lavi por todo el campo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, unos datos extras antes de iniciar con la loca nota de autora.<p>

_Sera _significa candado en latín. Es uno de los comandos que Lenalee puede usar con las inocencias que han ingresado a su cuerpo. Por otro lado está la habilidad de Miranda, el Laberinto Sagrado. Es una tecnica por medio de la cual puede crear una entrada temporal a una dimensión completamente distinta, capaz de regenerarse una y otra vez de ser necesario.

Ahora sí mis lindas palabras. :)

Pues lo primero... ¡Perdón! No creí tardarme tanto, estuve sin inspiración y aún viendo el capitulo mensual de D gray man no obtuve suficientes ganas, pero como ya otros entenderan, la inspiración vino y pues aquí el capitulo. Esta algo más largo que el anterior, así que no me maten. xD Como siempre nace mas interrogantes, pero se nos han aclarado algunas dudas. La Orden pasó por muchisimas cosas, el evento más tragico para todos se dará a conocer en el siguiente capitulo, como ven en el avance Timothy demostrará que dejó de ser un niño y ha crecido de madera radical por obra de los Bookmen.

Lenalee ha hallado un diario, Mana a venido ante ella y le ha pedido marcharse. ¿Porque? ¿No se supone que está de parte de Allen? :S

En fin, muchas y más cosas se nos vendrán en el siguiente capitulo: **_"Los días que vivimos" _**

**_Cuidense mucho y dejen REVIEW , eso siempre ayuda y anima. ¡Besos!_**


	13. Rendición

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece.**

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**Voz de la Inocencia**_

_**Cap. 13: Rendición**_

La luz de la luna ilumina con suavidad la piel canela del varón, envuelta en una simple camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros sueltos, mientras disfruta con total armonía el licor de las uvas, con aquellos ojos dorados perdidos en el regocijo de un plan perfectamente ejecutado. El control de sus habilidades sobre la materia oscura y la inocencia han traído un impredecible resultado, casi se sentía mal por Allen. Casi. Tanto esfuerzo y paciencia para no herir a sus viejos camaradas lo habían llevado a la completa ruina, su alma ya no soportaba más el duelo de voluntades, y con el Crown Clown de su parte, el fiero guerrero de ojos grises cayó de vuelta , en las garras oscuras del músico.

―Te ves complacido, Neah.

El pelinegro suelta la copa de vino la deja sobre la mesa, volteándose ante su acompañante.

― ¿Te parece?

―Mucho. Tanto que me aterra preguntar el porqué.

Neah sonríe con burla. ― No digas ese tipo de cosas Marian, somos amigos. ― dijo, en un tono sarcástico.

El ex general entrecierra los ojos ante la actitud tan amigable del músico, si conocía de Neah era que nunca mostraba emociones sin tener una razón, lo cual no era bueno. En las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, quién debía estar feliz era Allen, no Neah, pues el Noah traidor estaba en total desacuerdo con sus métodos pacifistas.

― ¿Por qué me miras así? Estoy siguiendo los pedidos de Allen al pie de la letra, debería recibir una estrella por portarme tan bien. ― ironizó con voz juguetona. ― Ya quita esa cara, me arruinas la bebida.

― ¿Qué has hecho, Neah? Quiero la verdad. ― demandó con seriedad, sin apartar la mirada.

Los filosos ojos dorados del Noé se mantienen decididos y tranquilos ante la inquietud del exorcista. Solo un poco más, un poco más de tiempo para que su pequeño movimiento surtiera efecto. Ya podía saborear la victoria, Allen era un buen amigo, le debía por muchísimas cosas, tanto del pasado como del presente. Pero había un problema.

Allen seguía allí.

Y ya no era necesario.

Para él, Allen ya había cumplido su propósito.

Era hora de que Allen se marchara y él pudiera disfrutar a sus anchas, llevando sus planes de la manera que le parecía, actuando como le plazca, sin tener al exorcista obstruyéndole el camino.

―Contéstame, Neah. ¿Qué has hecho? ― inquirió con más fuerza el ex general, dando un paso adelante.

Sí era necesario, Cross saldría del camino también. Solo era cosa de esperar el momento más oportuno.

Los sonidos de pasos corriendo llegaron hasta la habitación del catorceavo, trayéndole consigo una satisfacción infinita. El tiempo había acabado, y él había ganado contra Allen solo con mover un par de dedos. La puerta de la habitación se abre de golpe, revelando la silueta femenina de Lenalee, cubierta por un camisón corto color crema y una nefasta aura de derrota. Sus ojos no reflejan la misma valentía que antes, parecen vacios y perdidos, sus mejillas están envueltas en un tono rosáceo, símbolo de que las lágrimas han caído con fuerza.

―Lenalee ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?― preguntó Cross, incrédulo por su estado.

Neah sonríe complacido. ― Deberías ir a descansar Marian, yo me encargaré muy bien de nuestra invitada.

Sin embargo, Cross se dirige a la exorcista y la toma por los hombros, ante el fastidio de Neah.

―Salgamos de aquí, Lenalee. Te acompañare de vuelta a tu habitación, sígueme. ― insiste, intentando hacer que la joven salga de la habitación y se mantenga lejos del ojidorado. ― Lenalee, vamos.

No obstante, los orbes morados pasan de ver la figura de Cross, concentrados únicamente en la altiva apariencia del pianista, allí, de pie con una sonrisa de gloria. Quiere acercarse, pero la fuerza de las manos sobre sus hombros le impide la tarea, levanta la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro confundido de quién , en algún momento admiró por su fuerza, y ahora solo le ve como un peón más en aquel juego nefasto que es la guerra.

―Creo que tu presencia aquí es innecesaria Marian, te mandare a dar una vuelta por mi arca hasta que te necesite. ― bromea Neah.

― ¡Espera Neah! ― exclama Cross, volteando a verle. El chasquido de dedos del joven lo mando sin aviso a la cuidad blanca, un lugar lejano desde donde no podrá proteger a la exorcista.

― Las interrupciones en esta charla son un estorbo. ― afirmó con gracia, mirando la figura de la chica en frente suyo. ― He esperado mucho por nuestra conversación, no quiero más personas metiches, ponte cómoda.

Cierra la puerta con seguro, dejando un rastro de magia en la cerradura solo por las dudas. Regresa a atender a su invitada, viendo que ella ha optado por acercarse al ventanal de su habitación, observando la noche tanto como él hizo antes de la llegada del mujeriego pelirrojo.

― ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? La última vez que hablamos ni querías que estuviera cerca, incluso tu guardián te aparto. ― comentó a una distancia prudente. ― ¿Te has enterado de algo que no te ha gustado, Lenalee―chan? ― pregunta con burla, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

La Lee voltea a verle, con una expresión cansada.

―Todo este tiempo… ¿solo estabas jugando? ― preguntó ella, con un ligero tono rencoroso. ―Nos has hecho creer que necesitabas de la inocencia, cuando la verdad es totalmente distinta.

―Oh, me has descubierto. ― musita, con un tono de culpa mal fingido. ― Es cierto que tener o no el cubo de inocencia me es irrelevante. ― asegura, restándole importancia al asunto. ― Caer con la misma piedra sería un error muy grave, prefiero tomar mis precauciones.

El rostro de la Lee se contrae por la cólera, ha sido muy tonta por creerle todo ese tiempo. Ha sido ingenua, demasiado. La confianza en sí misma se ha partido en pedazos ante el recuerdo de aquellas líneas en el diario que Mana le hizo llegar, todo en lo que venía creyendo desde que decidió sacrificarse por la Orden fue una verdad a medias, apenas un pedazo diminuto de toda la realidad que la aqueja.

―Traerme a este lugar era solo para calmar a Allen, estabas esperando que se debilite.

―Buena deducción, claro que tengo muchas otras ideas para ti. ― respondió, dando unos pasos hacia ella. ― Dime Lenalee… ― susurra, deteniéndose justo al frente de ella, apenas a un paso de distancia. ― ¿Qué es lo que deseas pedir? Ahora que sabes de lo que soy capaz, sabes que tu querida Orden puede desvanecerse con muy poco esfuerzo, vamos, dime. ¿A qué has venido aquí?

Los ojos de la joven se llenan de lagrimas inconscientemente, ya no es capaz de fingir fortaleza, cayendo por sus mejillas en un par de cascadas dolorosas, su rostro se contrae ante el pánico de lo que está a punto de hacer, pero no tiene más alternativas, es su única salida. Neah parece sorprendido de verla rota con tanta facilidad, apenas y había tenido que soltarle la historia completa y la tenía a su merced.

―Dime Lenalee… ― susurra seductor, tomando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos. ― ¿qué deseas? Yo lo puedo cumplir, cualquier deseo. Vienes a rogarme por ellos ¿no? Esta sería ya la segunda vez… así que me tomare mi tiempo.

El aliento de sus palabras parece aumentar el furor de las lágrimas en ella, convirtiéndose en un temblor incapaz de parar.

―Solo dilo… mi querida Lenalee… yo puedo cumplirlo todo, a cambio de tu eterna lealtad, algo tan pequeño como eso… Lenalee. Sabes que puedo, vamos dilo.

Los labios femeninos tiemblan entre quejidos.

―Mi familia…Allen, los exorcistas, mi hermano… ― musita ella, juntando un poco de coraje. ― no toques a mi familia… por ningún motivo, los envuelvas en esta guerra.

El músico desliza una mano por el cuello femenino, enterrando sus dedos por entre el cabello verde de la exorcista.

― ¿A cambio de? ― pregunta, malicioso.

Lenalee ahoga un sollozo con fuerza, tragándose el miedo que la paraliza. El odio hacia sí misma le corroe los labios, secos por las palabras que va a decir.

―Me rindo…

Los iris dorados brillan extasiados ante la derrota del espíritu de la Lee, tiene mucho tiempo esperando por eso. Por esas simples palabras.

―…Haré lo que sea, todo lo que me pidas…

Neah sonríe, acariciando las mejillas llorosas de su nueva musa. Por fin, tras muchos años de espera la tiene, su amado corazón de inocencia, suyo… únicamente suyo. Fuera del alcance de cualquier otro. Su aliento choca contra los labios de ella, quien se congela por las intenciones del Noah.

―Buena chica. ― felicita Neah, mirando directamente los aterrados ojos de Lenalee. ― Has hecho la elección correcta, mí amada Lenalee. ―Al igual que antes, haz escogido la opción correcta.

Su felicidad iba en aumento, apenas con poner aquel viejo diario en als manos de la chica había logrado acorralarla.

* * *

><p>La pelea de prueba de los reintegrados exorcistas a la orden llevaba ya más de tres horas desde su inicio, con la aprobación de ambos chicos como un hecho, el experimento seguía por simple deleite y reconocimiento de los miembros activos.<p>

Komui tuvo la intención de detener la pelea, pero los exorcistas le pararon en el acto. Ellos querían probar la lealtad y voluntad de los antiguos miembros de la Orden, no los aceptarían por ningún motivo de tener un alma débil y con facilidad para sucumbir a la oscuridad.

El pensar en caer como un caído no era un recuerdo agradable para ninguno.

―Aunque hallan pasado la prueba aún es inquietante ver la diferencia en capacidades entre ambos. ― comentó Bak, mirando la gran pantalla dividida en dos. ― Debo decir, sin ofender… ― mencionó, mirando a los exorcistas tras de él―. Que estoy muy decepcionado.

Komui le miró con escepticismo, él tenía una opinión muy similar al respecto.― Quizás no se ha ajustado lo suficiente, Kanda-kun es un caso especial en lo que a compatibilidad se refiere después de todo.

― ¿Komui-san no le han dicho? ― preguntó Chaoji con una gota en la cabeza. ― Debió leer los análisis de Kanda-san y Lavi-san con más cuidado.

El supervisor levanto una ceja, ¿se había perdido de algo? Sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en Reever, en busca de una respuesta clara. En un momento tan crucial necesitaba saber el todo de todo. Su mano derecha le miró con aburrimiento, ¿en serio? , si hasta le dio los papeles y le señalo los puntos más resaltantes del examen del espadachín. Komui era muy despistado en situaciones estresantes.

―Ah… mire la pagina tres del informe médico de Kanda. ― respondió, regresando su atención al espectáculo de las batallas de ambos exorcistas. ― Si lo compara con los resultados de Lavi entenderá a lo que se refiere Chaoji.

El Lee hizo lo dicho con suma curiosidad, si de algo siempre se sentía orgulloso era de saber todo sobre sus subordinados, sus preocupaciones, sus temores y sus fortalezas. Solo pensar que el joven samurái había cambiado en algo atraía toda su actitud sobreprotectora.

―No puede ser― musito, levantándose de la silla con el informe de Kanda en la mano. ― Es imposible. Esto es…

El informe se resbaló de su mano, cayendo sobre el escritorio compartido de todos los líderes de las ramas de la Orden, Bak fue el primero en tomarlo, obteniendo la misma expresión de sorpresa que Komui.

―Tienes que estar bromeando… ― dijo, volteando a ver a todos los exorcistas detrás de él. ― ¿Es broma verdad? Debe haber algún error aquí.

Amaya negó con la cabeza, sin cambiar el semblante sereno de su rostro.

―Es posible. De hecho, la prueba misma está en la prueba médica. Ha sido una sorpresa para todos nosotros también. ― agregó, con el reflejo de la batalla de Kanda en sus ojos. ― Sería un avance mucho más grande que el de Haru en ese aspecto.

Reever continuó viendo la batalla de Kanda con interés, casi nada en el parecía diferente. Casi nada. Pero había diferencia, estaba muy bien comprobada al milímetro. El análisis de los miembros de Crow era fiable y por tanto, imposible de ser alterado.

―Esto es un milagro. ― calificó Komui, con las manos sobre su rostro. ― Un milagro…

Sus palabras salen con una gran sonrisa, acompañada con unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que se asoman por sus ojos. La alegría le estalla del pecho, luego de tantos años con el remordimiento de la penitencia de Kanda, por fin, luego de tanta desgracia, algo positivo resultó de verse envuelto con la Orden una vez más.

Se preguntaba si el peli azul lo había notado. ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Cambiaría su opinión? ¿Tendría otra perspectiva de la vida ahora? Las razones que lo trajeron de vuelta no eran claras para ninguno de los miembros en la Orden que lo conocían desde pequeño, incluso Lenalee le dijo que Kanda estaba en la Orden por el hecho mismo de odiarla.

Kanda se había quedado en forma de penitencia por no salvar a Alma Karma, por los atroces acontecimientos que trajo él permanecer con vida, porque no se perdonaba el hecho simple de respirar el día a día.

Komui sabía que la única razón que movía a Kanda era morir en alguna batalla.

La administración central lo aceptó sin muchas ganas, con la condición de mantenerlo bajo vigilancia y lo más vivo posible para sacar provecho de su cualidad de sobreviviente de la segunda rama. Todo para beneficio de Dios, según Leverrier decía. Y a él, la verdad, le importaba muy poco. De ser por él ya hubiera mandado a Kanda y a Lenalee muy lejos de la Orden ni bien los tuvo al frente, eran niños cuando fueron reclutados, inocentes niños con la maldición de portar el fragmento de Dios.

Y ahora, luego de años de sufrimiento, de ver de nuevo a su difunto mejor amigo, Kanda había ganado una vida que él negó con todas sus fuerzas. Abrumado por la alegría se dejó caer sobre su silla de nuevo, escuchando los murmullos de sorpresa de todas las cabezas de las divisiones de la orden, el descubrimiento era simplemente un "milagro".

Un muy merecido milagro.

―Esto sobrepasa por mucho la evolución de la inocencia de Haru-kun. ― comentó Reever, atrayendo la atención de todos. ― Hidden Order fue un caso relacionado a su misma habilidad, pero en el caso de Kanda no tienen nada de parecido. En su forma equipo Mugen utilizaba la energía vital de Kanda como fuente de energía, pero ahora es posible que haya perdido esa capacidad.

―Y a cambio ha cambiado la posición de Kanda como un sobreviviente de la segunda rama. ― completó Komui, con una amplia sonrisa. ― Su cuerpo ya no necesita del sello en su pecho para regenerar las heridas y tampoco consumirá más su energía vital; la composición de su naturaleza biológica de segunda rama ha pasado a convertirlo en… un humano en su totalidad.

Marie y Tiedoll sonríen ante la afirmación. Desde que el maestro de Yuu se había enterado, gracias a las conexiones mentales de Kazuo, que su querido pupilo se había convertido en un ser humano, sin aquellas agresivas características que consumían su vida al igual que Alma, no podía caber de regocijo. No recordaba las cantidades de veces que le escucho de pequeño quejándose por su propia vida, diciendo que era un monstruo traído del infierno donde prefería haberse quedado, al lado de la mujer que en realidad extrañaba.

Tanto dolor que fue sellado entre las memorias de Kanda, con el único propósito de que lograra convertirse en un exorcista fuerte para luchar contra el Conde. Listo para luchar hasta que el sello dejase de funcionar, sin tener la facilidad de morir de los demás, como un alma perdida cuya única tarea es sufrir su condena.

―Te ves feliz, Tiedoll. ― comentó Cloud.

El maduro exorcista no borró su sonrisa. ― Lo estoy. Por mucho que Sokaro le presione, no puedo dejar de ver que Kanda tiene esa sonrisa en el rostro, jamás lo vi expresarse así cuando se trataba de su inocencia o de la Orden, esta… es la primera vez.

Los demás exorcistas parecen igual de conmovidos, a excepción de los nuevos miembros, quienes siguen sorprendidos de la extrema habilidad del japonés, ninguno puede quitar su cara al ver a Kanda disfrutar su pelea con Sokaro.

―Kanda-san es un oponente formidable. ―añadió Haru, con una sonrisa desafiante. ― Ya quiero entrenar con él, será muy entretenido.

― ¿En serio? A mí aún me parece sospechoso. ― dijo Amaya, con un tono molesto. ― Defensa, ataque, resistencia, agilidad, compostura, fuerza. En todos los aspectos de combate ha sido capaz de integrarse con su inocencia evolucionada en apenas minutos. ¡Esta de igual con Sokaro-san! ― exclamó en un mohín. ― ¡Llevan horas así y apenas tiene unos cortes pequeños!

Los tres niños del grupo de exorcistas se miran entre ellos ante el berrinche de la peli vino. Era obvia la razón de tanta habilidad. Los hermanos tomaron una mano cada uno de la niña vidente y alzaron los brazos, en busca de atención.

― ¿Pasa algo niños? ― preguntó Miranda, agachándose a verlos.

― ¿necesitan algo? ― se unió Krory, mirando hacia abajo. Los niños negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. ― ¿Entonces?

Ellos compartieron un aire confidente, hasta que Eliott se atrevió a decir su secreto. ― ¡Kazuo-san no es justo! ¡Nosotros queremos decirles! ― exclamó con las mejillas infladas. Todo el grupo de exorcistas voltearon a ver al de ojos dorados, con una clara mueca de curiosidad. Por lo general los niños jamás opinaban en temas tan complejos o delicados, por el contrario, se mantenían callados o abrían la boca cuando era algo muy importante.

Kazuo se cruzó de brazos. ― Esta bien, díganles ustedes. ― animo, con un movimiento de mano. Los niños se alzaron en alegría, pero las miradas de los exorcistas seguían en el exorcista de inocencia mental ―. Pregúntenles a ellos, me han pedido que no diga nada.

Ante las sonrisas divertidas de los más jóvenes en la Orden Reever se atrevió a avanzar hacia ellos, arrastrando su silla.

― ¿Qué cosa quieren decir niños? ― preguntó amable.

Los infantes inspiraron hondo, y Alexander comenzó con su explicación.

―Nosotros sabemos porque Kanda -san es tan fuerte. ― admitió, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

―Kanda es fuerte porque es un exorcista experimentado niños, ya era así de fuerte antes ― argumentó. ―. Su progreso no es de mucho asombro si piensas lo habilidoso que era antes, se la pasaba destruyendo los robots de Komui de un tajo.

― ¡Reever-san! ― reclamó Amaya. ― Sabe que aunque fuera un general no debería poder representar pelea a Sokaro-san. ¡Es imposible!

―Eso es verdad, nosotros llevamos muchísimo tiempo entrenando con nuestras inocencias evolucionadas, Kanda-san solo lleva horas. ― agregó Chaoji, con el dedo en alto. ― Y yo se que tan fuerte era Kanda-san hace mucho.

Los comentarios siguieron corriendo por el grupo, con el mutismo de Cloud, Kazuo, Tiedoll y Marie, quiénes siguen pendientes del encuentro. Sin embargo, los niños no parecen complacidos por ser ignorados.

― ¡No es eso! ― exclamó Eliott en voz alta, callando a todos. ― ¡Kanda-san es fuerte por otra cosa!

Los exorcistas, incluyendo los que se mantuvieron callados, excepto Kazuo, se voltearon a ver a los niños, curiosos de la realidad sobre el poder de Kanda. Los niños se balancearon con las manos y alzaron a voz junta.

― ¡Es porque su inocencia le ama! ― gritaron, con un sonrojo infantil en las mejillas.

Todos los presentes en la sala dejaron de respirar, volteando automáticamente a ver a los niños. ¿Habían dicho amar? Tenían un promedio de cinco a doce años, ellos no sabían de amor. ¡Todavía ni lo habían vivido!

―Niños deben de haberse confundido, eso no es posible… ― musitó Reever, calmando la emoción de los más jóvenes. ― No hay forma de que…

― ¡Es la verdad! ― argumentaron los hermanos. ― ¡Nosotros lo hemos oído! ¡Delia-chan también! ¿Verdad? ― inquirieron, volteándose a la mayor.

La rubia asintió, nerviosa por todas las miradas sobre ella. ― La escuche cuando se activo, podemos verla también… su inocencia.

En ese punto de la conversación todos comenzaron a atar cabos y tener dudas. Era de conocimiento público que entre todos los exorcistas, el par de hermanos, Delia y Timothy eran capaces de visualizar la figura de inocencias ajenas con suma facilidad; en el caso del peli celeste era algo normal, pues Tsukikami era visible para él la mayoría del tiempo. No obstante, para los otros infantes, era considerada una habilidad especial, quizás relacionada a la edad, pues al igual que a los demás exorcistas, los menores habían vivido experiencias traumáticas.

― ¿Estás seguro de eso Delia-chan? ― preguntó Komui, algo abstraído por la confesión de los niños. Ella asintió tímida. ― Eso es… inesperado.

―Pero cierto. ―agregó Bak, centrándose de vuelta en la pantalla. ― Sí te pones a pensarlo el grado de sincronización que Kanda muestra es solo posible si ha entrado en contacto con la verdadera forma de su fragmento, y sea el trato que hayan hecho, la resolución de Kanda debió dejar al alma dentro muy complacida.

Komui asintió con la cabeza, tenía mucha lógica. Kanda presentaba una evolución jamás vista en el grupo de apóstoles de dios, inclusive podría plantarle cara a Lenalee.

―Lástima que no podremos decir lo mismo de Bookman Junior.

Las palabras rencorosas de Amaya cortar la tensión en el grupo de observación. Si… Kanda estaba teniendo un grandioso avance en batalla, pero Lavi era otro asunto. La batalla entre el aprendiz de Cloud daba toda la balanza en contra del pelirrojo, pues, aún con su inocencia evolucionada, era obvio que no era capaz de controlarla con la misma destreza que Yuu.

―Niños, ¿puedo pedirles un favor? ― preguntó Komui, atrayendo a los niños hacia él. ― ¿Pueden ver la inocencia de Lavi y decirme que le ocurre?

La pregunta de Komui atrae las miradas negativas de todos los exorcistas. Ha hecho algo innecesario e imprudente. Sin embargo, los niños no parecen aquejados por ello, al contrario, se enfocan en mirar la pantalla y ver el encuentro entre su "hermano mayor" y el chico del parche. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, Eliott y Alexander corren al refugio de los brazos de Krory, perturbados. Delia se mantiene de pie, con un ligero temblor en la boca.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó el vampiro, consternado por el inusual susto de sus pequeños. Los niños no responden, enterrando sus cabezas en el uniforme de Krory.

―Se han asustado. ― aclaró Miranda, volviendo a mirar las pantallas para asegurar su habilidad. ― No hay señales de anomalías.

―Komui-san, Delia no se ha movido. ― agregó el líder de la rama americana, mirando a la pequeña con los ojos perdidos.

El Lee se acercó a la niña, recordando cuando solía calmar a Lenalee con sobarle la cabeza.

―Está bien si no me lo dices, tranquilízate Delia-chan, no importa. ― suavizó.

La rubia negó con la cabeza. ― Es raro. ― confesó, señalando la pantalla.

― ¿La inocencia de Lavi? ― consultó Tiedoll. Delia asintió.

―Su inocencia se ve… muy enfadada.

* * *

><p>Tenía muchísimo tiempo luchando contra su misma cabeza, era obvio que el poder de su inocencia era distinto, se podía sentir con solo mover su martillo, pero la diferencia entre la afinidad que tenía al manejarlo le preocupaba. Cuando era una inocencia tipo equipo su única preocupación era que el arma se fuera a quebrar por el exceso de daño o uso, o quizás amos, como ocurrió durante la pelea contra Tikky Mikk; sin embargo, ahora le preocupaba más que sus brazos se rompieran al contacto.<p>

Al inicio de la pelea tuvo que analizar con cuidado las nuevas habilidades del pequeño Timothy, quién ya con más años y mucho entrenamiento no le daba tregua alguna, casi ni le dejaba respirar. Y no era porque tuviera un estilo de pelea muy habilidoso como el de Kanda, para nada, pues Lavi se enfrentaba exactamente al mismo estilo que poseía.

Tras recibir un choque eléctrico por parte de su contrincante salió rodando varios metros, incapaz de moverse por el dolor, soltó su martillo en el proceso y se levantó a ciegas, jadeando como si el oxigeno en el aire no fuera suficiente.

―Pelea. ― demandó el ex niño ladrón. ― Levanta Bookman Junior.

Su voz sonaba molesta, y su rostro daba a entender que no estaba para bromas. No obstante, al ver que el pelirrojo no lograba levantarse por sí solo optó por poner cartas en el asunto.

―Dije que te pararas imbécil. ― regaño. De un salto hacia adelante apareció al frente del pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo por la suprema facilidad de su movimiento. ― Te lo advertí. ― dijo más irritado. Utilizo ambas manos para tomar el mango del martillo que atrajo con su propia inocencia y golpeó de lleno a Lavi contra el suelo con el costado del martillo, escuchando el grito de dolor sin remordimiento alguno. ―Patético, Bookman Junior.

Lavi escupió un poco más de sangre, percatándose de que, por lo menos, ya había perdido medio litro de sangre entre cortadas, golpes y demás. Escucho el estridente sonido de su martillo contra el suelo, levantó la vista y Timothy lo miraba desde arriba con los brazos cruzados.

Y una mirada de sumo odio concentrado.

―Ponte de pie, Junior. ― demandó, golpeando con su pie el martillo para acercarlo a Lavi. El pelirrojo apenas y estiro la mano, sin alcanzar su arma. ― Basura. ― insultó el menor, apartando el martillo de una fuerte patada, mandándolo a un extremo de la habitación. ―Incapaz de empuñar tu arma, ¿qué clase de guerrero tiene miedo de su propio poder? Verte me genera nauseas, maldito Bookman.

El iris verde de Lavi captó el sentimiento de repugnancia en sus palabras.

― ¿Qué te han hecho los Bookman? ― preguntó, intentando levantarse con todo lo que podía. ―Hablas y hablas con tanto rencor, no recuerdo que te haya hecho algo. ― contestó con algo de fastidio, aún desde el suelo.

La facción del menor se contrajo en un destello de ira. ― Qué me han hecho preguntas…―musitó, apretando los dientes. ― te diré que me han hecho…― contestó, estampando su bota de lleno en el hombro derecho de Lavi, estrellándolo de vuelta al suelo.

El grito ahogado de dolor rebotó en los oídos del joven, pero no paro la presión de su pie en contra del cuerpo adolorido del Junior.

―Tu asqueroso clan nos ha marcado… ― sentenció, con una sonrisa retorcida de malicia y venganza. ―… como nunca merecimos.

― ¿Q-Que?

El exorcista de cabellos celestes levanto la mirada, pasando su mano por su frente, resplandeciendo el jade fragmento de inocencia incrustado en él. Podía sentir con claridad el poder fluyendo en respuesta a su rabia, un incontenible poder. Iba a desquitarse un poco, ya tenía mucho tiempo esperando a que el pelirrojo pudiera adaptarse a su inocencia durante la batalla, ahora no le iba a dar tregua.

―Adaptarse a la inocencia evolucionada parece ser una tarea muy difícil de cumplir para ti, tremendo fracaso, Kanda-san ya se ha ganado el respeto de mis hermanos y el mío. Tardo apenas unos minutos en compenetrarse con su inocencia y obtener el verdadero poder para pelear como un hijo de Dios. En cambio tú… ―dijo con desprecio.― No vales si quiera la oportunidad. ― sentenció. ―Eres escoria.

No espero ni que cogiera aire para lanzarlo con una potente patada al extremo de la habitación, escuchando con cierto placer retorcido el eco del grito adolorido y el crujir de la pared al desplomarse sobre el cuerpo del exorcista.

―Tsukikami― llamó. ― Ven a mí.

La serena voz del exorcista de doce años resuena fuerte en el laberinto creado por Miranda, reflejándose en la acumulación de un haz de luz azulada que aparece justo al lado del niño, casi como una entidad divina. Lavi, entre quejidos logra apartar las rocas de encima de su cuerpo, notando que no muy lejos está su adorada arma. Se levanta apenas, vislumbrando el cuerpo de inocencia formarse al lado de Timothy.

Según sus registros, ese debía ser el ente de la ex inocencia parasitaria del mocoso, la proyección adulta conocida como Tsukikami. Pero era la primera vez que lograba contemplar a tan peculiar inocencia por sí mismo. Como Allen se lo había comentado hacia muchísimo tiempo atrás, Tsukikami era una versión adulta de Timothy, solo que de aspecto distinto.

El brillante color azul aguamarina de los cabellos del Hearst es reemplazado por un violeta pálido, su piel es de un blanco similar al usado por las geishas japonesas, los ojos tono durazno del niño eran un iris oscuro en su versión adulta, adornado por contornos verdes que resaltaban también sus labios y la marca de cruz en la frente. Su ropa es de estilo oriental, con unos cuadros, diseños y líneas que revelan el ser traviesa de su joven usuario.

Tsukikami, es sin duda, una versión celestial de Timothy.

Una versión que, a simple vista, está dispuesta a cumplir órdenes sin remordimiento alguno.

― ¿Qué ocurre? Me estaba dando una buena siesta. ― se quejó el ente de inocencia entre un bostezo. ― Oh, pero si es Bookman Junior, se ve que es poca cosa si has usado apenas un 30% de tu poder para dejarlo así.

―Ya cállate. No te llame para que me digas lo que ya sé. ― cortó el amo, apretando los puños a los lados. ― Me he cansado de este pedazo de mierda, así que tú tomaras el control y lo eliminaras por mí.

― ¿Estás seguro? Tiene un fragmento de inocencia, es compatible. ― argumentó sin mucha aflicción, mirando al pelirrojo a lo lejos.

Timothy no pareció complacido con la respuesta. ― Al demonio con su fragmento, sea tu hermano, amigo o un perro no me interesa. Ese fragmento está loco si viene a traerme escoria traidora al cuartel. ¿Qué se ha creído? No ha dado ni pelea, estoy seguro de que si le matamos le haríamos un favor en lo que refiere a su gusto por acomodadores.

Los afilados ojos negros de la inocencia se obscurecieron ante la voluntad de su amo. ― Entendido, me tomaré mi tiempo esta vez. Eliminar akumas se ha vuelto tan rutinario que matar un humano será un entretenimiento fabuloso para mis niveles de estrés. ― califico, cruzándose de brazos en actitud ganadora. ― Hazme espacio un poco Timothy-chan, tengo mucho para desquitarme con este sujeto.

―Haz lo que te la gana, me tiene sin cuidado. ― musita fastidiado, se estira de brazos y respira profundo. ― ¡Entra!

Al comando de la voz Tsukikami se convierte en un haz de luz que entra al cuerpo de su dueño, adaptando la apariencia del niño al blanco de su piel, el color de su iris y las marcas felinas de su rostro. Y al igual que la cruz que resplandece en Tsukikami, la piedra de inocencia solidificada en Timothy se transmuta en una cruz afilada.

―Listo.

La voz más grave del exorcista denota el éxito de la posesión de la inocencia. Su rostro se curva de alegría al ver que Lavi ya ha salido de los escombros y se apoya sobre su martillo, intentando no caer por los golpes que hacen mella en su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué? ― pregunta tosco el pelirrojo, tras notar la intensa mirada del exorcista poseído sobre él.

Tsukikami, en el cuerpo del niño, ladea la cabeza. ― Voy entendiendo porque regresaste a la orden. ― comenta, con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa. ― Te sientes culpable.

El Bookman se pone de pie con esfuerza, con su martillo sujeto en ambas manos. ― ¿Culpable? Que yo recuerde no tengo remordimiento ni culpa por nada.

― ¿Es eso verdad? ― pregunta insistente el de ojos oscuros. ― Deberías de conocer mi habilidad de entrar en las almas de las personas humanas y los akumas; desde que mi dueño y compañero evoluciono mis poderes han llegado más allá. Tu derrota en esta batalla es la prueba.

Lavi frunce el ceño. Aunque el francés lo lleve derrotando por lo que llevan de pelea no está dispuesto a rendirse, su orgullo no se lo permite. Puede que antes admitiera una derrota por su falta de habilidad o poder durante los entrenamientos, era algo propio de su personalidad juguetona y despreocupada, pero ahora… ahora algo lo jala a ceñirse a no rendirse ante el menor, o ante los demás exorcistas.

Necesita probar que vale algo, algo más allá que solo el titulo de Bookman.

Necesitaba probar que él mismo era más. Que podía ser un exorcista. Que había pasado de ser tinta en la historia. Que no era solo un mero nombre sin importancia, que su existencia sin rastros en la vida pública, quizás, en ese mundo secreto de la guerra santa podía adquirir un significado.

―Entre los fragmentos tu inocencia es considerada como una de las más complejas, cuando supimos que había encontrado un acomodador pensamos que había ocurrido un milagro. ― explico, con aire de tranquilidad. ― Me temo que aún con una inocencia tan rara tu falta de carácter la ha vuelto inservible.

― ¿Estás diciendo que la falla soy yo? ― preguntó ofendido, apretando el mango de su arma con enojo mal camuflado. ― Nunca fui un guerrero para empezar, pedirme ganarle a un mocoso que ha tenido ya años de entrenamiento con su inocencia evolucionada es demasiado. Están siendo injustos, Tsukikami.

Su oponente sonrió altivo. ― ¿Te parece? Kanda Yuu no ha tenido problemas para adecuarse en lo absoluto, ustedes están en los mismos términos, aquí no ha habido ventaja o desventaja para ninguno, Bookman.

― ¿Yuu y yo iguales? Buena broma. ― ironizó, alzando su martillo por detrás de su espalda. ― Sí hay algo que aprendí de vivir con Yuu todo este tiempo es que lo último que podríamos ser es iguales. ¿Se te quemó el cerebro? Un ser humano no es comparable con una bestia como él.

―En eso tienes razón. Sin embargo, Kanda y tú si están en los mismos términos. ― reiteró, extendiendo su palma a un lado. ― Desde que él vino de regreso a la Orden dejando atrás su otro yo, un ex exorcista utilizado para el santo propósito del hombre y de Dios, con la firme decisión de ser un exorcista a voluntad… tu amigo "Yuu" gano el derecho de convertirse en un ser humano completo, sin rastros de aquella magia corrupta que usaron en él. ― explicó, acumulando una suave energía en su mano. ― No hay razón para que tú no puedas ganar.

El flujo de inocencia se materializa por segunda vez durante el encuentro, retornando a la copia perfecta del martillo de Lavi. La letal arma que el pelirrojo venía evitando desde el inicio, debido a su incapacidad de afrontar el ardiente flujo de energía que demanda su nueva habilidad.

―Timothy-chan me dio un nuevo poder, ahora puedo recrear las armas de exorcistas a quienes he "atacado" antes. Como sabrás puedo ver y modificar las almas de los Akumas, ahora también logro copiar almas humanas a la perfección. ― comentó, balanceando el martillo con su mano. ― Y lo que veo en tu alma es decepcionante. Ganaste el derecho de tener de vuelta tu inocencia más por necesidad que por voluntad.

Lavi no prestó atención a sus palabras y se concentro en atacar, sintió el ardiente calor del sello de fuego recorrerle los brazos como apretadas enredaderas que hacían saltar las venas de sus brazos, adoloridos por el poder de su inocencia.

―Hi Ban, ¡Gouka Kaijin! ― exclamó el pelirrojo, invocando su representativo sello de fuego.

Los sellos brillan en un octágono alrededor del Bookman, aún con varios símbolos de preguntas pero con una cantidad más amplia de habilidades que en su forma tipo equipo. El golpe del martillo contra el kanji del fuego es más suave que antes, y, ahora brilla con vida propia en un resplandor rojizo. La antigua visión de serpientes gemelas de fuego es ahora un fragante dragón de ojos desafiantes y cuerpo destellante, su cuerpo alargado resplandece en un dorado anaranjado tan abrazador como el sol mismo. Sin embargo, en vez de atacar al exorcista rival el dragón permanece en su posición, rodeando a Lavi con el largo de su cola, independiente de la voluntad de Lavi.

― ¡Oi! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estamos en una batalla! ¡Se supone que le ataques!― replicó Lavi, mirando su invocación del fuego. ― ¡Oi!

El dragón de fuego le voltea ver, sin mucho interés en la mirada, y vuelvo a observar la calmada figura de Tsukikami al frente. Los ardientes ojos color magma se obscurecen al ver a su contraparte de inocencia.

―Hola de nuevo, han pasado treinta y siete años desde que nos hemos visto hermano. ― saluda cortes, con una leve reverencia. ― Tu acomodador no te ha tratado tan bien, estaba a punto de encargarme de él para liberarte.

El dragón gruñe en respuesta, con una furia solemne y la clara intención de no moverse, el cuerpo alargado aumenta en temperatura, rodeando el cuerpo de Lavi a una distancia prudente.

―_**Los problemas que tengo con mi acomodador son independientes de la misión que me fue encargada. Retrocede, hermano. ― **_contesto con soberanía, gruñendo por lo bajo.

―Tu misión es la misión de todos, recuerda que somos un solo ente en esencia, querido hermano. No obstante, me temo que tu orden es independiente a la mía, Timothy-chan no estará feliz de saber que deje escapar al culpable de su casi muerte hace dos años. Y yo tampoco me lo perdonaría. ― añadió, preparándose para saltar al ataque. ― Si tú no te haces a un lado, te hare hacerlo a la fuerza.

Lavi no logra reaccionar ante el avance del exorcista, apenas pone el martillo en posición de defensa al ver que Tsukikami se ha lanzado en su contra a una velocidad que no es capaz de seguir, casi puede tocar el odio y resentimiento del alma de Timothy al tener al niño tan cerca suyo.

―Exorcista o no, la escoria como tú no deja de ser escoria. ―calificó Tsukikami, alzando el martillo hacia arriba. ― Ten Ban… ― murmura, con el kanji del cielo resplandeciendo en su copia. ― Raitei Kaiten.

La invocación se desprende en forma de rayos con la figura de lobos contra Lavi, quién a la corta distancia se ve incapaz de evadirlos.

Puede escuchar el choque de algo contra la pared contraria, y deja su pose defensiva, a la vista de que los rayos, por alguna razón, no le han dado. Al mirar de nuevo puede ver que el cuerpo de Timothy se ha estrellado contra la pared hasta hacerla pedazos, y el dragón de fuego que antes se negó a obedecerle esta justo delante suyo, protegiéndole.

―Que… ¿Por qué? ― musita, confundido por las acciones de su inocencia. ― ¡Hey! ¡Porque!

El dragón le ignora de nuevo, sin despegar su vista de su oponente. Entre los escombros, el exorcista menor se levanta con algunas quemaduras menores que sanan poco a poco.

―Eso fue grosero, hermano. ― dijo, limpiando el rastro de sangre que escapa de la comisura de sus labios con la manga del uniforme. ― Hasta hace unas horas estabas al margen, sin que te interesara ayudar a que tu acomodador de pacotilla muriera o no. ¡Incluso nosotros lo hemos sentido! ¡El odio que como inocencia le tienes a ese sujeto! ― reclamó, desvaneciendo el martillo de inocencia de su mano. ― Nosotros nos conocemos perfectamente, sabemos nuestras capacidades, el porqué de nuestra decisiones, pero a ti… a ti jamás te hemos entendido querido hermano.

El dragón se retrae hacia Lavi, acercando su cuerpo llameante hacia Lavi. El Bookman se cubre con cuidado, pero al sentir las llamas en sus brazos puede notar que están no tienen la temperatura como para matarlo, sí arden, son muy calientes, pero su piel no se deshace como mantequilla al pasar sobre ellas.

― ¡Aliarte con los Bookman fue alta traición! ― gritó Tsukikami, con un atisbo de enojo. ― Siempre dijiste que no les darías poder, por eso te creímos a ti y a ese anciano que sirve al viejo Bookman de la guerra pasada. Pero ahora… te atreves a traer ante nosotros a la escoria de la historia de la cual debiste encargarte.

― ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Contéstame inocencia! ¿¡De que está hablando ese sujeto!?

El grito confundido de Lavi atrae la atención del dragón de fuego, quién le voltea a ver con aires de arrepentimiento. Como parte del alma de Lavi lo sabe, conoce que el pelirrojo está confundido por las palabras de Tsukikami, no puede negarle eso, él también está muy enmarañado con todos los eventos.

― ¿A qué se refiere con alta traición? ¿Fue porque me fui con los Noé antes? ¿Por eso? ― preguntó apresurado Lavi. ― ¡No tenía opción! ¡La vida del viejo estaba en juego, mi vida también! ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías a enmendar mi error, entonces habla! ¡¿Por qué está diciendo que no me darías poder?! ¡Inocencia!

El dragón permanece en silencio, mirando los afilados ojos de Tsukikami. El odio que siente contra su acomodador es más que evidente. Luego vuelve a ver a Lavi, notando la total confusión en el ojo verde del muchacho.

Una vez no haría mucho daño, al menos no tanto como para matar al Bookman.

Se retrae más hacia Lavi, envolviéndolo por completo en el fuego, pero este no se queja, por el contrario sigue quieto, a la espera de las repuestas de su inocencia. El fuego se ve engullido por el martillo de nuevo, regresando en un abrazador calor que quita la tensión en los músculos y venas del pelirrojo.

―Siempre fuiste problemático. ― clamó Tsukikami, en una pose de ataque basándose simplemente en sus puños. ― Proteger al Bookman que casi destruye la Orden, ¿acaso quieres que te borren la memoria? ― preguntó, saltando de vuelta hacia Lavi.

El Bookman bloqueo los fuertes puños de Timothy por primera vez en el encuentro, casi como un reflejo involuntario, su primera intención era correr a refugiarse, pero sus brazos se movieron casi jalados por su inocencia para bloquear el golpe y no evadir.

―Bloquear es inútil cuando no logras atacar. ― refutó el de ojos oscuros, acertando una serie de golpes en contra de su oponente, todos siendo bloqueados con una sorprendente velocidad. ― Hora de ponernos serios.

El puño de Timothy se condesó en una luz verdosa, y una sonrisa confiada aparece en las blanquecinas facciones del exorcista, envueltas en un odio condensado que transforma la luz jade en un violeta oscuro.

―Ira. ― invocó el exorcista, disipando el poder de su muñeca y regresando a atacar con golpes físicos a Lavi. Sin embargo, el bloqueo con el martillo de inocencia parece no tener la misma efectividad de antes, pues a cada ataque un fuerte calambre corre por todo el cuerpo del joven, lo que resulta en una respuesta más lenta.

En un descuido, el puño de Timothy impacta directo contra la pared que esta tras del Lavi justo sobre su oreja derecha, el dueño del martillo aprovecha para posicionar su martillo justo sobre el torso del niño, aún elevado en el aire por el salto.

―Te tengo, niñato. ― dijo victorioso, invocando su característico sello de fuego.

Timothy sonríe sin mucha preocupación por su descuido. ― Eso crees tú. ― respondió el calor del sello de fuego que esta pronto a impactar contra su cuerpo le indica que debe ser veloz, haciendo uso de la fuerza de su inocencia extrae su puño del concreto y toma la cabeza de Lavi por la oreja, apretando con fuerza. ―Déjame mostrarte algo de mi odio hacia ti.

La descarga del dragón de fuego pasa a través del cuerpo de Timothy, expulsando a Tsukikami de su interior, el ente de inocencia se ve atrapado entre las fauces del dragón de fuego, alejados ambos de sus dueños. Con la sangre cayendo en una ligera cascada de la boca, Timothy sonríe con autosuficiencia, alegre de tener la maravillosa oportunidad de ver sufrir al pelirrojo. Lavi intenta sacar la mano del menor de su cabeza, pero el niño le supera en fuerza, estrujando aún más, lleva las dos manos a la de Timothy, he incluso golpea el pecho del chico con una patada pero este se niega a soltarle.

―Puedo entrar en cualquier cuerpo, deberías recordar cuando entre en el cuerpo de Lenalee-chan, pero ahora… puedo incluso meterme a destruir tu alma si se me antoja.

El brillo violeta regresa de vuelta a la palma del exorcista, ingresando como miles de agujas dolorosas hacia la cabeza del Junior. El aprendiz del panda grita en agonía ante el incontenible dolor, observando vagamente como su anterior invocación de fuego va perdiendo ante los ataques de Tsukikami, mirando hacia él con suma lastima.

_¿Por qué… me sigues mirando así?_

Pronto, el agudo dolor se transforma en imágenes que fluyen por su cabeza, como cuando Kazuo manipulo sus registros. Pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez no son sus recuerdos los que se reflejan ante él.

Son ajenos a su existencia, pertenencias del de cabellos azul aguamarina, quién aprieta aún más su cabeza, escuchando los gritos de dolor de Lavi.

―Te hare ver el sufrimiento de esa noche, basura.

El Junior se ve engullido por sus palabras, escuchando la misma voz llena de rencor recitando en su cabeza.

_Los humanos se han convertido en títeres de esta guerra. Los exorcistas debemos de mirar a cada uno de ellos como un enemigos, pues no diferenciamos a los akumas de ninguno de ellos, eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado luego de tantas sesiones con mi maestra._

_Pero había olvidado que incluso nosotros mismos, los exorcistas, éramos humanos igual de volátiles a los demás._

_Había olvidado que incluso un exorcista podía vender su alma al diablo._

―Es hora de mi venganza, Bookman Junior. Te haré pagar cada maldito segundo, cada uno, lentamente. ― dijo, meciendo el mazo de inocencia en su palma, tras tomarlo del suelo. ― ¿Recuerdas ahora? ― preguntó, apuntando el filo de la parte superior del martillo en contra del pelirrojo.

La cantidad de energía fluyendo hacia Lavi aumenta, pasando las imágenes de terror una y otra vez, en una secuencia agónica. Puede escuchar gritos, ver cuerpos caer, sentir manos restregarse contra su piel, listas para engullirlo.

―No se dé que hablas. ― insistió entre quejidos, aguantando el dolor de los poderes en su cabeza.

El peli celeste sonrió. ― ¿No sabes? Entonces te hare recordar… la noche en que abriste tu maldita boca y nos marcaste. ¡Te haré recordar como tuve que asesinar a mis amigos y ver morir a cientos de otros sin poder hacer nada! ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

La ira de Timothy envolvió todo el laberinto, transformándose en un viento de euforia en contra del Bookman.

―Como te atreves… ¡Después de todo lo que hiciste! ¡Después de que casi nos matas! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ― su cólera se restregó en un ataque frontal, insertando toda la punta filosa del martillo en el estomago de su oponente. ― ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Solo ustedes sabían! ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ― gritó, cegado por la furia de sus recuerdos, insertando el arma en múltiples partes de su carne. ― ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡Por tu culpa… por tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa todos murieron! ¡Lenalee tuvo que ir con esos malditos! ¡Nunca hubiéramos sido separados!

El suelo se tiñe de una horrorosa mancha rojiza entre la fuerza de los ataques Lavi está a merced del pequeño enfurecido, rememorando todos aquellos días que queman con fuerza en Timothy. Puede sentir con cruel ironía el porqué de los insultos de los buscadores antes, puede ver aquellas desgracias de aquella noche.

Puede ver claramente el fuego, el terror en la cara de los buscadores, escuchar a todos corriendo de un lado a otro entre gritos, el olor penetrante de la sangre y cuerpo tras cuerpo caer entre el camino. Según su visión, Timothy está escapando entre saltos, siendo sujetado por alguien, puedo saber quién es con claridad… el calor de ese cuerpo era una memoria infantil que nunca quiso desechar.

Los brazos de Lenalee lo envuelven en la simple memoria causada por Timothy. Voltea la mirada hacia ella, escuchando su agitada respiración.

― _¡Te llevare a la entrada! ¡Tienes que ir donde los generales! ¡Ellos te pondrán a salvo! _

El rostro de Lenalee le aterra. Jamás había visto tanto dolor reflejado en esos ojos morados, ni siquiera tras la muerte de Tap. Están llorosos, destruidos por dentro, su cabello está mezclado con un color rojizo que identifica como sangre, cayendo en una amarga y estremecedora línea por su mejilla. Sus manos tiemblan mientras lo sujetan, puede ver como los ojos de la chica se cierran al sonar de los gritos de ayuda, como sus manos aprietan a cada explosión, como llora en silencio ante todos los ataques.

Pronto aterrizan en lo que identifica como uno de los pisos nuevos de la Orden, ahora destruidos y con cuerpos regados por encima. El sonido de las botas oscuras se ensorde cuando una explosión los alcanza, lanzándolo lejos del agarre de la exorcista. Sus manos intentas llegar a ella, pero pronto es sujetado por un akuma por detrás.

Al llevara la mirada al frente puede ver al Noé del placer acorralando a su amiga, con aquella sonrisa retorcida en maldad que detestaba desde el primer día.

― _¡Lenalee! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Lenalee!_

El ardor en su garganta es original pese a ser solo una visión del pasado, puede sentir el terror por su amiga al ser cercada por múltiples Noé. De repente, quizás en respuesta por sus quejas, el dolor el crujido de sus brazos al romperse lo hace soltar un grito de agonía. El akuma que le tiene prisionero le ha roto ambos brazos como si fueran palitos de fosforo, rápido y sin remordimiento.

― _¡Timothy! _

Puede ver a Lenalee queriendo acercarse a él, pero Lulubell la estampa contra el suelo de un latigazo. El grito adolorido de la chica no dura mucho, tras verse golpeada de nuevo por la Noé de la lujuria, quién la ataca sin remordimiento. Lenalee y apenas mantiene el ritmo, adolorida por los golpes que a tenía. Siente desesperación, dolor, agonía… esta justo frente a ella, pero no puede ayudarla.

―_Tienes que huir… _

El susurro de la voz de la exorcista tras escapar del Noé le estremece, los brazos del akuma lo han soltado, y Lenalee le empuja en dirección a las ruinas de la Orden; y en plena caída… puede ver claramente como los tobillos, brazos, y el estomago de la chica es atravesado sin piedad por las extremidades de Lulubell.

No su preciada amiga, no tras pasar por tanta desgracia. No después de todos sus ánimos por seguir adelante, con esa sonrisa esperanzadora que ahora yace destrozada. No con ese cuerpo tan aguerrido y pequeño que solo desea ocultar de la maldad. Ahora destrozado por las garras del enemigo.

― _¡LENALEE!_

Sus ojos se abren con fuerza, saliendo de golpe de la horrorosa visión. Logra detener el ataque de su propio martillo con el puño, dándose cuenta de la tremenda cantidad de sangre perdida durante su tiempo fuera.

― ¿Qué… demonios fue eso? ― preguntó, alzando la vista.

Timothy sonrió de lado. ― ¿Te gusto el viaje? Todos nos atacaron, mataron a casi todos, destruyeron todo, nos destruyeron desde lo más hondo, y apenas has visto un pedazo. Maldito Bookman, eres tan feliz de abrir la boca para traicionarnos pero no te gusta ver lo que causaron tus palabras. ¡Encima niegas todo!

Timothy intenta volver a asestar un golpe, pero la rápida reacción del pelirrojo le impide asestar un golpe. Lavi ha retomado el liderazgo del ataque y le ha empujado de una patada al otro lado del cuarto, pasando como un adorno por las caras de las inocencias, que detienen su pelea al verlo pasar.

― ¡Timothy-chan!

Tsukikami sale como un rayo a ver el estado de su amo, encontrando al niño estable, pero con cólera pintada en la cara.

―Demonios, me descuide. ― dijo, escupiendo un poco de sangre a un lado.

Tsukikami sonríe más tranquilo. ― Pero ya le atacaste mucho, no tardara en caer. ― afirma, dándole la mano al niño para ayudarle a levantarse.

― ¿Quién no tarda en caer? ― preguntó Lavi a espaldas de ambos.

El menor aguanta la molestia al oír el tono superior del Bookman, se levanta con ayuda de su inocencia y se prepara para seguir su pelea.

―Al fin aprendiste algo. ― dijo desafiante, mirando el nuevo estado de Lavi.

―Eso parece. ― contesta el reintegrado exorcista.

Ante el pequeño espacio de tiempo entre la recuperación de Timothy el dragón de fuego ha regresado a ver a su dueño, envolviendo en sus fuertes flamas, brindándole soporte para sus heridas. El martillo de inocencia resplandece en un brillo verdoso, aceptando con nuevos aires a su acomodador, las heridas abiertas de Lavi se cierran rápidamente, muestra de su nueva compatibilidad, al igual que la mirada de su mascota elemental, que mira a Tsukikami con mayor confianza.

―Entonces iré con todo esta vez, Bookman. ― dijo, haciendo énfasis en el sobrenombre. ― ¿Listo para asumir la culpa?

Lavi encoge el martillo de inocencia en el acto, desvaneciendo su arte de fuego consigo, muy a sorpresa de Timothy.

― ¡Hey! ¡Ven y pelea! ¡Invoca a tu inocencia! ¡Quiero desollarte cuando peleas enserio, basura!

Las quejas del niño son sordas a oídos del mayor, quién solo se sienta sobre el suelo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba.

― ¡Bookman! ― grita de nuevo, acercando a pasos pesados hacia él.

Lavi cierra los ojos, rememorando las horrorosas visiones de Timothy. Su piel se estremece del solo recuerdo, jamás en su vida había experimentado tanta desesperación, tanta tristeza, rencor, remordimiento, cólera, angustia. Quería borrar el rostro destrozado de su amiga de su memoria, pero este solo seguía repitiéndose una otra vez, clavándose con fuerza en su pecho.

―Yo no fui. ― aclara con fuerza, deteniendo al niño en el acto. ― Puedes culparme todo lo que quieras, pero… quién les dijo eso a los Noé no fui yo. ―insiste. ―Sin importar si me sigues odiando o no, quiero dejarlo en claro. Quién les dio esa información no fui yo, no podría haberlo hecho aun queriendo, mi inocencia borró los registros de la Orden cuando el viejo y yo nos unimos a los Noé.

La confesión paraliza al niño por completo, al igual que a las personas que permanecen en la sala de observación. Komui sonrió casi inconsciente ante las palabras dichas, sin embargo, detrás suyo, los demás exorcistas no parecen pensar igual.

― ¿Es eso cierto, Delia-chan? ― preguntó Krory en un apuro. ― ¿Está Lavi… diciendo la verdad?

La angustia por la verdad se siente en el aire, todos concentrados en la pequeña rubia vidente, quién mira con escepticismo la pantalla, donde Timothy parece esperar también la aclaración. Sus largas pestañas se cierran con tranquilidad, analizando las palabras del Junior.

―Es verdad. ― afirmó, pasmando a todos los presentes. ― Su inocencia lo ha confirmado, Lavi-san no nos delato.

―Entonces quién nos delato fue… ― continua Chaoji, girando a ver a sus compañeros. Tiedoll encuentra la mirada de su alumno, y la redirige hacia Komui. El Lee palidece un poco y traga antes de confirmar lo dicho.

―El que nos traicionó… fue Bookman. ―aclara, mirando a la pantalla. ― Todo este tiempo, Lavi no tenía idea de lo que ocurrió hace dos años.

Los exorcistas se miran entre ellos, totalmente confundidos de la nueva aclaración. Estaban seguros de que Lavi tenía la culpa de tan terrible día, de aquel fatal ataque que acabo con casi toda la Orden. Pero ahora, tras lo que debió ser la más terrible experiencia, el Junior había confesado no saber del hecho.

―Miranda saca a Lavi y Timothy, también a Kanda-kun y Sokaro, necesitamos hablar. Urgente. ― ordenó Komui, echando miradas tanto a Bak como a Rever. ―

La alemana asiente aún nerviosa. Relaja las manos y pronto la imagen de los monitores cambia de vuelta al tradicional salón de entrenamiento de los exorcistas, dejando solo a Kanda, Sokaro, Timothy y Lavi en el centro. Komui, Bak y Reever se llevaron a los exorcistas consigo, corriendo a ver el estado de los combatientes.

―Peleas bien, mocoso. ― alagó Sokaro, de lo más relajado. Sin conocer aún lo ocurrido con Lavi.

Kanda levantó una ceja hacia él y volteo a ver al grupo amotinado de exorcistas y científicos acercarse. ― ¡Oi Komui! ¡¿Por qué terminaste el encuentro?!

El Lee se detuvo en seco, mirando con unas gotitas al japonés. Este parecía estar enfadado por no haber terminado su ansiada pelea.

―Lo siento, Kanda-kun. Pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hablar ahora, Lavi ¿te importaría venir con nosotros un momento? ― preguntó.

El pelirrojo rodo los ojos sin mucho interés. ― Entiendo. ― se levantó con algunos traspiés y camino hacia el Lee, quedando bajo el refugio de la compañía de Bak y Reever contra los demás miembros de la Orden. ― ¿Van a interrogarme de nuevo?

―Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.― intervino Reever. ― Irás luego a la enfermería para un chequeo.

El pelirrojo asintió, pasando de ver las culpables caras de sus ex compañeros. Parecían algo arrepentidos de cómo le habían tratado. Algunos más que otros.

― ¿Significa que pasamos su estúpida prueba? ― preguntó Kanda, guardando su katana en su sitio.

―Con honores, Kanda―san. ― respondió Kazuo. ― Nos pondremos al corriente más tarde, me temo que ahora lo más recomendable es que todos descansen. Ha sido un día difícil. ― argumentó. ― Tiedoll-san le llevara a su nueva recamara.

Kanda asintió con algo de fastidio al notar la orgullosa mirada de su maestro al verlo en una pieza.

―Bien, vamos Lavi. ― dijo Komui, indicando el camino fuera del campo de entrenamiento.

El Bookman asintió, menudo encuentro tuvo contra el pequeño Timothy, no quería ni imaginarse el poder que tenían los generales ahora. Volteo a ver a su ex oponente por unos segundos, notando la confusión escrita en toda su cara. Kanda por su lado suspiro, algún rollo tenían con el molesto conejo que ahora todos le miraban con culpa e ira mezcladas.

―Vamos a tu nueva habitación, Yuu-kun. ― dijo alegre Tiedoll, guiando al peli azul, a su lado, Marie sonrió con paciencia, tratando de aligerar los aires del espadachín.

―No me llame por mi primer nombre. ―advirtió Kanda, pasando de su maestro. ― Ya le dicho que deje esa fastidiosa costum-

Las palabras de reclamo se quedan atoradas en su garganta, sintiendo un frió alarmante recorrerle toda la espina dorsal. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Se encogió un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero ni bien lo hizo pudo escuchar las quejas y los golpes rodearlo por completo. Levantó la vista hacia el resto de personas, notando la gravedad de la situación.

Todos los exorcistas yacían tendidos en el suelo o arrodillados, con las manos en el pecho o en el cuello, como ahogando un profundo dolor. Las luces de sus inocencias brillando con dolor por sobre sus pieles, con las venas saltando y varios quejidos de dolor sonando por el aire.

― ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ― pregunto asustado Komui, mirando a sus protegidos tendidos en el pavimento. Reever sujetaba a los más pequeños con sus brazos, los niños llorando en su regazo.

Lavi miró a Kanda con la misma expresión de duda en sus ojos, ambos no sentían dolor alguno. Haru se arrodillo entre espasmos, con la mano sobre su pecho, apretando con los ojos dilatados la piedra cristalizada de su inocencia.

―La conexión… ― dijo con dolor, alzando las manos hacia Bak, quién lo ayuda a sostenerse. ― Está en peligro… ― murmuro.

Ante las fatales palabras del rubio Lavi camina de prisa hacia Kanda, tomándolo del brazo. Ellos eran los únicos exorcistas sin la dichosa conexión a la inocencia.

―Yuu― llamó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. ― Esto es… Lenalee esta…

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, con el eco de los pasos del enigmático hombre líder de la Orden. El japonés puso la mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma en un reflejo. Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin verle la cara a aquel desgraciado.

Frente a frente, el apócrifo le mira con una cara seria y fría.

―La conexión ha caído en manos del catorceavo. ― confesó, escuchando los ahogados quejidos de sorpresa ante lo dicho. ― Me temo que la vida de Lee-san pende de un hilo, el músico ha logrado obtener el poder para controlarla por completo.

Yuu se mordió los labios. Se lo había advertido antes de marcharse. Le había dicho muy fuerte y claro que alejara a aquella basura gris de la chica. Ya se las vería con el moyashi cuando le pusiera las manos encima, lo iba a rebanar y dejar calvo si Neah le tocaba un solo cabello a Lenalee.

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos! Temo decir que en este capitulo no habrá avance, pues se me complica un poco cuando los pongo. Así que sean pacientes, por fa porfa! y esperen al siguiente capitulo.<p>

He decidico acelerar las cosas y movido algunas cosillas, pero no se me angustien, todo es para bien, pues en dos semanas mas acabo clases y con una más y termino el ciclo, lo que significa ... ¡Mucho tiempo para fics! :D .

Como se abrán dado cuanta cambie el titulo, porque simplemente no me pareció muy adecuado, quizás use ese nombre para el que viene , pero no es nada seguro u.u - Han pasado muchas cosas, en primera esta el hecho de que la fría Lenalee cayó como una hojita a las manos de Neah y Allen ni idea de lo ocurrido. No crean que mate a Allen o algo, para nada, allen sigue allí, pero Neah tiene mas poder ahora. Lenalee ha leido cosas en ese diario que revelare en el siguiente capitulo, y la han hecho dar un paso en dirección a nuestro sexy musico. Cross parece no ser de mucha ayuda, pues Neah con un chasquido de dedos lo mando a que pasee por la Orden. Ya veremos que pasa en esa mansión.

Por otro lado, la inocencia de LAvi y Kanda a jugado un gran rol en este capitulo. Primero, digo que la inocencia de Kanda le quiere mucho por ese cuadro del ultimo capitulo del manga donde la inocencia del apocrifo , tras el ataque al cuello que hace Kanda, se desvanece en el acto dejandolo inconsciente. La escena me parecio tan reflexiva y tierna, que lo entendi como el hecho de que Mugen adora tanto a Kanda que no concibe que le haga tanto daño como el apocrifo espera. Además , esta el hecho de que la inocencia de LAvi cambia de parecer.

En este caso, se debe a que en primera, su inocencia esta enfadada porque Lavi no logra decidir entre la culpa de la traición o su deber como Bookman, lo viene arrastrando desde antes, por lo cual no logra hacer conexión. Pero en todas las reflexiones tras las memorias de Timothy nuestro pelirrojo de hermosos ojos logra tomar una decisión, cortesía de Kanda en el siguiente capitulo;D .

Preguntitas rapidas... ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿No les gusto? ¿Tienen ganas de tirarme tomates? XD Ya ya , ¿que les parecio la nueva forma de los ataques de Lavi? Los sentí más geniales. ¿Quieren saber que decía el diario? Luego de mucho revisar mi mente malevola a craneado una muy compleja teoria de D gray man. Incluido el descubrimiento del verdadero color de cabello de Neah, es rojo! Que sexy xD . En fin, dejenme sus ideas, comentarios , tomatazos y demas en un review. :D

¡Athena los quiere y quiere conversar con ustedes por reviews! :D ¡Cuidense lectores! ¡Hasta la proxima! :D


End file.
